Primer Año
by Mitli
Summary: Primer año en Hogwarts, la misma historia pero desde otra perspectiva. ¿Cómo sería haber vivido la historia sin ser uno de los protagonistas?
1. Chapter 1

**1° año**

por Lil_GM y Saphira Kailen

Cap.1

_Estaba completamente aburrida en mi cuarto cuando escuché como algo se estrellaba contra mi ventana al observar la causante del ruido noté que había una especie de lechuza tratando de entrar. Sorprendida abrí la ventana y al sentirme atacada por el animal me tiré al suelo cubriéndome el cabello ya que podría enredarse allí con facilidad, miré de reojo al ave, la cual me veía con expresión rara, me dejó una carta y salió volando. Observé la carta, Hogwarts..._

_-Mmmm pues quien sabe- dejé la carta sobre mi escritorio, la vería después, acababa de notar una mancha curiosa sobre mi pared._

"Mi carta ya debería haber llegado", pensé alarmada mientras caminaba de un extremo al otro en la sala de mi casa frente a la cálida chimenea. Mis padres estaban trabajando, así que yo estaba sola en aquella enorme casa. Para distraerme del recuerdo constante de la carta perdida, salí al jardín trasero a visitar a mi pequeña amiga que se deslizaba cerca del viejo sauce.

- Te notas impaciente -me dijo aquella con una voz silbante, y a veces irritante, mientras se acercaba a mis pies.

- Querida, estoy impaciente. Mi carta de Hogwarts aún no llega... -me crucé de brazos.

- Cuando llegue la lechuza, ¿puedo comerla? -la fulminé con la mirada y me di la vuelta. Estaba resuelta a regresar a mi casa a distraerme cuando divisé un punto extraño a lo lejos. Se fue acercando... sí, ¡era una lechuza! Pero... algo estaba mal...

Logré atraparla antes de que chocara contra el gran árbol, tenía un ala herida y mi carta en su pico. La tomé, la guardé en el bolsillo de mi pantalón y corrí a casa. Tenía que curarla. La carta podía esperar.

_Después de un rato decidí abrir la carta, comencé a leerla con nuevo interés. Decía algo así como:_

"_COLEGIO HOGWARTS DE MAGIA Y HECHICERÍA_

_Director: Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore._

_Querida señorita Teshbock:_

_Tenemos el placer de informarle de que dispone de una plaza en el colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería. Por favor, observe la lista del equipo y los libros necesarios. Las clases comienzan el 1° de septiembre. Esperamos su lechuza antes del 31 de julio."_

_¿Magia? ¿Un colegio de magia y hechicería? Sonaba genial pero nada real, y de ser real ¿porqué habrían de quererme allí? Inocentemente investigué sobre la escuela en internet, por supuesto que no encontré nada. Miré la hora, ya era tarde y de nuevo mis padres no llegaban. Sonaba una propuesta interesante y a ellos no les importaría donde estara con tal de que estudiara, si quisiera podría ir, pero... no podía confiar en ello._

_Muchas cosas raras me habían pasado en mi vida pero esto sin duda era demasiado, podría ser una simple broma de alguien, tendría que pensármelo bien antes de decidir algo, todo sonaba majestuosamente irreal._

Después de curar a la lechuza con un bálsamo que tenía guardado mi mamá y el cual no recordaba su nombre, me senté frente a la chimenea con mi corazón a punto de salir de mi pecho. Lo abrí lentamente con manos temblorosas de la emoción:

_COLEGIO HOGWARTS DE MAGIA Y HECHICERÍA _

Director: Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore.

Querido señorita Dellarush:

Tenemos el placer de informarle de que dispone de una plaza en el colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería. Por favor, observe la lista del equipo y los libros necesarios. Las clases comienzan el 1° de septiembre. Esperamos su lechuza antes del 31 de julio.

El grito que salió de mi boca podría haberse oído por todo el mundo mágico. No sabía como mostrar la emoción tan grande que sentía al tener al fin esa carta en mis manos. Volví a guardarla en mi bolsillo, tomé un poco de polvos flu de la pequeña bolsa encima de la chimenea, los lancé dentro de ella y me metí. _Ministerio de Magia, _pronuncié en voz baja. Tenía que decirle a mis padres en ese instante.

_Seguí pensando en el tema unos cuantos días...Magia...esa palabra no se iba de mi mente y recuerdos de extrañas cosas acudían a mí, ¿había visto danzar una flor? algo así me parecía recordar, los pensamientos de mis hermanos en la habitación continua llegaron flotando a mí, cierto, eso era algo que no todos podían hacer, captar pensamientos ajenos, pero era algo psíquico, no mágico ¿no es así?_

_Finalmente me decidí a decirles a mis padres que me cambiaría de escuela, ni preguntaron a cual, me dieron su permiso y como siempre me depositaron lo necesario en la tarjeta. _

_Mi corazón latía con fuerza cada que pensaba en eso, temía que fuera una farsa, pero era emocionante ¡Una bruja! Sería una bruja, siempre había querido ser algo más que lo que se esperaba de mí, tal vez esto era lo que siempre había estado esperando._

Cuando les dije lo de la carta a mis padres, me abrazaron emocionados. _Serás Ravenclaw como yo, _decía mi madre; _No, no, no, serás Slytherin como toda mi familia, _reclamaba mi padre. Yo sólo reía, qué otra cosa podía hacer. Regresamos juntos a casa y esa misma noche celebramos con un gran banquete, acompañados de mis tíos y mi primo que cursaría el quinto año en Hogwarts, él era un orgulloso (y guapo, no podía negarlo) Slytherin.

Esa noche bebí cerveza de mantequilla a morir y me fuí a la cama horas más tarde, agotada y con millones de ilusiones en mi cabeza. Ese día al fin iba a llegar, pero sólo una pregunta me atormentaba: ¿en qué casa quedaría? Yo quería ser Ravenclaw, me fascinaba la idea, había heredado la inteligencia de mi madre, aunque tenía algunas fallas en mi memoria, pero ser Slytherin... me haría un orgulloso miembro de la familia de _Slytherin forever,_ además de que quería demostrar que había una _sangre limpia_ que respetaba a todos los magos y brujas en general, a mí no me importaba si tenían familiares muggles o no. Ser Slytherin le vendría muy bien a mi propósito, pero la palabra Ravenclaw también revoloteaba por mi mente.

- Eso lo pensaré en lo que restan mis días libres -susurré y me cubrí con las mantas.

_La verdad ya no recuerdo cómo logré dar con el callejón Diagon, pero fue la cosa más emocionante que jamás me había pasado. Gente extraña aquí y allá, era como estar en una calle donde fuera todo el tiempo Halloween. Estuve alrededor de una hora observando a la gente emocionada y asustada a la vez, por fín tenía la certeza de que la magia era real pero aún así mi temor no disminuía ni un poco._

_Una señora se apiadó de mi aspecto de abrumada y tras pronunciar la palabra "muggle" y notar que mi confusión creció aún más, me acompañó a Gringotts y me ayudó a cambiar mi dinero normal por galeones y las demás monedas. Me comentó que estaba comprando las cosas que sus hijos necesitarían en su primer año y así me guió en mi travesía por todo lo necesario._

_Compré cosas como loca, plumas que se supone respondían tus exámenes, una extraña esfera que me dijeron que era una recordadora, en fín, compraba lo que me llamaba la atención y no me parecía peligrosos._

_La compra de mi varita fue todo un espectáculo, me gustó eso de que ella escogía al mago, terminé obteniendo mi hermosa varita: 26.75 cm de largo, de roble inglés con centro de unicornio y ligeramente elástica. Algo difícil fue elegir la mascota, pero terminé conquistada por un hermoso cachorro de gato negro, el cual sin pensar compré y llamé Shasta._

Ya estaba en el Callejón Diagon. No sabía por dónde empezar. Dos cosas ocupaban mi mente, mi varita y mi mascota. Mi querida serpiente, Litza, no podría venir conmigo a Hogwarts, además de que realmente no quería llevarla; la quería, pero no en el colegio. Mis padres sólo sonreían mientras me miraban indecisa.

- Mi varita primero -le dije a mis padres y corrí hacia la tienda de Ollivander. Mis padres me siguieron obedientes y entramos en la tienda. Había muchos niños de mi edad que eran elegidos por sus varitas. Era mi turno. Después de unos minutos de espera, mi varita estaban dentro de mi caldero de peltre: 26.75 cm, de Nogal Negro con centro de Unicornio y dura.

Ya en la tienda de mascotas elegí mi próxima acompañante en este nuevo viaje: una lechuza. La decisión la había tomado desde antes de recibir mi carta. Me encantaban las lechuzas y quería una. Desafortunadamente, no había lechuzas nevadas y me desilusioné un poco; mi padre puso su mano sobre mi hombro y dijo: No te desanimes, hay muchas más. Compramos una lechuza marrón de mediano tamaño, aún no sabía qué nombre le pondría, lo decidiría más tarde.

Encontré a mi primo en Flourish & Blotts y me puse a curiosear entre sus compras. Mi tía y mis padres decidieron salir a tomar un helado mientras yo compraba mis libros junto a mi primo. Los metí en mi caldero y esperé a Nícolas, quien miraba cuidadosamente un nuevo ejemplar sobre animales mágicos. Algo distrajo mi atención, una chica singular acababa de entrar en el local y miraba todo asombrada. Vestía como... muggle. Sí, seguramente era hija de padres muggles. Sonreí. Un chico que tenía cerca la miró también de arriba a abajo y murmuró: Ash, una sangre sucia. Lo fulminé con la mirada y varios hechizos pasaron por mi cabeza pero me contuve. No podía hacer magia aún.

- ¿Qué miras? -preguntó Nícolas y se dirigió a la caja.

- A la chica cerca de la puerta -mi primo apenas volteó.

- ¿La del cabello alborotado?

- Sí, ella. Pareciera que nunca hubiera venido al Callejón.

- Prima, es una sangre sucia.

- ¿Cómo puedes hablar así? Todos somos iguales, no importa nuestra descendencia. Ya quisiera verte enamorado de esa chica para que escarmientes.

Sólo movió la cabeza y salimos de la tienda para encontrarnos con nuestros padres. Me propuse a buscar a la chica en el tren de Hogwarts, me había agradado y quién mejor que yo para guiarla en ese mundo extraño al que había llegado.

_Los últimos en mi casa los pasé leyendo libros para niños magos y brujas, supuse que esa sería una forma sencilla de comenzar a aprender de ese extraño mundo, la verdad muchas cosas seguí sin comprenderlas pero muchas otras me resultaron sencillas, en cierta forma éramos muy parecidos. También leí algunos libros sobre la escuela a la que iría para no llegar completamente desarmada._

_Mi familia ni sospechaba a qué clase de escuela iría, ni siquiera me habían preguntado por mi lista de útiles, eso no les importaba mucho, solo les importaba mi promedio. Me pregunté si mis hermanos también irían, no tenía idea de a qué escuelas iban, pero después de pensarlo un rato llegué a la conclusión de que ninguno tenía nada de mágico._

_La última noche no pude dormir, me la pasé imaginando como sería y jugando con el pequeño Shasta, igual y podría hacer que un día nos habláramos, sería algo curioso. Me quedé viendo mi boleto, estación King´s Cross, andén 9 ¾, había ido a esa estación muchas veces, pues amo los ferrocarriles, y jamás la había visto. Los nervios estaban a flor de piel, creo que a fin de cuentas terminé dormida pues recuerdo despertar al estar Shasta pidiéndome comida justo en el momento indicado._

Mi noche fue tranquila, me la pase soñando con hechizos, profesores y pociones; ya quería llegar a Hogwarts. Mis padres me acompañaron al andén 9 ¾, atravesé el muro entusiasmada y la escena esperada se presentó ante mis ojos. Miles y miles de personas estaban esperando la salida del ferrocarril. Los padres despedían a sus hijos, muchos de ellos cargando sus baúles y la jaula de sus mascotas. Y varios metros a lo lejos un chico alto me llamó la atención. Era mi primo, quería conocer el vagón donde solían sentarse los chicos de Slytherin; miré a mis padres, quienes habían percibido lo mismo que yo, y caminamos hacía allá.

- ¡Nick! ¡Nick! -grité, levantando la mano para que me viera entre tanta gente. Cuando me vió, sonrió y me saludó. Cuando él estaba en Hogwarts era un chico más animado, alegre y simpático. Nícolas tenía toda la herencia francesa de nuestras raíces: una altura increíble, a pesar de su corta edad; complexión delgada pero no parecía un fideo,su cuerpo era un poco atlético por ser del equipo de Quidditch del colegio; ¡ah!, pero tenía un detalle que no podía dejar pasar, sus ojos color miel, que a pesar de que yo también los tenía, los de él eran brillantes, y los míos estaban ensombrecidos por una manchita extraña más oscura. Sí, él tenía todos los atractivos de la familia Dellarush (aunque se apellida Temple, pues mi tía era la hermana de mi padre), mientras que yo tenía un estatura promedio para mi edad, pero tenía la esperanza de crecer y estar cerca de su altura a su edad.

Llegué y lo abracé. Él me correspondió y me presentó a dos de sus amigos. Claro, eran muy pedantes y se regordeaban de ser hijos de sangre pura. Me resigné porque no me importaba mientras estuviera cerca de la buena vibra que mi primo se cargaba en ese momento.

_No tenía idea de cómo entrar al andén 9 ¾ así que me senté sobre mi baúl a observar a la gente, de pronto una familia corrió hacia una columna, creí que se estrellarían pero para mi sorpresa cruzaron como si nada, fue algo increíble. Lentamente me acerqué allí, puse mi mano y vi como la tragó el muro, ahora estaba emocionada y llena de aún más curiosidad, empujé mi carrito y entré. Gente con ropa diferente a la que estoy acostumbrada llenaba el lugar, padres despidiendo a sus hijos, chicos peleando por subir sus baúles y jaulas al tren, me sentí algo intimidada._

_Como pude me abrí paso entre la gente y logré llegar a una entrada, puse a mi gato en su caja y empujé mi baúl arriba, busqué un compartimento vacío, viendo a gente saludarse y platicar sobre su verano, sentí nervios y me sentí fuera de lugar. Por fin encontré uno solo, entré, cerré, suspiré y acomodé mis cosas, saqué a Shasta de su cajita y le acaricié el lomo mientras maullaba y se acomodaba en mis piernas._

_-Bien, aquí estoy.- murmuré a mí misma, mientras veía por la ventana, una pregunta cruzó mi mente ¿qué pensarán mis padres cuando sepan que soy bruja? ¿me acompañarían algún día a la estación? Escuché gente pasar frente a la puerta, estaba muy nerviosa, sinceramente prefería que nadie entrara._

El tren comenzó a avanzar, mi primo se asomó por la ventana y se despidió de mis tíos, yo le seguí y también me despedí de mis padres. La sonrisa de los cuatro era deslumbrante, y las nuestras ni se diga. Estaba en el vagón de los Slytherin, sentada a un lado de mi primo y sus dos amigos. La plática era tan banal que sólo me la pase mirando por la ventana. _No, ya, no aguantó más_, me levanté de mi asiento y me propuse recoger los vagones... ¡Cierto! Tenía que encontrar a la chica de cabellos alborotados que había visto en la tienda de libros.

- ¿A dónde vas, prima? -me preguntó Nick.

- Quiero recorrer los vagones y conocer el tren, vuelvo después.

Seguí caminando, mirando cada compartimento y buscando a la chica. Digo, no era difícil, nunca había visto un cabello así. Podría encontrarla. Niños y niñas de mi edad corriendo de aquí a allá, otros chicos de quinto y sexto besuqueandose dentro de los compartimentos, hice cara de asco y seguí avanzando.

Llegué hasta el primer vagón del ferrocarril y no la encontré. ¿Y si no había llegado a tiempo? ¿O se había arrepentido de venir al Colegio? ¿O sus padres no le habían dado permiso? Bueno, por su aspecto, la chica era hija de padres muggles y posiblemente, al no saber nada sobre magia, no tenían confianza. Aunque los contratiempos siempre existen, conocía el tráfico de la ciudad cuando estaba de visita y observaba el mundo muggle. Seguí pensando en cada posibilidad mientras regresaba al vagón Slytherin.

¡El carrito de los dulces! Excelente. Corrí hacía él, decidí comprar dos ranas de chocolate y grageas de Bertie Bott, aunque lo dudé al principio. Abrí el primer paquete de ranas de chocolate y el cromo que me salió fue el de Merlín. _Genial, éste no lo tengo._ Él había sido un Slytherin y el mago más poderoso de los tiempos... aunque Dumbledore se le estaba poniendo parejo.

Y en ese instante, un gatito negro salió corriendo de un compartimento y lo alcancé a tomar. _Que lindo gato, _pensé. Caminé al compartimento del que se había escapado y cual fue mi sorpresa al ver a la chica de cabellos alborotados. Sonreí. Abrí la puerta, decidida a hacérmela mi amiga.

_Estaba apunto de salir corriendo tras Shasta cuando una chica con cabello peinable, no como mis greñas, abrió la puerta, cargando a mi pequeño Shasta._

_-Eh...jeje agarraste a mi gato.- dije algo torpe, esperaba no encontrarme con nadie hasta bajar, agarré a Shasta y le acaricié el lomo.- Mmm gracias por atraparlo. - Intenté apartarme el cabello un poco de la cara para verme más presentable, pero bueno, eso es difícil._

_No supe de qué hablarle, seguramente ella era completamente bruja, alcancé a ver un carrito con dulces, creo que mis ojos brillaron como siempre lo hacen al ver dulce y me apené un poco. Sin saber qué más decir me senté de nuevo._

La chica tomó a su gato de mis brazos, vi un brillo singular en sus ojos y se sentó. _Así que es un poco tímida, me toca dar el primer paso. _

- Bueno, tenía que verlo pues casi tropiezo con él. Es muy lindo. ¡Ah! ¿Quieres una golosina? -le ofrecí la caja de la rana de chocolate, esperando que lo tomará. -¿O prefieres algo del carrito? ¡Vamos! Yo invito.

_La chica era extraña, como que agarraba confianza muy rápido, me extrañó que me ofreciera un dulce o que me invitara dulces cuando ni mi nombre sabía, supuse sería de mala intención rechazarla pero no podría dejar que me invitara lo que quisiera en ese momento, que sinceramente era mucho lo que se me antojó, así que tomé la caja que ofrecía._

_-Gracias ¿qué es?- Examiné la cajita, y leí todo lo que tenía escrito, mi gatito también se vio interesado en el envoltorio, maulló, sonreí, era chocolate, una de las cosas que más me gustaban. _

Tomó la caja temerosa y la examinó de arriba a abajo. Cuando vio el contenido, sus ojos volvieron a brillar. _Le gustan los dulces también. _Seguí mirándola, tratando de analizar su actitud. Era tímida, eso se notaba. Y seguro me consideraba un bicho raro, como yo a ella. Ella era de un mundo distinto al mío, y estaba en un lugar diferente al suyo, entonces suponía que no se sentía a gusto, como cuando yo caminaba entre los muggles.

- Creo que me precipité un poco. Te vi en Flourish & Blotts, la tienda de libros, supongo que no te diste cuenta de mi presencia. Pero en fin, hablo demasiado. Y debería presentarme para no asustarte. Mi nombre es Clarissa Dellarush. ¿Cuál es el tuyo? -y extendí mi mano para una presentación formal, así estaba educada. Esperé ansiosa que ella se animara a hablar un poco más.

_Sinceramente su presentación me dio risa pero me resistí y reí solo por dentro, estreché su mano._

_-Soy Kailen Teshbock, soy muy distraída así que por eso no te vi supongo jeje.- La vi en buen plan así que supuse que estaría bien llevarme con ella, era rara pero no creí que tuviera malas intenciones además, era útil conocer a alguien de ese mundo ¿no?_

_Creo que fui muy formal, tengo 11 años, seguro se rió de mí. _Cuando estrechó mi mano, la noté tensa.

- Es un gusto conocerte. Bueno, cuando te vi supe que eras nueva por aquí, así que me gustaría ayudarte para que los demás no te jueguen malas bromas o algunas cosas no te tomen por sorpresa. ¿Eres hija de padres muggles, no?

_-¿Muggles?- sabía que había leído eso en algún lugar pero no recordaba qué era, recordé que lo leí en un libro infantil; muggle...alguien sin magia.- Mmm sí, creo que sí._

_Sí, ella sí era bruja de familia mágica, y al parecer quería ayudarme, me pregunté qué tan...muggle debía verme como que para que a simple vista supiera que lo soy, sí, estaba más fachosa que ella y así, pero supuse que eso no tenía nada que ver, quien sabe, a lo mejor es algo que los magos y brujas son capaces de ver a la primera._

- ¡Oh, ya veo! Te has puesto al tanto del mundo mágico. Entonces tal vez no tenga que ayudarte mucho. Dime, ¿qué personaje aparece en tu cromo? -y señalé la rana de chocolate que tenía en su mano. Seguramente había leído algunos libros sobre el mundo mágico y eso me hizo sonreír. Era una chica lista, ella no se iba a lanzar contra un Troll sin saber por lo menos un hechizo... aunque tal vez ella aún no sabía que era un Troll.

_-Mmm -Abrí mi chocolate y saqué el cromo.- Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore... mmm es el director de Hogwarts ¿no?_

_Sentí que debí haber leído un poco más, al menos hasta ahora había entendido el término muggle y sabía quién era ese personaje. Curiosamente mi rana de chocolate cobró vida ante mis ojos y brincó hacia la puerta, me le quedé viendo fascinada, era algo genial, antes de que lograra escapar Shasta la atrapó con sus pequeños colmillos y me lo dio. Sonreí, agarré la rana y me le quedé viendo. _

- Sí, es el director del colegio. Creo que tengo como tres de él. Es uno de los magos más poderosos de este siglo -la rana escapó pero el gatito de la chica lo atrapó a tiempo- ¡Ah! Las ranas de chocolate suelen hacer eso, por eso es mejor darle la mordida en cuanto abres el paquete.

El ferrocarril se volvió un poco más lento. Miré rápido por la venta y divisé el castillo.

- ¡Mira, mira! Ése es el colegio Hogwarts. Créeme, te va a encantar -y señalé hacia afuera.

_Me metí la rana de chocolate a la boca y me asomé. Era hermoso, amo los castillos y ese me impresionó y la idea de vivir en él me emocionó aún más. Quise decir algo pero tenía la boca llena de chocolate, así que lo más que pude hacer fue comer chocolate. Vi que aún estaba en mis fachas, supuse debía ponerme el uniforme, pero pues, no estaba sola._

- Supongo que te gusta. No he conocido a nadie que no le gusten los castillos. Bueno, ya estamos cerca, -me levanté de mi asiento y me dirigí a la puerta- así que iré a mi compartimento a ponerme el uniforme, estoy con los Slytherin, ¿quieres que vuelva por ti, Kailen? ¿Te puedo llamar por tu nombre, no?

Sonreí. La perspectiva de que estaba cerca de Hogwarts y posiblemente tenía una nueva amiga me llenaba el alma de alegría.

_Logré terminarme el chocolate, seguí viendo el castillo.- Está bien.- Respondí, y metí a Shasta en su caja. Me estaba poniendo nerviosa, logré ubicar la palabra Slytherin pensé que sería una de las casas, recordaba esa y Ravenclaw porque eran las más sencillas de recordar a mi parecer, esperaba quedarme en alguna de esas dos, de preferencia Slytherin porque al menos ya conocía a una persona de allí._

_Ya que se fue, pelie con mis uniforme, odiaba las faldas, pero en sí me agradaba el uniforme, mi corazón latía cada vez con más fuerza, me ponía nerviosa saber qué sería de mí. _

Cerré la puerta y regresé corriendo al último vagón. La mayoría de los chicos ya tenían su uniforme puesto, así que me apresuré a ponérmelo.

El ferrocarril se detuvo. Mi emoción creció aún más. ¿En qué casa me pondrían? ¿Slytherin o Ravenclaw? ¿La chica nueva, Kailen, quedaría en la misma casa que yo? Alisé mi falda y tomé la jaula de Mathie, mi nueva lechuza marrón y me encaminé a la salida.

- Clary, te ves muy entusiasmada, ¿lista para ser Slytherin?

- Primo, ¿quién dijo que quedaría en Slytherin? Tal vez entre en Ravenclaw...

- O Gryffindor. No, prima, prométeme que harás lo posible por no quedar en Gryffindor.

- No creo que el Sombrero Seleccionador me pregunté, pero por si lo hace, pediré que no Gryffindor.

- Perfecto, ¿vienes con nosotros?

- Nop, iré a recoger a una nueva amiga -me adelanté y empecé a mezclarme con las demás personas que salían.

- ¿Una nueva amiga? No me digas que es la chica de la librería, esa...

- ¡Cállate, Nícolas! Cuando la conozcas, te caerá muy bien, créeme -le grité mientras corría hacia el compartimento de Kailen, no podía dejarla sola en este mundo.

_Suspiré para calmar mis nervios, acaricie por última vez el pelaje de mi mascota antes de cerrar su caja. Me agarré el cabello en una coleta como pude, vi como pasaba gente frente a mí, me sentí algo pequeña, de por sí no era alta, y tenía cara de niña y todos los que pasaban frente a mí se veían grandes._

_Esperaba a que la chica que había conocido llegara, había olvidado ya su nombre pero su rostro no. -Unos minutos más.- Pensé, si en unos minutos no llegaba me iría yo sola. Me asomé por la ventana y vi a un hombre, o eso parecía, de aproximadamente 3 metros, si no era más su estatura, me impresionó mucho, frente a él se arremolinaban estudiantes, saludándolo o algo así parecía. Esperaba no tener que pararme junto a él o me sentiría aún más enana._

_Prometía todo ser interesante._

Me había tardado un poco en desviar a todos los estudiantes que salían del tren. Cuando llegué al compartimento de Kailen, ella estaba mirando por la ventana. Yo seguí su mirada y vi a Hagrid, esperando a los chicos de primer grado.

- Él es Hagrid, un tipo grande, ¿verdad? Es mitad gigante, por eso su altura. Pero que no te intimide, es agradable. Te caerá bien. Si estás lista, podemos bajar antes de que el tren regrese a Londres -tomé la jaula que había dejado en el suelo y me encaminé a la próxima salida. Saludaría a Hagrid, hace un tiempo que no le veía.

_-¿Un mitad gigante?- Pensé. No me había imaginado que existieran, eso me emocionó e introgó. Tomé mis cosas y la seguí._

_-¿De qué grado eres?- Le pregunté._

Reí. No esperaba esa pregunta.

- ¿Me veo muy grande? Bueno, soy de primer año, al igual que tú supongo. ¿Por qué me preguntas eso? -volví a reír. Todavía había muchos chicos en las salidas tratando de reunirse afuera.

_-Ah, nada más porque sabes quién es.- Reí un poco, supuse que tendría familia que fuera allí, o que era normal conocerse entre la gente mágica, igual y su familia era influyente o simplemente eran amigos de familia. Las posibilidades eran muchas._

-Creo que ya deberíamos ir.- Jalé mis cosas y esperé a que hubiera un huequito entre la gente donde pudiéramos meternos.

Nos colamos entre la gente y logramos salir. Caminamos juntas hacia Hagrid, quien gritaba: "¡Primer año! ¡Todos los de primer año por aquí!". Logramos llegar hasta él, todos los niños mirándolo por lo alto y grande que era.

- Es más grande de cerca, ¿no? -le dije a Kailen, nos acercamos y levanté la mano para que me viera- ¡Hagrid! ¡Por aquí! ¡Hagrid!

El hombre peludo volteó y me miró dudoso. Duró unos minutos en reconocerme y me abrazó.

- Pero si es la pequeña Clary, hace unos años que no te veía. Has crecido mucho. No sabía que este año entrarías a Hogwarts. ¿Cómo están tus padres? ¡Oh! ¿Quién es la que te acompaña? ¿Ya hiciste amigos? ¡Qué bien, qué bien! -su voz era tan grave y potente, que ensordecía pero la alegría de verlo impedía que me fijara en esas nimiedades.

- Mis padres están muy bien, te mandan saludos. Y sí, éste es el año en el que entro. Ella es Kailen, la conocí en el tren. Kailen, él es Hagrid, viejo amigo de la familia, vive y trabaja en Hogwarts -Hagrid sonrió amistosamente. Seguro que se caerían bien.

_Me sentía intimidada por el semigigante, y me extrañaba verlos hablando como si nada, supuse que eso sería común en ese mundo. A pesar de todo parecía una persona agradable._

_-Mucho gusto, soy Kailen Teshbock.-Dije a Hagrid, sonreí un poco. Me distrajo algo y me puse a ver a los demás estudiantes a nuestro alrededor, algunos estaban encantados y vi a algunos que se veía que estaban igual de impresionados que yo, seguramente serían hijos de muggles también. _

- ¿Ya están todos los de primer año? ¡Síganme! -gritó Hagrid. Todos avanzamos junto a él.

- Creí que Nícolas te había dicho que yo entraba este año -le dije al semigigante mientras caminábamos por un sendero pequeño que se dirigía al enorme lago negro. Ahí había muchos botes pequeños para transportarnos al castillo.


	2. Chapter 2

Cap2.

- No, Nick no dijo nada... de hecho, no ha vuelto a visitarme. Todo el año pasado lo vi muy poco, a diferencia de los años anteriores.

-¿Cómo? ¿Nícolas no te ha visitado? Sera mi primo mayor pero tendrá que oírme -lo Slytherin se le había subido y yo se lo pensaba bajar de alguna manera-No te preocupes Hagrid, yo te visitaré siempre que pueda.

- Gracias pequeña. Pero no menciones que yo te dije, no quiero pleitos entre ustedes -llegamos al lago y se dio la vuelta- ¡Cuatro por bote! -se dirigió a nosotras- Suban a un bote, pequeñas.

Había uno cerca con dos personas. Un chico más pequeño que nosotras, por un momento creí que era un duende, y una chica de cabello negro que acariciaba a su enorme sapo. Subimos con ellos.

_Me senté lo más en la orilla que se podía, miré a un chico más chaparrito que nosotras y le sonreí cuando se cruzaron nuestras miradas, vi el sapo de una chica de cabello negro que lo acariciaba, la imaginé riendo malvadamente mientras lo acariciaba, sonreí, metí la mano en el agua._

_Los botes comenzaron a avanzar lentamente cuando todos habían abordado los botes. Me llamaba la atención cómo se movían solos, parecían ser tirados por cuerdas invisibles o algo por el estilo, a nuestro frente teníamos el castillo y sobre nosotros un hermoso cielo nocturno, me hubiera gustado tumbarme allí a ver las estrellas, probablemente un día lo haría._

_Me pareció que algo pasaba bajo nosotros, como un ojo gigante, me pregunté qué criaturas extrañas podría vivir allí abajo, me incliné sobre el agua hasta que las puntas de mi cabello se mojaron y el bote se tambaleó, me pareció que el sapo croó._

Atravesamos el lago, el cual imaginé ver en mi ventana si quedaba en Slytherin. Esa sería una de las ventajas que tendría si quedaba en esa casa. Poder ver a la gente del agua nadar libremente sería muy emocionante. Llegamos al castillo, Hagrid tocó la enorme puerta y ésta se abrió. Dentro, estaba una bruja alta con vestimenta negra y púrpura que identifiqué de inmediato, la profesora McGonagall. Hagrid intercambió unas palabras con la profesora, nos entregó a ella y avanzamos a su paso. Yo me despedí de Hagrid moviendo mi mano, él me correspondió.

El interior del castillo era espectacular. Frente a nosotros estaba una gran escalera de mármol que conducía a los pisos superiores, el vestíbulo era enorme con miles de antorchas iluminándolo. La profesora se dirigió a todos nosotros.

- ¡Bienvenidos a Hogwarts! El banquete de comienzo de año se celebrará dentro de poco, pero antes de que ocupen sus lugares en el Gran Comedor deben ser seleccionados para sus casas. La selección es una ceremonia muy importante porque, mientras estén aquí, sus casas serán como su familia en Hogwarts. Tendrán clases con el resto de la casa que les toque, dormirán en los dormitorios de sus casa y pasarán el tiempo libre en la sala común de su casa.

"Las cuatro casas se llaman Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw y Slytherin. Cada casa tiene su propia noble historia y cada una ha producido notables brujas y magos. Mientras estén en Hogwarts, sus triunfos conseguirán que las casas ganen puntos, mientras que cualquier infracción de las reglas hará que los pierdan. Al finalizar el año, la casa que obtenga más puntos será premiada con la copa de la casa, un gran honor. Espero que todos ustedes sea un orgullo para la casa que les toque.

"La Ceremonia de Selección tendrá lugar dentro de pocos minutos, frente al resto del colegio. Les sugiero que, mientras esperan, se arreglen lo mejor posible. Volveré cuando lo tengamos todo listo para la ceremonia. Por favor, esperen tranquilos.

Y nos dejó solos en el vestíbulo del castillo. Arreglé un poco mi cabello y miré a Kailen para saber su reacción ante todo eso.

_Entrar al castillo fue genial, no podía dejar de ver cada detalle, tropecé un poco por ir distraída pero es que todo era nuevo y sorprendente. En cierto momento nos dejó Hagrid con una mujer quien nos dio un discurso sobre las casas, la ceremonia de selección y cosas por el estilo; fue como la introducción a la escuela._

_La ceremonia de selección sería pronto y no lograba sino ponerme más nerviosa, me puse a jugar con mi cabello consiguiendo que la liga que agarraba mi cabello, o al menos lo intentaba, se rompiera justo por la mitad._

_Intenté agarrarlo con lo que quedaba de la liga pero fue imposible, seguí jugando y enredando mis chinos, miré mis zapatos y el suelo bajo ellos para distraer mi mente un poco, pero no lo lograba._

Parecía que estaba un poco abrumada con todas las cosas nuevas que estaba conociendo, pero sabía que se acostumbraría; ella pertenecía a este lugar y lo sabría pronto. Evité reirme cuando la liga que sostenía su cabello se rompió, pues eso la pondría más nerviosa. ¿Yo estaba nerviosa? Claro que estaba nerviosa, seguía sin saber a qué casa quería ir, si es que el Sombrero Seleccionador me preguntaba.

- ¿Leiste sobre la Ceremonia de Selección? ¿Sabes en qué consiste? -le pregunté a Kailen, que miraba hacía el suelo. Esperaba que no hubiera escuchado alguna historia tonta sobre el proceso de selección, hay chicos que intentan intimidar a los de primero.

_-Es un algo en el cual un como sombrero como que te lee la mente y te dice a qué casa irás...Creo...En realidad eso me recordó a una película que vi en la tele donde unos científicos ponían cascos en la cabeza de las personas y les controlaban la mente y hacían un ejército como de zombies.- Noté la mirada de algunas personas que me habían escuchado, entendí que esas historias no son comunes entre ellos, tal vez la tele era lo que no era común, o ¿acaso sí? Miré a mi nueva amiga.- Un sombrero te dice en qué casa te quedas ¿no?_

_Pensé que debería tener un poco más de cuidado con lo que decía porque podrían tacharme de rara y tal vez molestarme porque no era como muchos, algo que me tranquilizaba era que había visto varios que al parecer eran como yo; al menos no pasaba por este mundo extraño sola._

- ¿Tele? ¿Esa caja extraña que tiene imágenes? Sí, en la casa de mis tíos hay una... Pero en fin, sí, se usa el Sombrero Seleccionador. Te lo ponen en la cabeza y él dice a qué casa perteneces. Dicen que hay veces en las que él te deja elegir tu casa. Además de que hubo personas con las que duró más de cinco minutos decidiendo cuál. ¿Y sabes en qué casa te gustaría estar? -le pregunté mientras miraba un sapo pasar entre mis pies.

_Mientras hablaba algo saltó a mi lado, me alejé, un sapo me acababa de rozar, choqué con alguien que se quejó, me disculpé y la miré._

_-No tengo idea._

El sapo se alejó dando saltitos. Lo vi perderse entre las demás personas y me acordé de mi pequeña serpiente Litza y me entristecí un poco, porque la había dejado sola en casa. Me volví hacia Kailen.

- ¿No leíste algo sobre las casas?

_-En realidad no.- Ahora sí estaba segura de que debí haber leído un poco más sobre la escuela, pero me habían parecido aburridas algunas partes._

- Bueno... como dijo la profesora McGonagall hay cuatro casas, y cada una busca como ciertas características en los alumnos. Los Gryffindor : coraje, lealtad, valor y honor. Los Ravenclaw: inteligencia y sabiduria. Los Hufflepuff: Justicia, lealtad y esfuerzo. Y los Slytherin: Aspiración a la grandeza y astucia. Cada casa se ubica en diferentes lugares del castillo, ahí hay dormitorios y una sala común. Aunque se dicen cosas malas de todas las casas, pienso que todas son iguales. Pero yo preferiría Ravenclaw o Slytherin -no pensaba abrumarla con toda la información que sabía sobre las casas.

_Se me hacía curioso cómo era que se dividían a los estudiantes y a la vez se me hacía familiar, en mi primaria nos dividían en grupos según nuestra inteligencia, los más inteligentes iban en el A y los más tontos en el E, generalmente me quedaba en el B, pero no lograba imaginar en qué casa de estas podría quedarme._

_-Si realmente pensaras que todas son iguales, no tendrías preferencias.- comenté con una sonrisa, luego pensé en que eso podría ofender a algunas personas, esperaba que ella no fuera así.- Cualquiera ha de ser genial, supongo._

_La profesora McGonagall regresó con nosotros. _

- Algún día te diré mis razones -le dije rápido y le presté atención a la profesora.

- Ahora formen una hilera y síganme -dijo McGonagall, lo que hizo que me emocionara- Ya va a empezar.

"_Ya va a empezar", esas palabras me pusieron más nerviosa, miré a la profesora y miré al resto de los compañeros, me pareció que la mayoría estaban igual de nerviosos. Las puertas del gran comedor se abrieron._

Todo estaba como lo había imaginado. Las cuatro mesas se extendían por todo el Gran Comedor, cada una con su color distintivo; miles de velas flotaban e iluminaban la habitación, que se adornaba con un techo que simulaba un cielo nocturno. Al frente estaba la mesa de profesores, llena de copas y platos vacíos al igual que las otras mesas. La profesora McGonagall puso un taburete donde estaba el Sombrero Seleccionador, tan viejo como me habían contado Nícolas y mis padres. Me volteé hacia Kailen y le dije:

- El Sombrero Seleccionador está ahí enfrente. Pasaremos en orden alfabético para saber nuestra casa. ¿Estás nerviosa? Porque yo estoy muy, muy emocionada -casi podía brincar de la emoción.

_Oí que me habló pero no le puse mucha atención, estaba hinoptizada por los montones de velas encendidas flotando por todos lados, y aún más por el hermoso cielo estrellado sobre nuestras cabezas, algo me distrajo y fue cuando volví a poner los pies sobre la piedra, la vi._

_-Estoy...ansiosa y nerviosa.- Vi el sombrero.- Me gusta ese sombrero. ¿Cómo me dijiste que te apellidas? _

- Lo sé, a mi también me gusta. Dellarush, por lo que seré de las primeras, y tú eres...

_-Teshbock, soy de las últimas.__- Miré de nuevo a mi alrededor, era hasta eso fácil ver quienes tenían apellidos con letras primerizas pues estaban aún más nerviosos._

- ¡Oh! Entonces, ¡te deseo suerte! Espero que quedemos en la misma casa, sería genial. Y... por si no quedamos en la misma casa, te veo al terminar el banquete en la puerta, ¿está bien? -la ceremonia estaba a punto de empezar.

_-Ok.- sonreí un poco, empecé a jugar con mis uñas, viendo como todo comenzaba, me puse aún más nerviosa._

Me volteé y miré el Sombrero Seleccionador. Se formó una rasgadura en él y comenzó a cantar:

_Oh, podrás pensar que no soy bonito,_

_Pero no juzgues por lo que ves._

_Me comeré a mí mismo si puedes encontrar _

_Un sombrero más inteligente que yo._

_Puedes tener bombines negros, _

_Sombreros altos y elegantes._

_Pero yo soy el Sombrero Seleccionador de Hogwarts_

_Y puedo superar a todos._

_No hay nada escondido en tu cabeza_

_Que el Sombrero Seleccionador no pueda ver._

_Así que pruébame y te diré_

_Dónde debes estar._

_Puedes pertenecer a Gryffindor,_

_Donde habitan los valientes._

_Su osadía, temple y caballerosidad_

_Ponen aparte a los de Gryffindor._

_Puedes pertenecer a Hufflepuff,_

_Donde son justos y leales._

_Esos perseverantes Hufflepuff_

_De verdad no temen el trabajo pesado._

_O tal vez a la antigua sabiduría de Ravenclaw,_

_Si tienes una mente dispuesta,_

_Porque los de inteligencia y erudición_

_Siempre encontrarán allí a sus semejantes._

_O tal vez en Slytherin_

_Harás tus verdaderos amigos._

_Esa gente astuta utiliza cualquier medio_

_Para lograr sus fines._

_¡Así que pruébame! ¡No tengas miedo!_

_¡Y no recibirás una bofetada!_

_Estás en buenas manos (aunque yo no las tenga)._

_Porque soy el Sombrero Pensante._

Todo el Gran Comedor aplaudió, el sombrero se inclinó varias veces y regresó a su estado anterior. La profesora McGonagall tenía un gran rollo de pergamino en la mano y gritó:

- Cuando yo los llame, deberán ponerse el sombrero y sentarse en el taburete para que los seleccionen. ¡Abbott, Hannah! -miré de reojo a Kailen, estaba levemente temblorosa y yo sonreí. Confiaba en que quedaríamos en la misma casa.

_Pensé que el apellido de esa chica no era normal, probablemente era de ese mundo. Vi como caminó nerviosa y asustada a tomar asiento en el taburete, como le fue colocado el sombrero y al cabo de unos segundos gritó su casa correspondiente. Entre más avanzaban más nerviosa me ponía, creo que hasta temblaba. Pedazos de la canción del sombrero hacían eco en mi mente._

- ¡Dellarush, Clarissa!

Era mi turno. Avancé sonriente hacia el taburete, con un pequeño temblor en las manos. Tomé el sombrero, me senté y me lo puse. Era un poco grande y me tapó los ojos. Todo quedó en penumbras.

- Hmm, díficil, díficil -dijo una vocecita cerca de mi oído- Eres una pequeña muy inteligente... ¡Ah! Pero de una herencia de personas ambiciosas y muy astutas. Hasta tú tienes un poco de... ¿dónde podría ponerte?

_Realmente no lo sé. Mi madre fue Ravenclaw y ella dice que heredé su inteligencia, que me vendría bien estar en su casa. Pero mi padre estaría muy orgulloso de que quedará en Slytherin como él, aunque muchos son pedantes por ser sangre limpia. Pero eso a mí no me hace sentirme superior, todos somos brujas y magos, nada más. ¡Ah, en Gryffindor no! Sería una pequeña deshonra para mi familia. _

- ¿En Gryffindor no? También hay valentía dentro de ti. Retarías a cualquiera por defender lo que piensas. Estarías muy bien ahí... pero veo que con eso podría hacer mucho en tu nueva casa ¡SLYTHERIN!

Me quité el sombrero, lo dejé en el taburete y corrí con mi primo, que aplaudia emocionado. Cuando llegue con él, me abrazó e hizo que me sentará. Vi a Kailen en la fila, sonreí y moví mi mano para que la viera.

_Vi a Clarissa tomar su lugar, se veía alegre, a fin de cuentas había quedado en una de sus preferencias, la saludé con un movimiento de mi mano, no pude evitar fijarme en el chico que la abrazó, decidí no darle importancia, nerviosa esperé a que mi turno llegara, y finalmente llegó, la profesora mencionó mi nombre._

_Nerviosa me senté en el taburete y dejé de ver cuando me pusieron el sombrero, me cubría completamente la visión, su voz susurró en mi oído._

_- Tu mente es un remolino, tienes valor, pero eres inteligente, también veo lealtad, y aspiración a algo grande, pero te falta más.- Por un momento pensé que podría quedarme sin casa y eso me atemorizó.- Ya sé que será de ti. ¡Hufflepuff!_

_Con torpeza fui a mi mesa y me senté en el primer lugar vacío que vi entre gente que me saludaba y aplaudía, me sentí algo abrumada, busqué con la mirada a Clarissa._

Cuando escuché que Kailen había quedado en Hufflepuff, me desilusioné muchísimo; pero no por la casa, yo la quería conmigo en Slytherin, pero... si el Sombrero Seleccionador la había puesto en esa casa era porque así debía ser. Él era sincero y muy sabio. Seguro tenía una misión guardada para nosotras en nuestras respectivas casas.

La vi caminar a su mesa y sentarse. Me miró y yo le devolví la mirada. Sonreí, levanté los pulgares, esperando levantarle el ánimo y que supiera que no estaba sola. Nos reuniríamos al finalizar el banquete y así sabría qué pensaba de la casa en la que estaba. Aunque me angustiaba un poco dejarla sola, era muy tímida y los demás podrían burlarse de ella fácilmente... si es que yo lo permitía.

_Clarissa levantó los pulgares, me dio risa, le saludé con un movimiento de la mano, intenté no olvidar que nos veríamos luego._

_Un chico a mi lado reconoció el programa de televisión al que pertenecía un símbolo que traía colgando de mi collar, sonreí al notar que era como yo y hablamos de nuestro mundo y el descubrimiento de este nuevo, esto lo hacía más sencillo y menos aterrador._

La comida apareció en la mesa y todos comenzamos a comer. Ver a Kailen platicar con un chico durante la cena me alegró mucho, no estaba tan indefensa como yo creía. Me quedé tranquila el resto del banquete. Nícolas notó que volteaba hacia atrás y me preguntó:

- ¿Qué tanto miras, Clary?

- A mi nueva amiga, Kailen. Parece que ha conseguido un nuevo amigo.

- Umm, es la chica _sangre sucia..._

- Ya te dije que no la llames así.

- ¿_Sangre sucia_ has dicho? -preguntó uno de los amigos de mi primo- ¿Tienes una amiga _así_?

- Sí, realmente no le veo nada de malo porque...

- ¡Y parece que es de Hufflepuff! No, no, créeme, no sigas juntándote con ella, terminará inventando un paño de Cocina con Auto-Enjabonamiento o algo así -dijo una chica que estaba frente a nosotros, creo que era la prefecta Gemma Farley.

- Yo me juntaré con quien quiera -susurré mientras bebía de mi copa.

Nícolas sólo se me quedo viendo y movió un poco la cabeza. Él sabía lo que pensaba ante ese tipo de comportamiento de los Slytherin pero al acto escuché su voz diciéndome: _Tienes que comportarte a su altura_. Algún día les demostraría quién de esos _sangre limpia_ tenía la sangre más sucia en todo el colegio.

_El banquete estaba delicioso, hacía tiempo que no comía también, era comida que no había probado pero me encantó, comí mucho, platiqué mucho y conocí a algunos magos y brujas de mi edad, y uno que otro de un grado superior. Me agradó ver que eran amables con los que éramos hijos de padre muggles, aunque noté a un par que nos miraban con desprecio a los cuales sonreí y dejaron de mirar._

_Fue una noche entretenida y al terminar fui a la entrada del comedor como había quedado Clarissa, estaba segura de que ya tendría amigos considerando que parecía ya tener a un conocido allí. _

Hice a un par de amigos en la cena. Quitando esa superioridad por ser de _sangre limpia_, eran personas agradables. Descubrí que había mucho compañerismo en esa casa, que se apoyaban y la mayoría eran inteligentes. Eso me agradó de los Slytherin. Kailen ya me esperaba en la puerta minutos después de que se había terminado la ceremonia, pude verla unos metros atrás.

- En unos minutos te alcanzó, Nick.

- No, yo iré contigo.

- Si te comportas agradable, dejaré que me acompañes. Si no, mejor vete de una vez.

- Tranquila prima. Seré amable.

Caminamos juntos hacia la puerta y me encontré con Kailen.

- Espero que te haya gustado Hufflepuff. ¿Qué tal te fue?

_-Está bien, la gente es muy amable y son divertidos.- sonreí-¿ y tu?_

- Pues bien, son un poco engreídos pero si les quitamos eso, son interesantes e inteligentes. Espero que compartamos clase juntas -correspondí a su sonrisa y recordé que mi primo estaba conmigo- ¡Ah! Se me olvidaba. Kailen, él es mi primo, Nícolas Temple. Nick, sé educado, ella es Kailen Teshbock.

_Lo miré, era un chico alto, atractivo, de ojos claros, cabello largo negro, simplemente era atractivo, esperaba que el sonrojo que sentía no se viera, sonreí y extendí mi mano hacia él._

_-Mucho gusto _

Por un momento creí que mi primo no saludaría a Kailen porque lo vi dudar, pero al final estrechó su mano. Exhalé el aire que había contenido y respiré tranquila. Vi un pequeño sonrojo en el rostro de mi amiga y sonreí. Sí, Nick era un chico guapo, la verdad, y a ella también le había parecido. Cuando soltaron sus manos, vi un resplandor extraño en los ojos de mi primo, que nunca había visto antes. Me quedé intrigada.

_Torpemente acomodé mi cabello tras una oreja, sonreí a ambos._

_-Será mejor ir con nuestras casas...mmm bueno, al menos yo que no conozco el camino jeje nos vemos después.- Me despedí con un gesto de la mano y corrí con los de mi casa, pensando en el tacto de la mano de ese chico._

_Hmm, a Kailen le ha gustado mi primo. ¡Qué gran idea se me acaba de ocurrir!_, pensé, mientras la chica corría con su casa. Miré a mi primo, quien no quiso enfrentarse a mi mirada y apresuró su marcha. Lo alcancé pero cuando iba a interrogarlo, la prefecta me interceptó:

- Eres de primer año, irás con nosotros -fulminé a mi primo con la mirada y la seguí.

Algo empezaba a cocerse a mi alrededor y tenía un olor tan agradable como la lavanda. Corrí para agruparme a mi grupo, esperando ansiosa ver mi sala común y mi habitación.

_La entrada a mi casa se encontraba en un túnel cercano a las cocinas, siguiendo una secuencia de golpes sobre unos barriles, esto me llamó la atenciòn ya que era una entrada que muy pocos imaginarían._

_La entrada también se me hizo muy curiosa ya que era un túnel en el cual debía pasar gateando para llegar a la sala comùn. La sala comùn me impresion, plantas por todos lados, unas comenzaron a danzar. Por todos lados había colores amarillos y negros, no era que me gustara mucho el amarillo pero le daba una sensación de calidez a todo a nuestro alrededor, se sentía acogedor. Me agradó mucho._

Mientras bajamos unas escaleras que estaban debajo del vestíbulo, la prefecta nos iba diciendo algunas cosas sobre la casa:

- Los colores representativos de Slytherin son el verde esmeralda y el plateado. El emblema de la casa es la serpiente, el animal más inteligente de todas las criaturas. Hay muchos mitos sobre nosotros. Es cierto que la mayoría de los magos oscuros han salido de Slytherin, pero en las otras casas también hubo, pero no quieren admitirlo. No somos malas personas, somos como nuestro emblema: elegantes, poderosos y frecuentemente incomprendidos. El fantasma de nuestra casa es el Barón Sanguinario, seguro les caerá bien, pero jamás le pregunten sobre cómo se manchó de sangre, no le gusta -se detuvo.

Nuestra entrada, una puerta de piedra disimulada en la pared, estaba escondida en las mazmorras, después de pasar unos laberínticos corredores. Cuando entramos, apareció ante nosotros la sala común de Slytherin. Iluminada por lámparas de plata, la amplia habitación tiene sillones de cuero negro, sillas y mesas de madera tallada, cubiertas de manteles muy

bien elaborados. Había tapices medievales de famosos miembros de Slytherin y por las ventanas se ve las profundidades del lago negro.

- La contraseña cambia cada dos semanas, échenle un vistazo al tablero de anuncios. Y nunca traigan a un extraño a la sala, nadie ajeno a nosotros ha entrado aquí en más de setecientos años. Ahora, vayan a sus dormitorios -finalizó la prefecta Farley.

En los dormitorios, hay antiguas camas con dosel y cortinas de seda verde, y las colchas

están bordadas con hilo de plata. También hay más tapices en las paredes y lámparas colgando del techo. Y no podía olvidar el hermoso sonido del lago y la pequeña ventana que está a un lado de mi cama. Sería una noche agradable.

_Después de despedirme de mi nuevo amigo, me retiré al que sería mi nuevo dormitorio, se veía muy acogedor, la cama estaba cómoda y estaba cubierta de una colcha hecha con cuadritos de tela amarillos y negros, me hizo pensar en alguna rústica cabaña en las montañas._

_Junto a la cama, colgado de la pared, había un calentador de pies listo a ser usado, supuse que sería muy útil cuando fuera temporada de fríos. Sorpresivamente el equipaje de cada quien ya estaba en su lugar, mi pequeño Shasta estaba en la cama esperando por mí, me tumbé a su lado y le acaricie el lomo, sonreí, por fin estaba allí y por fin viviría algo interesante, algo diferente, ahora no me sentía asustada sino intrigada. Al menos por ahora._

_Mis compañeras de habitación comenzaron a platicar para conocerse mejor, platiqué un poco con ellas pero nada interesante que me llevara a querer entablar una amistad a menos que las conociera más. Escuché que algunas estaban desilusionadas por estar en esta casa, al parecer era como el patito feo de la escuela, donde los que no llenan las cualidades de otra casa vienen a dar aquí, otras estaban entusiastas y comentaban que era momento de que Hufflepuff subiera en el rango de popularidad y que lo haría gracias a nuestra llegada; yo solo opinaba que había que hacer lo que debíamos hacer._

_Poco a poco fueron quedando todas dormidas, incluso Shasta se durmió pero yo continué despierta un rato, pensando en cómo estarían todos en mi casa, en sí un día se preguntarían dónde exactamente estoy y si de saberlo me dejarían continuar allí. Aún no había tenido un día completo en ese mundo pero ya estaba fascinada por él y esperaba encontrar un poco de lógica para algunas cosas que jamás había comprendido estando en mi natal mundo. Luego de un rato me quedé dormida._

Al día siguiente, me levanté temprano para tomar el desayuno. Cuando llegué al Gran Comedor, a eso de las 8 de la mañana, había pocas personas en las mesas (no reconocí a nadie), así que llegué a la mesa de Slytherin y me senté en un lugar alejado de los otros pocos.

La mesa estaba repleta de platillos deliciosos, tantos que de sólo verlos se me había quitado el hambre. Bebí un poco de jugo de calabaza, mirando a mi alrededor, a ver si alguno de mis conocidos se aparecía para que alguien me hiciera compañía.

_Peleé un poco con mi cabello como ya era costumbre pero al final fui al Gran Comedor como siempre, aún tenía sueño así que de pronto chocaba con la gente o me tropezaba, a mi lado iba Shasta. Me senté en el primer lugar que vi, bostecé y miré la comida._

_Había cosas que se me hacían desconocidas, agarré un poco y olfateé tratando de adivinar qué eran, me pareció que un par de personas me miraron ante esto, me sonrojé y me serví, luego le serví en otro plato un poco a mi gatito, miré a la mesa de Slytherin. _

Nícolas llegó al Gran Comedor unos minutos después que yo. Iba muy bien arreglado, portando orgulloso su emblema de prefecto. ¿PREFECTO? Estuve a punto de escupir el jugo y comencé a toser. Él me vió, movió la mano saludándome y se sentó a un lado mío.

- ¿Eres prefecto? -le pregunté en cuanto pude.

- Sí, ¿no te lo había dicho? -dijo distraídamente mientras se servía un poco de huevos.

- No, no lo habías mencionado -me le quedé viendo, pero él no se inmutó- Últimamente te has mostrado muy reservado, hasta el punto de no visitar a Hagrid como en tu comienzo aquí.

- Él te lo dijo, ¿verdad? -sólo se detuvo menos de un segundo, pero siguió comiendo.

- Me lo haya dicho él o no, eso no importa. Eras diferente, Nick. Muy diferente -decidí terminar la conversación, no quería empezar mi curso con un dolor de estómago por su culpa, lo que me había hecho olvidarme de buscar a Kailen.


	3. Chapter 3

Cap 3

_Miré a Clarissa en la mesa de Slytherin, tuve la sensación de que estaba molesta o algo parecido, continué comiendo un poco, tomé a Shasta en mis brazos y caminé, quería encontrar el salón de la primera clase antes de que fuera hora, nunca me fallaba que llegaba tarde el primer día. _

_Volteé a la mesa de Clarissa antes de salir, vi a su primo, me pregunté qué tan mayor a nosotras sería, negué; no era momento para fijarse en un chico, además tenía mala suerte con ellos, siempre los alejaba por lo rara que era, en algún momento se asustaban. Suspiré y comencé mi búsqueda del salón. _

Según mi hoja de horarios, la primera clase era Historia de la Magia con los de Gryffindor. ¡Excelente! La clase que me pronosticaron que era la más aburrida era la primera con la que comenzaba mi semana. A la mitad del camino, me encontré a Violette Rose, una chica que había conocido la noche anterior y con quien compartía dormitorio. Decidimos sentarnos juntas. Era una persona que se regordeaba de su familia _sangre limpia, _pero como en todos los demás casos, decidía ignorar esa parte; suprimiendo ese defecto, Violette era divertida, lista y muy sociable.

Gracias a las ocurrentes ideas de Violette, Historia de la Magia se me fue rápido, aunque había veces que sí le prestaba atención al profesor Binns (único profesor fantasma) y hacía notas en mis pergaminos. Salí de la clase ríendo, junto a una chica alta para su edad, de cabello largo negro y ojos grises. Violette hizo que olvidara el disgusto con Nick... y de Kailen también, por el momento.

_Mi primer clase fue Pociones, el profesor se me hizo intimidante, inició la sesión diciendo para qué serviría esa materia y cosas por el estilo, de las cuales no entendí la mayoría. Compartimos la clase con Ravenclaw, tenían finta de sentirse sabelotodos pero al final comencé a hablar con una hasta que el profesor nos miró, rápido fingí ponerle atención. Me puso tensa esa clase._

_En cuanto terminó la clase me puse a platicar con mi nuevo amigo Henry Daimon, el mismo chico con el que estuve platicando en la cena anterior, el pequeño Shasta nos había esperado fuera del salón, ya estaba super encariñada con él, parecía como si fuera otra persona._

_Tenía mucho tiempo libre ya que la siguiente clase era Astronomía hasta en la noche, así que fuimos al lago a tirarnos un rato en el pasto a platicar más. En el camino busqué a Clarissa pero no la vi._

Historia de la Magia era la única materia que tenía ese día, aunque salimos ya a mediodía. Violette encontró a otras amigas que había hecho ayer y me invitó a juntarme con ellas, pero una de ellas me daba escalofrío, así que desistí, las convencí de que debía ir a comer con mi primo. Cuando me preguntaron sobre Nícolas, todas reaccionaron enloquecidas. _¡Es el chico más guapo de Slytherin!, _decían algunas, _¡Tiene una sonrisa resplandeciente y modos tan elegantes!, _gritaban otras.

Las deje alabando a mi primo y corrí a biblioteca, lo de mi primo era mentira. Decidí buscar a Kailen, supuse que podría estar en la biblioteca investigando más sobre el mundo mágico.

_Henry me estaba platicando sobre el Quidditch, un deporte que me sonaba como una mezcla de futbol y basebol en escobas voladoras y extremo, sonaba atractivo; su hermano mayor, ya graduado, lo jugó durante todos sus estudios en el colegio y él quería también hacerlo._

_Estuvimos platicando horas, hasta se me olvidó que estaba buscando a Clarissa, me enseñó algunos hechizos sencillos que ya sabía, uno consistía en animar ramitas, las cuales corrían, brincaban y danzaban. Aprendí el hechizo y estuve jugando a hacerlas danzar y luchar, él también tenía un gato, más grande que el mío, pero ambos miraban acechantes a las ramas vivientes._

Mientras corría hacia biblioteca, choqué con un chico. Era aquel con quien Kailen y yo íbamos en el bote ayer, el niño pequeño. Lo miré y me disculpe. Por su túnica supe que había quedado en Gryffindor. Él no dijo nada y yo seguí mi camino. Sus ojos eran color chocolate. Muy brillantes y muy hermosos, por cierto.

Cuando llegué a la enorme biblioteca, no encontré a Kailen. Recorrí todos los pasillos y lo la vi. Decepcionada, sin saber donde buscar, decidí ir a casa de Hagrid para visitarlo, lo que me hizo recordar la discusión con Nick y, a paso firme, salí de la biblioteca.

_De pronto vi a Clarissa caminando frente a nosotros, parecía que iba hacia el bosque. Entonces reparé en que había una cabaña a la orilla del bosque prohibido, me pregunté quién viviría allí y a qué iría Clarissa._

_Jalé a Henry y corrimos hacia ella seguidos de nuestros gatos, grité su nombre pero no pareció oírme, toqué su hombro y brincó, al parecer iba metida en lo que pensaba en ese momento._

¡Excelente! Primero, todas las chicas de Slytherin babean por mi primo. Segundo, él es un completo engreído. Y tercero, no encuentro a Kailen. Mi día va muy bien...

Sentí que algo tocó mi hombro, me sobresalté y estuve a punto de sacar mi varita cuando vi que era Kailen. Respiré relajada. Ella iba acompañada de un chico de mi altura, de cabellos castaño claro, todos alborotados y lindos ojos verdes. Sonreí de repente.

- Te he estado buscando, Kailen, ¿dónde te habías metido?

_-__Estuve platicando con Henry, ah si mm Clarissa, Henry, Clarissa.- Hice un pobre intento de presentación, jamás he sido buena con eso, noté un ligero sonrojo en ella, reí por dentro, seguramente le había gustado mi amigo._

- ¡Ah, hola! Mucho gusto, Clarissa Dellarush -extendí mi mano, como siempre lo hacía cuando conocía a alguien, aunque se veía anticuado. Noté una extraña mirada en el rostro de Kailen, la misma que yo había puesto cuando le presenté a mi primo. Supuse que estaba sonrojada... aunque yo nunca lo notaba.

_Henry le dedicó una cálida sonrisa, noté que era atractivo, sobre todo al sonreír, tomó su mano y le dio un beso, aguanté la risa, había notado que era romántico y estaba algo loco pero no a tal extremo._

_-Mucho gusto, soy Henry Daimon. -Sonrió de nuevo, y soltó con delicadeza su mano._

_¡Por las barbas de Merlín!. _Evité soltar un gemido o mostrar cualquier señal de sorpresa. Nick lo hacía constantemente con chicas guapas que conocía, pero jamás lo había visto en alguien más y menos que me saludaran de esa manera. Sonreí, tratando de controlar mi sonrojo (creo que fue inútil). Soltó mi mano, dejando una estela de mariposas alrededor de mi palma; formé un puño con ella y la retuve cerca de mi estómago, cubriéndola con mi otra mano. Toda información anterior se borró de mi cabeza.

_Casi echo a reír al ver las caras de ambos, ella ya bien sonrojada y él ocultando su sonrojo, me encantaba eso, era divertido. No hubiera roto la escena si no fuera porque vi un tentáculo salir del lago y no pude evitar gritar. Henry volvió a la realidad y me miró._

Kailen me sacó de mi ensueño con su grito. Miré todavía ensimismada lo que ella veía y sólo me quedé petrificada, con mis manos lejos de mi varita. No supe qué hacer.

_Henry empezó a reír, lo miré extrañada y al ver al tentáculo moverse me escondí atrás de él, ya veo porqué no me quedé en Griffindor, asustada por un tentáculo._

_-Ahorita se irá.- Tal como dijo el tentáculo se fue tras atrapar un ave que pasó sobrevolándolo - Es el calamar del lago, a veces sale así a comer aves._

_Ahora lo que me dio fue curiosidad y comencé a acercarme lentamente al lago. _

Vi la escena petrificada. Seguía sin poder moverme, a pesar de que el tentáculo ya había desaparecido. Fui sacudiendo mi cabeza, poco a poco, para poder reaccionar. Mis extremidades respondieron de nuevo, pero mi mirada había regresado a la presencia de Henry. Ese olor a lavanda me envolvió de nuevo.

_-Kailen, te vas a caer al lago.- Me advirtió Henry viendo como me iba acercando, hice un ademán con la mano diciéndole que no le diera importancia, ya en la orilla me puse en cuclillas para intentar ver algo debajo y la advertencia de Henry se cumplió, caí._

El ruido de algo cayendo en agua disipó mi pequeña crisis de parálisis. Sólo vi el pie de Kailen fue del lago, pero en un segundo desapareció. Henry y yo corrimos hacia ella para tratar de sacarla.

_Vi algo moviéndose abajo y mi curiosidad creció, salí a tomar algo de aire, murmuré un hechizo que Henry me enseñó y sonreí al ver como se iluminaba la punta de la varita, tomé aire y me sumergí de nuevo._

- Sacarla sería inútil, parece que la curiosidad ha superado la razón -le dije a Henry, mientras veía una lucecita entre las aguas del lago. Ahora pensaba que Kailen era peligrosa con varita en mano. Él sólo me miró.

_Henry la miró, le había llamado la atención cómo había hablado, hacía tiempo que no escuchaba a alguien hablar con lo que él llamaba propiedad. Miró al lago y suspiró.- Siento que acabo de adoptar una hermana menor.- Sonrió un poco._

_Había cosas normales, peces, algas, pero había otras que pasaban rápido y no lograba distinguir, debido a la falta de aire comencé a nadar a la superficie, para mi mala fortuna la ropa me hacía hundir, comencé a desesperarme un poco. Shasta maulló parado en la orilla del lago._

- Yo me sentí así el primer día que la conocí -le dije a Henry, en respuesta a lo que había dicho anteriormente. Las aguas comenzaron a moverse de una manera extraña- Creo que Kailen ya se dio cuenta de que su uniforme es muy pesado bajo el agua. Debemos sacarla.

Comencé a quitarme la capa para entrar al agua, pues había repasado mentalmente los pocos hechizos que sabía y ninguno me servía. Cuando me propuse a quitarme los zapatos, una voz a mis espaldas gritó:

- ¡Clary! ¿Qué estás haciendo? -Nick venía acompañado de Hagrid y se dirigió directamente hacia donde estaba yo.

- ¡Nick! Bueno, es que una amiga cayó al agua...

- ¿Una chica en el lago?

- Sí, Kailen cayó al agua y parece que el uniforme...

Nícolas se quitó de inmediato la capa, los zapatos y los arrojó al suelo. Con un clavado espectacular, entró al lago. En mi interior, comencé a reír.

_Ya estaba apunto de lograr salir cuando el tentáculo del calamar me asustó, de haber sabido que trataba de ayudarme me habría dejado pero me asusté y me hundí otro poco, comenzó a dolerme la cabeza y la garganta, había tragado agua y ya no podía respirar, metí mi varita en mi blusa, intenté pero ya no pude subir, dejé de pensar._

Nick se sumergió, con la varita entre sus labios, hasta que encontró a Kailen. La tomó en brazos. Ella estaba inconsciente. Como pudo, tomó la varita, hizo un hechizo y salió despedido del agua, como si de un delfín se tratase. Se acercó a nosotros, ambos escurriendo de agua. Kailen estaba pálida y no se movía. Nícolas la recostó en el pasto, le quitó algunos cabellos mojados que tenía pegados al rostro y la miró.

_Henry se arrodilló y giró mi cabeza para que el agua pudiera salir de mis pulmones, recordaba eso de un programa de televisión pero no recordaba si tenía que hacer respiración o solo presionar, miró a Nick._

_-¿Tienes idea de qué hay que hacer? _

A pesar de que fuimos criados bajo régimen mágico, Nick sabía bastantes cosas sobre los muggles, como primeros auxilios, algo de lo que sabía sólo lo básico. Así que me puse a un lado de Henry, puse mis manos sobre el pecho de Kailen y miré a Nick. Él me miró, afirmó con la cabeza y se acercó a los labios de mi amiga.

- A mi señal -mientras presionaba con ambas manos, contaba- Una... dos... tres... tu turno.

Él comenzó a soplar dentro de la boca de mi amiga, mientras le tapaba la nariz. Cuando se retiró un poco, el agua empezó a salir. _Una vez más, _dijo Nick. Presioné tres veces de nuevo, él sopló y el resto del agua que había en los pulmones de Kailen salió. Ella comenzó a toser.

_Sentí presión sobre mi pecho y alguien cubría mi boca y mi nariz, sentí subir el agua e inevitablemente comencé a toser, me giré un poco y seguí tosiendo, sintiendo que me asfixiaba con el aire y que al mismo tiempo me liberaba, me tumbé de lado y cerré los ojos un momento. Shasta lamió mi cara y me senté._

_-¿Estás bien? .-Preguntó Henry preocupado, a lo que asentí, tosí otro poco y miré a Clarissa y su primo. Suspiré al darme cuenta lo tonta que había sido. Henry me puso su sueter sobre mis hombros, agradecí._

Miré a Kailen aliviada y a Nícolas con un gesto de agradecimiento, a lo que él asintió como siempre y se puso de pie. Le devolví su capa y sus zapatos, mientras le susurraba:

- Muchas gracias, primo. Sin tu ayuda, tal vez no hubiera podido sacarla de ahí.

- No hay nada que agradecer. Es un ser humano a fin de cuentas -_evasivo_, pensé.

Se dispuso a marcharse hacia el castillo. Yo caminé a donde Kailen para ayudarle a levantarse y llevarla dentro.

_Sentí que había algo en mi falda, al mirar vi un curioso pecesito redondo como con patas de rana largas, me dio risa, estaba gracioso y mordía la tela. Lo agarré por las patas y lo observé más de cerca. Henry comenzó a reír, supongo que de cómo había olvidado el susto tan rápido por la apariencia graciosa del pez, los gatos lo vieron con intenciones de devorarlo._

_Al ver que aún se movía y respiraba, me acerqué al lago a devolverlo._

_-Ay no puede ser, ahí va de nuevo.- murmuró Henry, me arrodillé y deposité en el agua con cuidado, regresé con ellos y sonreí._

- Si hubieras caído de nuevo, créeme que mi primo no volvería a salvarte... o tal vez sí -susurré mientras sonreía complácida. Sería divertido poner a Nícolas a prueba- Ahora que parece que ya estás mucho mejor, regresemos al castillo. ¿Necesitas mi capa o el suéter de Henry está bien?

_Miré alejarse a Nícolas, no me había imaginado que él me había rescatado, creo que me sonrojé un poco._

_-Así estoy bien, gracias. Volvamos.- Me colgué de Henry, quien me cargó de caballito._

_-¿Una carrera, Clary? A ver quién llega primero. Por cierto, ¿te puedo decir así? ¿Clary?_

_Genial, me había vuelto a desarmar otra vez_. Me perdí en sus bonitos ojos, pero logré llegar a la realidad más rápido que antes. Con la mejor sonrisa, le dije:

- Clary está bien. Pero déjame decirte que soy veloz en escoba, por lo que supongo que corriendo también -comencé a correr mientras hablaba y los adelanté un poco. Reí, reí y reí como pocas veces en mi vida. Mi estancia en el colegio Hogwarts sería estupenda.

_Henry sonrió, le llamaba la atención varias cosas de ella, me cargó bien y corrió, yo iba divertida gritándole que fuera más rápido, pronto la alcanzamos, no creí que fuera tan fuerte y rápido, supuse que lograría su meta de estar en el equipo de Quidditch. Llegamos antes que ella, me bajó y le sonrió._

_Pasamos tiempo juntos, noté que Henry y Clarissa se miraban mucho, platicabamos, hasta que ella mencionó que tenía tarea que hacer, entonces sólo estuvimos él y yo, me hizo un par de preguntas sobre ella pero la verdad no supe contestarle, se ve que se quedó con ganas de saber más._

Cuando ambos me ganaron, no hice más que sonreír. Pasamos un agradable y largo rato los tres juntos, tratando de no mirar constantemente a Henry. Era un chico más que lindo. Al cabo de un rato, recordé que tenía tarea de Historia de la Magia, y como no quería atrasarme, sobretodo porque la clase era muy aburrida, decidí ir a biblioteca a terminarla, a pesar de que yo no quería. Me despedí de ellos y me dirigí a mi habitación por material para comenzar mis labores... y distraer mi cabeza.

_A__l anochecer tuvimos astronomía, Henry es testigo de lo mucho que amé esa clase, sin duda era mi favorita hasta ahora. Al terminar la clase, estuvimos en la biblioteca un rato haciendo tarea de pociones, pero como Henry se aburrió nos pusimos a trabajar en la sala común, y nos dormimos tarde contándonos cosas._

Cuando regrese a la sala común en la noche, después de estar en biblioteca varias horas para terminar mi tarea, las chicas con las que compartía habitación me interceptaron desde que me vieron entrar.

- ¿Es cierto que el prefecto rescató a una chica que había caído en el lago? -distinguí la voz de Violette entre todas las chicas que me estaban hablando. Parecía que el rumor había llegado a los de Slytherin, o eso creía. Un tanto agobiada por estar estudiando tanto, seguí caminando con todas a mi alrededor. Cuando llegamos a la habitación, mientras acomodaba mis cosas, les contesté:

- ¿Quién les ha dicho eso?

- Todo Slytherin lo sabe, varios vieron lo que sucedió y el rumor se extendió.

- Bueno, pues sí, mi primo rescató a mi amiga de ahogarse en el lago...

Todas gritaron enloquecidas, enumerando las múltiples virtudes que Nick poseía. Más cansada que antes, tuve que escucharlas durante unos minutos más, porque había una reunión de chicas en la sala común. Me dejaron sola y lo agradecí profundamente. Me cubrí con las mantas y dormí al instante.

_A la mañana siguiente usé a Henry como transporte, literalmente, hice que me cargara desde la sala común hasta la cafetería, a fin de cuentas me había desvelado más que nada por su culpa, una vez allí ya me fui yo sola a algún lugar,y él me siguió. Lo noté mirando hacia la mesa de Slytherin, miré también, sonreí y tomé jugo._

_-No está ahí, aún no llega.- comencé a servirme de todo un poco._

_-Ya lo noté...¿espera de quién hablas?.- reí un poco ante su pobre intento de cubrir el hecho de estarla buscando, comenzó a comer un poco ruborizado, mirando de vez en cuando a la mesa._

Me levanté tardísimo al día siguiente. No había dormido bien por el escándalo de las chicas sobre mi primo "El salvavidas". Me di cuenta de que no tenía tiempo para desayunar algo, así que me arreglé, tomé mis cosas y corrí hacia mi clase. Con el cabello chorreando agua -no tuve tiempo de secarlo con un hechizo-, entré a la clase de Transformaciones.

Violette me vio al instante y se levantó de su asiento para que la viera. Sonreí y caminé hacia ella. Había llegado sólo unos minutos antes de que la profesora McGonagall estuviera ahí. Me senté, dejando mis cosas en la mesa, a lo que me llamó la atención un papel que estaba dentro de uno de mis pergaminos. Era la hoja con el horario. _Martes. Primera hora: Transformaciones con Hufflep..._ Me quedé paralizada. Me erguí automáticamente, sin saber qué hacer: hacer conversación con Vi como si no supiera que ÉL estaba ahí o voltear y buscarlos mostrando más interés del debido.

_Llegamos casi casi corriendo a la clase de Transformaciones, de milagro llegamos antes que la profesora, buscamos una mesa vacía y nos sentamos allí. Al entrar vi a Clarissa volteando, supuse que buscando a Henry, en vez de decirle lo apresuré a buscar un lugar, hacerlos sufrir un poquito a los dos no estaba mal, era divertido._

_-Henry, compartimos la clase con Slytherin, checa la segunda mesa de la fila izquierda.- le dije después de instalarnos, a lo que él volteó a donde le indiqué y la vio, le sonrió y saludó con un gesto de la mano. _

Decidí voltear. Bueno, yo no lo decidí, fue instantáneo. Miré pero no los encontré, cuando estuve a punto de desistir, alguien levantó su mano y lo vi. Él sonreía y supuse que yo también. A lado de él estaba Kailen, así que yo también hice un pequeño saludo y me volteé. _No te sonrojes, no te sonrojes. _Violette distrajo mi mente.

- ¿Conoces a esos chicos de allá, a los de Hufflepuff?

- Sí, son mis amigos -y sin darme cuenta, solté más información- de hecho, ella es la chica que Nícolas rescató ayer -_Grave error, _pensé.

- ¿Es... ella? -dijo Violette incrédula y comenzó a hablar con las demás chicas.

Me cubrí el rostro con las manos. _¿Qué tontería acabo de hacer?_

_Estuve molestando un rato a Henry por su ligero sonrojo y él solo me miraba feo, le sonreí y dejé de molestar, como venganza me revolvió el cabello más de los que solía tenerlo. La profesora entró y dejamos de jugar._

Traté de despejarme. La profesora McGonagall había llegado. Era muy inteligente y también estricta. Desde la vez que la vi al entrar al castillo, me había agradado. Nos advirtió sobre su clase, que su materia era algo serio. Hicimos bastantes anotaciones, algo complicadas y nos dio a cada uno un pedazo de cera para convertirlo en una aguja. Mi cabeza seguía todavía en la conversación con Violette y en la presencia de Henry en ese salón, pero a fin de cuentas pude cambiarle a mi cera un poco el color al terminar la clase.

_Henry estuvo batallando un poco con su pedazo de cera, logró que cambiara de color y de tamaño, yo conseguí que cambiara de forma y una parte como de 3 milímetros parecía de otro material. Checamos nuestro horario teníamos clase hasta un rato después, le propuse esperar a Clary afuera para que hiciéramos algo en bola, así que salimos y la esperamos recargados en la pared de enfrente._

Tenía un pequeño dolor de cabeza. Todo se me había acumulado, además de que no había desayunado. Tardé en guardar mis cosas. Cuando me levanté, pocos quedaban en el salón. Kailen y Henry tampoco estaban. Salí a paso lento y los vi enfrente, supuse que esperandome. Les dediqué media sonrisa y me acerqué.

_-No te ves bien del todo.- le dije en cuanto llegó a nosotros.-¿Comiste?_

_Henry la observaba con atención, como si ahora quisiera leerle la mente y saber por qué no estaba bien, ni se había dado cuenta de que no estaba de la mejor manera posible, pero no dijo nada, tan solo la observaba, me pareció que se detenía en ciertas partes de su rostro._

- No pude. Traté de terminar mi tarea ayer, pero me cansé muy rápido. Cuando llegue a mi sala común, había un enorme bullicio y no me dejaron dormir del todo. Así que me levanté tarde y me salté el desayuno. Mira, aún mi cabello no se seca, no pude hacer un hechizo y tampoco tenía ganas. Me siento fatal -lo dije en un velocidad impresionante, a pesar de que estaba cansada, cuando me pasaba algo así siempre hablaba rápido como si no tuviera tiempo.

_Se me hizo curiosa la velocidad con la que habló, yo solía hablar así de rápido cuando estaba emocionada y ella lo hacía cuando no se sentía bien, era algo curioso. Saqué de mi mochila una servilleta de tela y se la ofrecí. _

_-Son galletas, cómelas.- sonreí y agarré una._

_Henry, agitó su varita y le secó el cabello dejándoselo bien, lo miré, eso se me hacía de niñas, no me explicaba porqué lo hizo con tal facilidad, supongo lo notó porque me explicó que tenía una hermana menor y su mamá siempre le hacía eso__. _

Kailen sacó galletas de su mochila y Henry me ayudó con mi cabello. Me dieron ganas de llorar, ellos eran muy amables conmigo, a pesar de lo poco que nos conocíamos. Creo que devoré las galletas, porque en unos segundos ya no había nada. Les sonreí con un poco más de ánimo. Pero para poder liberarme del enorme peso que sentía por el estrés, sólo podía hacer una cosa, lo que hacía comúnmente.

- Yo ya no tengo clase, así que quisiera llevar mis cosas a mi habitación. ¿Tienen clase al rato? -les pregunté, en una velocidad moderada.

_-Tenemos clase después de la comida.- dijo Henry ganándome la palabra._

_-¿Quieres hacer algo en el inter?- pregunté, ahora ganándole yo, sacando más galletas de mi mochila y comiendo una._

- Podríamos quedarnos afuera, es un lindo día. ¿Los veo en el lugar de ayer? Pero sin más brincos al agua -le aclaré a Kailen y tomé otras dos galletas.

_Reí un poco ante su comentario del agua y quedamos de vernos en el mismo lugar de antes, jalé a mi amigo y lo reté a una carrera, como era de esperarse perdí, en lo que Clarissa nos alcanzaba me subí a un árbol, Henry solo me miraba, yo creo que esperaba que me cayera y me rompiera algo, o que si me caía mágicamente apareciera alguien a salvarme, creo que en mi interior quería ser salvada de nuevo por Nícolas. Sacudí mi cabeza como si con eso espantara el pensamiento, cosa que no funcionó del todo. _

Me les quedé viendo hasta que dieron vuelta en un pasillo. Agarré bien mis cosas y comencé a caminar. A cada paso fui aumentando mi velocidad. Caminar rápido siempre era una buena solución para quitarme el estrés o cualquier emoción fuerte. Seguí caminando, llegué a mi sala común como rayo, entré a mi habitación y dejé mis cosas sobre la cama. Salí y seguí caminando muy rápido. Era como si algo me estuviera siguiendo. Creo que recorrí dos veces el castillo y apenas logré calmarme. Ya había tardado demasiado, así que fui a encontrarme con mis amigos, con un deseo ferviente de golpear algo para recuperarme por completo.

_Estaba colgándome de una rama del árbol cual perezoso cuando la divisé acercándose, Henry solo se la pasaba diciéndome que me bajara del árbol, que me rompería algo, pero cuando le mencioné quien venía se le olvidó que me estaba regañando. Y como siempre, tuvo razón y fui a dar al suelo, aunque sin lastimarme, solo reí y me senté, él me miraba con la expresión de "te lo dije". _

Cuando vi a Kailen caer, olvidé todo y me reí. Había aprendido que cuando se trataba de ella, no tenía que preocuparme, sino reír, y ya después de reír hasta morir, podía preguntar cómo estaba. Llegué con ellos y me senté, con un pequeño cosquilleo en las manos, por ese recuerdo de querer golpear algo.

_-¿Ya estás mejor?- Le dijo Henry mirándola, sonreí y me tiré en el pasto, bostecé, pensé que tal vez en un rato terminaría haciendo mal tercio, luego llegué a la conclusión de que daba igual, podría molestarlos._

- De cierta manera, podría decirse que sí. Gracias por preguntar -le dije a Henry, sonriéndole. Y sí que era un lindo día. El sol estaba en todo su resplandor, a pesar de que estábamos en septiembre. La luz del astro iluminó el cabello de Henry, haciendo que varios mechones se vieran rojizos. Me le quedé viendo- Tu cabello tiene matices rojos al ser tocado por el sol -dije como hipnotizada, sin poderlo evitar.

_-Es porque es castaño.- le contestó Henry con una sonrisa. Reí bajito ante la torpeza de Henry, Clarissa la miraba hipnotizada y él le había dado una respuesta todo menos romántica._

_Me subí de nuevo al árbol, me puse a tararear y ver los bichitos que subían por allí, atrapé una araña, la metí en un frasquito que traía en mi falda y me quedé observándola._

Su respuesta me regresó al mundo real. _No esperaba esa respuesta, cualquier otra habría esperado, menos esa. _Decidí mirar hacía otro lugar, hacía Kailen que había subido de nuevo al árbol. Extrañamente, me dieron ganas de hacer lo mismo.

_Henry notó su torpeza al responder, la miró._

_- Tus ojos son diferentes según la luz del ambiente.- La hizo mirarlo.- Me gustan tus ojos, a la luz del sol se ven puros y profundos, aunque no por eso dejan de ser hermosos a la luz de la sombra._

_Me estaba empezando a aburrir su conversación y a mi araña la había liberado, salté y caí de pie, comencé a caminar mientras curioseaba por el lugar._

Me sonrojé cuando dijo eso. Creo que nadie me había dicho algo así en mi pequeña vida. Vi alejarse a Kailen, se acercaba al campo de Quidditch; no quise seguirla, estaba muy cómoda con la sola presencia de Henry.

_Henry notó que me alejaba pero le dio igual, su única preocupación era que me metiera en algún problema, sonrió al notar un sonrojo en Clarissa, no lo iba a negar le gustaba hacerla sonrojar._

_Caminaba murmurando por lo bajo hechizos que trataba de memorizar, cuando llegué al hasta ahora desconocido campo de Quidditch, me emocioné al ver cómo unos sujetos volaban en las escobas voladoras, imaginé la sensación de volar y se me enchinó la piel, parecían jugar el deporte que Henry me había descrito, me senté en unas gradas a observar. _


	4. Chapter 4

Cap 4

Su sonrisa me hizo sonrojar aún más, y lo peor de todo es que él parecía disfrutarlo.

Ese día le tocaba entrenamiento a Nícolas. Él era capitán y guardián del equipo de Quidditch de Slytherin. Era muy bueno volando; él me había enseñado a volar en escoba y decía que lo hacía bien.

_-¿Quieres ver algo curioso? - le dijo Henry a Clary mientras arrancaba una flor del pasto._

_Sentí ganas de volar, quería que llegara ya la clase de vuelo, me emocionaba verlos alto en el aire, unos golpeaban unas pelotas grandes, uno solo rondaba por allí y los demás se lanzaban una pelota de cuero, miré a los aros que hacían de portería, se me hacía conocido quien estaba allí pero no alcanzaba a ver bien, de pronto a alguien se le escapo una atrapada y la pelota de cuero se dirigió a mi cara, de puro milagro la agarré antes de que me lastimara la nariz._

- Hmm... claro -le respondí a Henry, mientras veía como arrancaba una pequeña flor que estaba cerca de nosotros. Lo miré intrigada, muchas cosas pasaron por mi cabeza pero no sabía qué haría con ella.

Nick vio como se les escapó la quaffle y fue tras ella. Siguió su dirección, a gran velocidad, pero se detuvo en seco cuando descubrió quién la había atrapado. Una chica estaba sentada en las gradas, observando, con la pelota cerca de su rostro. _Es ella..., _pensó.

_Henry sacó su varita y con un movimiento y unas palabras animó a la flor, la cual se inclinó ante Clarissa haciendo una reverencia y danzó sobre su eje, hasta depositarse delicadamente en su mano, perdiendo todo movimiento. Henry miró su rostro, quería ver su expresión._

_-Eh...¿a quién se la paso?- dije con torpeza viendo como varios se acercaban por ella, noté que eran de Slytherin, no me había fijado en eso._

_-Vaya, vaya ¿qué tenemos aquí? Es la misma niña sangre sucia que se cayó al lago el otro día ¿no, Nícolas?- dijo un chico de piel clara, ojos azules y cabello negro y largo._

"_Sangre sucia" dijo, no entendí, miré a Nícolas, no supe si saludarlo o no, le arrojé la pelota a una chica quien la atrapó y volvió volando a donde estaban. _

Me sorprendí con su hechizo, además de que me emocionó más de lo que yo quería. No creía que él supiera hacer ese tipo de hechizo y menos que lo usaría hacía conmigo. Sólo pude abrir la boca emocionada y reír con la pequeña danza, mis ojos siguieron en todo momento los movimientos de la flor, hasta que cayó inerte. Y después, lo miré a los ojos.

- ¡Tranquilos, yo me encargo de esto! -dijo Nícolas, bajando rápidamente sin descender de su escoba- ¡Sigan entrenando! ¡Collins, ocupa mi lugar! -se dirigió a Kailen- ¿Qué haces aquí?

_Collins, el chico que había dicho las palabras que no comprendí, sonrió de lado y ocupó el lugar de Nícolas, lo miré, aún pensando en sangre sucia._

_-Paseaba y los vi volar._

_Henry la miró y se empezó a perder en su mirada, le gustaban sus ojos, se le hacían cristalinos, sonrió y se sonrojó un poco._

Él también se había sonrojado. Pensar que un chico tenía esa clase de detalles conmigo, a pesar de lo poco que nos conocíamos, me hacía imaginar muchas cosas... muchas cosas que yo quería realmente que pasaran. Pero no, no era el momento. No podía ilusionarme tan rápido. Moví mi cabeza, para tratar de despejarla. Tenía que distraerme con algo... y recordé a Kailen.

- Deberíamos buscar a Kailen.

Nick no pudo decirle nada a Kailen. Por unos segundos, prestó atención a la presencia de la chica. Se fijó en sus ojos, a la vez negros, a la vez castaños. Su cabello sí era toda una maraña, pero le quedaba, no parecía un elemento fuera de lugar, aunque era un poco bajita para su edad. Se dio cuenta de la evaluación que estaba haciendo y decidió decir cualquier cosa.

- Serías buena como guardián, ¿sabías? Tus reflejos son buenos, esa quaffle pudo romperte la nariz.

_Henry regresó a la realidad, ya se había olvidado de mí. Miró hacía donde había caminado, asintió.-Vamos pues._

_-¿Quaffle? ¿Así se llama la pelota? mmm ¿el guardían es como el portero?- pregunté, decidí leer luego un poco más sobre ese deporte. _

Nos levantamos y seguimos el camino por donde se había ido Kailen. Caminamos por un rato, en silencio, hasta que divisé el campo de Quidditch. Supuse donde estaría ella.

Nick se empezó a reír, lo que hizo que se tambaleara un poco sobre la escoba. Mi primo había olvidado por completo que ella era hija de padres muggles y no sabía gran cosa del mundo mágico. Pero paró de reír cuando pensó que eso podría hacer sentir mal a la chica. Y le contestó:

- Sí y sí, es parecido a la función de un portero. Yo soy guardián, así que tengo que evitar que la quaffle atraviese alguno de esos tres aros. ¿Los ves? -y los señaló.

_En cuanto estuvo en su campo visual, Henry supuso que estaría en el campo de Quidditch, no me había paseado por allí así que la curiosidad debería haberme ganado._

_Nick se reía de mi, creo que me sonrojé un poco por la pena de mi ignorancia, me explicó lo que él hacía en el equipo._

_-Sí, mmm ellos...-señalé a los cazadores- son los que juegan con la quaffle y tratan de hacer goles ¿no? ay, ¿sí se dice gol? _

Y sí. Kailen estaba en el campo de Quidditch... con alguien. La figura se me hizo conocida pero no supe quién era. Nos acercamos más, trataba de recordar quién era, pero mi memoria no ayudaba mucho.

- Hmm. Podríamos llamarles simplemente "anotaciones"; cada vez que la quaffle pase por el aro, el equipo gana 10 puntos -Nick había notado el sonrojo de Kailen y sólo sonrió.

_-Ya veo. ¿Y qué hace la persona que solo está dando vueltas por el campo?- señalé al buscador del equipo que en ese momento aceleró y estiró la mano como si tratara de alcanzar algo._

- Ése de ahí, es el buscador. Él se encarga de encontrar la snitch dorada, él sólo se enfoca en eso -respondió Nick, como si se tratara de un maestro que explica algo difícil a una pequeña alumna.

- Por Merlín... -dije, cubriéndome la boca con la mano. Ya sabía quién era el acompañante de Kailen.

_-¿Qué ocurre?- le preguntó Henry al oír su expresión._

_-Ya veo, ¿y los que tienen el bate? creo que se dedican a golpear esas pelotas que andan volando por allí, esas sí me darían miedo si se acercan a mí. Mmm por cierto, ¿qué es una snitch?- cada vez me intrigaba más el juego, por un segundo mi mirada se cruzó con la suya, me atrajeron sus ojos, creo que me sonrojé, desvié mi mirada hacia los que entrenaban._

Arrastré a Henry hacia un árbol para evitar que nos vieran. No quería interrumpirlos, pero tampoco quería perderme ese momento.

- El chico que está con Kailen es mi primo Nícolas. ¿Lo recuerdas? Quien la rescató del lago -le contesté en voz baja, por si nos llegaban a escuchar.

- Los del bate son los golpeadores, ellos protegen al resto del equipo, desviando las bludgers, las dos pelotas que dices. La snitch dorada es una pequeña pelota, demasiado veloz, que el buscador debe encontrar para que su casa gane, pues vale 150 puntos. Y con ello se termina el juego -Nick notó el repentino sonrojo de Kailen y no pudo evitar sonreír.

_-Sí lo recuerdo.- respondió Henry estando oculto con ella.- ¿Por qué los espiamos desde aquí?_

_-Ok, creo que sería mala como buscadora, no tengo muy buena vista, como golpeadora no tengo fuerza, como cazadora tal vez pero nunca he sido muy buena en los deportes. En casa juego futbol con tres hermanos y siempre juego de portera porque es la que menos hace algo, como de ellos soy la única chica no me creen competente.-Los miré jugando, entonces decidí que un día intentaría jugar ese deporte._

- Es la mejor vista que tenemos. Si llegó con ellos, Nick se irá y no veré gran cosa.

- Sí, guardián sería una buena posición para ti. ¿Has volado en escoba? -preguntó Nícolas, cada vez más interesado en la chica.

_Henry miró a su alrededor, otras alternativas para espiar mejor.-Podríamos escondernos tras las gradas, así podrías ver y escuchar._

_Negué con la cabeza.-Mañana es mi primer clase de vuelo.-Sentí emoción,ya quería que fuera la clase, sonreí y creo que hasta me brillaron los ojos, cada vez me emocionaba más la idea de volar._

Me le quedé viendo. Era una buena idea, pero...

- ¿Crees que no nos verán? Realmente quiero que sigan hablando -le pregunté, pensando si era una buena opción.

- Cierto, eres una sa... -Nick se calló de repente y su rostro se volvió indiferente, pensó en decir algo más.

_-¿Quieres escuchar?-preguntó Henry._

_-Sangre sucia.-miré su rostro, cambió de pronto, sonreía y ahora era indiferente, miré a otro lado, pensé un poco en el término.-Es alguien que no ha vivido en el mundo mágico...muggle tal vez...supongo es una manera irrespetuosa de decirlo considerando sus expresiones.-lo miré de nuevo._

- Pues sí -le contesté, todavía dudando.

Nick no podía mirar a Kailen. Le avergonzaba decirle así, él realmente no lo quería, pero estaba terriblemente acostumbrado a la arrogancia de los Slytherin, aunque él era diferente. Pero no podía demostrarlo frente a ellos.

- Sí, es un término despectivo que suelen usar los que se regocijan por ser _sangre limpia_, para hablar de los magos y brujas que tienen padres muggles. No debería de usarse -seguía sin poder sostenerle la mirada.

_Noté que no me miraba, supuse que sería porque estuvo a punto de llamarme así, vi que el chico llamado Collins nos miraba a ratos. Henry sacó algo de su mochila, era una especie de cono, se lo pasó._

_-Tengo unos primos muggles que lo usan para escuchar y espiar, en la mañana estaba jugando con él con Kailen, tal vez sirva._

_-Es como muchas palabras que no deberían usarse pero se usan, entiendo porqué la dices, no me ofendes, sin embargo si ese chico me vuelve a llamar así, un día tomaré revancha, tú lo hiciste por costumbre, él lo hace con saña. _

- Vamos entonces -le dije a Henry, pero seguía sin estar convencida. Caminamos hasta llegar a las gradas, siempre mirando hacia el campo para que ningún Slytherin nos viera, y menos Kailen o Nícolas.

El comentario sorprendió a Nick. _Tiene agallas. _Sin quererlo, él sonrió y la miró directo a los ojos.

- No será necesario, porque si llega a suceder eso en mi presencia de nuevo, él se las verá conmigo -dijo con voz amenazadora.

_Lograron colarse a donde no los viéramos ni escucháramos, a Henry no le importaba mucho pero le gustaba estar con ella._

_- Si me defendieras otros Slytherin se darían cuenta, se correría la voz de que proteges a una sangre sucia de primero y entonces tendrías problemas, se ve que eres popular entre ellos.-Guardé un poco de silencio, miré al suelo, jugué con mi cabello.- Además no necesito que me protejan, estoy acostumbrada a estas cosas, me sé cuidar.- Lo miré y sonreí, esperaba se viera sincera mi sonrisa._

_Espero escuchar algo interesante_. Deseaba con todo mi ser que Nick se fijará en ella, para que tuviera un pequeño escarmiento; además, era una chica buena para él, como él para ella, verlos juntos me emocionaba en verdad. Agudicé mi oído y traté de escuchar.

- Hay veces en que lo demás no importa... Y si supieras cuidarte sola, no tendría que haberte rescatado del lago y no serías famosa por todo Slytherin por ser la chica que cayó al lago y fue rescatada por el prefecto -Nick levantó una ceja y le dedicó media sonrisa.

_Me apené, no se me había ocurrido que era famosa por eso, famosa por mi torpeza, no es que fuera algo inusual pero nunca dejaba de avergonzarme. Miré al suelo y jugué con mi cabello._

_-Sé cuidarme de otras personas pero... siempre seré un peligro para mí misma...por cierto, gracias por sacarme del lago.- le sonreí un poco. _

- No tienes que agradecerlo. Hubiera sido una pena que hubieras muerto en el lago... -se detuvo y miró hacia abajo, creía haber escuchado un ruido- ...pues te convertiste en la mejor amiga de mi prima en poco tiempo y ella se habría puesto muy triste. También tengo que velar por el bienestar de ella, es como una hermana para mí.

_Esta siendo amable, _pensé satisfecha. Cuando escuché que él dijo que hubiera sido una pena su muerte, solté un gemido. Y se detuvo de repente, me tapé la boca con ambas manos. Él continuó, pero no de la manera que yo había esperado. Lo último que había dicho hizo que derramara un par de lágrimas, que no supe si Henry había visto o no.

_Henry notó un par de lágrimas resbalando por las mejillas de Clarissa, no dijo nada y fingió haber visto nada, supuso que se deberían a que lo que Nícolas dijo era extraño de escuchar y muy preciado por ella._

_Sonreí ante las palabras de Nícolas, me agradaba que era diferente a lo que parecían otros Slytherin, él y su prima eran diferentes a los rumores que había escuchado sobre ellos. Justo cuando iba a decirle algo una bludger se dirigió hacia nosotros._

La bludger iba tan veloz hacia ellos que ni Kailen ni Nícolas la vieron a tiempo para detenerla. Yo salí de atrás de las gradas para advertirles pero Henry fue más rápido que yo, hizo aparecer un bate y desvió la pelota a tiempo. Me quedé sorprendida. Nícolas se tambaleó sobre su escoba.

_Me espantó la bludger y más la aparición espontánea de Henry, choqué sin querer con Nícolas._

_-¿Están bien? -preguntó Henry ._

Seguía sorprendida por el rápido movimiento que había hecho Henry, me puse a un lado de él y los miré, sin poder evitar hacer la misma pregunta. Ellos sólo se nos quedaron viendo, sin decir nada.

_Miré a Henry y asentí, me aparté con torpeza de Nick.-Nos vemos luego Nícolas, me agrado hablar contigo.- le sonreí dispuesta a ya marcharme._

- ¿Quién dijo que ya nos íbamos? -le dije a Kailen, miré a Nick.- Podemos quedarnos a ver el resto del entrenamiento, ¿verdad? Algún día seré buscadora en este equipo y los demás también quieren jugar Quidditch, así que estaría bien verlos -sonreí y miré desafiante a Nick. No duramos mucho tiempo mirándonos, él sólo asintió y regresó a su posición frente a los aros. Yo me senté a un lado de Kailen.

_Ahora tenía ganas de irme, pero al parecer eso no iba a ser posible, empecé a jugar ansiosa con mi cabello haciendo pequeñas trenzas. Henry miraba serio el entrenamiento, como si analizara cada movimiento._

Nícolas sí que era un buen guardián. Nunca lo había visto en un juego _formal_ de Quidditch, sólo en su casa cuando me enseñaba a volar. Los demás no estaban mal, aunque los golpeadores eran chicos enormes e intimidantes, me sentía afortunada, y aliviada, de tenerlos de "mi lado". De reojo vi a mis dos amigos: Henry mira muy atento el entrenamiento, mientras que Kailen se veía un poco incómoda. _La haré sufrir un poco más._

- ¿Entiendes el juego, Kailen? -le pregunté, sacándola de su ensimismo.

_Asentí, me puse ahora a deshacer las trenzas que había hecho en mi cabello, no la miraba, estaba tratando de no mirar a nadie, sobre todo el juego._

_Hmm, desvía la mirada._- Entonces, de eso platicaban Níck y tú, ¿no? Sobre Quidditch -dije con una pequeña sonrisa de satisfacción, que Kailen no vió.

_Asentí, miré a los jugadores, sentí una mirada fría, miré a Collins, sí, la mirada era suya. Sonreí y él volvió a su juego._

_-Iré al baño.- Dije y caminé rumbo a las escaleras._

Uno de los amigos de mi primo que estaba en el entrenamiento, le lanzó una mirada escalofriante a Kailen. Lo que no me gustó para nada.

- Sí no estás cómoda, podemos irnos -le dije a mi amiga, con la esperanza de que me alcanzara a escuchar antes de que bajara las escaleras. Me volteé para saber si me había escuchado.

_-No es eso, es que quiero ir al baño.- Mentí, en realidad me estaba poniendo nerviosa ese chico Collins, sentía que estaba pensando muchas cosas en contra de los que somos hijos de padres muggles y me estaba estresando, necesitaba despejarme un poco._

Se fue. _No sé por qué tengo la sensación de que me está mintiendo. _Miré de nuevo al amigo de Nick. Seguro que si supiera un hechizo para tumbarlo de su escoba, lo usaría. Puse mi rostro entre mis manos, apoyando los codos sobre mis rodillas. Comenzaba a estresarme otra vez. Mis manos hormigueaban.

_-Nícolas, tomaré agua, ya vuelvo.-Le avisó Collins mientras se dirigía hacia tierra._

_Henry murmuraba algunas cosas sobre el Quidditch así mismo mientras miraba el entrenamiento.-¿Quieres ser buscadora, Clary?_

_Me senté en el tercer escalón, mirando el pasto, esperando a que esos pensamientos se fueran, pero la voz de Collins y las cosas que había imaginado las seguía pensando, no sabía si era imaginación mía o real, pero estaba segura de que había pensado varias cosas malas._

Estaba tan concentrada en mitigar mi estrés y en no quitarle la vista de encima al amigo de Nick, que no escuché lo que Henry me decía. Volteé con él, en el momento justo en que de reojo noté que alguien salía del campo.

- Disculpa, no te escuché. ¿Qué decías? -le dije, un poco avergonzada, me enderecé y cerré mis manos, formando unos puños preparados para golpear.

Nícolas encontraba extraño el comportamiento de Collins, pero decidió no darle importancia y siguió con el juego, sin antes checar las gradas donde estábamos. No vió a Kailen.

_Henry notó su tensión y con delicadeza posó sus manos sobre las suyas y le sonrió.- Tranquila Clary, te ves más linda sonriendo y tranquila, todo estará bien._

_Antes de que me diera cuenta estaba acorralada por Collins, no le presté mucha atención a lo que decía hasta que tomó mi barbilla y me hizo mirarlo.- En realidad eres curiosa ya que se te ve de cerca, demasiado curiosa para no ser nada más que una sangre sucia.-No dije nada y no desvié la mirada, estaba alterada por dentro pero no se lo mostraría, él sonrió.- No me temas pequeña, no lastimo niñas que no serían capaces de defenderse a sí mismas, pero recuerda, no soy el único a quien no le agradan las personas como tú._

El gesto de Henry me ayudó poco, sólo puede medio sonreir. Sentía una tensión más allá de lo común, era algo diferente a lo de siempre. No sabía describirlo. Lo miré y tomé sus manos entre las mías. - Gracias -y agaché de nuevo la mirada.

A Nick se le hizo aún más raro que Kailen no estuviera en las gradas. Sólo me veía a mí y a Henry tomados de las manos, se rió un poco y decidió seguir a Collins.

_-No eres de buenas intenciones...piensas algo diferente a lo que dices..._

_La sonrisa prepotente que había mantenido de pronto cambió a un gesto de seriedad y se me quedó viendo, lo empujé para apartarlo de mí y tomé mi varita, eso lo hizo reír.-Llevas un par de días aquí y ya te pones en pose de retadora asi solo lograrás que alguien te lastime.-Con un movimiento de su varita me desarmó._

_Henry notó que aún estaba tensa, se levantó.-Iré por ella si eso te angustia. _

Alcancé a tomarlo del brazo.- No es eso. Bueno, creo que no es eso. No te preocupes, ya estaré bien -y traté de fingir una sonrisa.

Nícolas vió a Collins sacar su varita y desarmar a alguien. Se ocultó lo mejor que pudo para ver lo que estaba haciendo, sacando lentamente su varita de la capa.

_Corrí para agarrar mi varita pero él tomó mi brazo, lo miré, intenté mantenerme serena. Me liberé de su agarre, entonces hizo un movimiento brusco y no pude evitar dar un saltito de susto, comenzó a reír.- Pobre pequeña sangre sucia, eres un ratoncito miedoso.-Sonrió y se alejó, tomé mi varita, traté de recordar rápido algún hechizo que hubiera leído y que creyera poder hacer._

_Henry notó que no era sincera su sonrisa pero fingió creerla para que no se sintiera presionada o algo así, se sentó a su lado y continuó viendo el entrenamiento, mirándola de vez en cuando de reojo._

¿_Sangre sucia?_ Mi primo era un chico inteligente, que aprendía rápido. Y una de las cosas más útiles para un brujo, él ya lo tenía dominado: hacer hechizos sin pronunciarlos. Y eso estaba dispuesto a hacer cuando descubrió a quién estaba molestando Collins.

A pesar de que yo sabía que no era convincente, Henry se había vuelto a sentar. Me incliné un poco hacia adelante, no veía el juego, no veía nada. Seguía concentrada en ese sentimiento, esa carga que sentía. Y una voz me habló.

_-Collins.-me miró y sonrió._

_Se acercó de nuevo a mí.-¿Sí pequeño ratón?_

-¿Me piensas dejar en paz?- comenzó a reír, me empujó, movió su varita, no supe bien que quería hacer pensó en algo colgando de cabeza, tomé con fuerza mi varita y lo señalé.-Tragacaracoles

Collins se detuvo y palideció, se dobló por la mitad y comenzó a vomitar, espantosas babosas salían de su boca, me miró encolerizado y empuñó su varita como pudo, eché a correr hacia las escaleras.

Cuando Nícolas se dispuso a atacar, vio una pequeña luz brillante y se acercó corriendo. Collins escupía babosas por la boca. Mi primo sólo sonrió y siguió a Kailen por las escaleras.

Era una vocecilla muy singular, se parecía mucho a la de mi serpiente, pero sabía que en Hogwarts no había. Me decía algo, pero no entendía bien. Quise seguir la voz y me levanté. Caminé hacia las escaleras, porque pensaba que venía de allí. Bajé un par de escalones y me topé con Kailen.

_Creo que estaba algo pálida tras lo que acababa de hacer, pero estaba emocionada y feliz, aunque asustada de la revancha que algún día podría cobrar. Me topé en las escaleras con Clarissa y tras ella iba Henry que le intrigó el porqué se levantó tan de pronto._

_El entrenamiento terminó y al encontrar a Collins vomitando babosas unos compañeros lo llevaron a la enfermería._

Encontrarme a Kailen me sacó de mi ensimismo. Henry me había seguido. Y la vocecilla se había ido. Pero otro sonido me distrajo, miré a abajo y vi a Nick, quien se alejó sin que nadie lo viera, excepto yo.

_Les conté lo que había hecho, les causó risa, yo también reí. Estuvimos platicando hasta la hora de la cena, para la cual nos fuimos cada quien a nuestras mesas y después Henry y yo fuimos a nuestra sala común a hacer tarea. Estuve feliz al escuchar rumorear a algunos Slytherin que Collins seguía en la enfermería._

El resto del día fue de mucha diversión, Collins se tenía muy merecido el hechizo que Kailen le había lanzado. Cuando regresé a mi sala común, para ordenar mis cosas para el día siguiente, el recuerdo de la vocecilla vino a mi cabeza. ¿Qué había sido eso? Lo había pensado bastante, y sabía que una serpiente era imposible. Pero, ¿entonces qué era? Dormí al poco rato, estaba muy cansada.

_Pasaron un par de días, las clases siguieron su rumbo normal, empecé a odiar unas y a adorar otras, no vi nunca a Collins y desde que había subido a la escoba por primera vez me había decidido a que quería intentar entrar al equipo de Quidditch cuando ya pudiera tener mi propia escoba. Tampoco vi mucho a Nícolas, si acabo lo veía en el Gran Comedor, fueron unos días más tranquilos. _

Como iban pasando los días, los deberes aumentaban. Cada día iba a biblioteca a terminar lo que podía de mis tareas, pero parecían interminables. Aunque siempre hacía un pequeño espacio para los amigos, obviamente. No volví a escuchar a la vocecilla y con el tiempo, la fui olvidando, pues lo que ocupaba mi atención -además de las clases y tareas- era el próximo partido de Quidditch.

_Un día de la nada llegó Henry con un gran gorro de Hufflepuff y me puso una bufanda que tenía un pequeño tejón de felpa que se movía, yo encantada por el pequeño animalito pero ni idea de porqué él y otros estaban vestidos de tal manera, y no solo los de Hufflepuff sino los de Slytherin también. Me explicó que ese día sería el primer partido de Quidditch. _

Era uno de los días más fríos desde que estaba yo en el colegio. Me pusé mi bufanda de Slytherin y salí temprano de mi habitación. Nícolas seguía en la sala común. Bajé corriendo y lo abracé.

- Te deseo mucha suerte, primo -le dije mientras caminábamos hacia el Gran Comedor-. Hoy será un gran día.

- Pero jugamos contra Hufflepuff, ¿eso no importa? -me preguntó Nick, levantando una ceja. Tomamos asiento.

- El Quidditch es el Quidditch -respondí y comencé a desayunar.

_Vi a Clary y Nick en su mesa pero me dio cosa acercarme cuando había tanto Slytherin emocionado además de que Henry no me dejaba, decía que eran el enemigo, cuando le pregunté por nuestros amigos respondió algo de que el Quidditch era Quidditch, esa frase me dio risa._

_Cuando la gente se comenzó a dispersar, alcancé a Clary y Nick.-Hola _

- ¡Hola! -le dije emocionada, Nick no dijo nada- ¿Lista para ver el partido?


	5. Chapter 5

Cap 5

_-Sí, será el primer partido que vea.- Sonreí emocionada, vi a Nick.- Suerte.- Me pareció escuchar a Henry, así que volteé en ese momento se iba acercando.-Nos vemos al rato.-Regresé corriendo con él. _

- ¡Les vamos a ganar! -grité mientras Kailen alcanzaba a Henry, pues iba dirigida a él, no tanto a ella; me volteé hacia Nick.- Ya ves, te deseó suerte. Es una buena chica.

_Henry sonrió ante las palabras de Clarissa. Justo cuando llegué con él, vi pasar a Collins junto a nosotros, me abracé a Henry como si eso evitara que me viera,ya que se fue, apenada me separé y comencé a caminar._

Miré a los ojos a Nick, para ver su expresión, pero no pude ver nada. Su rostro de indiferencia de nuevo. - Bueno, vamos, te acompaño al campo.

Cuando estábamos a punto de llegar con los demás, vi a Collins.

- No me gusta que él este en el equipo -Nick sólo se rió.- Esta bien, búrlate de mí todo lo que quieras. Me voy, te apoyaré desde las gradas. -Y me fui corriendo para encontrarme con Violette y las otras chicas. Slytherin tenía que ganar. Pues a final de cuentas, el Quidditch era el Quidditch.

_El partido comenzó, estaba realmente interesante, de pronto se golpeaban al tratar de tomar la quaffle en su poder, Nícolas detuvo unos tantos y tenía que reprimir mi emoción ante lo que hacía, una blogger tiró a alguien, traté de ver la snitch pero no la veía. Henry estaba muy emocionado, gritando, vitoreando, festejando las anotaciones, después de un rato me contagió y ya me encontraba gritando apoyando a Hufflepuff._

Indudablemente, mi primo era el mejor guardián de todas las casas. La verdad es que jugaba muy bien y había parado casi todas las veces que la quaffle se había dirigido a los aros. Las chicas de mi dormitorio y yo estábamos emocionadas, apoyando a Slytherin. Y varias veces logré ver la snitch. _¿Están ciegos o qué? ¡Ahí está!, _pensaba cuando la veía.

_Conforme pasaba el tiempo se volvía cada vez más interesante el juego, Slytherin iba ganando por ciento cincuenta puntos y todos se estaban volviendo locos pidiendo que se atrapara la snitch, cuando menos lo esperábamos el buscador de nuestra casa la atrapó y el partido concluyó en un empate. El público estaba loco, no importaba de qué casas fueran, la emoción era igual para todos._

- ¡¿QUÉ?! -exclamé fuera de sí. El buscador de Hufflepuff había encontrado la snitch, empatando el partido. Me senté asombrada.- Yo la hubiera encontrado hace bastante -susurré, esperando que nadie me escuchara. Aunque era mejor que nos hubieran empatado, a que hubieran ganado el partido por esos 150 puntos. Así que me puse a festejar de nuevo.

_S__e festejó en la sala común que habría otro partido, no sé cómo pero lograron meter a la escuela cerveza de mantequilla y por primera vez en mi vida la probé. Henry estaba tan emocionado que se olvidó de mí. Aburrida después de un rato salí a pasear por la escuela. _

- Espero que ganen en los siguientes partidos, Nick -le dije a mi primo cuando estamos en la sala común casi solos, los demás ya se habían ido a sus dormitorios.

- Esto apenas está empezando, prima -me respondió mientras mordía una empanada de calabaza.

- Si yo estuviera de buscadora, el triunfo habría sido nuestro mucho antes. No sé cuánto esperaré para poder entrar al equipo.

- Puedo hablar con el profesor Snape...

- No, quiero entrar legal. Como los demás, quiero entrar cuando entren mis amigos.

- ¿Competirías con tu "amigo" -enfatizó las comillas, moviendo los dedos de sus manos.- de Hufflepuff y con la otra chica? -comenzó a reír.

Me sonrojé un poco.- Pues sí, sería muy divertido. Quedaría entre amigos. Además, velo de este modo, seríamos nosotros dos, contra ellos dos. Sí ella fue cazadora, te dejarías meter un par de anotaciones -le robé un pedazo de empanada y me lo comí, con una sonrisa.

- Seguro será guardián, si es que entra en el equipo -me dijo distraído.

- ¿Y tú cómo sabes? -levanté la ceja.

- Sólo lo sé -se levantó y se dirigió a su dormitorio. Yo me reí por lo bajo y me terminé su empanada, antes de irme a dormir yo también.

_Esas semanas estuvieron algo ajetreadas, entre la emoción por los partidos y las tareas a montones que dejaban casi había tiempo para respirar, además de que me la pasaba evitando a Collins y su bola de amigos. El tiempo comenzó a enfriar un poco, hubo un fin de semana que por fin fue tranquilo, así que fuimos a hacer a lo que ya nos habíamos acostumbrado, tumbarnos bajo un árbol junto al lago._

Los meses más fríos de la temporada empezaron. Cuando al fin pude ponerme al corriente con los deberes, para dejarme un poco de tiempo libre, mis dos amigos y yo nos fuimos al árbol de siempre, cerca del lago. Era divertido estar juntos, a pesar de que el frío a veces se colaba entre las capas y calaba hasta el tuétano de los huesos. A veces un poco de calor de chimenea venía muy bien.

_-¿Festejan Navidad y Halloween?- pregunté un día mientras practicaba una tarea de Encantamientos._

_-Sí.-Respondió Henry mientras aburrido me veía.- Las dos se festejan en el mundo mágico también._

_-¿Cómo lo festejan?_

- Bueno, nosotros no salimos disfrazados a pedir dulces -reí por lo bajo.- En Hogwarts, se hace una banquete, al igual que en Navidad, pero para los que se quedan en el colegio, pues la mayoría regresa a sus casas a celebrar -después de contestar, seguí tarareando, recostada en el pasto, mirando el cielo.

_-Ya veo, ¿ustedes irán a sus casas en Navidad?_

_-Lo más seguro es que sí.- dijo Henry mientras bostezaba. _

- Seguramente, mi abuela no permitiría que me ausentara de la celebración familiar -una hoja caía cerca de mi rostro y soplé para alejarla.- ¿Y tú?

_-Mi hermano que sabe que vengo a esta escuela me escribió que nuestros padres quieren llevar a su hijo a Disneyland y los que no estamos en internado se irán con una abuela, si queremos los demás podemos ir también, pero es una mujer de negocios y es aburrida._

- ¿Así que no tienes alternativa? Puedes quedarte en Hogwarts, pero creo que sería algo solitario. Podría invitarte a mi casa para que la pases con mi familia, pero no sé. La familia de mi padre es un poco... especial -me gustaba la idea de que Kailen estuviera en Navidad en mi casa, pero no quería que la criticaran por su nacimiento.

_-Sangre limpia, supongo.-Me quedé pensando mientras veía el cielo.- En realidad mis padres no son mis padres._

_-¿Eres adoptada?-preguntó Henry a la vez que me miraba. Asentí. _

- ¿Por qué no lo habías mencionado? -le pregunté, volteandome, quedando boca abajo y con las piernas dobladas, cerca de mi espalda.

_Me encogí de hombros.-Tengo cinco hermanos, tres mayores, uno de mi edad, y uno más chico. Solamente el más chico es hijo biológico de mis padres._

_-Son muchos hijos.-Comentó Henry, reí un poco ante su comentario._

Cuando Kailen comenzó a hablar de sus hermanos, yo miré hacia el lago.

- Por lo menos tienes hermanos, aunque no sean de sangre -susurré, prestándole atención repentinamente a las ramas del árbol.

_-Mis hermanos no son el tipo de hermanos amorosos que uno quisiera tener... nuestros padres son empresarios, viven para pisotear gente y ser más ricos que ellos, a todos nos han intentado criar así, aunque ellos ni nos cuidan...-noté que bajé un poco el tono de voz, así que volví a cuidarlo.- Los únicos que no seguimos esa idea somos yo y el de mi edad pero casi ni nos hablamos y el chiquito apenas tiene cinco años y están enamorados de él, soy la única chica de la casa._

_-¿Porqué tantos niños?-Henry parecía no quitarse eso de la mente, a mí me daba risa._

_Al menos tienes hermanos, creciste en compañía de alguien y no sola, _seguía pensando. Seguía prestando atención a las ramas del árbol y a las nubes.

_Miré a Clary, parecía nostálgica y creí oírle decir algo de que creció sola-Creciste en compañía de tus primos ¿no? Se ve que Nícolas te quiere mucho._

- Crecí con un primo, Nícolas no tiene hermanos. Los demás, o son demasiado grandes, o demasiado pequeños. Además de que no siempre fuimos tan unidos -quería cambiar el tema de alguna manera.

_-¿Es divertido tener tantos hermanos?-preguntó Henry, negué._

_-Uno me envenenó al darme de comer algo a lo que soy alérgica, otro me tiró en el lago por la casa cuando no sabía nadar para ver si me ahogaba, el otro está feliz de que me halla ido a un internado porque así mis padres los ven más a ellos y tienen mayor posibilidad de heredar las empresas, y yo una vez le prendí fuego a uno, al otro le desaparecí un proyecto final y al de mi edad le causé pesadillas.- Henry comenzó a reír, era claro que creyó que bromeaba, reí con él._

Sólo sonreí a medias. -¿Cuántos hermanos tienes, Henry?

_-Tengo una hermana menor, es la niña más tierna que existe en el mundo y caprichosa también.- Me quedé recordando cosas de mis hermanos, mis padres y lo que pensaban de mí y de otros, suspiré, quería ya tener quince años para que me dijeran de donde era y qué había pasado con mi familia real, pensé que hasta podría ser que en realidad no fuera hija de padres muggles._

La niña me recordó un poco a mí a su edad y eso me puso peor. Me levanté de repente y ambos se me quedaron viendo.- Olvidé mandarle una carta a mis padres, la he estado retrasando por los deberes. Vuelvo enseguida -y corrí de vuelta al castillo, justo a tiempo, antes de que notaran correr las lágrimas por mi rostro.

_Henry se le quedó viendo, esa huída tan repentina no le agradó, le pareció forzada._

_-Mintió-dije- no es la carta, se sintió mal...-Henry me miró, reí nerviosa, hoy era un día de esos donde sin querer adivinaba los pensamientos más de lo normal.- Ignorame...ah...iré al baño.-Tomé mis cosas y corrí antes de que comenzara a hacer preguntas que ni yo sabría responder._

Llegué en poco tiempo a mi dormitorio. No había nadie. Tomé un trozo de papel, escribí dos palabras en él y lo guardé en mi bolsillo, todavía llorando. Subí y subí escaleras hasta donde estaban todas las lechuzas. Tomé a la mía y le amarré el trocito de papel a la pata. _Vuela a donde mis padres, ya que yo no puedo hacerlo, _le susurré.La vi alejarse y en mi cabeza retumbando esas palabras escritas en el papel. Me recargué en la pared, me senté en el suelo y cubrí mi cara con mis manos, esperando que toda mi amargura se fuera con las lágrimas.

_Me sentí torpe corriendo hacia el castillo, torpe porque pensé que una amiga seguiría a su amiga que llora, pero la verdad jamás había tenido que pasar por eso, además de que no tenía idea de donde siquiera sabía si había llorado pero así lo creía, torpe también porque mis agujetas estaban desabrochadas y al tropezarme con ellas choqué con un chico tirándolo al pasto. _

No sé por cuánto tiempo estuve llorando, pero era lo suficiente para que se dieran cuenta de que estaba mal. No eran tontos, así que suponían que yo no me sentía del todo bien. Pero no tenía fuerzas ni ánimo para enfrentar a alguien. Me limpié el rostro y bajé a las mazmorras. Entré a mi sala común, sin detenerme, hasta llegar a mi habitación. Me acosté sobre la cama y decidí dormir. Ya me inventaría algo después.

_Vi que a quien había tirado era a Nícolas, pensé en decirle que su prima no estaba bien de ánimo pero en ese momento vi a Collins acercándose, así que me levanté y corrí al castillo._

_Henry me había seguido pero caminando, ya dentro del castillo tomó un rumbo diferente, fue a buscar a Clarissa a donde las lechuzas, a donde pudiera estar escribiendo, la biblioteca y otros lugares, esperando tal vez verla en la cena. _

_Collins estiró su mano hacia Nícolas y lo ayudó a levantarse._

Alguien movía mi brazo. Yo no quería despertar, el mundo de los sueños era mil veces mejor que el real. Abrí un poco los ojos y vi a Violette.

- Tu guapo primo te está buscando -solté un gemido.

- Dile que no estoy aquí, que no me has visto -cerré los ojos de nuevo.

- Es que ya le dije que estabas aquí...

- Pues dile que no quiero verlo y ya -me reacomodé en la cama y caí dormida casi al instante.

- Dice que no quiere verte -Violette le transmitió el mensaje a Nick. Él sólo asintió y salió de la sala común. _Tal vez sus amigos me ayuden a saber por qué ese cambio de humor. _Se dirigió al Gran Comedor para la cena. Ya había caído la noche.

_Henry miraba incesante a la mesa de Slytherin y a la puerta del Gran Comedor, sin duda esperando ver a Clarissa, supuse que no bajaría a cenar; no tenía hambre, cosa rara en mí, así que solamente comí algo de pollo que había allí y me dediqué a hacer aún más blando el puré de papa en mi plato, pensando en varias cosas a la vez, tratando de ignorar el dolor de cabeza que me producía tanta gente con tantos pensamientos a mi alrededor._

Nícolas esperó a que la mayoría de las personas se fueran del Gran Comedor para poder hablar con mis amigos. Cuando los vio salir, fue tras ellos y los interceptó.

- ¿Saben por qué Clary no quiere ver a nadie? -preguntó, un tanto preocupado. No era mi intención preocuparlo, pero era momento de olvidar lo demás y pensar en mí.

_Henry estuvo a punto de hablar cuando lo interrumpí - ¿Cómo es la relación de ella con su familia? _

Nick los miró extrañado.- Sus padres son maravillosas personas, siempre han velado por ella y la quieren mucho, al igual que mis padres y yo. Pero, ¿a qué viene esa pregunta?

_Ahora me ganó Henry con la palabra y le explicó qué había sucedido, esperaba que él nos pudiera aclarar un poco qué había pasado con ella._

Cuando mi primo estuvo al tanto de todo, se puso serio y no dijo nada. Evitó hasta pensar en el asunto.- Cuando tocaron el tema de los hermanos, ¿cuál fue su actitud?

_Decidí que dejaría hablar a Henry, me recargué en la pared pensando y escuchándolos, Henry le describió con detalles cómo había sido su actitud, sus gestos y todo._

Nick escuchaba con atención lo que Henry le decía.- ¿No les dijo nada más sobre el tema de los hermanos, tanto en mi caso, como en el de ella?

_Ambos negamos. Henry lo miraba con atención, por si decía algo importante, yo trataba de concentrarme pero la cabeza me dolía._

_Ya veo._- Gracias y no se preocupen por ella, está en los dormitorios de Slytherin -se disponía a irse.- Y una cosa más, eviten tocar el tema con ella de nuevo y no le pregunten sobre su actitud. Estará bien, se los aseguro -y se fue, directo a donde yo estaba.

_S__us respuestas no me fueron complacientes, sentí que no nos dijo nada, odiaba que me dijeran que evitara algo sin saber porqué, pero si era por el bien de una amiga supuse que debía aguantarme, caminé al dormitorio con Henry siguiéndome y hundido en sus pensamientos. Esa noche me fui a dormir directamente. _

Los siguientes días estuve en cama con fiebre y pesadillas. La señora Pomfrey fue directamente a mi dormitorio para verme. Mis padres habían llegado al castillo en cuanto recibieron mi carta. Yo no quería preocupar a nadie. Estuvieron conmigo unas horas y tuvieron que irse. Sabían que nada podía quitarme eso, sólo el tiempo y el olvido, al igual que a ellos. No quería que me llevaran a la enfermería, así que le dije a Nick que cuando viera a Kailen y a Henry les mintiera, diciéndoles que tenía un resfriado por exponerme tanto tiempo al viento frío.

_No vimos por unos días a Clary, Henry se preocupaba cada vez un poco más y a mi me hacía molestar, por la preocupación y porque me sentía torpe e inútil. Nick nos dijo algo sobre que tenía un resfriado._

_-Mentiroso, no es verdad...es algo más.- Le dije cuando nos contó eso antes de caminar hacia la biblioteca._

- Si estás tan segura de que miento, ¿dime qué puede ser, entonces? -contestó Nick.

_-No lo sé, pero no nos quieren decir por alguna razón, pero no es la verdad.-Henry suspiró, supongo creyó que me estaba portando como niña chiquita, y probablemente así era._

- Clary me pidió que no les dijera la verdad y no se las voy a decir, porque es decisión de ella. Mi prima esta enferma, sí, pero de aquí- señaló hacia su corazón.- Y de aquí -señaló su cabeza.- Los recuerdos son su peor enemigo. Y si ella no les ha dicho nada y me pidió que les mintiera, es porque aún no está lista para enfrentarse a lo que hay dentro de ella y menos para decirselo a alguien más. Les tiene confianza, créanme, así que les pido den el tema por olvidado, que la reciban alegremente cuando se recupere. Y cuando esté lista, se los dirá, lo sé -Nick se alejó, sin dar oportunidad a que le hiciera preguntas.

_Para antes de que terminara de hablar yo ya me estaba alejando, Henry suspiró y nos vio a ambos caminar, sin saber a donde ir se fue para la biblioteca._

- Tu silencio no le está gustando a tus amigos -me dijo Nick, horas después, mientras yo me sentaba lentamente frente a la chimenea de la sala común. Suspiré.

- Me las arreglaré después, confió en que me entenderán -me recargué en el respaldo del sofá, con gesto cansado.

- ¿Se los dirás?

- Algún día. Aún no es tiempo -escuché pasos cerca de la puerta, pero no les presté atención.- Primero necesito tiempo para mí.

_Al atardecer Henry buscó a Nícolas y al encontrarlo le dio unas notas, diciendo que eran los resúmenes de las clases a las que no había asistido su prima, así como algunas tareas para que no se atrasara. Yo seguí encaprichada, en el campo de Quidditch viendo el atardecer mientras pensaba._

- El chico Huffepuff me dio estos pergaminos, dijo que eran tareas y apuntes -me los puso enfrente. Yo los tomé despacio y sonreí un poco.- A pesar de todo, son buenos chicos -me le quedé viendo, pues aunque él se daba aires de grandeza frente a los demás, conmigo era sincero.

- Gracias, Nick. Es bueno saber que estás conmigo -le dije, mientras miraba el fuego.

_Henry había puesto una flor hechizada en entre unos pergaminos, esperaba que la viera y eso le alegrara un poco, se puso a hacer tarea y luego se fue a dormir. No recuerdo si hice tarea o solo dormí, un par de días estuvimos callados, sobre todo yo, cuando él trataba de entablar conversación de nuevo me ponía a pensar. Se anunció cuándo sería el próximo partido de Quidditch, ahora sería Gryffindor vs Ravenclaw. _

Nick no dijo nada. Henry había sido muy amable, realmente quería ponerme al corriente, pues no me podía dejar caer para toda la vida. Me llamó la atención un pequeño destello blanco entre los pergaminos. Los abrí. Una flor saltó a mi mano, poniéndose a bailar. Como aquella vez, hizo una reverencia y se desplomó. Verlo de nuevo me hizo casi llorar... y casi sonreír.

- Sí, Clary, tienes buenos amigos. Creo que ellos no se merecen esto -me susurró Nícolas y lo escuché alejarse. Acaricié los pétalos de la flor y la guardé de nuevo entre los pergaminos. _Tengo que ponerme bien, haré todo lo posible para salir del hoyo en el que me encuentro. Lo he hecho antes, ahora también puedo._

_Llegó el día del partido de Quidditch, esperaba que para ese día ya estuviera Clarissa en la mesa y lista para ir a verlo. Si estuvo no lo supe porque me levanté tarde y ya no alcancé el desayuno, tampoco fui al campo con Henry y llegué cuando ya estaba empezado y llevaban unos tantos marcados._

Nick me informó que habría un partido de Quidditch. Ya había adelantado una buena parte de mis deberes, pero no me sentía de ánimo todavía para asistir. Me rehusé, excusando que tenía que seguir haciendo tareas, para estar de vuelta en clases lo más rápido posible. Él simplemente se fue y no insistió.

Después de que me cansé de estudiar y practicar encantamientos, me senté en mi lugar favorito: el sofá frente a la chimenea. Estuve un rato ahí, pero luego lo pensé mejor. Me levanté, tomé mi capa y salí de la sala común. Me dirigí a una de las torres del castillo para observar un rato el partido.

_Cuando me di cuenta Henry estaba festejando con unos amigos de Gryffindor la victoria que habían tenido sobre Ravenclaw, no le dije nada y dejé que se fuera a festejar con algunos de ellos. Poco a poco se fue vaciando el campo, me quedé allí, bajé al centro de todo y me tiré en el pasto, el cielo estaba nublado, seguramente llovería._

Con todo y el mal aspecto que tenía, observé el final del partido. Sólo fueron unos minutos, antes de que el buscador de Gryffindor encontrara la snitch. Casi todos empezaron a gritar, ensordeciendo mis oídos. Traté de buscar a mis amigos con la mirada, pero había tanta gente, que me fue prácticamente imposible. Suspiré. _Por lo menos caminar me ha ayudado para darle movilidad a mis piernas. _Parecía que se avecinaba una tormenta, el viento frío azotó mi cara, trayendo con él aquella vocecilla de nuevo.

_Me estaba empezando a dar frío, pero no me importaba realmente, era uno de esos días nublados en los que extrañaba estar sola en mi cuarto con los walkman escuchando cassetes con música que fuera con mi estado de ánimo. Gotas comenzaron a caer, cerré los ojos, no quería moverme y la gripa me valía._

Seguía sin poder reconocer lo que decía la voz. Pareciera que los sonidos no tenían congruencia, pero si prestaba muchísima atención, sabía que podría descifrar lo que decía. Quería seguirla. Cayeron algunas gotas de lluvia y me quedé ahí, esperando volverme uno con la lluvia y descubrir el mensaje de la vocecilla. _Es inútil, _pensé cuando la lluvia comenzó a caer en serio.

_La lluvia empezó a enfriarme y a doler al impactar conmigo, me levanté muy a mi pesar, sentí una extraña opresión en mi pecho y sentí ganas de llorar, ni siquiera sabía porqué pero así era. Caminé lentamente a lo largo de todo el campo, temblando y tarareando algunas melodías que llegaban a mi mente. Me resguardé bajo las escaleras, la lluvia empeoraba así que decidí esperar a que aminorara._

La voz se fue. Inmediatamente bajé las escaleras y me dirigí a las mazmorras. No había nadie en mi camino, todos estaban celebrando el resultado del partido. Continué tranquila, dispuesta a ponerme frente a la chimenea en cuanto llegara, pero al pasar por el vestíbulo, la voz apareció de nuevo. _Imposible._

_Estar allí sin nadie alrededor era algo que me hacía sentir sola, recordé cosas de mi pasado, al sentir una lágrima negué y corrí, no me importó que el viento y la lluvia me dieran en la cara y me lastimaran los ojos, al entrar al castillo intenté calmarme, llamaría la atención si echaba a correr por allí, aunque no había nadie. Me quité la capa, la bufanda y el suéter que hacían mi ropa más pesada y caminé sin rumbo en específico por los pasillos._

Decidí ignorarla. Eran tonterías mías. Bajé a las mazmorras, dije la contraseña y entré por la puerta de piedra. Extrañamente, no había personas en la sala común. Me quité la capa, me senté en el sofá, dejándola a un lado mío y me enfrenté al calor de la chimenea. Me cubrí con la manta que había dejado a un lado, saqué mi varita del bolsillo y me puse a practicar un rato para distraer la mente.

_Iba caminando distraída en mis pensamientos cuando empecé a escuchar muchos pensamientos a la vez, me empezó a doler la cabeza, me recargué en una pared, cerré los ojos y traté de concentrarme en un pedazo de una canción para alejar la guerra de pensamientos, ni se me ocurrió buscar de donde provenían era abrumador. _

Me desconecté tanto, que no me di cuenta de cuánto tiempo pasé ahí sentada, con la varita sobre mi regazo y mirando las llamas. No quería moverme, quería desaparecer, ser invisible y olvidar. Y lloré, pero no como antes; lloré desde el fondo, lloré bastante, pero en silencio.

_No se iban los pensamientos, eché a correr como si eso pudiese alejarlos pero seguían allí, choqué con Collins, tomó su varita listo para vengarse por el hechizo tragacaracoles, el dolor de cabeza aumentaba, le empujé y continué corriendo hasta que llegué a las escaleras. Olvidé que se movían así que al bajarlas corriendo me caí y me quedé allí hasta que de pronto desaparecieron, estaba asustada._

Subí mis piernas al sofá, las abracé y oculté mi llanto, por si alguien entraba o bajaba a la sala común. El dolor que sentía, que guardaba desde hace tanto tiempo, era terrible. Había aprendido a mitigarlo, pero no podía huir de él. Ya me había dado cuenta de eso. Cargar con el peso que yo sentía, con un cargo de conciencia enorme, a pesar de la corta edad que tenía. Lo que había hecho, no merecía perdón, empezando por el mío.

_No recuerdo como llegué a mi dormitorio, estaba mareada y con un dolor de cabeza enorme, no sé a qué hora me dormí, solo supe que al despertar ya era el medio día y me había perdido las clases. Salí a caminar un poco bajo el apagado sol y esperaba encontrarme a Henry, extrañaba la compañía de alguien más. Vi al equipo de Slytherin entrenando de nuevo, me acerqué y esperé a que terminaran._

Nick quiso saber cómo estaba y si asistiría a clases ese día. Me negué rotundamente. Había recaído. La fiebre había regresado. Él dijo que le gustaba la idea de verme en el entrenamiento de ese día para animarme, le dije que lo pensaría. Él se fue preocupado, me regañé por haberlo provocado.

_Ya fuera de enojo, capricho y todo el plan en el que me había puesto empezaba a preocuparme mucho, no era normal que alguien se pusiera tan mal sin ir a la enfermería ni nada así que pensé en intentar colarme a la casa de Slytherin._

Con un poco de tos, por la lluvia de anoche, bajé a mi lugar favorito de nuevo. Hice lo mismo que hacía cuando estaba ahí. Me perdí mirando el fuego, me perdí en mis recuerdos.

_Esperé a que terminara la práctica de Slytherin mientras revisaba unas anotaciones en una libreta que había guardado en mi falda; hechizos que me habían resultado curiosos y que podrían servir para algunas cosas. _

Reviví el momento. Gritos. Una sustancia roja en el suelo y las paredes, que a esa edad nunca había visto. Varias sombras en la distancia. Un gran destello verde.

Desperté. Moví mi cabeza para despejarla y evitar llorar. Sentada ahí, continué con mis deberes, lo mejor que pude, pero sin dejar de pensar.

_Vi al equipo y traté de ubicar a alguien a quien creyera que pudiera hechizar pero la mayoría me intimidaba. Al final me decidí por una chica como de segundo y casi de mi misma complexión, esperé a que se quedara sola y saqué mi varita, lista para sacarle la contraseña de su casa. _

Nícolas había terminado el entrenamiento, así que cuando llegó a la sala común, me vió en el sofá, escribiendo en un pergamino. Se acercó a mí sigilosamente para asomarse por detrás del respaldo.

- ¿Qué haces? -preguntó, sacándome de mi ensimismo.

- Me has asustado. Hago mis deberes -no lo miré, mis ojos estaban rojos desde ayer.

_Apliqué un confundus en la chica y le hice creer que quería darme la contraseña de su casa y ayudarme a entrar, me sorprendí mucho cuando estaba dentro de la sala común de Slytherin vestida con su uniforme, casi echo a reír ante tal logro. La chica pareció estarse recomponiendo, así que busqué a Clarissa. _

- Es bueno que te estés poniendo al corriente. Regresarás a tu vida pronto, ¿no? -sólo asentí.- Vi a Kailen en el entrenamiento hoy, no sé si se dio cuenta, pero me fije en ella y parecía angustiada. Entre más rápido vuelvas, será mejor.

Seguí sin mirarlo. Pero él no era tonto. Rodeó el sofá, se puso frente y se arrodilló para quedar a mi altura. Tenía la mirada gacha, pero él se acercó a mi rostro.

- Has estado llorando de nuevo -dijo tras un suspiro.- Tienes que dejarlo pasar, Clary. Si no jamás lograrás vivir en paz.

- No puedo dejarlo pasar. Fue mi culpa, es mi peso...


	6. Chapter 6

Cap 6

- Sólo tienes once años. Disfruta de tu vida. Aquello ya pasó.

_Con torpeza caminé por la sala común y me pareció ver a Nícolas, hablaba con alguien seguramente ya que estaba frente a un sofá, los nervios me invadieron y pensé que no debí haber ido así como así, se me acababa de ocurrir que solamente debía verme Clarissa, si alguien más me veía estaría en problemas. Me escondí infantilmente tras una cortina y me asomaba de cuando en cuando a ver si Nícolas se había ido._

- ¿Cómo piensas que lo dejaré pasar? No es tan sencillo. Tú lo ves sencillo porque no cargas con esto -le respondí y desvié la mirada, comenzaba a enojarme.

- Sí, yo no tengo la carga que tú tienes, pero sabes que TÚ no tuviste la culpa de lo que pasó -insistió Nick. Lo fulminé con la mirada.

- ¿Qué no tuve la culpa? ¡Se me advirtió y no hice caso!

- ¡TENÍAS 5 AÑOS! -se levantó enojado.

No podíamos dejar de mirarnos, ambos furiosos. Pero flaquee cuando escuché la vocecilla. Bajé la mirada y Nick se volvió a arrodillar. Quiso hablar pero con un gesto le hice entender que callara. Seguí escuchando, era más fuerte que antes. Entonces estuve segura.

- Hay algo en esta habitación -susurré.

_Collins pasó cerca, lo supe porque tenía pensamientos muy particulares, se acercó a Nícolas y le susurró al oído.-Hay una chica que acaba de reaccionar de un confundus y hay una cortina con pies. Tal vez halla un intruso._

Escuché sólo las últimas palabras del amigo de Nick. Cerré mis ojos y me esforcé aún más. Tenía que descifrar lo que decía. Cada sonido fue agarrando su lugar hasta que pude escuchar algo parecido a "Me descubrieron". Miré rápidamente a la cortina con pies que decía el tipo y confirmé el tono de la voz. Saqué mi varita y fui yo quien le aplicó el confundus a Collins, sin que él me viera, pues estaba de espaldas a mí. Nícolas me miró.

- ¿Por qué lo hiciste? -preguntó, mirando el cuerpo de su amigo tirado en el suelo.

_Me escondí abajo de una mesa con mantel, sí, definitivamente era muy infantil para esas cosas. Collins yacía en el suelo y Nícolas hablaba con Clarissa, cada vez pensaba más que esa fue una pésima idea._

Percibí algo extraño en la voz, como... si se hubiera movido. Me enfoqué en las llamas para concentrarme. Nick no dijo nada, pero volví a hablarle en un susurro.

- Collins tiene razón. Hay un intruso, esta cerca -Nick sacó su varita.- No es necesario, pues creo que es Kailen -lo miré a los ojos de nuevo, todavía sentada. Él asintió.

_Me dio un dolor de cabeza, me puse a pensar una y otra vez en un mismo pedazo de canción, oí un pensamiento, sin sentido, sin lógica. Me asomé un poco para ver si seguía allí y así era, acomodé bien el mantel. _

- ¿Segura? -me preguntó en voz baja.

- Creo que sí, búscala. Conoces más hechizos que yo, puedes encontrar al intruso más rápido -le contesté en el mismo tono.

_Como pude me agarré el cabello, trataría de fingir ser una chica de Slytherin y escabullirme silenciosamente sin causar sospecha. Esperaba que funcionara._

Mi primo levantó un poco su varita. Pensé que estaría repasando todos los hechizos y encantamientos que sabía. Eligió rápido y pronunció: _Homenum Revelio. _No supe qué pasó después, pues todavía miraba el fuego. Pero al voltear lo más rápido que pude, vi que Nick llegaba a una mesa y levantaba el mantel, al mismo tiempo que pronunciaba _Accio varita._ Una varita conocida cayó en las manos de mi primo y el intruso fue revelado.

_Me descubrieron y desarmaron, me asusté, en verdad esperaba lograr salir sin ser vista. Supuse que ya no tenía opciones así que me levanté aceptando mi derrota y esperé a que me dijera algo, quería salir corriendo. _

Cuando Nick vio que el intruso era Kailen, me miró. Yo sólo hice un gesto que significaba "te lo dije" sin decir más. Regresó la vista a ella, que se veía un tanto apenada.

- ¿Qué haces aquí? -preguntó mi primo.

_-Quería...Quiero ver a Clarissa.- dije intentando sonar firme, aunque la verdad estaba temblando por dentro._

- Ni siquiera sé para que pregunté -exclamó frustado Nícolas.- Esta sentada en el sofá frente a la chimenea. Ya ves, Clary, sabía que esto traería problemas.

_Nerviosa caminé hacia ella, me pregunté qué hacía allí si ni siquiera sabía que iba a decirle, me paré frente a ella y me le quedé viendo._

Kailen llegó hasta donde yo estaba, pensé en evitar su mirada pero era absurdo. Sonreí un poco, o traté de hacerlo, mientras miraba como Nick levantaba del suelo a Collins y lo dejaba sobre una silla, para regresar y ponerse detrás de mí.

_-Mmm...hola...-estaba en blanco._

Supuse que mi aspecto no era el adecuado, pero no podía hacer nada ya. Cuando escuché su corto saludo, me dieron ganas de reír.

- Hola, Kailen. ¿Querías hablar conmigo?

_-Henry está preocupado por ti.-fue lo único que se me ocurrió decir._

No pude evitar sonreír ante la mención de Henry.- Recibí su flor, fue muy amable de su parte. Pero no se tienen que preocupar por mí, ya estaré bien.

_-A este paso parece que será hasta que termine el ciclo escolar.-Terminando de decir eso pensé que no había sido amable, pero como siempre ya lo había dicho sin pensar._

- Sólo necesito estar al día con mis deberes y estaré de vuelta -sonreí ante su completa sincera, siempre era así.- Un par de días, a lo mucho.

_Suspiré, sentía lo que estaba guardando en ese momento, suspiré de nuevo para agarrar fuerzas, supuse que por esos sentimientos se había enfermado o lo que fuera._

_-Más te vale porque ¿sabías que si uno está enfermo, triste o lo que sea y se queda encerrado tarda más en componerse y empeora? Además...no sé qué te tiene así y la verdad ya no me interesa saberlo porque supongo que por algo no nos contaste, pero tienes al menos amigos que estarán allí si estás mal...sin saber porqué.-Ni sabía lo que decía, yo no solía pensar mucho así, en realidad ni siquiera solía hablar de apoyar a alguien más y mucho menos hablaba de amigos.-Así que levántate y sal de aquí o te vas a apolillar._

No pude evitar reírme. Solté una gran carcajada al escuchar la palabra apolillar, pues me lo imaginé claramente.

- Espero que a ti sí te haga caso -dijo Nick- porque se lo he repetido hasta el cansancio y no me entiende. O tal vez le falté algo que la convenza más, podríamos traer a tu amigo Henry... -miré furiosa a Nícolas y me crucé de brazos.

- No tienes que traer a nadie.

_Me dio risa esa pequeña discusión. -Da igual quien se lo diga, pueden decírselo mil personas, si ella no quiere no lo hará, por eso ha estado tanto tiempo aquí.-dije a Nícolas con una sonrisa, miré de nuevo a Clarissa.- Puedes salir mañana mismo de aquí si quieres, no sé que tengas pero si tiene remedio entonces para qué te preocupas y si no lo tiene tampoco tiene caso que te preocupes._

A pesar de que Kailen no sabía lo que tenía, me había gustado su actitud, sus palabras me había hecho pensar. Era cierto, no tenía remedio para lo que había hecho. Sonreí y los miré.

- Gracias por estar aquí. Está bien, regresaré a clases en dos días, para completar todo. Es una promesa.

- ¿Juramento inquebrantable? -dijo Nick, levantando una ceja.

- No lo necesito -le dije divertida.

_Sonreí, la verdad no sabía si "juramento inquebrantable" era una expresión o un juramento mágico, pero creí que le preguntaría luego a é que era hora de volver-¿Me puedes devolver mi varita? por favor.-dije a Nícolas._

- Sí, claro. Ya lo había olvidado -le tendió la varita, Kailen la tomó.

- Debes salir rápido de aquí, antes de Collins despierte y te vea aquí -le dije, mirando a Nick y moví la cabeza.- Acompañala a la puerta.

_Collins llevaba despierto un rato, fingiendo seguir inconsciente, decidió permanecer así otro rato. Iba a caminar cuando recordé que llevaba puesto el uniforme de una Slytherin, mi ropa la había escondido en un baño, ya devolvería ese uniforme algún día, o podía quedármelo para otra ocasión.-Entonces me voy, ya es noche y le contaré a Henry que ya andas mejor. _

- Está bien. Nos veremos en dos días -la despedí con un movimiento de mi mano, mientras Nick la guíaba a la puerta.

- Gracias -le dijo éste a Kailen, sin que yo escuchara.

_-No tienes que agradecer.- Le sonreí y abrí la puerta.-Bye._

_Collins fingió despertar, se talló un ojo y miró a Clary.-¿Qué pasó?_

Miré a Collins desconfiada. Nick regresó y le dijo:

- El intruso te lanzó un confundus y huyó, no pudimos verlo.

_Llegué a la sala común de Hufflepuff cuando ya todos se habían ido a dormir, al no encontrar a Henry fui a descansar._

_Collins fingió creérsela y se manifestó molesto, se retiró a su dormitorio. _

- ¿Le crees algo? -le pregunté a Nick, cuando Collins entró al dormitorio de chicos.

- Pasó el tiempo justo para que Collins despertara... pero no te preocupes. Ve a descansar, yo me encargaré de eso -le hice caso y me fui a dormir. Él también entró al dormitorio.

Nícolas esperó a que Collins estuviera profundamente dormido. _Lo he visto antes, así que puedo usarlo. _Se acercó a él con varita en mano y se concentró. _Obliviate. _Una pequeña luz iluminó la habitación, pero sin despertar a los demás. Nick volvió a la cama, con la esperanza de haberlo hecho bien, de haber borrado sólo el recuerdo de ese día y no más allá.

_A la mañana siguiente le conté a Henry mi pequeña aventura del día anterior, me dio un sape por lo descuidada e irresponsable que fui pero estoy segura de que estaba feliz por ella y le divertía mi torpeza._

_Collins al despertar tenía un dolor de cabeza fuera de lo común y no se acordaba de un par de días pero lo relacionó con la cantidad de tarea y el estrés que ésta conlleva._

No supe qué había hecho Nick, pero lo había hecho bien. Al día siguiente, me la pasé en la sala común terminando mis deberes, pues al otro día regresaría a clases. La señora Pomfrey llegó a revisarme y consideró prudente mi decisión. Salí de mi encierro el día acordado, aún pálida y con ojeras, pero un tanto mejor. Era jueves, compartía Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras con los Hufflepuff.

_Tenía mucho sueño el día que Clary volvió a clases, me había estado desvelando leyendo sobre el mundo mágico y haciendo las tareas, sin contar que me la pasaba molestando por cualquier tontería a Henry._

Llegué ese día a tiempo para desayunar, en compañía de Nícolas. Traté de poner mi mejor cara. Mi primo sostenía mis cosas, pensaba que seguía débil, aunque yo me había negado. Él era terco. Busqué a mis amigos en la mesa de Hufflepuff

_Me quedé dormida durante el desayuno, Henry no se dignó a despertarme, comía pacíficamente y de vez en cuando volteaba a la mesa de Slytherin, cuando su miraba se cruzó con la de nuestra amiga le sonrió y saludó con un gesto de la mano._

Vi a Henry sonreír. Yo correspondí a su saludo. Vi a Kailen dormir y me reí por lo bajo. Me senté donde siempre y comencé a comer, aunque no tenía mucho apetito. Nick insistía en que comiera bastante, para recuperar fuerzas. Me negué.- No pienso llenar mi estómago para la clase del profesor Quirrell, el olor a ajo me hará vomitarlo todo -le dije, frunciendo el ceño.

_Henry me despertó, pero me volví a dormir, me cargó de a caballito, desperté, y lo apresuré divertida, entonces me soltó y fui a dar al suelo, lo miré feo, él rió. Esperó a que Clarissa se acercara a nosotros, yo ni en cuenta de que ya estaba allí, me levanté y sacudí la falda. _

Me cubrí la boca para que nadie notara que reía al ver a Kailen en el suelo. Me acerqué a ellos sonriente.

- Hola chicos.

_-Qué onda.-respondí como si nos hubiéramos visto todos los días._

_-Hola Clary, da gusto verte de nuevo.- dijo sonriente Henry, besando su mano como hizo la primera vez que la saludó, aguanté la risa._

Sonreí un poco ante el gesto de Henry. Extrañamente, no causó el mismo efecto que la vez anterior, así que retiré mi mano rápidamente y la guardé dentro de mi bolsillo.- ¿Nos vamos?

_-¡Vamos!-exclamé con emoción y luego reí, comencé a caminar._

_Henry se sintió algo incómodo por cómo ella retiró su mano, así que se limitó a sonreír y caminar tras nosotras._

Estar de vuelta me había hecho bien. Caminar, sentir el viento en mi rostro, ver el sol. Todo era agradable. El resto del día me la pasé con ellos, tomándome la libertad de olvidar mis tormentos unos momentos.

_Después de clases fuimos a tumbarnos como siempre bajo el árbol, esta vez estuve dormida._

_-Parece que por fin se le agotaron las baterías.- comentó Henry__._

- Eso parece -reí por lo bajo, a pesar de todo el tiempo que llevaba encerrada, yo también tenía un poco de sueño.- Mejor que descanse, aunque ya tendrá tiempo de descansar después -no pude evitar bostezar y me cubrí el bostezo con ambas manos.

_-Tú también tienes sueño ¿no?- le pegó el bostezo._

_Collins junto con otros amigos estaba con Nícolas cerca del lago, lo notaba algo distraído así que lo tlaqueó. -¿en qué piensa el supremo capitán del mejor equipo de quidditch? -rió._

- Un poco, pero no es tan grave para caer como Kailen -respondí.

Mi primo y su grupo de "niños bonitos" estaban cerca del lago también. Nick no le prestaba atención a Collins.- ¿Qué dijiste? No te escuché.

_Henry rió un poco, se tiró en el pasto y se quedó mirando el cielo._

_-No quiero...-dije dormida._

_-Andas distraído últimamente, amigo.-dijo Collins mientras comía una manzana. _

- Ya sabes, es por mi prima -respondió Nick, igualmente distraído.

Vi a Henry recostarse en el pasto y a Kailen hablar dormida. Sonreí y cerré los ojos para sentir la brisa fría de octubre. Rodeé mis piernas con mis brazos y respiré profundo. Salir de mi agujero sí que me había hecho bien.

_Estaba teniendo unos sueños extraños, podría hasta decir que eran pesadillas, no sé cómo debió haberse visto o qué debí haber dicho porque Henry estaba moviéndome repitiendo que solamente era un sueño, me desorienté un poco y luego sonreí._

_-Tuve un sueño raro._

_-Ya salió, ya puedes despreocuparte.-Le contestó Collins, se estiró._

- Sí... ya puedo despreocuparme... -Nick no se convencía de mi "recuperación", yo tampoco.

Seguía disfrutando del clima, en un silencio delicioso, cuando Kailen comenzó a hablar. Creí que ya había despertado, pero al abrir los ojos, me di cuenta de que continuaba dormida. Henry estaba a un lado de ella, tratándola de levantar. Volví a cerrar los ojos para seguir en mi proceso de relajación.

_Henry levantó una ceja ante mi sonrisa, comencé a jugar con mi cabello, me levanté.-Daré un paseo, vamos Shasta.- Caminé hacia ningún lado en especial con mi gato a mi lado._

_-Dime una cosa Nícolas ¿porqué permites que tu prima se junte con un mestizo y una sangre sucia? -dijo mientras nos veía desde lejos._

Escuché los pasos de Kailen alejarse. Seguí relajándome, perdiéndome de mi exterior, de la realidad. Me olvidé de todo durante un momento.

- No es una niña ya, ella sabrá. No puedo imponerle nada, no soy su hermano... -respondió Nick, siguiendo la mirada de su amigo. Me vio quieta, relajada, y sonrió.- desafortunadamente...

_-Sigues siendo un mayor, podrías decirle qué hacer y qué no. Cambiando de tema ¿tú qué opinas de esos niños amigos de tu prima?_

_Henry se tiró al suelo y jugó con la cola de su gato, pensando en que debería hacerse de más amigos, las mujeres se le hacían muy complicadas._

Nick se sorprendió ante la pregunta de su amigo. No sabía qué responderle. Se debatía entre ser fiel a lo que él era o seguir con las apariencias; pensó en una respuesta mejor.- ¿Por qué te interesa tanto mi prima y sus amigos? -lo miró desafiante.

Después de unos segundos, pensé que estaba siendo descortés con Henry por concentrarme en mí. Yo no era así. Y sin moverme ni abrir los ojos, decidí hacer conversación.

- Bueno, Henry, cuéntame de tu familia -sonreí ante la idea. Días atrás me estaba desmoronando por esa misma cuestión. Ahora podía soportarlo.

_Henry la miró, recordaba que Nícolas nos dijo que no habláramos de eso, pero supuso que si ella quería saber entonces estaba bien._

_-Mi padre es mago, mi madre es bruja, tengo una hermana de seis años que quiere ser bailarina de ballet. No tengo tíos, al menos no que conozca. Mi padre trabaja en el ministerio y mi mamá es maestra de kinder en una escuela muggle._

_Collins se estiró restándole importancia a la mirada de su amigo._

_-Me preocuparía que tu hermana terminara con un mestizo y tengo la ligera sospecha de que te caen bien, de hecho creo que te "agrada" la niña, lo digo por el día del entrenamiento._

Escuché a Henry con atención. También me recosté en el pasto, supe que cerca de él, pues no abrí los ojos.

- Así que eres mestizo. Bueno, ya sabes, eso no me importa. Pero... ¿qué es un kinder? -ese término me había tomado por sorpresa, me reí un poco.

- Collins... -dijo Nick, sacudiendo la cabeza y tomando un aire superior.- Soy un chico amable, cortés y carismático. Ella una niña pequeña e inmadura. Sólo tengo que cumplir con mi papel. Y sobre mi prima... ya cambiarán sus gustos, cuando entienda el concepto _sangre limpia_ -y mostró una sonrisa resplandeciente, ocultando la verdad detrás de ésta.

_Henry sonrió ante la pregunta.- Es la escuela a donde van los niños de 3 años._

_Collins sonrió y se levantó. -Me alegra esa respuesta, entonces jugaré con ella.- Caminó, recordando el traga caracoles._

Nícolas ya no podía hacer nada, ya había hablado. Deseo que Kailen se pudiera defender, pues él sabía que no era tan indefensa como muchos creían. Sólo se le quedó viendo a su amigo.

- Interesante. No sé muchas cosas de muggles, he visto ese mundo muy poc... -el encierro había hecho que mis sentidos se desarrollaran un poco y escuché alguien caminando por el pasto. Volteé rápido y vi a Collins caminar apresuradamente, por el mismo camino por el que se había ido Kailen. _¡Qué inmaduro! _Me levanté de un salto.- Espera un momento, Henry. ¡Hey, Collins! -grité con varita en mano.

_Ante tal extraña reacción Henry se levantó y metió las manos en sus bolsillos, sujetando su varita por si acaso. Collins detuvo su caminata y los miró, una sonrisa falsa adornó sus labios._

_-¿Sí? ¿En qué te puedo ayudar? _

- ¡¿Qué se siente tratar de caminar con las piernas pegadas?! _¡Locomotor Mortis! _-grité, apuntando con mi varita. Afortunadamente, Collins no reaccionó a tiempo y cayó al suelo. Sonreí, miré a Nick y le guiñé un ojo.

_Cuando Collins cayó al suelo con las piernas pegas, agitó su varita pronunciando por lo bajo "Avis" de la nada una gran parvada de diversas aves se dirigieron a ellos dispuestos a picotearlos y jalarles el cabello, era algo infantil pero fue lo primero que se le ocurrió._

_-¡Cave Inimicum!-exclamó Henry abrazando a Clarissa, y las aves no lograron tocarlos._

_-Diffindo.- susurró Collins, sus piernas se separaron,se levantó y los vio.- Pequeña Clarissa, no tengo nada en tu contra, al menos no lo tenía hasta ahora, deberías aprender que te metes con mayores, solo porque eres la prima de Nícolas te la pasaré, pero no vuelvas a intervenir en mi camino.- Caminó en dirección al castillo. _

Comenzó a extenderse un calor intenso dentro de mí. Recargué mi rostro en el hombro de Henry, tratando de controlarme. Fue imposible. Eso no se iba a quedar así. Mi voz se volvió ronca, sabía que él me escucharía de todas maneras.- Collins, ¿te dan miedo las criaturas del Bosque Prohibido? -levanté mi varita. Nick comenzó a levantarse del pasto.

_Collins la miró, en realidad lo estaba comenzando a fastidiar, no le respondió y continuó su camino. Henry miró a Clarissa, estaba empezando a preocuparse, le recordó lo que su mamá decía sobre alguien así "su aura se volvió pesada"._

_-Clarissa, tranquila...no vale la pena...-le dijo tratando de calmarla._

Collins me ignoró.- Así lo quieres, así será -miré a Henry y Nick vio algo que yo no. Las pequeñas manchas oscuras de mis ojos se habían agrandado, casi cubriendo el color miel. Nick corrió hacia a mí, gritando: ¡NOO!

Me apresuré. _Serpensortia._ Bastantes serpientes salieron de mi varita y cayeron cerca de Collins. Se quedaron quietas. Sonreí, ellas me vieron y afirmé. _Ataquen, _les ordené en voz baja. Ellas, simplemente, obedecieron.

_Henry vio las serpientes sorprendido y luego miró a Clary, no la creía capaz de hacer algo así, sacó su varita listo para ayudar a Collins de ser necesario._

_-¡Duro!- exclamó Collins mientras retrocedía y unas cuantas serpientes se convirtieron en piedra quedando inmóviles. Le sorprendió ese ataque, no esperaba que lo atacaran en ese momento.- Evanesco, expulso.-Murmuraba alejando de sí las serpientes, lo estaba poniendo nervioso y una había logrado enredarse en su pierna.-¡Finite!- exclamó finalmente, deshaciendo el hechizo, desarmó a Clary con un expelliarmus y le aplicó un aresto momentum logrando que quedara inmovilizada, como congelada en el tiempo._

Miraba sonriente el nerviosismo de Collins, lanzando hechizo tras hechizo. Cuando se libró de las serpientes, me apuntó con la varita. No supe muy bien lo que sucedió. Nick llegó conmigo al fin, le miró y le gritó a Collins.- ¡Lárgate! ¡AHORA!

Collins impresionado y molesto se fue corriendo al castillo. Henry soltó su varita y examinó a Clarissa, pues no reconoció ese hechizo, su gato rompía las serpientes de piedra que había quedado. _Yo miraba todo tras un árbol, cargando a Shasta y oprimiéndolo un poco hacia mí, me dio miedo, la verdad, corrí para el castillo esperando que no me vieran._

Nick sacó su varita. _Finite._ Me sentí liberada y comencé a despotricar contra Collins.- ¡Vuelve aquí cobarde! ¡Nadie le hace daño a mis amigos en mi cara! ¡REGRESA! -traté de correr tras él, pero mi primo me detuvo y me sacudió por los hombros.

- ¡Clary! ¡Escúchame! ¡Para ya! ¡Estás hablando en pársel! -me gritaba Nick; ladeé la cabeza, tratando de entender lo que me decía y la última palabra me llamó la atención. Lo miré y en su expresión vi un poco de alivio. Mis ojos era color miel de nuevo. Me di cuenta de todo lo que le había hecho a Collins y me horroricé.

- Soy un monstruo... -susurré.

_-Clary ¿estás bien?-preguntó preocupado Henry, tomando con delicadeza su barbilla y haciéndola mirarlo._

_En un pasillo me encontré con Collins, nos miramos en silencio unos segundos, entonces continuamos nuestro camino cada quien, él estaba muy molesto y no entendí muy bien qué pensaba hacer al respecto._

Miré a Henry y vi miedo. Miré a Nick y vi miedo. Para cualquier lugar que volteaba, en todas partes, sentía el temor, temor de mí. Me separé de ambos lentamente.- No... me toques... -comencé a retroceder y corrí y corrí. No importaba la dirección, sólo quería escapar de la atmósfera que me cubría. Me sentía... sucia.

_En cuanto comenzó a alejarse Clarissa, Henry comenzó a caminar tras ella, sentía que si no la animaba pronto otra vez se encerraría en su dormitorio._

Nick trató de impedir que Henry corriera tras de mí, pero él no quería que estuviera sola. Siempre que tenía un problema, me alejaba, huía, y Nick consideró que ya no estaba para eso. No lloraba. Sólo corría, quería volar, quería irme, desaparecer. Percibí pasos detrás de mí, y al límite del Bosque Prohíbido, me di la vuelta con varita en mano (seguía a la ofensiva y no supe cómo había recuperado mi varita). Henry me había seguido.

- No... te... acerques...

_Henry no se detuvo sino hasta estar frente a ella, tomó con delicadeza la mano en la que tenía la varita y la bajó, con el otro brazo la abrazó. No mencionó palabra alguna, sintió que comenzó a temblar, esperó a que se tranquilizara un poco._

- ¿Por qué lo haces? ¿Qué no ves? Soy un monstruo. Sólo hago cosas horribles. ¿Cómo puedes seguirme? ¿Cómo puedes tocarme después de aquello? Lo has visto. Sabes de lo que soy capaz. Deberías alejarte. Soy una muy mala persona. Sólo le hago daño a los que me rodean. A todos. Soy un peligro -chillé desesperada, dentro de su abrazo, apretando con furia mi varita.

_- No eres un monstruo Clarissa, los monstruos no son capaces de sentir algo más que malos sentimientos y te he visto sonreír y escuchado reír, tienes amigos lo cual indica que puedes querer a las personas, así que no eres un monstruo. Sí, lo que hiciste no fue muy bueno, pero tarde o temprano alguien le iba a hacer algo a Collins.-Se encogió de hombros, se alejó un poco de ella ya que sintió que su temblor se fue apagando. Notó un par de lágrimas y las secó.- En todo caso ¿qué importa si fueras un peligro? ¿no estamos vivos para enfrentar lo que se nos presentan en la vida? además como ya te dije, no eres un monstruo y lo que me dice lo que acabas de hacer es que serás una de las mejores al salir de Hogwarts._

Comencé a calmarme. Aflojé la presión que estaba haciendo con mi mano y me dolieron los dedos. Escuchar las palabras de Henry me consolaba un poco. Sí, tal vez no era un monstruo, pero no podía dejar de pensar en lo que había hecho. Me sequé las lágrimas que habían resbalado por mis mejillas, lo miré y traté de sonreírle. Vi a Nick varios metros atrás.


	7. Chapter 7

Cap 7

- Gracias... -con una sola palabra, traté de decir todo, pues fue lo único que salió de mi boca.

_Henry sonrió.-Volvamos.- Extendió una mano indicándole el camino, esperando caballerosamente a que pasara para comenzar a caminar tras ella. _

_Tras mi huída y pensar un poco, me regañé a mí misma por haberme ido así, sobretodo cuando había pensado en hacerle cosas así a Collins. Así que bajé a la entrada de castillo esperando a que entraran. _

Negué con la cabeza antes su gesto. Me coloqué a un lado de él, puse mi mano sobre su hombro y le dije:

- Al mismo paso -Nick se acercó y vi a Kailen en la entrada del castillo. ¿Habría presenciado algo?

_-Está bien.- Dijo Henry y comenzó a caminar a su lado, me vio y saludó con la mano, devolví el gesto._

- ¿Mejor? -preguntó Nick, caminando a nuestro lado.

- Eso parece -le contesté, también levantando el brazo para saludar a Kailen. Nícolas miró y le hizo un pequeño gesto con la mano. Eso me subió un poco más el ánimo.

_Devolví los tres gestos de saludo y sonreí, esperé a que se acercaran, parecían todos de un mejor ánimo. Suspiré en mi interior._

Cuando llegamos con Kailen, me di cuenta de que estaba atardeciendo. Mi estómago rugió al instante y me reí por lo bajo. - ¿Vamos a cenar? -les pregunté un poco sonrojada.

_-¡Al Gran Comedor!-alcé el puño y exclamé. Reí un poco, Henry también rió. Comencé a caminar hacia allá mientras en el camino iba subiendo mis calcetas, las cuales por alguna razón siempre se me bajan, me pregunté si habría un hechizo que haga que a las personas se le estén cayendo como a mí._

Ninguno de nosotros mencionó nada sobre lo que pasó aquel día. Pasaron los días, con bastantes deberes (parecía que el profesor Snape olvidaba que teníamos más materias que la suya). Y... llegó el banquete de Halloween.

_Llegó Halloween, uno de mis hermanos me envió dulces ya caducos, inspirada por eso fui a la cocina donde ya había entrado un par de veces y pasaba el tiempo conversando con esas curiosas criaturas llamadas elfos domésticos. Preparé unas cuantas golosinas de chocolate con su ayuda y fui en la mañana feliz al comedor a repartirlas con mis amigos__. _

Esa mañana, Kailen nos regaló unos deliciosos chocolates, que al parecer, ella había hecho en las cocinas.

- Cocinas bien -le dije, con un chocolate a la mitad en mi mano y la otra en mi boca. Nick asintió casi imperceptiblemente sin darse cuenta.

_Sonreí ante sus comentarios y no pude evitar reír al ver a Henry todo batido de chocolate, él también río. Planeábamos ir a clases y luego a jugar un poco frente al lago, pero olvidé algo en el salón de defensa contra las artes oscuras, así que regresamos al salón y entré a buscar lo que había olvidado. Ni siquiera recordaba qué perdí pero sabía que era algo._

- ¿Qué olvidaste, Kailen? -le dije, mientras me recargaba en el marco de la puerta. Ella iba de un lado a otro. Desafortunadamente, Nick no iba con nosotros, en su rostro había algo de desdén cuando le dijimos que no teníamos clase. Él tenía todavía, pero le dije en un susurro que podía alcanzarnos después. Mi amiga iba de un lado a otro, buscando...

_- No tengo idea.-Buscaba por todo el salón, Henry se había quedado fuera del salón por el olor a ajo, tiré por accidente unas notas del profesor Quirrell. Las recogí y solamente logré que distintos papeles se desparramaran por todos lados._

- Entonces... ¿cómo te ayudamos? -entré para revisar cada asiento, esperando encontrar algo fuera de lugar.

_-__Ahorita lo encontraré.-dije acomodando las cosas de nuestro profesor, algo me llamó la atención.- Oye Clary ¿qué es la piedra filosofal? _

Cuando Kailen habló, yo estaba debajo de una mesa. Escuché ese término y me levanté rápido, sin recordar dónde estaba y me golpeé en la cabeza. Sobándome, me acerqué a ella.

- ¿Por qué? ¿Dónde lo has visto?

_-En las notas del profesor Quirrell, se me cayeron por accidente.-Le mostré la hoja donde se leía esa palabra y había algo dibujado allí, junto con algunas palabras que no entendí. Por fín encontré lo que había perdido, una goma._

- Interesante... -miré la hoja que Kailen me mostraba. Ahí estaba todo lo relacionado con la piedra: Nicolas Flamel, el Elixir de la Vida...- No entiendo qué hace el profesor Quirrell con esto. No tiene nada que ver con Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras. Es muy extraño -seguía viendo la hoja con el ceño fruncido, sin dejar de repasar todos los apuntes de la hoja y no olvidar ningún detalle.

_Percibí un pensamiento aislado y me asusté, le quité la hoja y dejé todo en su lugar, la jalé y nos escondimos bajo una mesa en ese momento el profesor entraba dando largos y pesados pasos directo a su escritorio. Tomó sus notas y salió, solo entonces salimos de nuestro escondite. _

La miré extrañada y no pude dejar de hacerlo, aún después de salir de abajo de la mesa.

- ¿Cómo supe que el profesor venía?

_Oí que Clarissa hablaba pero no puse atención, aún distinguía palabras sueltas del profesor, palabras como "trampilla", "fuego", "inmortalidad". Ya que dejé de escucharlo reaccioné y la vi._

_-Perdona, me distraje ¿qué dijiste?-sonreí mientras caminaba hacia la puerta junto con ella. Henry nos vio salir._

- No importa. Olvídalo - tal vez sólo había sido una coincidencia.- ¿Vamos al lago entonces?

_Asentí y comencé a caminar feliz de la vida cuando percibí de nuevo unos pensamientos ya conocidos. Me detuve en una esquina y sigilosamente me asomé, allí estaba Collins andando con una amiga suya. Henry me miró y se asomó también._

_-¿Tomamos otro camino? -sugirió. Noté algo distinto en nuestro "enemigo", negué y seguí andando._

_Collins nos miró y nos dedicó una extraña sonrisa, continuó su camino, me detuve y me quedé viendo como se apartaba, era confuso. No entendí sus intenciones._

Miré la sonrisa de Collins y ladeé la cabeza. Era extraño, como tan extraño era lo que Kailen acaba de hacer, como tan extraño que el profesor tuviera aquellas notas. Y con mis pensamientos confundidos, salimos del castillo. Ellos iban adelante de mí, platicando.

_Me subí a un árbol en cuanto llegamos a nuestro lugar de siempre y me colgué quedando de cabeza, miré a Clarissa, estaba pensativa, no quise husmear, además de que no sabía muy bien cómo hacerlo conscientemente._

_-¿En qué piensas?-le dije. _

- En los apuntes del profesor Quirrell -decidí mencionar una de las cosas que había en mi mente, creí que la menos importante. El lago comenzaba a congelarse puesto que el frío se hacía más crudo conforme pasaban los días.

_-Ah sí, ¿qué es la piedra filosofal?- recordé los pequeños fragmentos de pensamiento que había atrapado, Henry comenzó a pensar en varias cosas.-¿Nicolas Flamel?...¡ah! en un cromo de chocolate decía algo de que Flamel había participado en la creación de la piedra filosofal o algo así ¿no?_

_-Sí, Nicolás Flamel es un gran alquimista y es el que conoce el secreto de la inmortalidad._

- Exacto. La piedra filosofal fue creada por Nicolas Flamel, hace ya bastante tiempo. Muchos alquimista de aquel tiempo lo intentaron pero fracasaron. Él fue el único. Con ella creó el Exilir de la Vida, capaz de volverte "inmortal". Junto a su esposa, la han bebido y hace poco cumplieron unos quinientos años de vida, si no me equivoco. Por eso, considero extraño que el profesor Quirrell esté investigando sobre ella. Es muy, muy extraño.

_-Tal vez le interesan esas cosas.-dijo Henry_

_-Tal vez quiere ser inmortal y tratará de hacer la suya él solo...trampilla...fuego...inmortalidad.-las últimas palabras las dije en voz baja pensando un poco.- O tal vez quiere robarla.-Dije más para mí misma que para ellos. _

Desvié mi mirada del lago y la dirigí a ella.- Lo dirás de broma, pero es posible, Kailen. Muchas personas han ambicionado la piedra, pero tengo entendido que él y Dumbledore la tienen guardada en un lugar seguro. Supongo que sería muy difícil robarla. Además, no creo que el profesor Quirrell sea de ese tipo de magos, ¡sólo míralo en las clases! -a pesar de que me quería mostrar incrédula a tal idea, algo en mí lo consideraba.

_-En todo caso si quisiera robarla no estaría dando clases aquí sino donde pudiera vigilar la piedra.-dijo Henry mientras comía dulces._

_-¿Y si está en el colegio? ¿Hay algún lugar con fuego aquí?-pregunté cada vez más interesada y curiosa en el tema. _

- Bueno, hay muchas maneras de protegerla además del fuego. Sólo conozco dos lugares completamente seguros: Gringotts y Hogwarts. Sería lógico que estuviera aquí, pues el profesor Dumbledore es el director y amigo de Flamel, podría hacerle ese favor. Pero Gringotts... -mi voz fue desvaneciéndose, al recordar algo que había visto en el diario El Profeta.-Ah...yo ni enterada. En fin, vamos adentro comienzo a sentir entumida la nariz.

_-¿Qué hay con Gringotts?- Henry y yo la mirábamos esperando respuesta, yo cada vez más intrigada, Henry esperando que no se nos ocurriera alguna cosa peligrosa como ir a investigar. _

- Hace varios días -dije, pausadamente, tratando de recordar bien- Nícolas leía el Profeta, yo estaba a un lado de él y decidí espiar. La noticia de primera plana era el robo a una cámara de Gringotts. Lo que alcancé a leer decía que afortunadamente se habían llevado el contenido antes. Y si... ¿la cámara guardaba la piedra filosofal y quién la haya sacado supuso que estaba en peligro? -los miré.

_Me caí del árbol, justamente sobre Henry, me senté y me quedé pensando._

_-Entonces puede que esté aquí en Hogwarts lo cual solamente la acercaría más al profesor Quirrell si es que por alguna extraña razón él la estuviera buscando.-dijo sobándose._

_-¿Y si él convenció al profesor Dumbledore de que la piedra estaba en peligro? Así lograría acercarse más a ella._

- Ambos podría tener razón, pero insisto, ¿para qué la quiere? No parece una persona ambiciosa, que quisiera vivir por siempre. Es tartamudo y creo que no tiene familia. ¿De qué le serviría? -no podía pensar en el profesor Quirrell como un mortífago o algo así.

_-Avaricia tal vez...por ejemplo, mis hermanos la buscarían para ser inmortales y gobernar el mundo...-reí un poco.- Yo solo querría vivir un poco más para conocer más cosas. O...tal vez esta enfermo y esa puede ser una solución.-Eso fue lo más amigable que se me ocurrió, pero en sus pensamientos no había ese algo de tristeza o autocompasión que tenían las personas con enfermedades graves y posiblemente mortales._

- No, no, no. Sigue sin convencerme. Tendría que haber una razón realmente fuerte para robarla. Casi todas las enfermedades tienen cura en el mundo mágico, así que esa posibilidad podría descartarla. Sólo que fuera un mortífago, pero no tiene el aspecto de... -comencé a hablar sin darme cuenta de lo que decía.- Bueno, se supone que El-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado desapareció, pero pensar que es uno de sus sirvientes y necesita el profesor la piedra para alguien más que no sea él. Es muy tonto, en realidad. Prácticamente imposible, diría yo.

_-¿Qué es un mortífago?- me sonaba conocido el término pero no lograba ubicar de donde. Comenzó a hacer frío, metí mis manos en mi chamarra. Henry prefería vernos hablar que responder a mis preguntas._

- Los mortífagos era, o son, los aliados de El Señor Tenebroso. Cuando él pretendió ascender al poder, varios magos se le unieron y se hicieron llamar mortífagos. Pero son personas muy despiadadas. Además de que el director Dumbledore no habría dejado entrar a un mortífago a Hogwarts, aunque... -puso mi dedo sobre mi barbilla y miré el pasto.

_-__¿El Señor Tenebroso?_

_-¿No pones atención en clase de historia?-preguntó Henry ante tan obvia pregunta. No, la verdad no ponía mucha atención en esa clase, me provocaba más dormir, saqué mis conclusiones de los pedazos de pensamientos que atrapaba y reí como si hubiera bromeado.- Bueno, en todo caso es problema del profesor Quirrel en lo que se mete ¿no? _

Ignoré a Henry y sin dejar de mirar el pasto, le respondí a Kailen.- El Señor Tenebroso fue un mago muy poderoso que manejaba magia muy, pero muy oscura. Y fue derrocado por un niño, prácticamente un bebé. Ha pasado mucho tiempo de eso, el chico aquél entró a Hogwarts este mismo año y ha sido el centro de atención desde que llegó.

_-¿Ah, sí? Ni enterada. En fín, ¿entramos? ya se me entumeció la nariz._

-Sí, está bien, entremos -nos levantamos lentamente, pues todos estábamos agarrotados del frío.- Podemos ir al Gran Comedor a calentarnos un poco y esperar a Nick para comer.

_-Ok- Tomé a Shasta en mis brazos y comencé a caminar junto a ellos. Henry estaba más callado de lo normal. Miré el cielo, nublado, seguramente pronto comenzaría a nevar, sonreí, me gusta la nieve._

Nick no llegó a la comida. Me extrañó mucho, pero supuse que nos alcanzaría en el banquete de Halloween que se celebraría más tarde. Estuve en compañía de mis amigos y cuando terminamos, nos fuimos a la biblioteca para adelantar algunos deberes, pues queríamos disfrutar el banquete.

_Ni hice tarea, me quedé dormida sobre ella, mágicamente ya estaba hecha cuando desperté, solo tenía que pasarla a mi letra; como agradecimiento le di un chocolate extra a Henry, quien nada más sonrió. Luego de un rato fuimos a la cena._

Cuando llegamos al banquete, Nícolas ya estaba en la mesa de Slytherin. Me vio y me hizo un gesto para que me acercara, además de saludar a mis amigos.

- Me voy, ahí está Nick -les dije y corrí para sentarme junto a él.

_Caminé hacia la mesa de Hufflepuff pero Henry tomó mi brazo y me llevó con él hasta la mesa de Slytherin para saludar a Nícolas, no tenía idea de qué andaba pensando. Saludé con un gesto de la mano al primo de Clarissa y dije un simple "hola". Noté una mirada y miré a su dueño, era Collins, me sonrió y saludó con la mano, me escondí tras Henry, él siguió platicando._

Henry y Kailen me siguieron. Nick también le dijo hola a Kailen y sonrió. Después, Kailen se escondió detrás de Henry, volteé para saber por qué y descubrí la falsa sonrisa de Collins.

- ¡Hola Collins! Feliz Halloween -y le sonreí.

-_Hola Clarissa.- le sonrió, me miró de nuevo.- Kailen, quisiera hablar contigo para disculparme por mi anterior comportamiento._

_No salí de detrás de Henry y lo miré fijamente para ver que pensaba pero había tantos pensamientos en el comedor que no lograba identificar los suyos. Nerviosa miré a mis amigos y por último a Nícolas, como si él pudiera decirle algo que lo callara. Henry tomó mi muñeca._

_-Será luego Collins, debemos ir a nuestra mesa._

_-Vamos, no tardaré.-sonrió, era la mejor de sus sonrisas falsas pues casi parecía real._

- Collins, el banquete está a punto de comenzar. Después -le dijo Nícolas al ver la mirada de Kailen. _Ese chico no puede ser más falso, _pensé mientras lo fulminaba con la mirada. Claro, a él no le iba a importar, ni por lo que hice con las serpientes, se asustaba un poco de mí. Suspiré.

_-Entonces nos vemos mañana pequeña Kailen, en el desayuno, yo te busco no te preocupes. Que tengan buen provecho.-Y regresó a la plática con sus amigas._

_Tomé la mano de Henry, les deseé una buena cena a Nick y Clary, jalé a mi amigo hasta nuestra mesa. Después de un rato terminé olvidando lo ocurrido y comencé a divertirme con amigos de mi casa. _

- Collins no se trae buenas intenciones y lo sabes, Nick -le dije a mi primo, vigilando brevemente a su amigo para saber qué se traía entre manos.

- Lo sé, Clary.

_Collins sabía que lo estaban viendo así que simplemente siguió platicando con sus amigas y amigos. A la mitad de la cena, la puerta se abrió y entró corriendo estrepitosamente el profesor Quirrel._

_-¡Un troll!- gritaba.-¡Un troll ha entrado! -de pronto se desplomó, hubo silencio un par de segundos y de pronto se armó el pánico._

_¿UN TROLL? _Era muy extraño que un troll entrara al castillo. En medio del ajetreo, Nick condujo a todos los alumnos hacia las mazmorras. Pero no pude dejar de pensar en el troll. Sólo podía entrar de una manera. Alguien lo había dejado entrar... Busqué a mis amigos entre el gentío y ellos me devolvieron la mirada.

_Tanta gente y tanto pánico me aturdió. Henry tomó mi mano y me condujo hasta Clary, entre tanta gente no se lograban distinguir casas ni quién era quien, no había mucho orden y todo mundo nos empujaba y jalaba. Empecé a sentir ansiedad, los pensamientos me estresaban y me costaba trabajo no soltar la mano de Henry. Los profesores acudieron a ver al supuesto troll._

_-¿Estás bien? -le preguntó Henry una vez que llegamos con ella, alguien me empujó y casi me suelto de él._

- Creo, ¿y ustedes? -miré la cara de Kailen.- Bueno... parece que ella no muy bien. Creo que deberían irse a su casa. Ese troll no entró por si solo, alguien lo metió... -cada vez sentía que recibía más empujones.

_-Está bien, vete a la tuya también. Con cuidado._

_Me sentí aturdida y mareada, empecé a tararear una y otra vez la misma canción, cerré los ojos y me aferré al brazo de Henry. _

La palabra "Cuídala" se quedó en mis labios. El mar de gente los arrastró hacia el extremo contrario. Yo busqué a Nick, lo encontré y lo seguí. Me angustiaba un poco Kailen, pero sabía que Henry la cuidaría bien. Me puse a un lado de Nick.

- Ese troll no entró por su cuenta, ¿verdad? -le pregunté esperando que me oyera entre el pánico de los alumnos.

- Si, los trolls son muy tontos. Alguien lo dejó entrar... -arrugó la frente, preocupado.

En mi cabeza rondaba el asunto de la piedra filosofal y el profesor Quirrell. ¿Y si lo del troll tenía algo que ver? La sacudí para despejar mis pensamientos y continué mi camino.

_No sé bien cómo llegamos a la sala común, había sacado todo de mi mente hasta que dejé de pensar en algo que no fuera la canción. Al reaccionar un preocupado Henry me observaba, sonreí, la cabeza me dolía mucho y tenía ganas de vomitar._

_-El profesor Quirrel fingió todo.- dije sin saber exactamente de qué hablaba, Henry me miró, no supe qué dijo.-Iré a dormir.-caminando chueca me dirigí al dormitorio, él me acompañó hasta donde pudo, tras una palmada en su hombro subí a dormir._

Toda la noche estuve inquieta. Mis pensamientos no dejaban de atormentarme, algo en ellos me decía que había una relación, que debía haber esa relación en la que había estado pensado. Además de que había mucho alboroto en la sala común y en mi habitación. Las chicas sólo hablaban del asunto. _Mañana veremos qué sucedió._

_Al otro día me sentía muy cansada pero mi mente estaba completamente bloqueada a los pensamientos de otros. Bajé a la sala común y acompañada de Henry fuimos al Gran Comedor. Aún permanecía el dolor de cabeza, pero no era nada fuera de lo común._

Nick y yo bajamos juntos a desayunar. Al entrar al Gran Comedor, vimos a Henry y Kailen. Lo jalé de la manga y llegamos a la mesa de Hufflepuff, como ellos lo habían hecho el día anterior.

- ¡Buenos días! No tienes buena cara, Kailen. ¿Estás bien? -ladeé la cabeza.

_Los miré y sonreí, negué y luego asentí.-Estoy cansada y con dolor de cabeza pero bien._

_-No está bien, desde anoche está rara pero no quiere ir a la enfermería.-Intervino Henry, lo miré feo, no me ha gustado nunca que me atiendan doctores o enfermeros._

- Él tiene razón -dijo Nick en voz baja. Lo miré.

- Bueno... sí, deberías ir a la enfermería. Podemos acompañarte -le sonreí.- Es muy diferente a los hospitales muggles. Si es que eso te asusta.

_-No me gusta ningún tipo de doctor, médico, enfermero ni nada...me cuido sola desde los siete. Estaré bien, esto me pasa seguido.-Sonreí restándole importancia aunque sabía que no funcionaría._

_-Ve, igual y descansas de clases.-dijo Henry. _

- A mí sí me gusta la idea de saltarme clase. ¡Dos horas de Pociones! Creéme, en mi caso sería genial -reí un poco.- Pero está bien. Esperemos que se te pase. Vamos a desayunar, Nick. Nos vemos donde siempre -me despedí, Nick sólo movió la cabeza y me siguió.

_No entendí bien cómo pero terminé en la enfermería, durmiendo y mirando por una ventana. La señora Pomfrey me dio una poción sabor cereza para el dolor de cabeza y estrés. Dijo algo sobre que estaba cargando demasiado estrés y sobrecargándome; no era algo que no me hubiesen dicho ya antes. Fue un día tranquilo y relajante, aunque aburrido también._

Salí de la mazmorra donde se impartía Pociones con los ojos cansados y me fui al lago a buscar a mis amigos, pero no los encontré. Me sorprendió. Ellos deberían de estar ahí, ¿por qué no estaban?

_El gato de Henry estaba en el pasto tomando el sol donde siempre estábamos, cuando Clarissa pasó frente a él, la siguió y le maulló, cuando ella volteó se lamió los bigotes y corrió un poco de regreso al castillo, a medio camino volteó para ver si lo estaba siguiendo. _

_¿El gato de Henry? _Lo seguí. ¿Qué hacía él solo por ahí? Supuse que me llevaría hasta donde mis amigos estaban. Entramos al castillo.

_La guió hasta la enfermería y se tiró a un lado de la puerta a lamerse las patas. Henry lo había mandado por ella ya que no lo dejaba ir porque lo tenía jugando un juego de mesa muggle conmigo y no quería que le ganara. Cuando vi a Clarissa entrar la saludé con un gesto de la mano. _

_¿La enfermería? Ay, Kailen... _Entré y en efecto, ella estaba en la cama jugando con Henry. Seguramente había recaído por su dolor de cabeza. La saludé y me senté a la orilla de la cama.

- ¿Cómo te sientes?

_-Tengo hambre y he estado aburrida pero ya mejor.-Sonreí y le gané a Henry, me reí, él solamente bufó, reí otro poco.-Al ratito ya podré irme, sin duda me gusta más esto que los hospitales muggles con sus sueros, tubos y jeringas._

- Te dije que era diferente. Bueno, si la señora Pomfrey te deja salir en menos de una hora, podremos ir al Gran Comedor a comer por lo menos el postre -sonreí.

_-¡Postre! Henry llama a la enfermera para que venga a decirme que ya me puedo ir ¿si?-sonreí "dulcemente", él se rió, me despeinó y fue a buscarla.- Cuando en casa me daban dolores fuertes me llevaban con un doctor que me mandaba montones de pastillas...es horrible, también estuve una vez internada casi un mes, con sueros, jeringas...es horrible._

- Tal vez no sea el momento, pero quería decirte algo que viene dando vueltas en mi cabeza -miré hacia la puerta.- Pienso que lo del troll de ayer no fue un mero accidente. Los trolls son tontos y no pudo haber entrado sin ayuda. Y tengo la ligera sensación de que se relaciona con la Piedra y el profesor Quirrell. ¿Tú qué piensas?

_Me quedé mirando el edredón.-El profesor Quirrel lo inventó, alguien confrontó al troll, la piedra estaba más libre... un monstruo protegiéndola...-dije monótonamente, recordando algunos de los fragmentos de pensamiento que había logrado despejar anoche.- ¿Sabes qué pasó con el troll?- despegué la mirada de la colcha._

- Al parecer tres chicos de Gryffindor fueron tras el troll y lograron salir vivos -ladeé la cabeza.- ¿Cómo es que sabes tantas cosas? Como aquel día que el profesor Quirrell casi nos descubre viendo sus apuntes -no dejé de mirarla.

_Agaché la mirada, jugué con mi cabello, no sabía cómo explicarlo bien, además de que no había leído en ningún lado que eso fuera algo común entre los magos. -Es como...no sé cómo explicarlo, yo...tengo como que la habilidad de saber qué piensa la gente, por eso muchas veces termino en el doctor, por tantos que hay...algo así. -No quería contarle realmente, pero tarde o temprano lo iba a saber._

- ¡Ah! ¡Legeremancia! -le dije sonriendo.- Bueno, no exactamente, pero si lo practicas, podrías llegar a desarrollar la Legeremancia. Sí, pensaba que podía ser algo así. ¿Puedes hacerlo a voluntad o sólo cuando estás rodeada de muchas personas? -miraba constantemente a la puerta.

_-No tengo idea, siempre escucho fragmentos de lo que todos piensan, hay pensamientos que son más fuertes que otros y son los que entiendo, o puedo seleccionar uno...pero hay días como anoche que son simplemente demasiados...y hay días como hoy que sólo me oigo a mí misma.-Estaba aliviada, al parecer era algo relativamente normal o al menos conocido. _

- Todo lo que necesitas es práctica, dominar tu poder al cien. Creo que sé quien te puede ayudar con eso... -en ese momento la puerta de la enfermería se abrió y Henry llegó acompañado de la señora Pomfrey.- Seguimos con esto después -le dije en un susurro y me levanté de la cama.

_Henry nos esperó fuera mientras la señora Pomfrey terminaba de darme el permiso de salir de allí y me hablaba sobre cuánto debía dormir, comer y cosas así. Asentía a todo lo que decía, en cuanto me dejó ir, salí feliz de la vida._

_-¡A comer!-dije mientras alzaba un puño y mis tripas sonaban. Henry sonrió._

Nos separamos al entrar al Gran Comedor. Nick comía tranquilamente en compañía de la prefecta. Me senté a su lado y al instante llegó Vi a platicar conmigo. Más tranquila porque el dolor de Kailen había pasado y una de mis dudas se habían resuelto, pude disfrutar de los manjares que había en la mesa.


	8. Chapter 8

Cap 8

_Comí como si llevara dos días sin comer, platicando con Henry a gusto, sin las distracciones de otros pensamientos, disfrutando la soledad de mi mente. Él como siempre se reservaba a bromear, platicar, comer educadamente y molestarme diciéndome que no comía como una señorita con modales y que no comprendía cómo es que comía tanto. Fue una comida divertida._

A pesar de que estaba concentrada en mi comida y en la plática de Vi, no podía evitar darme cuenta de que Nick miraba constantemente a la mesa de Hufflepuff y sólo sonreía cuando veía a Kailen, yo también la miraba. Esa chica era graciosa.

- ¿Nos acompañas al lago, Nick? -le pregunté a mi primo, al terminar la comida.

- Aún me queda una clase, pero en una hora los alcanzó -se fue junto con la prefecta de mi casa.

_Me subí en la espalda de Henry, como ya se nos había hecho costumbre, y alcanzamos a Clary, para dirigirnos los tres al lago, el día estaba tibio así que ahora sí se antojaba acostarse, ya que no se sentía ese viento que nos hacía temblar. _

Sentada sobre el pasto me di cuenta de que me sentía mejor después de semanas. Miré el cielo y las nubes tenían formas muy peculiares. Kailen tenía una habilidad muy desarrollada para su edad y yo hablaba pársel, aunque ella no lo sabía; y saber que no era tan "rara" en este mundo mágico, me daba una paz que jamás había sentido. Al poco rato, Nick regresó y se sentó con nosotros.

_Después de un rato comencé a percibir pensamientos de nuevo y completé un par de frases de cada uno, era divertido hacer eso._

_-¿Todos se saben subir a un árbol? _

- Jamás lo he intentado -miré a Nick y él simplemente negó.

_Henry asintió._

_-Bueno, siempre hay una primera vez para todo.-Sonreí y me levanté.-Hay que subir todos al árbol. _

- Yo prefiero estar en tierra -dijo Nick, sin mirar a nadie.

- Amm... podría intentarlo -dije un tanto resignada y me levanté.

_- Si te subes a una escoba durante un partido de Quidditch, un árbol ha de ser nada para tí ¿no Nick? -sonreí y comencé a subirlo._

_-¿Te ayudo?-preguntó Henry a Clary. _

Nick miró a Kailen y levantó una ceja pero no le respondió. Me reí un poco.

- No es la altura. Sólo que piensa que es algo de niños -me acerqué al árbol.- No, gracias, Henry. Intentaré hacerlo yo sola -observé detenidamente a Kailen para seguir su ejemplo.

_-No es de niños, a veces es útil saber escalar árboles y otras cosas, como cuando te persiguen perros en la calle.-subí y me senté en una rama a verlos subir. Henry permanecía abajo por si tenía que ayudar a nuestra amiga._

Nick rió por lo bajo cuando escuchó el comentario de Kailen, pero siguió sin responder. Me agarré como pude y empecé a trepar. No era tan difícil, sólo que no estaba acostumbrada a hacerlo. Con un poco de esfuerzo, logré llegar arriba.

- ¡Lo logré! -alcé los brazos y me tambaleé un poco.

_Agarré a Clary al verla tambalearse y sonreí.-Vas Henry.-Subió sin mucha dificultad y sonrió al alcanzarnos, noté que seguido lo hacía él también, me colgué de una rama de arriba y separé los pies de la otra, columpiándome un poco con mis manos._

- Sí, creo que es divertido -dije mientras veía a Kailen columpiarse. Abalancé mis piernas un poco.- Nick, hay espacio para ti. Ven con nosotros -le sonreí para darle ánimo.

_Seguí subiendo otro poco, hasta llegar a ramas más cortas que no soportarían mi peso. Me acosté y miré a mis amigos. Esperaba que Nick se animara a subir con nosotros, pensé en si para cuando tuviera su edad también pensaría que lo que estábamos haciendo era de niños._

Nick nos ignoró por completo. Él ya era todo "un niño grande". Después de un rato, vimos que una persona salía del castillo y se dirigía al lugar donde estábamos. Nick se levantó de un salto y se acercó al árbol. Cuando descubrí quien era, bajé del árbol de un salto (por suerte no me lastimé el tobillo) y me puse a un lado de él. Collins se acercaba con una gran sonrisa en el rostro.

_Henry se asomó a ver por qué razón habían reaccionado de tal manera, al ver al otro acercarse, bajó también. No los vi así que me colgué de una rama para ver qué pasaba y me caí. Antes de que me diera cuenta Collins amablemente me ayudó a levantarme, casi me vuelvo a caer, me sostuvo de una mano, sonrió y siguió su camino, había dejado una nota en mi mano._

_- Ah, casi lo olvido. Clarissa, una lechuza estaba esperando por ti fuera de nuestra sala común así que tomé la carta que traía para ti y la dejé en la sala común.-Sonrió y siguió caminando._

_¿Una lechuza? ¿Quién podría haberme mandado una carta?, _pensé mientras lo veía alejarse. _Clarissa, ¡concéntrate! Después lo averiguas. _Ese chico cada día me caía peor. _¿POR QUÉ NO ME TIENE MIEDO?_

- Necesita otra dosis de serpientes -susurré sin quitarle la vista, Nick me vio y negó con la cabeza.- ¿Te hizo algo, Kailen?

_-¿Eh?- Me había quedado intentando descifrar sus pensamientos pero aún me faltaba sensibilizarme otro poco.- Ah no, no me hizo nada.-Metí mis manos en las bolsas de la falda guardando la nota._

_Henry lo siguió con la mirada y antes de que nos diéramos cuenta lo estaba siguiendo sigilosamente. Collins estaba consciente de que lo seguía pero no le dio mucha importancia._

La miré detenidamente. Pero antes de cualquier cosa, Henry me distrajo. Seguía a Collins y él no era nada tonto, desafortunadamente.

- No, Henry -susurré, pero él pareció no escucharme; quise detenerlo, pero Nick me detuvo a mí y movió la cabeza de un lado a otro.- Pero... -Collins podía hacerle daño. Saqué lentamente mi varita, por si la necesitaba.

_Me oculté tras el árbol y vi la nota, la metí de nuevo en mi bolsillo. Noté a Clarissa sacando su varita y a Henry deteniendo a Collins, no lograba descifrar qué hablaban pero supe por la expresión de mi amigo que no estaban por pelearse. Suspiré y caminé hacia ellos._

Nick también detuvo a Kailen para que no se acercara y él sacó su varita. Henry ya había alcanzado a Collins. Me puse muy nerviosa y ese calor volvió a mi cuerpo de nuevo.

_Nick trató detenerme, aparté con suavidad su mano y continué mi camino. Puse una mano en el hombro de Henry, tras intercambiar unas palabras, comenzó su camino de regreso sin dejar de vernos con la varita fuera. Collins sonrió, su nota era una invitación a terminar con eso, en un pequeño duelo._

_-Las reglas son: solamente serán cuatro hechizos cada quien, solo usaré hechizos que aprendí en primero, no importa cual sea el resultado aquí se terminará esto.-fueron sus palabras a la vez que se quitaba la capa y sacaba su varita._

_Asentí y saqué la mía, repasando en mi mente rápido lo que sabía, me quité bufanda, capa y guantes, estaba nerviosa, intentaba leer sus pensamientos sin mucho éxito._

Henry llegó con nosotros. Y por lo que pudimos percibir, ellos tendrían un duelo. Miré a Nick preocupada (aquel calor se fue de repente), él me devolvió la mirada y guardó la varita. Tuve que hacer lo mismo y me abracé a él. No podíamos meternos en un duelo.

_Henry se paró junto a los otros dos, con la varita aún fuera, se quedó observando. Nerviosa me planté frente a Collins, no tenía idea de cómo era un duelo y jamás había tenido uno._

_-Te daré ventaja, empieza tú.-dijo mientras se estiraba como si esto fuera nada.-Cuando quieras.-Nerviosa tomé mi varita en una mano y dije el primer hechizo que me vino a la mente._

_-Flipendo_

_Collins solamente se hizo un poco para atrás como si lo hubiera empujado alguien. Sonrió, me sentí más pequeña. Llegó el momento de su contraataque.- Alarte Ascendere._

_Antes de reaccionar estaba en el aire a la altura de un árbol y me precipitaba al suelo. -Aguamenti- un chorro de agua salió de mi varita directo hacia él mientras caía, caí de sentón._

_-Lacarnum inflamare.-El agua se evaporó antes de poder siquiera tocarlo. Me levanté y agité mi varita._

_-Petrificus totalus._

_-Protego. - Ya solamente nos quedaba un hechizo y no tenía idea de cual usar. Corrí como si tratara de huir, se me quedó viendo._

_-¡Expelliarmus!- entonces sí cayó, creyó que estaba huyendo y bajó la guardia, pensé que debí haber hecho algo así desde el inicio. Se levantó rápido y me jaló hacia él._

_-Ochidea.-de su varita salieron un par de flores, me las dio, sonrió y se fue. Me quedé como tonta allí parada, no entendí ese final._

Me quedé con la boca abierta. ¿Por qué había usado su último hechizo de esa manera? Miré a Nick. Su cabeza estaba ladeada hacia donde se había ido pero no podía ver su rostro. Él sospechaba de las intenciones de Collins, al igual que yo, pero sentía que él sabía algo más que nosotros tres. Miré a Kailen.

_Empecé a hacerme muchas preguntas sobre él, empecé a pensar que tal vez no era malo y realmente sentía cómo se había comportado, tal vez sí quería hacer las paces. Sonreí un poco, empecé a temblar de frío, aún estaba empapada, me puse la capa y caminé de regreso con mis amigos._

_-¿Soy tan mala en duelos como sentí que fui?- sonreí algo apenada. Henry asintió y reí, se me escapó un estornudo.-Tengo empapadas hasta las calcetas._

Sonreí con la esperanza de que Collins no nos volviera a molestar. Nick dio dos pasos, sacó su varita y dijo: "Tergeo". Kailen quedó seca en unos segundos. Guardó la varita, la miró otros pocos segundos y, sin decir nada, regresó al castillo. Lo vi alejarse, fruncí el ceño.

_Miré a Nick alejarse, ya ni agradecerle pude. Me encogí de hombros, mi estómago gruñó, les dije que fuéramos por algo de comer y caminé, miré las flores de Collins, eran orquídeas, flores a veces caras en el mundo muggle. Henry miró a Clary y caminó._

_-¿Crees que fue puro show todo eso o realmente ya piensa estar en paz?-le preguntó._

Sin dejar de ver el castillo, caminé junto con ellos y le contesté a Henry.

- No estoy segura. Él no se deja tan fácilmente -_y Nick lo sabe, pero no quiere decir nada, _estuve a punto de decir, pero me lo guardé, esperando que Kailen no me escuchara.

_Se me ocurrió que ese día tomáramos comida de la cena y la lleváramos a otro lado para comer todos juntos. Tras molestarlos un rato conseguí que me hicieran caso y terminamos comiendo en un salón vacío._

En el momento en que mordí un sandwich de queso recordé algo. Me levanté de inmediato.

- No sé si Collins dijo la verdad, pero iré a mi sala común para averiguar si realmente llegó la carta que él mencionó -salí corriendo de la habitación.

_Suspiré, finalmente habíamos terminado comiendo Henry y yo como siempre. Me encogí de hombros y seguí comiendo. Acompañé a mi amigo hasta la sala común y una vez que se distrajo platicando salí a pasear por el castillo, platiqué con algunos fantasmas y terminé en la torre donde estaban las lechuzas. Curiosamente allí estaba Collins también, terminamos platicando un poco, me empezó a agradar._

Era cierto. Me habían dejado una carta. Cuando terminé de leer el contenido, grité emocionada y empecé a dar pequeños brincos. Había pocas personas en la sala común y sólo me miraban. Yo los ignoré. Mi lechuza ya no estaba, supuse que estaría con las demás. Miré la hora, era tarde pero no me importó, quería enviar la respuesta ya mismo. Escribí la contestación rápido en un pedazo de pergamino y salí corriendo, en dirección a la torre de las lechuzas. Iba llegando cuando escuché voces y me quedé afuera para no interrumpir. Se me hacían conocidas y casi solté un gemido. Kailen y Collins estaban platicando.

_Me enseñó a hacer un hechizo con el cual salían burbujas de la varita y yo siendo infantil aún estaba encantada tronándolas, al ver cómo me veía me daba risa. Pasó un rato y noté que en realidad era divertido, como empezó a hacer más frío me despedí de él y caminé. Me detuvo, una nueva flor me fue regalada, sonreí con torpeza y se fue antes de que pudiera agradecerle, reí y me senté en las escaleras._

Ella reía. Me quedé con la boca abierta bastante tiempo. Ahí había gato encerrado. Guardé mi carta en el bolsillo. Bajé las escaleras rápido y me recargué en la pared que estaba enfrente. Si Collins bajaba primero, me le enfrentaría. Pero si Kailen bajaba, no le preguntaría nada. Pero si bajaban juntos... Saqué mi varita cuando oí pasos por la escalera. Collins salió de ella.

- ¡Hey, Collins! ¡Espera! -puse mis manos en mi espalda, con la varita entre ellas y agaché un poco la cabeza.

_Collins suspiró, empezaba a hartarse de ella, se detuvo y la miró._

_-¿Sí? ¿en qué te puedo ayudar?_

Era inútil enfrentarme a él. Mi tío siempre decía: si no puedes con el enemigo, únete a él. Empecé a mover mi pie.

- Ahmm... quería pedirte una disculpa por el ataque del otro día. A veces no sé controlarme. Realmente me arrepiento -mostré una cara arrepentida, aunque estaba hirviendo por dentro.- Espero que aceptes mis disculpas -le ofrecí mi mano.

_Collins sonrió supuso que no era cierto por cómo movía su pie y tenía una extraña expresión en el rostro, pero eso le convenía así que estrechó su mano y sonrió amigable._

_-Descuida, sin rencores. _

_Este tipo no es tonto. _Sonreí tratando de mostrarme agradecida y aliviada.

- ¡Excelente! Entonces, quisiera invitarte al baile que ofrece mi familia la víspera de Navidad. Es de antifaces. Las invitaciones llegan mañana y mis padres me pidieron que te invitara, pues eres un gran amigo de mi primo. Mis amigos seguramente irán también. ¿Qué dices?

_-Sería un placer, gracias por la invitación. Ahora iré a hacer deberes, con permiso.-Se fue._

_Empezó a hacer más aire frío, entré con las lechuzas y seleccioné una que pudiera usar. Tenía la sensación de que en casa no estaban bien las cosas, la última carta de mi hermano no había sonado bien. _

Subí las escaleras cuando lo perdí de vista. _Ok. desafortunadamente no me tiene miedo por lo de las serpientes, lo que quiere decir que no me escucho hablar pársel. Un peso menos. Quiere llegar a Kailen, estoy segura, y no es precisamente porque le agrade. Sus intenciones no son nada buenas. Así que es mejor tenerlo vigilado, cerca y sin que él lo note, aunque sé que no es un idiota... desgraciadamente. _

No recordaba que Kailen seguía arriba. Cuando la vi, la saludé y me puse a buscar a mi lechuza.

_Saludé a Clarissa al entrar a donde las lechuzas, estaba aún escribiendo mi carta._

_-¿Sí te llegó una carta?-pregunté mientras tachaba algunas cosas y escribía otras. _

- Sí, estaba en la sala común -logré amarrar la carta a la pata de mi lechuza y la vi alejarse. Me dispuse a salir, pensando en mis deberes pendientes.- Nos vemos mañana en el desayuno, tengo tarea que hacer. ¡Adiós! -bajé corriendo las escaleras. Ahora que sabía sobre la habilidad de Kailen, tenía que cuidar mis pensamientos, sobretodo si ella decidía hacerse amiga de Collins.

_Clarissa se fue extrañamente rápido, quería platicar pero se fue enseguida. No es que no lo hiciera antes pero sentí que esa vez fue diferente. Terminé mi carta, la até a una lechuza que solía escoger y la mande. Bajé corriendo las escaleras para alcanzarla e ir con ella hasta donde se separaban nuestros caminos. La alcancé._

_-Oye Clary, estaba pensando en si mañana en vez de ir al lago como solemos hacer hacíamos algo más ¿cómo ves?_

Me resigné a detenerme. _Piensa en pársel, piensa en pársel. No, mejor en la clase de Pociones. Los ingredientes de la cura para forúnculos son..._

- Hacer otra cosa... ¿cómo qué? -sonreí un poco.

"_Piensa en pársel" escuché. Me puse a pensar en una canción para evitar fijarme en sus pensamientos, pero ya tenía la respuesta a lo que me tenía preguntando desde que le conté._

_-No sé, buscar un salón vacío y adecuarlo para hacerlo como nuestro, como los clubes escolares de las escuelas muggles.-miré a otro lado. _

- No sé si nos den permiso. Tendríamos que hablarlo con un profesor...

_-Podríamos hacerlo sin permiso, si nos dicen algo decimos que no sabíamos, nos disculpamos y pedimos permiso.- Me estaba sintiendo un poco incómoda y triste también, algo así, no identificaba bien esa sensación._

- Bueno... ¡no es mala idea! ¿Estaríamos sólo nosotros tres o alguien más? -miré mi reloj.

_-Sí, supongo que los tres como siempre.-Me detuve.- Nos vemos luego Clary.-Sonreí un poco y caminé para otro lado, no había sido mi intención pero ahora sabía que trataba de ocultar sus pensamientos de mí, supuse que era normal. Ya había pasado mucho por eso. _

Ocultar mis pensamientos de Kailen no era lo correcto, pero si ella realmente le comenzaba a agradar Collins, tenía que hacerlo de vez en vez. Era por su bien. Algún día lo entendería. La vi alejarse después de haber recorrido en mi mente dos veces la cura para forúnculos. Regresé a mi habitación, sin encontrarme a Nick en el camino. Quería advertirle sobre Collins además de decirle lo del baile de Navidad. No tenía ánimos para hacer mis deberes, así que me fuí directamente a dormir.

Al día siguiente, me levanté temprano a pesar de ser sábado y con mi bateria de energía al cien. Me vestí rápido y me encontré a Nícolas en la sala común. Afortunadamente, había pocas personas alrededor.

- Tengo que hablar contigo.

_Casi no dormí esa noche, estaba tratando de cerrar mi mente pero los sueños de las demás me invadían. A la mañana siguiente me levanté antes que la mayoría y me fui a pasear por el colegio antes del desayuno._

- ¿Sobre qué? -sujetó las cintas de sus zapatos.

- Sobre Collins y Kailen -miré a mi alrededor de nuevo, él se detuvo en medio proceso.- ¿No está cerca, verdad?

- No, él está profundamente dormido. Se levantará hasta tarde -se levantó lentamente y me miró.- ¿Eso qué tiene que ver conmigo?

- Ayer escuché a Collins platicar con Kailen. ¡Ella se reía! ¿Puedes creerlo? -fui bajando la voz sin dejar de mirar al cuarto de los chicos.- Mira, Collins no tiene buenas intenciones. Lo sé. Y Kailen se está confiando. No quiero que le haga daño. Tienes que ayudarme.

- Tranquila, deja de mirar. Él no escuchará, últimamente ha tenido muchas jaquecas y despierta tarde. Mira, no te preocupes por Kailen. Yo estaré contigo siempre que lo necesites, ¿está bien? Collins no se saldrá con la suya si pretende hacer algo malo. Ahora, ¡vamos a desayunar! Tengo mucha hambre -puso su brazo sobre mis hombros y salimos de la sala común.

Y efectivamente, después de que Nick le aplicara el hechizo desmemorizante, sin que yo lo supiera aún, Collins tenía serios problemas para levantarse temprano. Y llegó al Gran Comedor a la mitad del desayuno. Respiré aliviada y sonreí. En ese momento, llegó el correo.

_El correo llegó y en cuanto mi carta llegó, tomé una rebanada de pan tostado y sin decirle nada a Henry salí corriendo. Dirigió su mirada a Slytherin como ya le era costumbre, vio a Collins con expresión malhumorada jugando con su comida, lo miró serio._

_Me senté en unas escaleras alejadas un poco del Gran Comedor, me dispuse a leerla mientras comí, terminé sin apetito. Arrugué la carta, la metí en bolsillo y me puse a caminar por los desiertos pasillos mientras tarareaba y pensaba. _

Mi hermosa lechuza marrón llegó a la mesa con varias cartas en el pico. Sonreí emocionada al verla. Nick se me quedó viendo. Había olvidado contarle sobre el baile.

- La familia Dellarush, o sea la nuestra, ofrecerá un baile de antifaces para la víspera de Navidad. Mis padres me pidieron que te avisara y que invitara a los amigos que quisiera -me levanté de la mesa y fui con Vi. Ella sonrió encantada y me dijo que si sus padres accedían, estaría allí sin falta. Fui con Collins, él sólo sonrió con su típica sonrisa falsa y me agradeció. Cuando me dispuse a ir a la mesa de Hufflepuff, sólo vi a Henry. Busqué a Kailen por toda la habitación y no la encontré.

- Hey, Henry. ¿Y Kailen?

_-No tengo idea, recibió una carta y salió corriendo. No la seguí pues supuse que querría leerla a solas. Seguro la veremos al rato hiperactiva como siempre. - terminó de tomarse su jugo y sonrió un poco._

Fruncí el ceño. Quería darle la invitación a los dos juntos, pero decidí hacerlo de una vez.

- Bueno, ella se lo pierde por el momento -le expliqué lo del baile y le entregué la invitación, dirigida especialmente a su familia.- Me encantaría que fueran. No pienso aceptar un no por respuesta.

_Henry sonrió y tomó la invitación._

_-Cuenta con nosotros.- Estaba seguro de que al menos él y su padre irían a la fiesta, su madre no gozaba de los eventos con la gente mágica mucho._

- ¡Excelente! Me agrada oírlo. Entonces... terminaré de desayunar para buscar a Kailen y entregarle la invitación -regresé a mi asiento y le enseñé mi carta a Nick.- Tus padres te mandan saludos -la leyó mientras veía un poco de leche. Me la regresó y sonrió.

- Será una fiesta interesante -asentí entusiasmada.- Aunque... ¿cómo explicarías la asistencia de una sangre sucia a la fiesta de una familia de sangre limpia? -casi me atragantó con el jugo. No había pensado en eso, pero... lentamente, una sonrisa se extendió en mi rostro.- No me gusta cuando sonríes así.

Me reí por lo bajo. Tenía una excelente idea.

_Regresé al Gran Comedor, me senté en silencio junto a Henry y comencé a comer todo lo dulce que veía, él me veía extrañado._

_-Te dolerá el estómago._

_-No es cierto.-seguí comiendo llenándome de azúcar. _

Miré a la mesa de Hufflepuff justo en el momento en que terminaba mis huevos con tocino. Kailen ya había llegado. La vi extraña. Me levanté de nuevo para saber cómo estaba y darle la invitación. Cuando llegué a su lado, me di cuenta de que se estaba "atascando" -literal- de dulces.

- ¿Estás bien, Kailen?

_- Sí, estoy bien.-sonreí mientras mordía un pan glaseado, Henry fue apartando poco a poco tantos dulces, temía que me pusiera muy hiperactiva. -¿Ya los probaste? Están ricos. _

- Es un consumo considerable de azúcares, pero bueno... venía a traerte una invitación -le entregué la carta.- Como dijiste que tus padres estarían fuera en Navidad, sólo tiene tu nombre...

_-Gracias.- Sonreí y la tomé, supuse que no podría ir pues aunque no pasara Navidad en Hogwarts no tenía manera de moverme en el mundo mágico.-La revisaré luego, tengo las manos llenas de azúcar._

_-Suficiente azúcar para tí, vamos a hacer algo más.-Me cargó contra mi voluntad y comenzó a caminar, intenté hacer que me soltara pero no pude, resignada me dejé llevar._

Los seguí y me fui a su paso.

- ¿Por qué consumiste tanto azúcar? ¿Segura que estás bien? Sabes que puedes confiar en nosotros -le pregunté mientras salíamos del Gran Comedor.

_-Estoy bien, me gusta el azúcar.-Me recargué en Henry y cerré los ojos, disfrutando el paseo, me puse a tararear.-Vamos a un lugar que no esté frío._

- Podríamos visitar a Hagrid... -sugerí de repente.- O podemos hacer una pequeña fogata... aunque suena muy loco.

_-¿No hay alguna manera de ver tele muggle? Mmm olviden eso, donde esté calientito está bien. -Abrí los ojos, le pedí a Henry que me bajara y continué el camino a pie. _

- ¿Sabes hacer fuego, Henry? Con la varita...

_-Con varita y sin varita.-dijo sonriendo.-¿A donde vamos entonces?_

_-Aquí.-Entré a un salón vacío y me senté en el suelo._

Nos sentamos mientras Henry hacía el fuego. Ese día estaba un poco más gélido que los anteriores.

_Me quedé allí sentada mirando el fuego,suspiré. Henry me dio un sape, me sobé y lo vi feo._

_-Ya estuvo bien ¿qué tienes?_

_-Acaban de encerrar a mi hermano más grande en la cárcel.-reí un poco, intentando restarle importancia.-No es la primera vez que pasa, seguramente mañana ya estará fuera. Así es la vida de negocios. Mis padres quieren hablar con todos nosotros._

- ¿Cuándo?

_-No sé...pero no iré, siempre es lo mismo. Soy la única mujer de todos los hijos y quieren que sea presidenta de alguna compañía y como yo no quiero se arma una pelea. Así que da igual, no saldré de Hogwarts.-sonreí. _

- Bueno, si esa es tu decisión, tendrán que respetarla -le sonreí, tratando de animarla.- Dejemonos de cosas deprimentes. ¡Abre la carta!


	9. Chapter 9

Cap 9

_Abrí la carta y revisé la invitación, eso no me animó, en realidad me preocupó. Era la invitación a una especie de fiesta de antifaces con una familia completamente mágica, temía ser una sangre sucia allí, además no tenía cómo llegar. Sonreí y agradecí. _

- Entonces, ¿irás? Henry ya me dijo que sí. Realmente me gustaría que estuvieran ahí. Mis padres ansían conocerlos. Les he platicado mucho sobre ustedes. ¡Por favor! ¿Asistirás, Kailen? -estuve tentada a ponerme de rodillas.

_-Yo...es que...no tengo cómo ir y...no sé.-reí nerviosa, jugando con mi cabello._

_-Quédate en mi casa.-dijo Henry, lo miré.-Mi madre estaría encantada de que haya alguien que conozca el mundo muggle como ella, le abruma a veces estar con tanta gente mágica, le caerías bien y es una buena persona._

_No supe qué decir, eso me ponía nerviosa, seguí jugando con mi cabello mientras lo pensaba. _

- Lo que propone Henry es buena idea. Así llegarán juntos a la fiesta. No puedes negarte. ¡Por favooor! -junté mis manos y me le quedé viendo.

_No sabía que decir, seguía jugando con mi cabello, Henry habló._

_-No temas Kailen, mi familia es cortés y la fiesta suena prometedora._

_-Hay...es que...soy...mmm no encajo por así decirlo... _

- ¿Por qué no encajarías? -me puse a pensar y entonces entendí.- ¡Ah, ya! Te refieres a que eres hija de muggles. No te preocupes. Ya he pensado en ello. Tú nos dijiste que eras adoptada, ¿verdad? Esa historia le contaré a mi familia, para convencerlos de que podrías ser hija de magos o de sangre mestiza. Así, nadie tiene porque verte diferente. Además, mi abuela es la más conservadora, pero la mayoría se está acostumbrado a convivir con los demás, procedencía muggle o no. ¿Qué dices?

_No encontré como negarme, así que suspiré y asentí. _

- ¡Perfecto! -grité de la emoción.- Será increíble, créanme. Mi abuela hace unas fiestas encantadoras, fabulosas. Y la idea de usar antifaces este año es maravillosa. Y extraño que ella haya accedido. No se arrepentiran, en serio -sonreí, mientras contemplaba el fuego.

_Reí un poco, me recargué en Henry, contemplando el fuego, me quedé dormida. Era curioso pero a veces el azúcar me daba sueño. _

Me la pasé fantaseando en lo que prometía ser la mejor celebración de Navidad que había tenido en mi vida. No me di cuenta de que Kailen se había dormido. Sí, todo debía ser perfecto.

_Fueron pasando los días, las semanas y el receso de Navidad se iba acercando. Henry había escrito a sus padres contándoles la fiesta y la idea de que pasara las festividades con ellos, aceptaron. Logré convencer a mis padres para que me dejaran. Por otro lado me llevaba cada vez mejor con Collins, aunque de pronto me hacía desconfiar mucho. _

El día de irnos de Hogwarts llegó. Había escrito a mis padres confirmando la asistencia de mis amigos. Se alegraron mucho. Me daba nostalgia dejar el colegio, pero regresar con mi familia unos días lo vence todo. Mathie iba en su jaula junto a mí cuando juntos abordamos el tren. Vi el castillo por última vez, pero sabiendo que regresaría en pocas semanas.

_Me estaba poniendo nerviosa el adentrarme en el mundo mágico, traté de mantenerme tranquila, jugando con mi pequeño Shasta pero no lo lograba del todo. Miré Hogwarts desde la ventanilla del tren, sentí la sensación de que estaba dejando algo importante, extrañaría esa escuela, era la primera de la cual me encariñaba. _

Llegamos a la estación de King's Cross. Bajé del tren buscando a mis padres. Pude verlos. Jalé a mis amigos.- ¡Mamá! ¡Papá! -los abracé.- Les presento a mis amigos. Ella es Kailen Teshbock y él es Henry Daimon.

_-Mucho gusto.-Henry saludó apropiadamente. Se suponía que yo sabía de etiqueta y modales pero siempre fui mala en eso._

_-Eh... hola, es un gusto conocerlos.- Sonreí con las manos entrelazadas en mi espalda. _

Mi padre era muy parecido a Nícolas, por la herencia francesa de la familia. Los ojos color miel, el cabello oscuro, alto y delgado. Mi madre, en cambio, era sólo unos centímetros más alta de mi primo, de ojos chocolate, cabello castaño claro como el mío y tan largo que le llegaba a la cintura. Les sonrieron.

- Mucho gusto conocerlos. Clary nos ha hablado mucho de ustedes -dijo mi madre.

- Sí, creo que era lo único que mencionaba en sus cartas -secundó mi padre.- Litza ha estado muy triste sin ti.

- ¡Bah! Tendrá que acostumbrarse -me reí un poco.- Entonces, chicos. ¿Nos vemos en el baile de Navidad?

_-Sí, nos vemos. Fue un gusto conocerlos, nos vemos pronto._

_-Hasta luego.-sonreí con torpeza y agarré mis cosas, Henry localizó a sus papás y fuimos con ellos. Eran unas personas sencillas y amables, tal como dijo Henry me agradaron y su mamá parecía encantada de tener compañía más muggle._

- Nícolas vendrá a casa con nosotros -me dijo mi madre mientras caminábamos por el andén.

- ¿En serio? ¡Es sensacional! Pero, ¿por qué?

- Tus tíos fueron a buscar al resto de la familia en Francia para la fiesta. Mi madre quiere celebrar que hayas quedado en Slytherin -mi padre me guiñó un ojo, pero mi madre lo fulminó con la mirada, pero continuó hablando.

- Así que Nick se quedará con nosotros. ¿Lo has visto?

- Estaba... -miré por todos lados y lo encontré.- ¡Ahí! ¡Nick!

Mi primo llegó corriendo, saludó a mis padres y le di la noticia. Sonrió y juntos salimos del andén 9 ¾, rumbo a nuestra casa, donde volvería a ver a Litza y la molestaría como nunca después de no haberla visto varios meses. Estas vacaciones serían interesantes.

_Henry vivía cerca del callejón Diagon, inmediatamente entendí porqué su mamá se abrumaba con tanta magia. Era una casa pequeña a mi parecer, sin embargo era muy acogedora, como la gente que la habitaba. Me dieron un cuarto para mí sola, pequeño pero cálido, me sentí cómoda allí. Sonreí, parecían ser unas buenas vacaciones. _

Cuando llegamos, a través de los polvos flu, dejé libre a Mathie y corrí al jardín trasero.

- ¡Litza! ¡Litza! ¡Estoy de vuelta! -de aquel viejo árbol, descendió una serpiente. Se acercó a mí y se enredó en mi pierna.

- Pero si la pequeña Clarissa ha vuelto... -me respondió en su susurrante voz.- ¿Has traído a tu hermosa y deliciosa lechuza contigo?

- ¡Litza! -la regañé, no podía hablar de mis demás mascotas como si fueran comida. Pasé un dedo por su piel.- Mathie ahora es mi mascota, no debes tocarla, ¿entiendes?

- Entiendo... pero, dime, cuéntame todo sobre tu escuela -se desenrolló de mi pierna, mientras yo me sentaba en el pasto. Me puse a platicar con ella durante un par de horas hasta que mi mamá me gritó desde la cocina para que fuera a cenar.

_Desde el primer día sentí la calidez de ese hogar, jugaba con la hermana de Henry, ayudaba a su mamá a cocinar, aprendía cosas de su papá y Henry y yo nos estábamos haciendo amigos más cercanos. Conocí a tíos y primos de él, me enseñaban hechizos y otros solo me los contaban, estaba aprendiendo mucho de ellos. Algunas noches pensaba en lo genial que habría sido ser adoptada por una familia así. _

Nick y yo nos la pasamos jugando con el ajedrez mágico, al quidditch con su escoba y la vieja escoba de papá, la cual podía reemplazar pero le tenía demasiado cariño como para tirarla. Litza y Mathie se la pasaban huyendo uno del otro, no podían estar juntos mucho tiempo. Un día, mientras mi madre preparaba la comida (era sábado de cocinar al estilo muggle), me surgió una pregunta. Yo cortaba unas papas en cuartos cuando me animé a decirlo.

- Mamá... ¿qué sabes de la Piedra Filosofal? -ella siguió mezclando el contenido de la olla sin perturbarse.

- Menos que tú, supongo. La amante de la alquimia en esta casa eres tú...

- Lo sé, madre. Yo sólo... olvídalo -seguí cortando las verduras.

- Clary, sabes que puedes contarme todo lo que quieras. ¿Hay algo que te atormente? -me obligó a mirarla. _Sabes que me atormenta, pero no quiero entristecerte ahora._ Negué lentamente. Asintió con una sonrisa. Siguió cocinando y decidí olvidar el tema.

Unos días antes de que el baile se realizara, mis tíos llegaron a la casa con los familiares de Francia. Estuve muy contenta de tener visita en mi casa, aunque Litza no mucho, pues tuve que encerrarla en el armario de escobas durante unas horas para que no asustara a nadie, además porque sólo pocos sabían que yo habla pársel.

_Se me olvidó por completo el asunto de la piedra filosofal, de Collins y las tareas, era muy agradable estar allí. Le conté a Henry lo que Clarissa había llamado "legeremencia", se mostró interesado. Su padre nos contó un poco sobre el tema y luego por nuestro lado nos pusimos a buscar formas cómo podría dejar de hacerlo inconscientemente, terminé conociendo mucho a Henry. _

Desperté temprano la mañana de la víspera de Navidad. Me puse mi bata y salí al jardín. El cielo estaba nublado y hacía bastante frío. Me crucé de brazos y miré a la lejanía. Tenía que ser un día especial y en el fondo, deseaba que Collins no asistiera a la fiesta.

- ¿Qué tanto piensas? -Litza se puso a un lado de mí.

- Alguien quiere hacerle daño a una amiga. Estoy segura de eso -suspiré.

- Yo podría ayudarte...

- Sería genial, pero ya lo intenté y las serpientes no lo asustan.

- Hmm... entonces tienes que ser como yo...

- ¿Cómo tú? -me le quedé viendo y ella levemente asintió.

- Sí... sé tú la serpiente. Sigilosa, astuta. Emplea los elementos que heredaste de tu familia. Hazte amiga de aquel que le quiere hacer daño y cuando menos se lo espere... -vio un pequeño ratón y lo atacó de golpe. Me sobresalté.

- Eres una mal consejera -miré de nuevo a la lejanía, pensando que, de alguna manera, Litza tenía razón.

_Desperté temprano debido al frío y a que estaba recibiendo unos sueños extrañamente ridículos, al despertar vi que la hermanita de Henry se había colado en mi cama. Sonreí y sin despertarla salí del cuarto, toqué en el de mi amigo y al oir movimiento entré._

_-Henry, he estado pensando en algo._

_-¿En qué?-apenas iba despertando se notaba que aún tenía cara de sueño._

_-En que el próximo año o en las vacaciones los invitaré a una casa. Y en que esta noche, en la fiesta, si me dejas sola entre tanta gente mágica te lanzaré un tragacaracoles de vuelta a la escuela.- Me vió y empezamos a reír. Me acosté a su lado, me quedé viendo el techo, sonreí al pensar cómo me reprocharían mis padres si vieran lo mucho que me estaba divirtiendo sin seguir sus normas de modales. Estaba nerviosa pero ya quería que fuera la fiesta._

A mediodía nos trasladamos a la casa de mi abuela, a la mansión Dellarush. Litza insistía en ir, pero me negué y ella simplemente se fue al jardín indignada. Nos metimos en la chimenea y en poco tiempo llegamos. Me encantaba aquella mansión. En medio del bosque, fuera de la vista de los muggles. A pesar de que era un poco lúgubre en su exterior, era elegante y esplendorosa en su interior. Cuadros de los antepasados cubrían las paredes, había muchas habitaciones donde podía alojar a centenares de personas.

Cuando llegamos, mi tía (la madre de Nick) estaba adornando la habitación más grande de la mansión con su varita. Ya había un enorme árbol con miles de velas alrededor. Nos vio y sonrió, sin dejar de mover la varita. El sol comenzaba a caer.

- ¿Y la abuela? ¿Y los demás? -le pregunté a mi tía, mientras mis padres subían las escaleras con varios baúles detrás.

- Todos están arriba en sus respectivas habitaciones. Pero mi madre está en la cocina organizando el banquete de esta noche -empezó a aparecer muérdago en todos los marcos de las puertas.- Puedes ir a verla, ya sabes que le encanta tu compañía -asentí y corrí a las cocinas. Vi a unos cuantos elfos obedeciendo las órdenes de mi abuela. Ella me vio y me abrazó gustosa. Yo no hice más que reír.

_Después de comer un rico estofado de pollo me disponía a jugar ajedrez mágico con Henry, cada vez estaba mejorando más y me encantaba ver cómo se destruían las piececitas entre ellas. Sin embargo su mamá no me lo permitió._

_-No te dará tiempo de arreglarte señorita.-dijo con una sonrisa, empecé a jugar con mi cabello. ¿Arreglarme? eso era algo que no me gustaba mucho, nunca quedaba satisfecha conmigo misma, pero antes de siquiera pensar en una réplica ya estaba bañada y frente al vestido que me pondría esa noche. Un vestido sencillo color azul con un simple listón cumpliendo la función de cinturón._

_Lucy, no me dejaba llamarla señora, me peinó y ayudó a acomodarme el vestido, me sentía apenada, jamás me había peinado y ayudado alguien que no fuera de una estética o un sirviente. Henry y su papá ya estaban listos, ya había anochecido._

_Cuando Henry me vio chifló, le di un golpe en un brazo y sonrojada miré a otro lado. Sus padres rieron, tras despedirnos de su mamá y hermana partimos a la fiesta en un elegante carro._

Después de robar algunos bocadillos del banquete, subí a la habitación de mis padres. Ellos estaban prácticamente listos, se veían muy guapos. Me bañé en la antigua tina de cuatro patas. Me di tiempo para relajarme. Cuando salí, mi madre estaba sacando mi vestido. Un lindo vestido sin mangas, que se ajusta al cuerpo con un largo a pocos centímetros arriba de la rodilla, en color borgoña. La tela de la parte del torso estaba estirada hacia atrás elegantemente y la parte de la falda en pequeños holanes. Cuando me lo puse, empecé a dar vueltas, maravillada. Era hermoso.

Mi madre me secó el cabello y comenzó a peinarlo. Me hizo un moño alto, dejando varios mechones levemente rizados alrededor de mi cara. Hizo aparecer pequeñas orquídeas y me las puso a manera de prendedores. Vi a mi madre a través del espejo y la admiré. Un vestido largo en color verde con una tela transparente con bordados en negro, de corte imperio y tirantes, que se ceñía debajo de su busto. Se había hecho una coleta de lado y rizado su largo cabello. Se veía lindísima.

Me puso mi antifaz negro con bordados en morados y algunas plumas de búho en un lado. Ella se puso el suyo color verde también con bordados en negro, parecido a su vestido. No se veía una bruja. Sonreímos y juntos bajamos a la gran sala que se veía espectacular. Me quedé con la boca abierta.

_Cuando llegamos ya había gente. Henry luego me contó que habían decidido llegar un poco después de la hora porque él pensó que me sentiría más cómoda entre menos gente pudiera notar que habíamos llegado, en ese momento pensé que él era el que era capaz de leer mentes._

_Se pusieron sus antifaces antes de entrar, eran sencillos, negros. El mío era del mismo color que el listón del vestido con delicados adornos del mismo color del resto del vestido, en una esquina se desprendían dos sencillas plumas, la habíamos hecho entre la mamá de Henry y yo, después su padre con magia le fue afinando ciertos detalles que le indicaba Lucy._

_-¿Lista?-dijo Henry, asentí nerviosa, tomó mi mano para darme valor, sonreí, la oprimí un poco y su papá tocó el timbre._

El decorado era precioso. Aquí y allá había velas flotando, algunas bailaban y otras destellaban. Unas pequeñas campanas cerca de la puerta principal, que a la llegada de un invitado, se movían al ritmo de una canción navideña. El pino lucía radiante, con más velas a su alrededor y un moño dorado en la punta. Por doquier estaban los meseros, contratados por mi abuela, para servir a los invitados. En la pared de enfrente estaba la mesa del banquete. Miles de manjares se expandía en la superficie de ésta, y cada vez que se terminaba algo, mágicamente aparecía más comida.

Cuando mi madre y yo bajamos, mucha gente ya había llegado y todos tenían su antifaz puesto. Pero podía reconocerlos. La mayoría de los ahí presentes, llevaban vestimenta más al estilo mágico: capas enormes de diversos colores, los típicos sombreros puntiagudos, vestidos tan extraños que yo jamás me hubiera puesto; pero también había trajes elegantes y largos vestidos de noche que tenían su toque de magia. Pero no importaba, lo que importaba era el evento: celebrar la víspera de Navidad.

Nos reunimos con mi padre y mi abuela. Él tan galante como siempre, le ofreció el brazo a mi madre, quien lo aceptó gustosa. Mi abuela llevaba un vestido color cromo, un poco extraño, pero que, como siempre, le sentaba excelente y la hacía verse como lo que era: elegante y con autoridad. Encontré a Nick, con su antifaz negro, pero que cada cierto tiempo se vislumbran unas estrellas diminutas. Juntos, nos dispusimos a recorrer el salón para saludar a los invitados.

_En cuanto entramos a la casa quedé fascinada con la decoración, mágica. Henry rió un poco al ver mi expresión, le enseñé la lengua y reí. El padre de Henry le tocó un hombro y caminó._

_-Hay que saludar a los anfitriones de la fiesta antes que nada.-dijo mientras me sonreía y caminaba. Tomé su mano y me dejé conducir por él mientras veía a la gente allí y la decoración, las personas eran lo que más me llamaban la atención, algunos tenían ropa muy extraña._

_-Señora Dellarush, buenas noches.- El papá de Henry saludó cortésmente a una mujer, supuse sería abuela de Clary, volteé buscandola._

- Buenas noches -respondió Georgette Dellarush, mi abuela.- Disculpen mi atrevimiento, pero desafortunadamente, desconozco sus nombres.

Las campanas de la puerta principal atrajeron mi atención. ¡Habían llegado! ¡Mis amigos habían llegado al fin! Me excusé con las personas con las que estábamos hablando y jalé a Nick. Él me siguió obediente. Llegué con la abuela en el momento justo.

- Ellos son la familia Daimon, abuela. Su hijo, Henry, es mi amigo en Hogwarts. Y ella es Kailen Teshbock, también amiga del colegio. Los invité después de recibir tu consentimiento -me puse a un lado de ella, sonrió complacida y extendió su mano.

- Cualquier invitado de mi pequeña Clarissa es bien recibido en mi casa. Pasen y disfruten de la velada -mi abuela era la mejor anfitriona que había conocido.

_Todos estrechamos su mano como era debido, sonreí, me recordaba a mi abuela en su fiesta anual de ayuda a los necesitados, el único día cuando era completamente amable. El papá de Henry ubicó a unos compañeros suyos del Ministerio de Magia y se fue con ellos a platicar. Nos quedamos los tres._

_-Te ves bien esta noche Clary.-dijo Henry sonriéndole._

_Ciertamente se veía bien, sentí un poco de envidia porque lucía mejor su vestido de lo que yo debía lucir el mío, ella era más alta, yo aún parecía una niña; al menos eso siempre me decían en las fiestas. Se me olvidó ese detalle cuando me llegó el olor de la comida. _

- Muchas gracias, ustedes también se ven muy bien -correspondí a su sonrisa, realmente él se veía muy bien en su traje de gala.-Kailen, ¿qué opinas del atuendo de mi primo? -él se había alejado con la abuela y platicaban con algunos invitados.

_-¿Eh? ¿Tú primo?- no había visto a Nícolas, lo busqué y rápidamente lo ubiqué, me sonrojé, miré a otro lado intentando que no lo notaran.- Se ve...bien. -Empecé a jugar con mi cabello, escuché que Henry rió. _

Sonreí ante su reacción. No podíamos negarlo, él se veía excelente. Su altura siempre le favorecía. -Bueno, supongo que tienen hambre. Vamos a la mesa de bocadillos.

_Asentí y con tal de huir de ese rubor del sonrojo caminé unos pasos, entonces regresé con ellos, no sabía donde estaba la mesa de bocadillos. Henry sonrió, le divertía eso y parecía ser una noche prometedora._

_-¿Qué tal tus vacaciones hasta ahora?- le preguntó Henry cuando caminábamos hacia la mesa. _

- Excelentes. Me la he pasado muy bien junto a mi familia. ¿Y ustedes, qué tal? -tomé una copa de cerveza de mantequilla, pues no tenía mucha hambre.- Espero que las estén disfrutando.

_- Bien, Kailen ya se instaló como si estuviera en su casa y nos hemos estado divirtiendo, además hemos estado haciendo algunos experimentos con su habilidad y se lleva bien con mi mamá._

_Me quedé mirando la cerveza de mantequilla, la olí un poco, jamás la había probado, me llevé la copa a los labios y tras un trago sonreí, era un sabor rico._

- Esas son grandes noticias. ¿Han avanzado mucho con eso? -tomé un pequeño sorbo de mi copa y miré a mi alrededor. En ese momento, vi algo que me llamó la atención.- Esperen aquí, vuelvo en un momento.

_Henry asintió y volteó hacia donde ella estaba mirando, jalé su manga.-¡Esto sabe genial! ¿Ya la probaste? -sonreí y tomé más cerveza de mantequilla._

Me desplacé hábilmente entre las personas y llegué a donde estaba Nick. Platicaba con alguien. Mis peores temores se confirmaron: Collins había llegado a la fiesta. Me relajé y puse una sonrisa.

- ¡Collins! Por un momento temí que no vendrías. Pero ya estás aquí. Nick, ¿le has ofrecido algo? -mi madre a veces decía que yo tenía un talento natural para mentir, pero con ese chico no sabía si realmente podría llamarlo "talento".

_Collins sonrió al verla.-Buenas noches pequeña Clarissa ¿cómo te la estás pasando? - desvió por un momento su mirada buscándonos, tras confirmar que estábamos allí, le volvió a sonreír. Mientras esto pasaba yo estaba platicando emocionada de todo lo que estaba allí con Henry. _

- Excelente. Espero que tú también -pude notar como sus ojos recorrían el salón y un pequeño brillo en ellos. Los había encontrado.- ¿Desean que los conduzca a la mesa de bocadillos o les traigo algo? -miré a ambos y sonreí cortésmente.

- En un momento iremos, querida prima. Quiero presentarle a Collins a la hermosa Adélaïde, una francesa encantadora -le indicó el camino y juntos se fueron. Solté el aire aliviada, me recuperé en un momento y regresé a la mesa con mis dos amigos.

_Collins se quedó platicando un buen rato con la chica que le acababan de presentar, era del tipo de chicas que le gustaban. Henry miró a Clary cuando llegó, miró a Collins alejarse y mordió un bocadillo._

_-¡Están buenos los bocadillos!- dije toda feliz mientras mordía uno, como siempre no me fijaba en los modales._

Aparté un poco a Henry de Kailen, sin que ella se diera cuenta y le hablé rápido.

- Supongo que tú sospechas tanto como yo de las intenciones de Collins con Kailen. Quiero evitar que él le haga algún daño, por eso quiero pedirte que seas amable con él para poder vigilarlo de cerca. ¿Cuento contigo? -lo miré esperanzada.

_-Ya lo había pensado, sobre todo cuando empezaste a tratarlo. Seré amable con él, pero no seré su amigo ni nada así. Y... tarde o temprano Kailen se dará cuenta de esto y no sé cómo vaya a reaccionar con nosotros. Aunque es tan despistada que a lo mejor nunca se da cuenta._

- Me he visto obligada a hacerlo de esta manera, ya que no reaccionó como esperaba ante las serpientes. Lo sé, es despistada, pero no tonta. Y confió en que se dará cuenta de la clase de persona que es Collins. Espero no equivocarme -Nick y su amigo se estaban acercando.- Entonces, en eso quedamos. ¡Chicos! ¡Por aquí!

_Collins me vio y me saludó amablemente justo cuando estaba mordiendo un panecillo, saludé con la mano mientras comía, miré a Nick y lo saludé también. Henry los saludó con normalidad._

- ¿Desean algo de la mesa? -les pasé dos copas y sonreí.- Nuestra prima lejana Adélaïde es una persona interesante, ¿no crees, Collins?

_- Sí, es una chica interesante, lástima que viva tan lejos.- Tomó un sorbo de su cerveza._

_Se me hizo muy extraño que Clarissa actuara así de amable con él, supuse que ellos jamás se llevarían bien, miré a Henry, estaba con su expresión de siempre, vi a Collins y me sonrió, por último vi a Nick y le sonreí._

Nick también le sonrió, levantó su copa hacia ella y bebió un poco. Tenía que desempeñar un buen papel ahí.

- Lo sé, lo sé. Es muy agradable pero espero mantener el contacto con ella. Pero adelante, pueden tomar lo que gusten de la mesa -la indiqué con mis manos.

- Siempre he dicho que Clary será una gran anfitriona -Nick tomó un pequeño y lo probó.- Mi abuela siempre tan espléndida, con un gusto culinario inigualable. ¡Oh, es cierto! No has saludado a la abuela, se disgustará conmigo si no vamos con ella de inmediato. Con su permiso -y se alejaron. _Nick, te debo una con toda la ayuda que me estás brindando._

_Se me había hecho extraño también el gesto de Nick con la copa pero no le di mayor importancia, sonreí y tomé un poco. Al cabo de unos segundos se alejaron, entonces recordé que quería contarle algo a nuestra amiga._

_-Adivina qué Clary._

- ¿Qué pasa? -me relajé completamente sin la presencia de Collins, di varios sorbos a mi copa.

_-No estoy leyendo los pensamientos de nadie.-sonreí, comí un bocadillo._

- Eso es... excelente. ¿Ya aprendiste a controlarlo?

_-Pues...algo así.-tomé un sorbo de cerveza._

_-Puede evitarlo por ratos luego empieza a oír muchos o le da dolores de cabeza, hubo una vez que no sé cómo pero me gritó en mi mente, es algo muy interesante.- Para él era como un experimento, realmente le era interesante y siempre que podíamos me ponía a practicar; la única razón por lo cuál lo hacía es porque a la larga y a la corta eso sería mejor._

- Hmm... muy interesante -rápidamente, alguien apareció en mi cabeza, comencé a buscarla por el salón.- Denme dos segundos.

Corrí hacia el árbol de Navidad, donde estaban los padres de Nick platicando con mis padres. Llegué y me incliné ligeramente.

- Disculpen la interrupción, pero necesito robarme al tío Dave un momento -ellos asintieron y lo jalé hacia la mesa.- Chicos, él es mi tío Dave, padre de Nick. Tío, ellos son mis amigos, Henry y Kailen. Mi tío es un experto en Legeremancia y Oclumancia, así que puede ayudarte un poco más con tu habilidad -y le expliqué en breve lo que podía hacer Kailen.

_Me quedé viendo a su tío, no sabía qué es la oclumancia y pensé que quería bloquearme de los demás pero sin que alguien entrara en mi mente, comencé a preguntarme si él tendría que leerla para poder enseñarme. Henry escuchaba interesado, tomé su mano y me miró._

- Un gusto conocerlos. Hmm... realmente ella tiene una capacidad sorprendente para su edad. Percibo un campo de energía impresionante dentro de su cabeza. Pero aunque yo quisiera, no puedo saber qué hay dentro...

- ¿Cómo que no puedes, tío? Es tu especialidad -lo miré asombrada. En ese momento, alguien llegó y me abrazó, haciendo que diera vueltas. Era Violette con un vaporoso vestido negro.- ¡Vi! Pensé que no vendrías. Me alegró muchísimo de ver.

- Tuvimos algunos problemas en el camino, pero llegamos -ella sonrió y detrás, apareció mi padre.

- Disculpen, pero es mi turno de robarme al tío Dave -y ambos se fueron.


	10. Chapter 10

Cap 10

- Ven, Clary. Quiero presentarte a mis padres -me jaló hacia el centro del salón.

- Regresó en un momento. No se vayan -le grité a mis amigos y seguí a Vi.

_Reí al ver cómo se la llevaban.-Se la roban mucho...te robaré Henry.- Sonreí y caminé hacia una ventana cercana jalandolo conmigo, nos pusimos a platicar de muchas cosas, en esos pocos días nos habíamos conocido bastantito y teníamos muchos temas de qué conversar._

_-¿A qué hora comenzará la música para bailar?-preguntó Collins a Nick mientras nos veía._

- Dentro de poco, a la medianoche -siguió la mirada de Collins por encima de su copa, levantó una ceja.- A la hermosa Adélaïde le has caído de maravilla. Seguro que te otorgara algunas piezas.

Conocí a los padres de Vi. Eran personas agradables después de todo y resultó que su padre y el mío trabajaban en el mismo departamento del Ministerio. La dejé con ellos y busqué a mis amigos. Los encontré cerca de una ventana.

- He vuelto. Eso de correr de un lado a otro, parece que no es lo mío -terminé mi copa de un solo trago.

_-Entonces no vayas.-dijo Henry con una sonrisa. Los miré. _

- Lo estoy considerando enormemente -les sonreí. Una campana resonó en el salón, le siguió otra y otra.- Hmm... es medianoche. Eso sólo puede indicar una cosa -al terminarse las doce campanadas, aparecieron en una esquina varios músicos con instrumentos de cristal y comenzaron a tocar.- Sí, es hora del baile.

_Miré fascinada los instrumentos, jamás había visto de cristal, solamente de maderas muy finas y costosas. Henry extendió su mano hacia ella._

_-¿Me concedes esta primera pieza?-le sonrió._

Sonreí y, a pesar de que me dolían un poco los pies, estaba dispuesta a decirle que sí. Pero llegó mi padre sorpresivamente.

- Lo siento, pequeño. Pero el primer baile es para el padre -y me llevó a la pista.

- Después -sonreí y comencé a bailar a con mi padre, aunque la diferencia de estatura era enorme.

_Henry sonrió, ya se lo esperaba, a pesar de mi inútil resistencia terminé bailando con él. Collins estaba bailando con la chica que le habían presentado. Me sentía torpe aunque Henry era buen bailarín._

A la mitad de la pieza, mi padre cambió pareja con mi tío Dave; mi madre bailaba con mi padre, yo con mi tío y mi tía Florence con su hijo, mi primo Nick. Cuando la música terminó, Nícolas llegó conmigo y comencé a bailar con él la segunda melodía. Compaginamos muy bien, bailamos recorriendo toda la habitación mientras sonreíamos. Nuestro padres nos veían orgullosos.

_Después de tratar de no enredarme noté que terminé bailando con Collins, busqué a Henry y estaba con otra chica, algo sonrojada bailé con él._

- Deberías mirar hacía allá, Clary -y lo hicé. Me hirvió la sangre. Collins bailaba con Kailen.

- Ese pedazo de...

- Tranquila, prima. Te dije que te ayudaría y eso haré. Pero primero terminemos de bailar y trata de relajarte -seguimos dando giros, traté de concentrarme y la música ayudó, siempre lo hacía, siempre ayudaba a relajarme. Cuando la melodía terminó, hicimos una reverencia y él fue hacia Collins, yo me regresé a la mesa.

_Collins se sentó y buscó con la mirada a la chica francesa, fui a sentarme junto a Clary, extrañamente Henry no fue con nosotras y no lo localicé con la mirada. _

Sonreí cuando Kailen se sentó junto a mí. Yo bebía más cerveza de mantequilla.

- Creo que no bailaré más -le dije mientras estiraba las piernas.- Me duelen los pies.

_-¿En serio? pero apenas y fueron dos o tres piezas._

- Lo sé, pero antes de que ustedes llegaran, Nick y yo estuvimos por todo el salón saludando a los invitados. No seré una buena anfitriona después de todo -reí un poco y comenzó una melodía que me gustaba mucho.- ¡Adoro esa música! -Nick llegó con nosotras.- ¿Por qué no sacas a bailar a Kailen? Ella no tiene los pies molidos como yo.

- Eso pensaba hacer, prima -Nick se inclinó frente a Kailen y le ofreció la mano.

_Sonreí apenada, la verdad era que no quería bailar, me sentía pequeña y torpe al hacerlo._

_-Soy mala bailando.- dije mientras repetía esa manía de jugar con mi cabello, sonrojada. _

- Conmigo nadie parece torpe al bailar. Sólo... déjate llevar -le guiñó un ojo.

- Es cierto -sonreí encantada.

_Me sonrojé y sin mirarlo a los ojos tomé su mano._

Le hizo un guiño a Nick sin que Kailen viera y se alejaron. Reí como tonta mientras los veía. Ella estaba roja como un tomate y él brillaba como siempre. Y él tenía razón, no se notaba la torpeza de ella. Encajaba muy bien. Los seguí mirando mientras tarareaba la melodía, era de mis favoritas.

_Evitaba mirarlo a los ojos, sentía que me sonrojaría más y me enamoraría de él si conectábamos miradas, mejor miraba mis pies al bailar y tarareaba la melodía que bailábamos. _

Me moví en mi asiento al ritmo de la música, cerrando los ojos y perdiéndome del exterior. Nick miraba la cabeza de Kailen, quien no lo miraba y sonrió. A pesar de que él no lo admitiera, comenzaba a enamorarse de ella. Pues prestaba atención a cada paso que daba, a cada gesto, cada suspiro, cada palabra que emanaba de ese cuerpo que tenía junto a él. Se sorprendió al pensar de esa manera sobre ella, sacudió la cabeza y siguió bailando.

_Terminó la canción, entonces me animé a verlo y sonreí._

_-Gracias, creo que ahora no fui tan torpe. _

- Te lo dije -respondió él, tomó su mano y la besó, mirándola intensamente. La soltó y se alejó, mientras comenzaba otra melodía.

_Me quedé allí parada como tonta, viendo a donde fue, sintiendo algo extraño en mi mano y en mi estómago._

_-Creo que hay que hacerla reaccionar.-le dijo Henry a Clary, hacía un minuto que se había sentado junto a ella y nos miraba._

- Déjala un rato. Reaccionara cuando los demás la empujen o mi primo regrese a sacarla a bailar de nuevo -reí ante la idea, me preguntaba si Kailen podía ponerse más roja de lo que ya estaba.

_-Eso o se desmaya de la conmoción.- rió un poco. No fue Nick quien me sacó de mi ensimismamiento sino Collins, que me invitó a bailar una pieza, no supe negarme._

_Mientras bailamos me decía halagos, bromeaba, y demás cosas, comencé a sentirme mareada, porque no terminaba de entender lo que sentí con Nick cuando él llegó a confundirme aún más con sus atenciones. En cuanto la canción terminó, me escabullí y logré salir a una pequeña terraza._

Nuestras risas se apagaron cuando vimos a Collins pedirle un baile más a Kailen. Nos miramos.

- Como odio a ese chico -le dije a Henry, mientras cogía una copa de la mesa.- Sería más sencillo que desapareciera.

_-Sí...pero no todo es posible.-Al terminar la pieza ya no me vio sino a Collins parado solo allí.- Kailen desapareció._

_No entendía qué pasaba, qué sentía, sólo tenía once años, no era para que estuviera sintiendo esas cosas, no quería._

- ¿Cómo que desapareció? -casi escupo el trago de cerveza que tenía en mi boca. Miré a todos lados.- Bueno, mientras no esté con Collins, todo está bien.

_Poco a poco empecé a oír pensamientos de nuevo, me sentí más abrumada aún, me senté en unos escalones a observar las estrellas y la luna, tratando de olvidarme de las emociones recientes._

_-Es raro que se haya ido tan repentinamente. Collins se ve molesto. _

- Pero Collins tampoco esta -por un momento creí que era la voz de Henry, pero no. Nick era quien hablaba.- Debe haberla seguido.

Me levanté de un salto. Me paré de puntitas para poder observar mejor pero no veía bien. Sentí un sudor frío.

- Busquemos. Cada quien por caminos separados -nos separamos y por dentro me regañé al no haber traído a Litza esa noche, aunque no sabía en qué me podía haber ayudado. Me deslicé entre los invitados, saludando a algunos y deteniéndome un poco para una rápida conversación. _¿Dónde estás, Kailen?_

_Henry buscaba por los lugares menos comunes donde alguien pudiera esconderse pero no me encontraba. Collins me había buscado pero me escondi de él, terminó rindiéndose en ese momento y fue a buscar alguien con quien charlar. Me tumbé en las escaleras a seguir observando el cielo, intentando aquietar los pensamientos._

Al cabo de unos minutos, miré a Collins platicar con mi prima francesa. Respiré aliviada y me recargué en un pared. _Seguro Kailen estará bien._ Seguí buscándola pero menos preocupada y más calmada.

- ¿Te encuentras bien? -preguntó Nick, cuando vio a mi amiga recostada en las escaleras de la terraza, su lugar favorito.

_Nick me encontró, no lo escuché así que me asustó. Por voltearlo a ver, rodé unos cuantos escalones hacia abajo._

Nícolas bajó las escaleras corriendo, para ayudarla a levantarse.

- Te ayudo. ¿Estás bien? -la ayudó a sentarse y se le quedó viendo directo a los ojos.

_Me ayudó a levantarme y me miró a los ojos mientras me preguntaba si estaba bien, mi corazón empezó a latir con algo más de fuerza, miré hacia abajo, evitando el sonrojo._

_-Sí, estoy bien.-respondí mientras sacudía mi vestido, estaba sintiéndome nerviosa y no me agradaba, sentí el impulso de salir corriendo._

Nick no pudo hablar. No podía dejar de mirarla a los ojos y notar el sonrojo que extendía por su rostro. Entonces notó que su propio corazón se agitaba como nunca.

Mientras seguía buscando, choqué con mi tío Dave. Él me sonrió y me puso una mano en el hombro.

- ¿Qué pasa, pequeña?

- Estoy buscando a mi amiga... y a Nick también -seguí mirando a mi alrededor. Él miró a la lejanía.

- Nick está en la terraza... y creo que tu amiga está con él -sonrió y se alejó, después de darme unas palmadas. ¿Nick con Kailen? Di media vuelta y choqué con Henry.

_-Están en la terraza.-dijo Henry cuando se encontró con Clary._

_Por mi lado, no podía mirar a Nick, miré al cielo, tratando de fijarme solamente en las estrellas, sintiéndolo a mi lado, sin querer saber qué pensaba y preguntándome que hacía silencioso allí conmigo. _

- ¿Los viste? -comencé a caminar, esquivando a la gente.

Nick veía brillar las estrellas a través de los ojos de Kailen y no quería dejar de mirar, aunque ella no la miraba.

_Henry afirmó mientras la seguía._

_No podía seguir allí como si nada, estaba poniéndome aún más nerviosa y me empezaba a engentar con los pensamientos de las personas. No dije nada y comencé a bajar las escaleras las cuales daban a un extenso jardín, vi unas rosas y pensé que tal vez estaba igual de roja que ellas. Suspiré. _

Una voz en el interior de Nick le decía: _Síguela, síguela. _Y quería hacerlo, pero... Miro la puerta, la miro a ella. Estuvo así varios segundos, sin saber qué hacer.

¿Qué estarían haciendo? Llegamos a la puerta que conducía a la terraza. Vi a Nick parado en medio de las escaleras, mirando a Kailen, quien estaba junto a unos rosales. Sonreí y me moví para que no me vieran. Me puse a espiar.

_A Henry le parecía divertido todo eso, se recargó en la pared junto a Clarissa, no tenía intención de espiarnos, ya se enteraría después. _

_Agarré una rosa y me espiné, una gota de sangre salió de mi dedo y la lamí para quitarla. Sentí que Nick me miraba y sin poder evitarlo lo vi, nuestras miradas se encontraron y la confusión en mí me abrumó aún más, dejándome sin poder decidir qué hacer o qué decir._

_Ve con ella, ¡vamos! ¿Por qué lo dudas?_, pensé como si Nícolas pudiera escucharme.

Al ver su mirada, Nick se acercó a ella lentamente y quedaron bastante cerca. Yo reí de satisfacción. Entonces, escuché una voz detrás de nosotros.

- Es hora de irnos, Henry -volteé, ahí estaba el padre de Henry.

_Al tenerlo tan cerca, mi corazón se agitaba violentamente, di un paso hacia atrás pero no tenía realmente a donde avanzar, lo estaba mirando a los ojos y no podía soportarlo._

_Henry miró a su papá.- En un momento papá, ¿podrías darnos unos minutos más, por favor?_

_-Solo unos minutos, despídete. - Se alejó hacia sus compañeros de nuevo, dejándolos solos._

- ¿Vas o vamos por Kailen? -le pregunté a Henry, mientras su padre se iba.

_Debería irme. Yo no sé qué estoy haciendo. Debería irme. Debería irme. _Pero todo se quedó en el pensamiento. Nick no se movió.

_- Vamos por ella, así tu primo no se queda allí parado solo._

_Suspiré para calmar un poco mi nerviosismo, me acomodé el cabello y miré a otro lado, hablé, aunque me parece haberme oído tartamudear un poco._

_-Es...bonito este jardín y...la noche está muy estrellada, me gusta.- sonreí un poco sonrojada,fue lo primero que se me ocurrió decir._

- Lo sé. Es uno de mis lugares favoritos de la casa -respondió lentamente Nick, sin quitarle la mirada de encima.

No quería interrumpirlos, pero no había de otra. Bajamos las escaleras sin que nos escucharan. O sea, ¿cómo nos iban a escuchar si Kailen tenía la cara roja y Nick estaba demasiado quieto.

- ¡Hey, chicos! -grité para atraer su atención.

_Clarissa gritó, no los había escuchado, salté del susto. La miré. Henry rió un poco._

- Lamento la interrupción, pero el padre de Henry nos ha dicho que ya tienen que irse -suspiré. Nick se volteó lentamente y se acercó a mí.- Me hubiera gustado que se quedaran un rato más.

_Asentí, no podía decir nada, sonrojada fui con Henry quien me miraba burlón, le di un pequeño golpe en el brazo, solo logré que sonriera más._

_-Gracias por invitarnos, nos la pasamos bien.-le sonrió._

- Que bueno que hayan venido. Los veré en Hogwarts -miré a Nick, quien sólo levantó la mano a modo de despedida y nos dió la espalda. Mi madre apareció en la puerta. La saludé.- Mi madre los acompañará a la puerta. Adios, chicos.

_Miré a Nick, ahora estaba más confundida y mareada que antes, tomé la mano de Henry, me despedí de Clarissa y me dejé guiar por él. Por primera vez en tiempo sentí que tenía muchas emociones juntas y confusión, jamás me había sentido así por alguien, hasta ganas de llorar me dieron, era como si estuviera abrumada de pensamientos ajenos. _

Mi madre me guiñó un ojo y los acompañó a la salida. Yo esperé a que desaparecieran de mi campo de visión y me volteé a ver a Nícolas. Me acerqué y le puse una mano sobre el hombro. Él sólo miraba el cielo, yo seguí su mirada. Suspiramos al mismo tiempo.

- ¿Qué te pasa, Nick? -no deje de mirar una pequeña estrella parpadeante.

- Ni yo lo sé -agachó la cabeza y volvió a suspirar.- Estoy cansado. Subiré a mi cuarto -se fue y me dejó sola en la terraza. Lo vi irse y me volví a concentrar en el cielo. _Mi tensión ya terminó. Collins puede hacer lo que quiera, Kailen ya se ha ido. _Relajada, me senté en los escalones.

_En cuanto nos fuimos Collins se fue, claro que intercambiando antes direcciones con la prima francesa de Clarissa, supe que se estuvieron mandando cartas durante mucho tiempo._

_Cuando llegamos a casa de Henry y tras hablar un poco con su mamá, me fui a acostar, abracé la almohada, no me sentía bien. Nick me confundía, no sabía porqué se había comportado así, por qué se portaba de pronto extraño y se acercaba pero generalmente era inexpresivo y alejado. No entendía porqué había sentido algo extraño al estar con Collins. Ni por qué mi corazón había latido con tanta fuerza, no pude evitar llorar un poco al estar abrumada por esas preguntas sin respuesta._

Después de un rato sentada en las escaleras, con energía renovada, regresé a la fiesta. Bailé mucho después y bebí cerveza de mantequilla a morir. Me fui a la cama hasta que todos los invitados se fueron, a eso de las cuatro de la mañana. Me tumbé en la cama y dormí al instante.

_Los días siguientes me mantuvieron ocupada y distraída así que no me dieron mucho tiempo de estar pensando en mis confusiones, aunque en el tiempo libre me invadían de inmediato. Le había contado a Henry cómo me había estado sintiendo y, sin que yo supiera, le contó a Clarissa en una carta._

Nos quedamos algunos días en la casa de mi abuela, conociendo a los parientes de Francia. Mi prima lejana, la que había hablado con Collins, me comentó que el chico era bastante pesado e insoportable.

Me reí al escucharla. Como era una chica guapa y refinada, había pensado que carecía de inteligencia y sentido común, pero estaba equivocada. Le comenté que él estaba acosando a una amiga y quería quitárselo de encima. Ella sonrió y me dijo que estaba dispuesta a ayudarme. Se lo agradecí enormemente.

Cuando regresamos a casa, Litza me aplicó la ley del hielo por haber estado ausente varios días o porque no la había llevado conmigo, pensaba que era más por la segunda opción. Subí a mi habitación y encontré a Mathie en la ventana. La acaricié y me di cuenta de que había una carta sobre mi escritorio.

Era de Henry. La abrí y comencé a leer. Cada palabra ensanchaba mi sonrisa. Así que Kailen sentía algo real, si podíamos llamarlo así, por mi primo. Y él, posiblemente, también. Me senté en el escritorio y me puse a escribir otra para responder. Mi primo había estado muy reservado y distraído los últimos días, además de que recorría la terraza más veces que antes. Se lo escribí entre risas.

_Henry al recibir la respuesta a su carta, notó la emoción con la que la habían escrito, a él solo le parecía divertido todo eso. Mientras la leía yo lo miraba así que supe que algo estaban tramando él y Clary pero no quise darle importancia de más, tenía mis propias dudas que resolver. Henry le respondió preguntándole que si pensaba que eso tomaría el rumbo que esperaba, le daba curiosidad todo eso._

Logré que Litza me hablara después de tanto insistirle. Durante el resto de las vacaciones, Henry y yo nos estuvimos escribiendo sobre la situación entre Nícolas y Kailen. Yo pensaba, y esperaba, que algún día ellos se hicieran amigos... después más que amigos.

_El día del regreso a Hogwarts llegó, extrañaría estar allí, me invitaron a volver y gustosa dije que algún día volvería. En el andén no vimos a Clarissa pero dejamos abierto nuestro compartimento del tren para cuando la viéramos pasar. _

El día que regresaba a Hogwarts, Nícolas se tardó en llegar a mi casa para irnos. Temí por un momento perder el tren. Me despedí de Litza, asegurándole que averiguaría si el próximo año podría llevarla de mascota. No lo haría, no quería asustar a nadie cuando me vieran hablando con una serpiente.

Llegamos corriendo al tren. Nos despedimos rápido y subimos justo cuando los motores se encendieron. Nick insistió en que me quedara con él junto a los Slytherin, pero le dije que no. En cambio, le dije que podría estar con nosotros pero se negó también. Sonreí y me fui a buscar a mis amigos. Los encontré después de recorrer algunos compartimentos. Los saludé con una sonrisa y me senté junto a Henry.

_-¿Cómo has estado?-Henry inició conversación con Clarissa, ya que no había nadie más en mi asiento me acosté y abracé a Shasta, no tenía muchas ganas de hablar, cerré los ojos y comencé a tararear bajito. _

- Muy bien. Excelente, de hecho -me puse de lado, subí mis piernas y las abracé.- ¿Y ustedes?

_-Yo bien, ella anda bipolar.-Fingí haberme quedado dormida con Shasta en mis brazos._

- ¿Bipolar? ¿Por qué? -reí un poco. Me recargué y observé a Kailen. Parecía dormir.

_-De repente está feliz jugando y todo, y en un rato ya esta seria viendo por la ventana sin decir nada, o puede estar hiperactiva y luego no se quiere ni mover de su cama.-también se fijó si estaba durmiendo._

_Era buena fingiendo dormir y esa vez no era la excepción, me sentí mal ante la idea de que eso era algo parecido a espiar pero no tenía ganas de hablar ni nada._

- Hmm... ¿por qué será? -volví a reír.- No deberíamos molestarla, podríamos despertarla.

_-No creo que despierte, anoche casi ni durmió. Creo que estuvo pensando en lo mismo, en la mañana estaba callada durante el desayuno._

La miré, ladeando la cabeza. La entendía. Eran muchas cosas las que tenían que rondar por su cabeza.

- Espero que pueda descansar ahorita. Mejor platiquemos de otra cosa. ¿Qué hicieron en sus vacaciones? -sonreí, a pesar de que tal vez no se despertaría, no pude evitar hablar en voz baja.

_Henry empezó a platicarle que me enseñó a jugar ajedrez mágico, que vimos a unos tíos suyos y una que otra cosilla que hicimos. Me quedé dormida de verdad después de un rato._

_-¿Y tú?_

Le conté sobre lo vi que me pasé con mis parientes de Francia, además de que Nick y yo estuvimos jugando al Quidditch y en el ajedrez mágico también. Miré de reojo a Kailen. Realmente estaba dormida.

- Mi prima lejana me dijo que Collins se le hizo un chico muy pesado, pero que lo seguirá tratando sólo para ayudarnos -sonreí.

_-En realidad creo que deberíamos dejar que ella lo resuelva sola. La ayuda de tu prima y que tu primo también esté allí es buena, pero si se entera de que a sus espaldas le estuvimos buscando ayuda no sé si se moleste. ¿Tú te molestarías? _

_Vaya suerte que tenían, y vaya suerte que tenía yo, estaba muy dormida como para saber qué hablaban._

- Tal vez al principio -lo pensé bien.- Pero después entendería porque lo hicieron. Yo espero que también ella lo entienda. Además, no creo que se llegue a enterar. Tal vez se dé cuenta antes de que nos descubra. Pero en fin... ¿te conté que tengo una serpiente como mascota?

_Henry siempre pensaba que no terminaría bien todo eso, pero le daba curiosidad, además no se sentía con el poder de saber cómo me lo tomaría, siempre pensaba que las chicas hemos de ser completamente distintas a su pensamiento._

_-Creo que sí, no lo recuerdo bien._

- Pues quería venir al colegio -miré su rostro, supuse que seguía pensando en lo anterior.- ¿Crees que tomaría a mal la ayuda que le estamos brindando?

_-La conocí mucho estas vacaciones, pero no lo suficiente para saberlo. Creo que intenta resolver las cosas por sí misma y trata de ser valiente, pero es insegura, no tengo ni idea. -Se encogió de hombros.- Tal vez podrías traer a tu serpiente en secreto._

Agaché la mirada. Algunas veces había escuchado a los adultos de mi familia hablar sobre lo que ellos llamaban "los peligros de la vida"; unos opinaban que era mejor que nosotros, los hijos, los enfrentemos, que los vivieramos, pero había otros que querían protegernos del exterior. Tal vez eso estaba haciendo con Kailen, y ella no iba a crecer, a madurar, si no se enfrentaba a lo demás por sí sola. Suspiré. Sabía qué tenía que hacer.

- No quise traerla porque podría asustar a las chicas de mi cuarto. Además, nadie puede enterarse que hablo pársel.

_-Si se enteraran que hablas pársel, se alborotarían un poco y luego lo olvidarían. Además es normal que una persona hable con sus mascotas, podrías hablarle en...humano cuando estás con otras personas.-Se estiró.- Yo creo que Kailen se enojaría con nosotros por no dejarla sola y cuando se le pasara estaría feliz porque nos preocupamos por ella. Sobretodo tú._

- No creo que lo olviden. No es algo normal entre nosotros. Además, no puedo hablarle en "humano", porque al verla, automáticamente hablo pársel. No lo puedo controlar muy bien aún, así que sería demasiado arriesgado -negué con la cabeza.- Será mejor dejar que tome su propio curso y no interferir. Podemos advertirle mil veces hasta que se canse ella de escucharnos o nosotros de hablar, para demostrar nuestra preocupación. Pero hacerlo a sus espaldas, ya no lo creo tan conveniente.

_-Como veas.-dijo en respuesta a ambos temas y le sonrió un poco, en ese momento llegó el carrito con golosinas, me jaló y tiró del asiento. Me desperté por la caída, le enseñé la lengua.- Dulces.- sonreí._

- Creo que despertó de buen humor -me levanté y compré dos ranas de chocolate. No tenía mucha hambre, había desayunado tarde ese día.

_Compré dulces como si no hubiera un mañana, comencé a comer ranas de chocolate mientras Henry empezaba a guardar mi montón de dulces para evitar que los comiera de una sola vez._


	11. Chapter 11

Cap 11

_-¿Dormí mucho?_

- Ahmm... no estoy segura. Creo que no -no tenía un reloj cerca para cerciorarme. Comí mis ranas despacio, mientras reía al ver a Kailen devorar sus dulces.

_Comencé a reír por tanto azúcar, de pronto escuché un pensamiento conocido y sin evitarlo me sonrojé y miré a la puerta del compartimiento._

_- Si quieres otro dulce agárralo de los de Kailen.-le dijo Henry a Clarissa mientras comía unos de mis dulces.- Ni se los va a acabar o terminará con dolor de estómago._

- No, gracias. No tengo mucha hambre -comencé a abrir la segunda rana. Miré a Kailen sonrojada y me reí.- ¿Y a ti qué te pasa? ¿Es efecto de los dulces ese sonrojo?

_-¿Eh? ¿Estoy sonrojada?- me sonrojé un poco más al haber sido descubierta, Nick había pasado junto a nosotros y recibí un pensamiento suyo.- Ok, ya no comeré muchos dulces. - Guardé los que aún tenía a mi lado, oí a Henry reir._

La fulminé con la mirada y la analicé. Algo me decía que no eran los dulces, podía haber sido algo más... ¿pero qué? Me puse a reír junto a Henry, daba igual que fuera, Kailen se veía avergonzada y más roja que minutos atrás.

_Ambos comenzaron a reír de mí, me ponía cada vez más roja, terminé dándome risa a mí misma y los acompañé. Suspiré, no podía estarme sonrojando todo el tiempo o pensando en Nick y Collins todo el tiempo, iba a la escuela, y ellos probablemente sólo me distraerían. _

Después de un par de horas en el tren, llegamos a Hogwarts de nuevo. Sonreí de la emoción. Ese colegio siempre sería mi segunda casa. Nos despedimos en el vestíbulo y ellos se fueron a sus dormitorios, yo hice lo mismo, silbando felizmente entre los corredores.

_Muchos amigos se empezaron a reunir en la sala común para platicar sus vacaciones, debido a la gran cantidad de gente allí Henry y yo salimos a un pasillo donde no había nadie. Estuvimos practicando mi control de la Legeremancia hasta que me dio sueño, me dieron ganas de meterme de nuevo a Slytherin._

Cuando entre por la puerta de piedra, Vi me recibió con un abrazo. Estaba muy feliz de verme y no podía negar que yo también. Nos sentamos frente a la chimenea y me platicó lo maravilloso que se la había pasado en la fiesta de Navidad. Yo sólo sonreía. Después de varios minutos, ella se quedó mirando como tonta algo detrás de mí. Me volteé y vi a mi primo con su amigo Collins. Suspiré y moví la cabeza de un lado a otro.

_Collins le terminaba de contar cómo conoció a un par de chicas y sus salidas con una de ellas, además de las cartas con la prima francesa._

_-¿Y tú qué hiciste estas vacaciones?_

- Nada importante en comparación a lo tuyo. Conocí más a detalle a mis parientes franceses y estuve con Clary algunos días. Lo ves, nada comparado contigo.

_-Eres aburrido.-se estiró.-Allí está tu prima con otra niña,la cual nos ve como tonta.- sonrió._

- Su amiga Violette, si no mal recuerdo. Ignórala. No soy aburrido, simplemente que no he visto a alguien que me llene los ojos como a ti -rió un poco, mientras se dirigían al dormitorio de los chicos.- ¡Adios, Clary!

_-Eres aburrido, si no lo fueras tendrías novia y cosas que contar.-Comenzó a subir las escaleras._

- ¡Qué prisa de tener novia! La gran mayoría que conozco de mi edad son chicas fastidiosas, empalagosas. Créeme, no tengo muchas ganas de tener una por el momento -entraron a su dormitorio y Nick se aventó a su cama.

_-Por eso no busco de mi edad.- Rió un poco mientras se sentaba en su cama.- Tenemos quince años no es tampoco como que haya que ser serios o quererlas para estar con ellas, además tienes algo con que desaburrirte._

- Lo sé, lo sé. Lo voy a pensar, Collins. Ya es tarde. Debemos dormir, tenemos clases mañana y entrenamiento de Quidditch -comenzó a cambiarse de ropa.

_-Tal vez no te interesan esas cosas porque eres del otro bando.-Comenzó a reír mientras se cambiaba._

- Ja-ja. Ya quisieras -rió más fuerte y se recostó.- Sólo porque quiero llevar una vida tranquila...

_-¿Para qué? cuando te mueras ya estarás tranquilo.-Tomó su sapo y comenzó a bloquearle el camino cuando quería escapar.-¿Tú qué quieres hacer terminando la escuela?_

- Cuando muera... -dijo en un susurro. Ya quería terminar con aquella conversación, pero tampoco le iba a contestar con la verdad. Últimamente no lo hacía.- Auror, tal vez. O jugar en el equipo nacional de Quidditch. ¿Y tú?

_-Quiero entrar al ministerio y dedicarme a crear medidas para repeler muggles, o borrar memoria de muggles. Algo así.- Dejó ir su sapo y se acostó viendo el techo._

- Tu aversión a los muggles va más allá de lo que pensaba... -sus ojos comenzaron a cerrarse.

_-No llego al punto de ser mortífago o algo parecido.- rió un poco.- No los odio sólo me desagradan, igual los hijos de muggles que pretenden ser magos, o lo son o no.- bostezó y cerró los ojos._

- Un gran futuro el tuyo -cerró los ojos completamente.- Buenas noches.

_Collins no contestó e igual se durmió. Henry no se fue a dormir hasta que yo me fui, quería desvelarme pero llevaba muchas noches desvelándome y ya no aguantaba. Fue una noche sin sueños ajenos, una tranquila noche._

Después de dar varias vueltas en la cama, logré conciliar el sueño. Al día siguiente, me levanté a tiempo para arreglarme y bajar a desayunar. No encontré a nadie conocido en el camino, así que llegué sin retrasos al Gran Comedor.

_Cuando bajé a la sala común Henry ya me esperaba y juntos fuimos al Gran Comedor. Me estaba acostumbrando mucho a él, durante las vacaciones encontramos una manera de platicar y entrenarme, él me hablaba por la mente, debía concentrarme en solo sus pensamientos. Cuando entramos al Gran Comedor vio a Clarissa y unas imágenes curiosas aparecieron en su mente, comencé a reír y me miró feo._

_-Fingiré que no vi nada.- Le dije mientras caminaba divertida hacia la mesa de Slytherin a saludar._

No sé si era tenía hambre o los huevos esa mañana estaban deliciosos. Cuando levanté mi vaso de jugo de calabaza, miré a Henry y Kailen entrar al Gran Comedor. Los saludé con mi mano desocupada y seguí comiendo.

_- ¡Clary! -había pensado en hacer una broma con lo que acababa de recibir de Henry pero me detuve a tiempo.- Hola.-reí un poco._

_Henry notó mis intenciones originales y me veía vigilante, luego me dio un sape. Saludó a Clarissa._

- Hola, ¿cómo están? -terminé mis huevos y me serví un poco más. Les prestaba atención pero al mismo tiempo a mi desayuno también.

_-Bien, con hambre, provecho.- Dije energéticamente, me sentía algo hiperactiva, empujé de regreso a la mesa de Hufflepuff a Henry sin dejarlo decir nada._

Sonreí y los vi alejarse. Terminé lo que quedaba en el plato. Estaba satisfecha. Podría comer un pastelillo de postre... No, no. No quería estar tan llena el comienzo de clases. Apuré el contenido de mi vaso, recogí mi bolsa y salí del Gran Comedor, despidiéndome antes de mis amigos. Era lunes de Historia de la Magia. Suspiré y subí las escaleras.

_No quería ir a mi clase, pociones era una de las materias más aburridas, hasta prefería historia, sobre todo no me gustaba porque nunca me quedaban, pero no tuve más opción que ir al ser casi casi arrastrada por Henry. En el camino me topé con Collins, pero decidí que lo ignoraría hasta saber qué había pasado. Después de la comida, nos reunimos con Clary._

- ¿Qué tal sus clases? -pregunté en cuanto estuve con ellos.

_-Explotó mi poción y se me quemó un poco el cabello.-Empecé a reír al recordar la escena y la cara del profesor Snape._

_-Y nos bajaron puntos por eso. ¿Y tus clases?_

Reí al escuchar lo sucedido con Kailen.- Extrañamente bien. La clase de Historia estuvo un poco menos pesada que las anteriores... no sé por qué. Tal vez porque decidí ponerle atención al profesor Binns -seguí riendo.

_-La clase de Historia es interesante, es como leer libros de fantasía y ciencia ficción y luego notar que no lo es, sino es real.-sonreí y luego reí.-Bueno, para esta niña crecida entre muggles lo es._

- Pues sí. Visto de esa manera es interesante, pero con la voz monótona del profesor Binns... a veces es un martirio.

_-No has ido a una subasta muggle... es la peor cosa a la que puedes ir...sobre todo de antigüedades. Ahí sí me duermo._

_-¿Tú? ¿dormirte? no te creo Kailen, no seas mentirosa.- Me dijo Henry con una sonrisa y mordí su mano, reí._

Me reí yo también. Era muy divertido estar con ese par.- Estuve en una subasta muggle hace un año, con el esposo de la hermana de mi madre. No se me hace tan aburrido, me gustan las antigüedades.

_-Cuando mis papás organizan las suyas...es un señor de 70 años quien la conduce, por eso digo que son aburridas.-Miré por la ventana la nieve que cubría todo, sonreí.-¿Batalla de bolas de nieve?_

- Ahora lo entiendo -también miré por la ventana.- Ahmm... yo paso.

_Henry negó. Les enseñé la lengua y tras acomodarme la bufanda salí corriendo a la nieve, me tiré sobre ella y me quedé viendo el cielo gris._

_-Le va a dar gripa.- suspiró.- Parece que de nuevo va a nevar. ¿No hace frío en tu casa? escuché que allí hace frío y en las torre también._

- No mucho. La chimenea calienta muy bien los dormitorios. Y es divertido ver el agua congelada pegada en los cristales de las ventanas... las criaturas del fondo del lago se ven distorsionadas -me levanté.- Aunque salir a sentir la nieve no me hará daño -seguí a Kailen.

_Henry la siguió aunque permaneció parado para no mojarse. Por mi parte estaba haciendo bolas de nieve y rodaba en ella, ya que me sentí empapada me quedé allí acostaba de nuevo viendo el cielo, gris por las nubes pero ni se distinguían estas. _

Miré el lago a lo lejos, tan pacífico como si no estuviera congelado. Me dieron muchísimas ganas de patinar sobre él. Una vez lo había hecho, cuando era niña, pero desde esa vez no había vuelto a pasar. Suspiré y seguí observando.

_Seguí la mirada de Clarissa y noté que observaba el lago, me acerqué a la orilla y di unos golpecitos para ver si no cedería, luego presioné con un pie y al ver que me soportaba, tuve la brillante idea de deslizarme en el hielo. Aunque claro, terminé cayendo._

_- ¡Regresa Kailen!- gritó Henry, lo saludé con un gesto de la mano y de nuevo me puse de pie tratando de mantener el equilibrio._

- Déjala -dirigí mi mirada a los árboles cubiertos de blanco del Bosque Prohibido y alcé la voz.- El grosor del hielo puede sostenerla pero seguro que mi primo está cerca para rescatarla de nuevo si cae.

_-Je je si se cae le dará hipotermia y faltará a clases, terminaré haciendo su tarea._

_Me estuve deslizando por el hielo hasta que me cansé, entonces me di cuenta de que me había alejado bastante de la orilla._

- Su castigo será hacer su tarea por sí sola, no tienes por qué hacerla tú.

_-Es un desastre haciendo tareas si no puso atención en clase. Creo que ya se dio cuenta de lo lejos que está._

_Empezó a darme frío y estaba lejos, comencé a avanzar de regreso pero me caía a cada rato. Me autoregañé por hacer esas cosas sin pensar antes._

- Sería su responsabilidad, a fin de cuentas -ahora sí la miré. Tenía dificultades.- Iré a ayudarla. Quédate aquí -me levanté y caminé al lago.

_Henry no la detuvo porque supuso que no le haría caso, suspiró y se quedó mirando. Suspiré y me puse a pensar en qué podría usar para salir de allí, tuve una idea absurda. Me senté en el hielo, apunté al lado opuesto a donde quería ir y susurré "Aquamenti" fui impulsada por el chorro de agua que salía de mi varita, avancé un par de metros hasta que el agua se congeló. Oí a Henry riendo._

Vi el hechizo que hizo, ladeé la cabeza y comencé a reír. Pero no una risa cualquiera, eran carcajadas las que salían de mi boca. Después de varios segundos, moví la cabeza de un lado a otro y seguí avanzando. Llegué a la orilla del lago.

- ¿Quieres seguir con eso... o te ayudo? -me dolía el estómago de tanta risa.

_-¡Yo puedo sola!-exclamé más que nada para tratar de convencerme a mí misma, estaba cansada y con frío pero ya me lo había tomado personal, éramos el lago y yo en una batalla, infantil pero batalla. _

- Como gustes.

_Intenté hacer lo mismo pero ahora intentaría impulsarme con el lacarnum inflamare. Resultó peor, el hielo se empezó a derretir. Me levanté y corrí como pude a la orilla, con el hielo partiéndose un poco detrás de mí._

_Excelente. Sólo a ella se le ocurre usar llamas sobre el hielo. _Saqué mi varita y apunté hacia el hielo. -¡Aquamenti! -un chorro de agua cayó sobre la rasgadura del hielo y se congeló al instante. Fulminé con la mirada a Kailen.- ¿Fuego? ¿Es en serio?

_Llegué por fin a la orilla. -¡Fue lo primero que se me ocurrió! No es como que sepa muchos hechizos que me ayuden para eso.- Recordé el hechizo que vi que servía para secar ropa y lo usé, no dejando completamente seca mi ropa pero ya no estaba empapada._

- Ni yo tampoco -me crucé de brazos y susurré.- Aunque si supiera hacer aparecer una cuerda... ¡En fin! Entremos, mejor. No queremos que te resfríes.

_Antes de que terminara de hablarme Clarissa comencé a caminar hacia el castillo, me sentía regañada y tenía mucho frío. Henry suspiró y caminó también._

_Perfecto. Ahora me siento la villana. _Entramos al castillo.

- Vayan a su sala común para calentarse un poco. Yo tengo cosas por hacer -me fui antes de que alguno me replicara. Bajé por los pasadizos a paso firme. Quería cambiarme de ropa y tomar un poco de calor.

_No recuerdo porqué pero en el trayecto Henry y yo nos peleamos, bueno, yo me enojé y le dije cosas para luego irme a encerrar a mi dormitorio. Esa noche la pasé con un poco de fiebre y gripa, de nuevo me regañé a mí misma. _

Cuando al fin estuve más caliente, me senté en una mesa a adelantar deberes. Sabía que los profesores nos dejarían mucha tarea en cuanto se acercaran los exámenes finales. Así que, me concentré en ello y al sentirme satisfecha, me fui a dormir.

_A la mañana siguiente noté que Henry no me esperaba como era costumbre, no me dieron ganas de desayunar, fui a la enfermería por algo para la gripa y luego me fui a sentar fuera del salón donde tendría clase, comiendo ranas de chocolate._

Me levanté inusualmente temprano. Bajé al Gran Comedor donde había pocas personas. Bebí rápidamente un vaso de leche y cogí dos pastelillos. Me encontré a Nick cuando salía del Gran Comedor.

- ¿No vas a desayunar?

- Me llevo la comida a mi dormitorio -le mostré los pastelillos. Se encogió de hombros y se fue. Regresé a mi casa y seguí adelantando más deberes en lo que empezaba mi clase y escribí una carta a mis padres. La guardé en mi bolsillo, tomé mis cosas, miré el reloj y me dirigí a donde las lechuzas. Había tiempo.

No hubo contratiempos en el camino. Encontré a Mathie y le entregué la carta. Lo vi alejarse. Cuando regresé, encontré a Vi y nos fuimos juntas a la clase de Transformaciones.

_Disimuladamente miraba a la puerta del salón, vigilando la entrada de Henry y de Clarissa, pero ella venía acompañada de otra amiga y Henry venía platicando con un amigo suyo, con quien se sentó, suspiré y traté de ponerle atención a la profesora._

La profesora McGonagall había exagerado ese día. En mi mano llevaba una larga lista de deberes sólo de su clase. Suspiré al salir de clase en compañía de Vi.

- Iremos a biblioteca. ¿Vienes?

- Claro, así adelanto un poco -me fui con ella y su amiga intimidante. Decidí no prestarle atención.

_Clarissa se fue con su amiga, Henry con el suyo, me quedé sola. Suspiré, ahora recordaba mi primaria, tomé mis cosas y me fui a hacer tarea a la sala común, solamente salí para ir a comer. _

Las tonterías que decía la amiga de Vi me hacían reír mucho. Realmente era una chica boba, pero divertida (aunque ella no lo supiera). Hice mis deberes entre risas, cogimos comida del Gran Comedor y en la sala común estuvimos las tres, después se acercaron algunas más. Era relajante disfrutar de más compañía. Kailen y Henry se tenían el uno al otro, podían estar sin mí un día.

_Comí sola, hice tareas sola, me tiré en la nieve sola. Ni siquiera Collins o Nick se me aparecieron en el camino. Total que terminé todas las tareas y me fui a dormir el resto del día, ya que no tenía nada que hacer. _

Antes de que oscureciera, bajé a la biblioteca a dejar un libro que había desocupado ya. En el camino, me encontré a Henry solo. Bueno, con un amigo, pero Kailen no estaba con él. Lo intercepté.

- ¿Y Kailen? ¿Por qué no está contigo?

_-Hola Clary.- Sonrió un poco al verla, su amigo continuó su camino dejándolos solos.-No la he visto en todo el día._

- ¿No la has visto? ¿La dejaste sola? -puse mis manos sobre la cintura.

_-Anoche me dijo que no le hablara, que ni la esperara en la mañana._

- No sabía eso... -susurré confundida.- ¿Por qué te dijo eso?

_-Es que anoche discutimos por una tontería y se enojó._

- Si hubiera sabido que estaban enojados, no la habría dejado sola. Creí que estaría contigo. Pero seguro está en su sala común ahora. Excelente, ahora me siento mal -hablaba más para mi misma. _¿Qué puedo hacer? _

_-No te sientas mal, es cosa de ella, seguramente mañana estará ya como si nada. Lo más probable es que ande despistada en algo o durmiendo._

Lo ignoré y me fui. Podría escribirle una nota pero no había manera de entregarla. Me resigné. Suspiré y me fui a la cama. Mañana hablaría con ella, estuviera de buen o mal humor.

_Henry notó que había sido completamente ignorado, suspiró y regresó a la sala común. Se desveló haciendo tarea y durmió unas cuantas horas. Como era habitual en la mañana ya me estaba esperando para ir a desayunar._

En mis sueños volví a escuchar la vocecilla que había identificado como el pensamiento de Kailen, pero ahora dudaba. ¿Realmente era su pensamiento lo que había escuchado? Me levanté a tiempo. Bajé a desayunar con mi primo Nick junto a mí. No dijimos nada en el camino.

_Le di un golpe a Henry, lo miré feo por haberme dejado sola el día anterior. Rió y fuimos al Gran Comedor. El camino fue silencioso, el aire estaba especialmente frío y había olvidado mis guantes, así que tomé su mano esperando que al menos una mano se calentara. Le dio igual._

Nos sentamos en nuestros lugares de siempre. Comí despacio, mirando de vez en vez la puerta. Si entraban, esperaba que me saludaran de lejos por lo menos.

_Entramos al Gran Comedor, Henry divisó a Clarissa y tomando mi mano por la muñeca me hizo saludarla mientras él saludaba con su mano libre. Me dieron ganas de reír pero me distrajo el olor de la comida, el día anterior no había comido bien, necesitaba mi ración diaria de kilos de azúcar._

Sólo esperé nerviosa algunos segundos. Me saludaron y yo les correspondí. Supuse que éramos esa clase de amigos que se enojan por un día (y por una tontería) y que al día siguiente, estábamos como si nada. Me agradaba eso. Hoy tenía Herbología con ellos. Entonces esperé en la puerta para irnos juntos.

_Clarissa nos esperaba en la puerta para ir a Herbología, Henry la saludó mejor y le sonrió. Yo estaba ocupada comiendo un panecillo._

_-Kailen deja de comer tanto, te dolerá el estómago.-dijo cuando me comía otro panecillo rumbo a la clase._

- Déjala... Al cabo que tiene quien le haga las tareas -me reí mientras caminábamos al invernadero.

_-No le haré las tareas... mejor que se cuide._

_Me dio risa y empecé a atragantarme un poco con el pastelillo, ya que logré normalizarme, guardé el resto. Henry se burló de mí, lo vi feo y rió más._

_-¿Sabes qué es realmente raro? No ha dicho nada en lo que va del día._

- ¡Ah! Se ha quedado muda... Sí, es realmente raro. Pero, ¿sabes qué puede hacerla hablar? -sonreí misteriosamente.

_-¿Qué cosa?- Eso no me sonaba muy bien, de su mente solo me llegó una risa._

- La pregunta no era qué, sino quién... o quiénes, ¿por qué no? Mira hacia atrás -detrás de nosotros, a varios metros, estaban Nick y Collins platicando. Nos saludaron desde ahí. Yo levanté la mano.- Si vienen, Kailen tendrá que ser cortés y saludar.

_Noté su macabro plan, corrí hacia el salón, así no se le cumpliría, aunque claro, correr entre nieve no es muy fácil que digamos._

_-Se escapa._

- Tal vez no lo logre -Nick y Collins se dirigían a nosotros y Kailen no había avanzado mucho.

_Henry sonrió divertido ante la situación. Collins también veía eso divertido, por supuesto creyó que huía de él._

_-Lacarnum inflamare.- susurré y logré abrirme camino al derretir la nieve frente a mí, sonreí y corrí._

_-Ahí va.-dijo Henry._

Negué con la cabeza. Al fin los otros llegaron y Nick habló prácticamente solo a mí.

- ¿La profesora ya está en tu salón? -negué de nuevo.- Necesitamos hablar con ella. Los acompañamos -sonreí, le guiñé el ojo a Henry y caminé decidida al invernadero.

_Henry rió y la siguió. Collins iba con las manos metidas en los bolsillos caminando despreocupado. _

_Al entrar al salón me fui a lo más profundo y me puse a leer un libro sobre la materia para distraerme. _

- ¡Kailen! ¡Ven a saludar! -le grité desde la entrada. La mayoría de los chicos se nos quedaron viendo, pero no me importó.- No sé qué le pasa el día de hoy.

_Desde allí saludé con un gesto de la mano y regresé a mi libro. Esperaba que no se acercaran a saludar, que ese gesto hubiera sido suficiente._

_- Tal vez simplemente se pone nerviosa.- Sonrió, Henry rodó sus ojos._

- No tendría que ponerse nerviosa -dijo Nick en un tono suficientemente alto para que ella escuchara y vio mi expresión.- Pero si a ella le molesta tanto nuestra presencia, podemos esperar a la profesora afuera -puso una perfecta cara de tristeza y tomó a Collins del brazo. Comenzaron a caminar para salirse.

_-Oye, espera.-dijo Collins siendo jalado por su amigo._

_-No me molestan.- dije, había hablado, suspiré. Sabía que no duraría mucho sin hablar._

Comencé a reír a carcajadas.

- Te lo dije -miré a Henry mientras seguía riendo.

- ¿Segura? Eso parecía -dijo mi primo, mientras fingía verme confundido.

_Henry también reía, me sonrojé y no miré a ninguno, fingí que mi libro era lo más interesante en ese momento._

_-Segura... _

- Entonces... ¿por qué no nos miras? -Nick lo estaba haciendo tan bien... no pude evitar seguir riendo, me dolía el estómago.

_-Porque...estoy leyendo.- Dije sin despegar mi mirada del libro aunque no tenía idea de qué se trataba el texto en el que estaba abierto. Oía a Henry y Clarissa reír y me sonrojaba más._

- Seguro es muy interesante -se acercó a Kailen y se puso tras ella para ver el libro.- Sí, eso parece -mis risas disminuyeron un poco pero no pude eliminarlas por completo.

_Nick estaba muy cerca de mí, me sonrojé aún más, no dije nada. Collins miraba algo serio a Nick. Henry iba dejando de reír poco a poco, al igual que Clarissa. _

- En serio, no puedo más... mi estómago me duele... -susurré para que Kailen no me escuchara. Nick sintió la mirada de Collins y se alejó un poco de mi amiga, en el preciso instante en el que la profesora Sprout entraba al invernadero.

- Me alegra saber que no te molestamos -le sonrió y se dirigió a la maestra.- Vamos, Collins.-

_Me recargué en mi libro y cerré los ojos. Henry tomó su lugar y Collins siguió a Nícolas._


	12. Chapter 12

Cap 12

- Sabía que hablarías -me puse a un lado de ellos. Nick intercambió unas palabras con la profesora y se fueron, sin mirar atrás. La clase comenzó.

_-No debiste hacerlo...-dije mientras intentaba poner atención a la clase._

- ¿Por qué no? Fue divertido, ¿o no, Henry?

_Henry asintió._

_-Para ustedes fue divertido, para mí no. _

- Tranquila. Ya pasó -puse atención completa a la clase, aunque a veces un risita quería escaparse al recordar lo anterior.

_Suspiré y puse atención a la clase, al menos lo mejor que pude. _

- Tú también te habrías reído si me hubiera pasado a mí o a Henry -le sonreí mientras salíamos del invernadero para llegar al calor del castillo.

_-Sí...pero yo no creo que lo haría, molesto diferente.- Ya lo había olvidado y ella había regresado el tema a mi mente._

Me reí un poco y seguí caminando. Agradecí el calor del castillo, aunque prefería estar frente a la chimenea de mi sala común.

_Suspiré, no dije más de camino al castillo, ni una vez ya en él. Henry se despidió de nosotras, tenía que ir a la biblioteca y se fue. Me quedé viendo como comenzaba a nevar de nuevo. Sonreí un poco, era una sonrisa triste, a veces cuando nevaba recordaba ciertas cosas._

Lo vi alejarse.

- Bueno, nos hemos quedado solas... ¿qué quieres hacer? -seguí su mirada.

_-¿En qué día vivimos?-dije sin prestar mucha atención a lo que decía, mi pensamiento se iba yendo a otro lado. Me dió un escalofrio y despegué mi mirada de la nieve, la miré._

- Ahmm... ¿miércoles? -confundida, la miré.- ¿Estás bien?

_-Día pero de número.-Miré a un grupo de chicos que pasaban junto a nosotras, me pregunté si alguno sería capaz de recordar cosas de cuando eran muy pequeños, pero sabía que no es así. Nadie recuerda mucho de cuando son prácticamente bebés._

- 26 de enero... ¿por qué? -me confundió aún más.

_-¿Cuándo cumples años?- 26 de enero... no era el día que esperaba, esperaba cualquier día menos ese pero eso explicaba por qué me había llegado una carta de mi hermano con un mensaje de mis padres. De cualquier manera, no quería darle muchas vueltas al asunto aunque siempre terminaba haciéndolo. Traté de desviar un poco el tema._

- El 13 de agosto... ¿en serio estás bien? -levanté una ceja. Tenía algo... pero creo que no quería decirlo.

_-Sí...estoy bien, solo me acordé de algo.-Sonreí un poco.- Hagamos lo que quieras. _

- ¿Segura? ¡Vamos! Sabes que puedes decirme -le di un ligero codazo. Si aquella voz sí era su pensamiento, aunque era extraño pensarlo, ese momento era perfecto para saber qué pasaba por su cabeza.

_-Es que... el 26 de enero sé que algo pasó pero no sé qué es.- Sabía que un 26 de enero algo había pasado porque mis papás me regalaban cosas y dinero, pero no era mi cumpleaños. Al menos no el que ellos me celebraban. Mi sospecha era que ese día algo había pasado con mi verdadera familia, lo que podría haberme llevado a quedar huérfana, pero aún debía esperar cuatro años para saberlo.-Pero no tiene mayor importancia.-Sonreí un poco._

Me le quedé viendo un momento. Sonreí.

- Bueno, te creeré. ¿Qué podemos hacer? Ahmm... déjame pensar... -tenía que haber alguna manera de entretenernos.- Está haciendo un poco de frío afuera, pero si quieres jugar con la nieve, podemos salir.

_Negué, hasta yo misma me sorprendí, no quería jugar en la nieve, aunque en parte era lógico, anteanoche había pasado la noche con fiebre. No tenía ganas de nada en particular, ni siquiera de comer, eso sí ya me preocupaba un poco._

_-Tengo frío._

- Hmm... -_sí le pasa algo_.- Podemos ir al Gran Comedor, seguro estará muy caliente...

_Asentí, en ese momento no debía haber mucha gente así que no importaría en qué mesa nos sentáramos. Acomodé mi bufanda, sonreí un poco y comencé a caminar. De pronto algún pensamiento recogido al azar me hacía voltear._

La seguí. Me puse la mano en la barbilla y reflexioné un poco. _Tenía una expresión parecida a la que yo tenía cuando el tema de los hermanos se llegaba a tocar, pero algo así era algo prácticamente imposible. Debía ser algo realmente malo, que le causara esa nostalgia. _En ese momento quería tanto poder escuchar esa vocecilla.

_Suspiré, empecé a oír los pensamientos de los demás como si fueran lejanos, o como solía pasar con los extranjeros: como no entendía me pasaban desapercibidos. Así pude pensar un poco mejor, me preguntaba si podría lograr que mis padres me dijeran la verdad, además me preguntaba por qué era yo la única mujer de todos los hermanos._

En ese momento, algo percibieron mis oídos. Me paré un segundo y seguí caminando. Como radio sin sintonizar una estación en particular. Traté de concentrarme pero no era nada fácil. Nos sentamos en una de las mesas, no me fijé en cual. Automáticamente, saqué algunas cosas de mi bolsa mientras seguía concentrándome. Poco a poco, le fui encontrando sentido a los sonidos. Sí, era la voz de Kailen, pero era como si estuviera susurrando. Capté sólo algunas palabras pero con eso fue suficiente. Cerré los ojos y sacudí mi cabeza para despejarme un poco.

- Por cierto, ¿cuándo es tu cumpleaños?

_Tuve una sensación parecida a cuando le grité a Henry en su mente, pero no le di mayor importancia. Comencé a morder una galleta que saqué de mi mochila._

_-Depende. A veces a inicios de agosto, a veces a mediados. El año pasado fue el 26 de agosto. El anterior fue el 2 de agosto...pero los papeles que encontré dice que me adoptaron el...30 creo.-Lo decía todo distraída, estaba recordando más cosas._

- ¿Cómo que depende? ¿Por qué la variación? -me distrajo completamente.

_-Depende del trabajo que tienen mis papás y de lo que se le de la gana al que también tiene mi edad. También depende de si estamos en internado o no...Creo, no lo sé...A veces un evento suyo lo convierten en nuestro cumpleaños.-Terminé mi galleta._

- Ya veo... ¿y qué sabes de tus padres biológicos? -comencé a escribir en mi pergamino.

_-Nada...-susurré.-Mis hermanos mayores dicen que todos nuestros padres biológicos están muertos, pero que no saben porqué rayos adoptaron una niña si siempre quisieron niños nada más...-suspiré, abrí un paquete de caramelos, comí uno y me encogí de hombros.- Algún día sabré que pasó._

- Supongo que te pondrás a investigar para saber quiénes fueron, ¿no? A pesar de que ya están muertos, sería reconfortante saber quiénes eran y qué les pasó...

_Asentí, quería saber quienes eran, si habían sido mago y bruja, si estaban muertos o vivos y sobretodo rectificar que crecí en una familia completamente distinta en la que estaba. Sonreí un poco._

_-Cuando tenga 15 años y me dejen ya hacer lo que quiera entonces empezaré a investigar, cuando salgamos de Hogwarts me iré de mi casa e investigaré bien._

- Podría ayudarte... Ambas nacimos durante la época en que El-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado tomó el poder. Mucha gente murió en aquel entonces... y algunos años después todavía -se ensombreció mi mirada.- Si tus padres fueron magos, o al menos uno de ellos, y realmente murieron, pudo haber sido en esa guerra. Tal vez no sea tan difícil encontrar información sobre ellos. Pero entiendo tu incertidumbre -sonreí para animarla.

_Sonreí un poco, terminé mis caramelos y estornudé._

_-Gracias.-sonreí otro poco. _

- Salud y de nada -me concentré de lleno en mi pergamino para poder borrar todo lo que pasaba en mi cabeza.

_Me recosté en la mesa, cerré los ojos, empecé a tararear en mi mente, me pregunté qué pasaría si repetía mis experimentos con Henry pero con Clarissa. Suspiré, me concentré y traté de decirle un "¿Qué haces?" dentro de su mente, de nuevo sentí que los demás pensamientos pasaban a segundo plano, me sorprendí un poco pues con Henry no pasaba así. Me le quedé viendo por si lo lograba poder ver su reacción._

Extrañamente me concentré en lo que estaba escribiendo en el pergamino. Después de un rato, noté que Kailen me miraba. Sonreí.

- ¿Pasa algo?

_Supuse que no lo había logrado y había sido además descubierta, negué y sonreí un poco. Quise volver a intentarlo._

_-¿Podrías cerrar los ojos un momento y despejar tu mente? Quiero intentar algo que hago con Henry. No voy a leer tu mente._

- Hmmm... está bien -hice lo que ella me pidió. Traté de poner mi mente en blanco. Y más o menos lo logré, pues ya no escuché la mayoría de los sonidos que había alrededor.

_Me le quedé viendo y de nuevo sentí que los demás hablaban en otra lengua, repetí lo que hacía con Henry. Me dio un dolor de cabeza algo fuerte pero le hablé diciéndole "¿Me oyes?" La miré para ver su reacción._

No sabía que pretendía Kailen, pero seguía igual. Traté de concentrarme más y me dio una punzada en la cabeza.- ¿Qué es lo que estás tratando de hacer?

_No quise responderle, lo intenté una vez más. "¿Ya me oyes?". Si no funcionaba esa vez entonces me rendiría, al menos por ese día. _

Cerré más los ojos. Realmente estaba tratando de concentrarme.- No, nada. No sé que tratas de hacer.

_Suspiré y comí otra galleta. Le expliqué lo que trataba de hacer._

- ¡Ah! Entiendo... creo. Lo que no entiendo es por qué no puedo escucharte -miré la mesa y traté de darme una explicación a eso pero no la encontré.

_Me encogí de hombros, bostecé._

_-A lo mejor no me funcionó._

- Hmmm, interesante. Podremos intentarlo otro día -me concentré de nuevo en mi pergamino.

_Asentí, me apoyé en la mesa y cerré los ojos, me quedé dormida._

Adelanté buena parte de mis deberes pendientes. No decidí despertar a Kailen, no tenía sentido hacerlo. Cuando mi espalda empezó a dolerme, supe que era suficiente. Miré a la ventana, el cielo se estaba oscureciendo. Moví un poco a Kailen para despertarla.

_Clarissa me despertó, bostecé, no me había dado cuenta de que me había dormido, incluso ya había anochecido. _

- Deberíamos irnos a nuestras casas, ¿no te parece? -empecé a guardar mis cosas en mi bolsa.

_Asentí y me levanté. Tenía ganas de que Henry estuviera allí para que me llevara cargando, así podría dormir en el camino._

- Vamos, entonces -me levanté detrás de ella y juntas salimos del Gran Comedor. El aire frío se coló por la puerta de entrada del castillo. Me dio escalofrio.- ¿Quieres que te acompañe a la entrada de tu casa?

_-No es necesario.-Sonreí un poco.- Te desviarás de tu camino._

- ¿Segura? -sonreí.- No me molesta en lo absoluto.

_-Como quieras.- sonreí otro poco, estornudé._

- Vamos, te sigo.

_Sonreí y asentí, caminé mientras acomodaba mi bufanda, el aire entraba frío, deseaba ya estar en mi cama con el calentador de pies._

Esa parte del colegio nunca la había recorrido. Esperaba que pudiera recordar el camino de regreso. Lo único que sabía era que su casa estaba cerca de las cocinas, pero jamás me había atrevido a entrar ahí.

_Empecé a tararear la misma canción de siempre, el sueño se me estaba pasando gracias al frío._

_-¿Y qué me cuentas?_

Kailen me hizo reaccionar después de estar admirando todo mi alrededor.

- Ahmm... nada en especial... creo -respondí distraída.

_La noté distraída así que no dije más y continué tarareando. _

- Nunca había estado en esta zona del castillo. ¿Ya casi llegamos?

_Miré a mi alrededor, asentí. Ni me fijaba donde iba, siempre llegaba en automático._

_-¿Sabes cómo regresar?_

Miré a mi espalda y me puse a pensar en el camino.

- Creo que sí, no te preocupes.

_-Si no ahorita te explico como regresar.-Me estiré y llegamos al montón de barriles.-Listo._

- Ok. Entonces yo me voy -volteé para atrás de nuevo.- Creo que puedo regresar, no te preocupes. Nos vemos mañana -me despedí y caminé de regreso.

_La vi partir hasta que se perdió de mi vista, supuse que de una manera u otra llegaría a su casa. Entré a la mía, hice un poco de tarea y tras jugar un rato ajedrez mágico con Henry, me fui a dormir._

Admitiré que se me dificultó un poco llegar a los pasillos de las mazmorras, pero después de un rato logré encontrarlos. Llegué a mi casa tarde así que decidí irme a dormir, no tenía ganas de hacer tarea.

Varias semanas después, Hogwarts se volvió loco. Los partidos de Quidditch se reanudaban.

_Los sombreros con extraños adornos, bufandas, banderas y otras cosas relativas a cada casa empezaron a aparecer por todos lados, se acercaba el próximo partido de Quidditch. A veces_ _íbamos a ver entrenar a los de Slytherin y a veces Henry nos llevaba a ver a entrenar a los de Hufflepuff, se empezaba a hacer amigo de algunos del equipo._

Nícolas estaba entrenando más duro que antes. Collins no mucho, pero realmente no me importaba, cuando lo veía, deseaba que cayera de su escoba. Kailen y Henry me acompañaban a veces. Después de un par de partidos, el partido final quedó entre Gryffindor y Hufflepuff. A pesar del esfuerzo de mi primo, Slytherin no había podido pasar a la final y eso lo frustró durante unos días.

_Henry estaba muy emocionado por la final, me hacía acompañarlo ya que decía que eso nos ayudaría para cuando quisiéramos entrar al equipo. Pensaba que era una lástima que Slytherin no hubiese pasado pero jamás lo dije en su presencia por razones obvias. Me preguntaba cómo sería el intentar entrar al equipo, como sea todos tenían más conocimientos que yo en el Quidditch y me intimidaba un poco cómo lo jugaban._

Esos días que Nick estuvo molesto, fueron insoportables. No habla casi con nadie, se encerraba en su habitación. Trataba de hablarle y la mayoría de las veces me gritaba, era mejor cuando no me respondía. Me frustré también y decidí no hablarle tampoco. El día del partido final se acercó a ofrecer una disculpa. Nos reímos después de eso. Y ambos nos reunimos con Henry y Kailen para apoyar a Hufflepuff ese día.

_Henry me hizo usar un sombrero con los colores de nuestra casa y un raro tejó que se movía en él pero que era de peluche. Me sentía algo ridícula pero al mismo tiempo me daba risa. Cuando Nick y Clarissa nos saludaron no pude evitar sonrojarme porque me veían con ese sombrero tan extraño._

Evité la risa cuando vi el sombrero de Kailen. Miré a Nick, él estaba serio.

- Es un sombrero muy original, Kailen -sonreí amistosamente.- No sabía que usar para apoyarlos, así que conseguí esta bufanda de su casa -la tenía atada al cuello y tenía sus colores, el amarillo y el negro.

_Estaba tentada a ofrecerle mi sombrero pero Henry me lo ajustó mejor como queriendo darme a entender que no me dejaría quitarlo._

_-Henry lo escogió.-sonreí un poco, aún sonrojada. Al ver a Nick tan serio pensé en mejor evitarlo, seguía teniendo problemas con él y Collins, pero no siempre podría evitarlos._

_-Te quedan nuestros colores Clary.- dijo feliz Henry._

- Gracias, me gusta mucho la combinación de amarillo y negro - Kailen estaba un poco roja y sonreí.- Bueno, ¿nos vamos?

_-¡Vamos!-exclamé con tal de que ya nos fueramos y nos mezcláramos con más personas que usaban ropa igual de rara, comencé a caminar._

_Henry sonrió emocionado y al ver a unos amigos suyos igual de emocionados se juntó un poco más con ellos, exclamando lo que esperaban y todo. Ya me había acostumbrado a que hiciera eso de separarse de pronto, esperé a Nick y Clary._

Kailen, Nick y yo seguimos nuestro camino, después de que Henry se perdiera entre la multitud. En el campo había mucho ruido, porras de los alumnos a cada uno de sus equipos. Había pocos de Slytherin apoyando, los demás seguro estarían en la casa, haciendo cualquier otra cosa. Subimos a las gradas.

_Me senté lo más enfrente que se pudo y me recargué en la baranda, sonreí pues no estaba Henry que me alejara de allí, según él hacer eso es inseguro. Por todos lados había gente emocionada de ambas casas, pensaba que si fuera un partido de fútbol muggle habría gente ya casi casi matándose. Me pregunté cómo sería un buen partido ya con profesionales._

_-¿Han ido a partidos profesionales de Quidditch? -pregunté a mis amigos._

- Sí, creo que hace un par de años. No recuerdo bien la fecha. Es muy emocionante. No sabes cuando se terminara el partido -miré a mi alrededor, me sentía un poco fuera de lugar. No era mi casa la que estaba apoyando y algunos nos miraban extrañados. Nick no decía nada.

_- Mmm tal vez algún día vaya a alguno.- Suspiré, el partido ya iba a empezar, la emoción y gritos incrementaron.- Clary, quieres entrar al equipo de quidditch ¿verdad?_

Me acerqué más a ella para que Nick no escuchara.

- Me gusta la idea. Quiero ser buscadora, no me agrada otro puesto. Pero no sé si pueda lograr entrar...

_-Yo creo sí entraras. También quiero entrar, me da algo de miedo pero también quiero. Si ambas entramos no nos enojaremos por algo que tenga que ver con el juego ¿verdad?_

- Claro que no. Sé que alguna vez le dije a Nick que el Quidditch es el Quidditch, pero tal vez sea en el momento. Después todo tranquilo -el partido comenzó.- ¡Ya empezó!

_La gente se emocionó aún más y me terminaron alejando de mi lugar, el cuál era perfecto, choqué con Nick y se cayó mi sombrero, ahora tenía el cabello más despeinado de lo normal, me sonrojé._

Nick se agachó y le devolvió el sombrero con una sonrisa. Pude llegar hasta ellos sin un rasguño. Me sacudí la falda.

- Creo que se emocionaron demasiado...

_Nick me devolvió el sombrero y me sonrió, le devolví una sonrisa y me sonrojé otro poco, sin que me diera cuenta estaba viendo sus ojos e intentaba acomodarme un poco el cabello, no me di cuenta de que Clary estaba junto a nosotros._

Vi a ambos. Ninguno me prestaba atención. Me encogí de brazos y miré el partido, en el momento justo en el que Gryffindor obtenía la snitch. Abrí la boca impresionada. No habían pasado ni cinco minutos.

_De pronto comenzaron a oírse maldiciones y protestas por parte de mi casa y gritos de emociones de la casa enemiga. Miles de voces y pensamientos gritando al mismo tiempo, cerré los ojos y puse las manos en mis oídos como si eso pudiera evitar que escuchara, empecé a marearme, sentí que a mi alrededor pasaba la gente camino a las escaleras empujándome en su camino. Me dejé caer en la banca, intentando sacar de mi mente todas esas voces._

- Clary, creo que tu amiga no se siente bien... -miré rápido. Estaba sentada en una banca. Me senté junto a ella.- ¿Qué pasó? ¿Te molesta el ruido?

_No podía escuchar nada más que los pensamientos gritando, ya lo había experimentado en otros partidos pero este era mucho más fuerte. Comencé a sentirme débil, mis esfuerzos por alejarlos era en vano. Abrí los ojos pero los pensamientos eran más fuertes, se me revolvió un poco el estómago. Inconscientemente empecé a susurrar fragmentos que recibía._

En ese momento confirmé mis sospechas anteriores. La vocecilla que escuchaba provenía de Kailen. Eran sus pensamientos. Era un tanto ensordecedor, no podía entender lo que decía y el tono subía y bajaba constantemente. Ella comenzó a susurrar palabras sin sentido. Me empezó un pequeño dolor de cabeza. Miré a Nick.

-¿Puedes cargarla? Tenemos que alejarla de tanto ruido -él asintió.

_Seguí susurrando, me sentí somnolienta. Cerré los ojos, no tenía fuerzas, no escuchaba ni mis propios pensamientos, no era consciente de qué sucedía a mi alrededor._

La tomó en brazos. Yo empecé a caminar, con él detrás de mí. Bajamos las escaleras casi corriendo. Miré a mi alrededor. El castillo estaría lleno de personas celebrando. El lago, en cambio, estaría tranquilo. Corrimos para allá.

- Déjala sobre el pasto.

_Sentí que alguien me tomó en brazos, supe que era Nick por la voz de sus pensamientos, pero logré dejarlos de lado. Sentí que nos movimos pero no supe bien a donde, poco a poco los pensamientos comenzaron a irse y aunque me sentía débil me sentía más aliviada._

Me miró dudoso por unos segundos.-Vamos, déjala ya. Seguro estás disfrutando, pero es mejor que esté en tierra -y me hizo caso. La dejó lentamente en el pasto, pero sin soltarla hasta que pasaron pocos segundos. Se puso a un lado de mí.

_Lentamente todo fue más tranquilo, sentía el pasto bajo mí, suspiré. Abrí los ojos pero la luz me hizo cerrarlos de nuevo, áun me sentía cansada._

_-¿Alguien trae galletas?- Me senté y me mareé de nuevo, doblé mis rodillas y recargué mi frente en ellas, esperando a que pasara._

Nick y yo buscamos en nuestros bolsillos. Encontré una paleta de cereza y él una pequeña bolsa de chocolates con un moño rosa. Lo miré.

- ¿Qué es eso?

- Regalo de una admiradora -se dirigió a Kailen.- ¿Te sirve una paleta y chocolates?

_Escuché algo de paleta y chocolates, asentí, cualquier cosa que tuviera azúcar me ayudaría._

_- Está bien.-Levanté la mirada un poco._

Nick me arrebató la paleta que tenía en la mano y, junto con los chocolates, se los dio a Kailen.

- ¿No están envenenados ni nada así, verdad? -lo miré y él me devolvió la mirada, ese tipo de miradas que dicen: ¿Con quién piensas que estás tratando?

- Son seguros, no tienen ningún tipo de poción.

- Eso espero...

_Vi las golosinas, dejaría para luego la paleta, abrí los chocolates y me metí uno a la boca, estaban realmente buenos, sonreí y me comí los demás. Al morder el último comencé a sentirme extraña._

_-¿Tenían algo?_

- Nick dijo que no -lo fulminé con la mirada y me arrodillé frente a ella.- ¿Te sientes bien? ¿Qué sientes?

_-No sé...me siento...rara...- Me sentí aún más cansada que antes, sentía mi cuerpo pesado, los párpados se me cerraron y caí dormida._

- ¿Qué pasó? -traté de levantar a Kailen pero fue inútil. Estaba muy pesada.- ¡Nick! ¡¿Qué tenían esos chocolates?!

Tomó la bolsita y la olió. Trató de captar el olor varias veces. Me lo pasó. Yo también lo olí y el aroma se me hizo familiar.

- ¿Por qué unos chocolates olerían a lavanda?

- ¿Qué otro olor percibes?

- Ahmm... otra flor... ¿valeriana?

- Admiro tu gran sentido del olfato, pero debemos llevarla a la enfermería de una vez o esperar que los efectos pasen...

- Llevémosla a la enfermería.

La tomó en brazos de nuevo y corrimos de regreso al castillo.


	13. Chapter 13

Cap 13

_Estaba soñando que estaba en una hamaca en una playa solitaria, me acurruqué un poco, a pesar de estar en la playa tenía algo de frío, tomé la red de la hamaca entre mis dedos, eso fue mi sueño. Fuera de él, Nícolas corría conmigo en sus brazos, yo me acurrucaba un poco a él y agarraba un poco la tela de su chaleco, estaba profundamente dormida._

Me di cuenta de lo que hacía Kailen entre sueños, mientras subíamos las escaleras. Volteé los ojos hacia arriba.- Lo que debería de hacer, sólo lo hace en sueños.

Nick sonrió un poquito ante el movimiento de Kailen. Le recordó a una niña pequeña que se ha quedado dormida sobre un sofá, se acordó de mí años atrás. Seguimos corriendo. Bastante agotados, logramos llegar a la enfermería. Nick trató de dejar a Kailen sobre la cama pero ella no lo había soltado aún.

_Soñé que empezaba a llover y a hacer un viento muy fuerte, se avecinaba una tempestad, traté de mantenerme en la hamaca, sujetando más fuerte la red pero finalmente el viento logró tirarme. Corrí hacia la casa de playa pero esta se estaba incendiando, oí un rugido y al voltear una ola gigantesca se dirigía hacia mí, una mujer me gritó pero no la localicé._

_Agarré con un poco más de fuerza a Nick, hacía gestos típicos de una pesadilla, lo solté, me encogí un poco sobre mí misma. Susurré el nombre de una persona que no conocía._

En cuanto Kailen soltó a Nick, él la dejó sobre la cama. Decía cosas, como siempre que se hablaba entre sueños. La señora Pomfrey llegó en ese momento y le explicamos todo. Ella también olió la bolsita de los chocolates.

- Gracias al cielo que no era Filtro de Muertos en Vida. Es sólo un inofensivo somnífero. Sus efectos se pasarán pronto, no se preocupen. Pueden esperarla junto a su cama -y nos dejó a solas.

- Uff... no era nada -lo miré retadora e imité su voz.- Son seguros, no tienen ninguna poción...

_Tuve la misma pesadilla recurrente, alguien decía mi nombre, una casa se quemaba, un hombre con capucha y capas negras me miraba desde la esquina de la calle, intentaba llegar a la mujer que decía mi nombre pero siempre me llevaban a otro lado, sentía tristeza. Unas lágrimas se me escaparon mientras dormía._

- Lo siento, no soy un experto en pociones como la señorita Dellarush...

-Tranquilo, que no lo soy. En fin, no es tu culpa -Nick se cruzó de brazos y miró por la ventana. Yo me enfoqué en Kailen y vi algo extraño.- Mira, está llorando...

Él la miró rápidamente, sacó un pañuelo y le limpió las lágrimas. Sonreí. _Si vieras esto, Kailen, te pondrías tan roja como un tomate... como siempre. _

_Después de ese sueño, tuve uno que jamás había tenido. Estaba en medio de una habitación vacía y había una serpiente enrollada en el brazo de un hombre, lo reconocí por los libros, era Salazar Slytherin, retrocedí horrorizada, odio las serpientes. Él hablaba parsel y yo entendía un poco, salí corriendo._

_Temblaba un poco mientras dormía, cerré un puño, luego me relajé un poco._

Esperamos a que Kailen despertara. No fue mucho tiempo en realidad, pero estar ahí me empezó a dar sueño. No había manera de distraerme. Pero Kailen empezó a abrir los ojos en el momento justo antes de que yo gritara de la frustración.

_Abrí los ojos después de un rato, me sentía aún adormilada. Vi a Nick y a Clary junto a mí, me sentí apenada pues había tenido pesadillas y sé que no es agradable ver a alguien cuando las tiene._

_-Perdón, me quedé dormida. -sonreí un poco._

- No te preocupes. ¿Te sientes mejor? -le pregunté mientras sonreía. Nick se mostró serio de nuevo.

_-Aún me siento algo cansada.-Miré las sábanas.-Y tengo hambre._

- Afortunadamente ya no tenemos chocolates envenenados, así que tendrás que esperar a la cena. Puedes quedarte a descansar -Nick se me quedó viendo.

_-¿Chocolates envenenados?- me acosté de lado, abracé la almohada.-¿Los chocolates me hicieron dormir?_

- Exacto. Parece que alguien le tiene un poco de resentimiento a mi primo -levanté una ceja y sostuve su mirada.- Me gustaría saber el motivo...

_-No creo que alguien se enojaría con tu primo así...a menos que sea una chica.- reí un poco, suspiré._

- Sí... una chica... -fui extendiendo mi sonrisa.- ¿Quién fue, Nick? ¿Quién es esa admiradora que quería hacerte dormir?

_Los miré, era una plática interesante, aún abrazaba la almohada._

- ¿Para qué quieres saber? -se inclinó hacia adelante. Yo hice lo mismo.

- Para saber de quien debes cuidarte... pues para la otra puede ser un Filtro, como dijo la Señora Pomfrey, o algo peor -me crucé de brazos. Él desvió la mirada.

_Simplemente los observaba y escuchaba, evitando que en ningún momento mi mirada se fuera a encontrar con la de Nick, sin hablar para que hablaran más tranquilamente entre ellos._

- No sé quien me los dio, en el alboroto para salir a ver el partido, alguien pasó a mi lado y me los puso en la mano. No alcancé a ver... -siguió sin dirigirme la mirada.

- Tendrás que dejar de aceptar regalos, entonces. Tus admiradoras son extrañas -miré a Kailen.- ¿Qué tal te sientes ahora?

_-Tal vez no fue una admiradora ¿no lo habías pensado? -vi a Clary.- Ya me siento mejor.- Sonreí un poco y miré a Nick.- Cuando alguien haga eso deshazte inmediatamente de lo que te dio, no es confiable no ver el rostro de quien te da cosas. Bueno... eso es lo que me han enseñado._

Nick la miró pero después desvió la mirada, mientras hablaba.

- Sí, mamás. No tomaré cosas de extraños -comenzó a caminar a la puerta.

- ¿Quieres irte ya, Kailen? - Nick odiaba que le dijeran qué hacer.

_Me había preocupado por él y por eso había dicho eso, había aprendido a no aceptar cosas de extraños a la mala, y sin darme cuenta había querido prevenir que algo así le pasara. Su respuesta me hizo sentir rara, entre avergonzada y molesta, me tapé completamente con las cobijas._

_-Ok..._

- Nick, espera -se detuvo a unos pasos de la puerta.- Sabes que lo decimos por tu bien, ¿verdad? No es un regaño, pero es inevitable no preocuparse.

_Sabía que aunque Clary dijera eso Nick lo sentiría igual. Siempre es así, uno lo sabe pero hace como si solamente molestara. Me destapé, me senté y me puse los tennis, me había dicho a mí misma que no me dejaría afectar ni por él ni por Collins. _

Suspiró. Se quedó un rato ahí. Creo que se estaba armando de valor.

- Sabes como soy, Clary. Gracias por el consejo -y nos sonrió a ambas.

_Sonreí un poco, aunque según yo no me dejaría afectar nada por él. Tomé mi mochila, arreglé mi ropa y me dispuse a irme. Oí un pensamiento que no quería en ese momento, tomé la mano de Clary y salí corriendo, jalando con la otra a Nick, hasta que estuvimos algo apartados de la enfermería._

- ¿Qué rayos...? -Kailen nos arrastró varios metros lejos de la enfermería. Quedamos a mitad de un pasillo.- Parece que te sientes mucho mejor... ¿qué fue eso? -Nick se acomodó el cabello, que se había alborotado un poco en la huida.

_-Lo siento, es que Collins estaba muy cerca de la enfermería así que sentí que debía huir. Creo que iba a ir a verme, aunque... ¿cómo sabía que estaba allí?-Me acomodé el cabello, intentaba negar la idea que había llegado a mi mente, él había sido amable las últimas veces que nos habíamos visto._

- ¿Collins? -miré a Nick y se encogió de hombros.- Imposible, tú no pudiste. Estuviste conmigo todo el tiempo. ¿Cómo supo?

_Sentí que se acercaba a nosotros, justo cuando volteé se acercaba rápido. Me preguntó si estaba bien, que me había visto inconsciente cuando me llevaban a la enfermería y dijo muchas cosas así. Fingía prestarle atención pero estaba intentando leerle la mente, cosa que no debería hacer cuando varios pensamientos acababan de abrumarme. Tomó mis manos, las aparté, me alejé unos pasos de él._

_-Hubiera sido más efectivo que me los hubieras dado en persona...-Me miró con cara fingida de confusión, me di la vuelta y corrí. Hizo además de seguirme, fingiendo que no sabía de qué hablaba._

-¿Fuiste tú? -vi a Kailen correr.- ¿Y todavía lo llamas tu amigo, Nick? -seguí a Kailen, dejándolos solos.- ¡Espera, Kailen!

Nick se le quedó mirando y cruzó los brazos. -¿Por qué?

_-¿Por qué qué? No sé de qué hablan.- Dijo Collins mientras veía en dirección a donde nos habíamos ido._

_Me metí en un cuarto vacío y me puse a hacer volar unas cajas vacías que estaban allí para luego hacerlas caer en una gran pila. Cerré los ojos, suspiré y me metí en una de ellas._

Traté de alcanzarla, pero no fue posible. Me detuve a la mitad del pasillo, mirando a todos lados. _Vamos, si realmente puedo escucharla y está cerca, la podré encontrar._ No sabía dónde buscar. Traté de concentrarme.

Nick se acercó a él, mientras deslizaba lentamente su mano al bolsillo de su pantalón, donde estaba la varita. Estaban muy cerca. -No finjas conmigo. Dime la verdad.

_Collins suspiró, sabía que no podía fingir que no había nada.- En realidad quería que ponerles un suero de la verdad, para hablar con ella y ver qué sentía por mí. Supuse se los darías porque seguido la veo comiendo, por otro lado, si yo se los intentaba dar tu prima la habría alejado._

_Me puse a tararear la misma melodía de siempre._

_¡Maldita sea! Kailen, ¿dónde estás? _Fui buscando de salón en salón, tratando de que algo captara mi mente. Y lo logró. Me detuve en seco cerca de una puerta.

- ¿No me digas que tienes interés en ella? ¿Para qué querías saberlo? -Nick cerró automáticamente la mano desocupada.

_-Ya te lo había comentado Nick, cuando te pregunté si sentías algo por ella._

_Estaba logrando esa sensación en la que solamente escuchaba mis pensamientos y los ajenos se escuchaban como en un idioma desconocido. Seguí tarareando mientras buscaba figuras en las marcas del cartón._

Empezaba a entender los pensamientos de Kailen. Abrí la puerta. Había muchas cajas revueltas por todo el salón.

- ¿Y si no lo recuerdo? -Nick comenzaba a enfadarse... realmente a enfadarse.

_- Podemos buscar con qué recordártelo, porque pasó y yo sí lo recuerdo._

_Seguí tarareando monótonamente, hasta estar completamente relajada. Alguien abrió la puerta pero no presté mucha atención._

- Perfecto... recuérdamelo...

- ¿Kailen? ¿Estás aquí? -saqué la varita de mis botas largas y comencé a acomodar las cajas en el fondo del salón.

_Collins le hizo recordarlo, él no era tonto, había previsto todo eso desde un principio por eso le había dicho, para que en cierta circunstancia parecida hubiera tal recuerdo existente._

_Alguien dijo algo pero lo escuché extraño, no entendí. Pensé que sería alguien más pasando por allí, seguí tarareando. Una caja junto a mí se movió, me asomé de en la que estaba._

- ¡Ahí estás! -alcé mi varita y su caja se acomodó con las demás. Me acerqué y me agaché para quedar a la misma altura. No dije nada, sólo me le quedé viendo y medio sonreí.

- Sí, claro. Pero sabes que no puedes usar pociones en los demás estudiantes, ¿verdad? -millones de castigo se desataron en la cabeza de Nick.

_No entendí lo que me dijo Clary, al parecer seguía solamente pudiendo entender mis propios pensamientos. Se agachó a mi altura y sonrió un poco, me recordó a películas que había hecho, donde los padres hacían eso con sus hijos pequeños cuando estaban enojados o tristes, casi rio._

_-No tiene nadie por qué enterarse. Además...sabes bien que no soy el único que lo ha hecho, Nícolas.- Collins le sabía bastantes cosas, no en vano habían sido amigos varios años._

Escuché una leve risa, venía de algún lado. _¿Te ríes de mí, Kailen?, _pensé sonriendo más.

- Sí, yo tampoco tengo las manos limpias. Pero ahora soy prefecto. ¿A quién crees tú que le creerán más?

_-Nick no hago nada por mal.- Se mostró serio y caminó._

_Clarissa sonrió más, no entendía qué pasaba. Intenté decir algo pero me sentí torpe como si no hubiese hablado en mucho tiempo. Me quedé mirando una pared, escuchaba pensamientos que no entendía a mi alrededor, ni los de mi amiga, sólo los míos._

Me levanté y seguí acomodando las cajas, hasta dejar el salón limpio.

Nick puso las manos en los bolsillos mientras veía como Collins se alejaba. _Cualquiera de mis opciones me pone en desventaja, a la larga o la corta. _Suspiró y trató de encontrarnos, sin dejar de voltear constantemente hacia atrás. Nos encontró al fin.

_Clarissa empezó a ordenar mi tiradero, me senté en el marco de la ventana viendo hacia afuera, pensando en distintas cosas, sin prestar atención a los pensamientos y ruidos ajenos._

Mi primo se recargó en el marco de la puerta. Volteé y dejé de ordenar las cajas.

- ¿Qué pasó con Collins? -él sólo negó con la cabeza, aún con las manos en los bolsillos.

_Estornudé y eso quitó mi concentración en mis pensamientos, volví a escuchar los de los demás, me di cuenta de que Nick estaba recargado en la puerta, Clary había dejado de ordenar las cajas y yo ya tenía un pie fuera de la ventana. Me asomé y al ver que estaba muy alto me metí y la cerré._

- Bueno, vámonos -después le preguntaría a Nick sobre Collins. Me acerqué a la puerta y mi primo se hizo a un lado para dejarme pasar.

_Terminé de ordenar las cajas mientras tarareaba. Chequé que todas las ventanas estuvieran cerradas y salí del salón._

Avanzamos por el pasillo en absoluto silencio. Llegamos al vestíbulo, donde nuestros caminos se separaban. Me volví hacia Kailen.

- ¿Estás bien o te acompañamos a la entrada de tu casa?

_-Estoy bien, no se preocupen.- Sonreí un poco.-Mmm tengo una pregunta. ¿Podemos tomar prestadas las escobas de la escuela y jugar un rato Quidditch entre nosotros?_

Nick negó con la cabeza mientras cruzaba los brazos.

- Los alumnos de primero sólo pueden usar una escoba en sus clases de vuelo. Serían expulsadas si las descubrieran y yo destituido de mi cargo de prefecto si les ayudo -fruncí el ceño.

_Suspiré, en serio tenía ganas de jugarlo, ¿si no jugaba alguna vez entonces cómo intentaría entrar al equipo algún día? Sonreí un poco y me despedí de ambos. Comencé a caminar rumbo a mi casa._

- No falta mucho para que el curso termine. En vacaciones podrías ir a mi casa y jugar Quidditch para enseñarte -grité, para que lograra escucharme.

_Antes de irme Clary gritó que en vacaciones podría enseñarme Quidditch, le hice un gesto de la mano diciéndole que estaba bien. Aunque estaba segura de que no los vería en vacaciones. Me fui a mi casa._

La vi alejarse y me volví hacia Nick. Tenía gesto aburrido.

- Quiero saber lo que pasó.

_Cuando llegué Henry estaba jugando con sus amigos mientras tomaba cerveza de mantequilla que le habían dado otros amigos. Me ofreció una botella, me senté recargada en él viendo el fuego de la chimenea mientras tomaba cerveza de mantequilla. Luego me retiré a mi dormitorio a hacer un poco de deberes y a dormir._

Nick me explicó todo lo que había pasado con Collins camino a nuestra casa.

- Interesante... pero no nos dejará en paz, ¿cierto? -volvió a negar.- Como dices, estamos en completa desventaja.

Entramos y nos fuimos a nuestros dormitorios, sin dejar de pensar en alguna solución al problema llamado Collins. Debía haber una manera, algo con que alejarlo de nosotros, pero ¿qué?

_Conforme pasaron unos días se me fue olvidando lo que había sucedido, antes de que terminara la semana ya estábamos como si nada hubiese pasado, al menos así era conmigo. Poco a poco comenzaba a sentirse algo de tensión, se podía ver a más estudiantes practicando, en la biblioteca y menos en los alrededores del lago._

El tema de los exámenes absorbía todo mi tiempo. Iba de las clases a la biblioteca, de la biblioteca a mi sala común. Mientras más se acercaban esas terribles fechas, más deberes nos dejaban los profesores. Mis amigos y yo rara vez íbamos al lago a despejarnos, por el poco tiempo libre que teníamos.

_Henry estaba serio la mayor parte del tiempo estudiando hasta que se hartaba de mí, entonces lograba jugar una partida de ajedrez mágico con él o que en vez de estar leyendo de un libro practicaramos los hechizos. Por mi parte, leía un poco, lo que leía lo practicaba y lo que no podía practicar lo memorizaba. Estaba relajada porque siempre que no estaba segura de cómo hacer algo sin querer lo absorbía de la mente de alguien más. _

Los exámenes fueron un poco duros. A pesar de que había estudiado arduamente para ellos, cuando los presentaba, sentía que debía haber estudiado más. Pero eso pasaba rápido, pues recordaba a tiempo lo que había aprendido. Estaba segura que en Pociones me iría muy bien, era la materia en la que mejor me iba.

_Los exámenes estuvieron bien, me costó trabajo Pociones porque se me olvidaba el nombre de los ingredientes y no obtenía nada más que nombres de los que estaban a mi alrededor. Traté de no hacer caso a los pensamientos pero cuando estaba muy nerviosa no podía evitar echar un vistazo. Cuando terminaron los exámenes me sentí más aliviada._

El día que terminaron los exámenes, mis amigos y yo nos encontramos cerca del lago, en el lugar de siempre. Nick y yo ya los esperábamos ahí, cuando los vimos acercarse. Los saludé con la mano, mientras comía una paleta de cereza.

_Por fin era día de descanso, corría hacia Nick y Clary que nos esperaban en el lago jalando a Henry conmigo, quien ya estaba sonriente y relajado. Llegamos y me tiré en el pasto frente a ellos._

_-Hola.- sonreí. Henry saludó y se sentó._

- Hola, chicos -también sonreí.- Al fin libres, ¿no?

_-¡Sí! Henry ya no está amargado.- Reí un poco, saqué unos chocolates y les ofrecí a todos._

_Henry sonrió un poco, comió un chocolate._

Rechacé los chocolates, al igual que Nick.

- Bueno, debemos disfrutar los pocos días que quedan antes de que el verano comience. ¿Qué harán ustedes?

_-¿En verano? -comí el resto de los chocolates._

-Sí, en verano -me recargué en mi primo. Parecía que no estaba poniendo mucha atención.

_-En verano...a ver... ir de compras por vestidos absurdos, tengo curso sobre liderazgo y no sé qué, curso de etiqueta, mi mamá quiere que me alíe con la hija de una amiga suya para iniciar una empresa de perfumes terriblemente dulces... me aburriré todo el verano. -Suspiré y comí otro par de chocolates._

- Nada divertido. Deberíamos raptarte -reí un poco.- ¿Y tú, Henry?

_-__Ayudaré a mi mamá con su curso de verano y cuidaré a mi hermanita.-contestó._

- Creo que es un plan mejor que el de Kailen. En serio, estoy considerando terriblemente raptarte -ya había terminado mi paleta, así que guardé el palito en la envoltura y la metí en mi bolsillo.

_-No gracias.- sonreí. Quería que me raptaran pero lo mejor era estar en mi casa para no tener problemas al querer volver a Hogwarts._

- Es en serio. Pero ya saben, si tienen algún problema o están hartos de sus vacaciones, pueden mandarme una lechuza y voy por ustedes -sonreí. En ese momento, Nick se levantó y casi caigo completamente al pasto.

- Debo irme -y se fue sin más. Fruncí el ceño.

_Vi a Nick alejarse, nunca dejaba de pensar que era raro.-Gracias Clary.- Sonreí, en realidad lo haría, pero sabía que era mejor no hacerlo. Mis padres creían que estaba en una clase de escuela donde nos prepararían para algo relacionado con negocios._

_Tenía que ser él._

- ¿Qué haremos para festejar que terminamos los exámenes?

_-No sé, ¿cómo de qué tienen ganas?_

_Iba a responder cuando escuché a alguien pidiendo ayuda, volteé buscando de donde venía ese pensamiento pero no lo localizaba._

- Tampoco se me ocurre nada... -suspiré. ¿Qué podíamos hacer?

_Me levanté y comencé a caminar intentando localizar el pensamiento, una vez ubicado regresé con mis amigos._

_-Hay alguien en el bosque prohibido y pide ayuda._

- ¿En el bosque prohibido? Imposible... -me levanté de un salto.

_-Está gritando por ayuda, lo estoy oyendo.-Henry también se levantó, serio._

- Vamos, entonces. No podemos dejarle ahí -comencé a caminar.

_-Deberíamos avisar a un profesor.-dijo Henry mientras nos seguía. _

- Si está en un peligro grave, ir a avisar sería perder tiempo. Es mejor ir nosotros y ver qué podemos hacer -me detuve en la orilla del bosque.

_Entré en el bosque y comencé a internarme, siguiendo ese pensamiento que gritaba._

_-Ir y lastimarnos no va a ayudar a nadie tampoco.-dijo Henry._

Seguí a Kailen.- Claro. Entonces nosotras vamos. Tú avisas a un profesor, ¿que te parece? -a cada paso que dábamos, el bosque se volvía más oscuro. Los árboles eran enormes y estaban demasiado juntos.

_Henry estaba tentado en salir corriendo por un profesor, pero no nos iba a dejar allí solas. Sacó su varita listo para cualquier situación._

_-Lumus.-susurré cuando ya no lograba ver bien en esa oscuridad, se oía como algo luchaba entre unas ramas, lo mismo que pedía ayuda._

Tenía la mano en el bolsillo, donde estaba mi varita. La sacaría a cualquier señal de peligro. Henry nos siguió. La luz que se desprendía de la varita de Kailen apenas nos dejaba ver en aquella oscuridad asfixiante. Se escuchaban ruidos de ramas muy cerca de donde estábamos.

_Llegué a las ramas, me llamó mucho la atención lo que estaba allí atrapado. Sin duda era un centauro pequeño, su parte humana parecía de un niño de unos escasos tres años, me puse la varita en la boca y empecé a quitarle ramas de encima._

Era realmente una criatura muy linda. Le ayudé a Kailen con las ramas. Aquel pequeño centauro sólo nos miraba, pero no decía ni una palabra. Tal vez aún no sabía hablar.

_Henry nos miraba a la vez que vigilaba a nuestro alrededor. Logramos desatorarlo de las ramas cuando notamos que algo blanco, viscoso y pegajoso le cubría un poco. Comencé a quitárselo sin preocuparme por saber qué era._

- ¡Espera, espera! No toques eso. Puede ser algún veneno o algo así -le dije a Kailen al ver la sustancia extraña que cubría al pobre centauro.

_Clary me dijo que no tocara lo que cubría al niño centauro pero terminé rápido de quitárselo. En cuanto quedó libre salió corriendo hasta perderse en la oscuridad._

_-¿Creen que estará bien?- intenté quitarme lo que le había quitado, parecía telaraña._

_-Seguramente, ahora regresemos.- dijo Henry esperando a que emprendiéramos la marcha. _

- Tal vez ya lo estaban buscando. A ver, muéstrame tus manos -le dije a Kailen, deteniéndome para verlas.

_Le mostré las manos. Henry cada vez se angustiaba otro poco porque no nos íbamos. No dejaba de revisar a nuestro alrededor y los sonidos lo ponían nervioso._

Tenía un aspecto viscoso. Lo miré un poco más de cerca y pude notar que eran pequeños hilos entrelazados, a pesar de la poca luz que había. Me congelé al instante. Retrocedí unos pasos mirando a mi alrededor, sin darme cuenta de que me adentraba más al bosque en lugar de salir de él.

- Acro... mán... tula... -susurré.


	14. Chapter 14

Cap 14

_Noté como Clary retrocedía, como asustada, no comprendí que dijo pero su mente rebosaba de arañas. Henry se dio cuenta de lo que tenía en mis manos, tomó la mano de Clarissa y la mía y comenzó a caminar lo más rápido que podía en dirección al castillo._

Alguien me jalaba pero no podía sabía quien era. Mi mente estaba nublada. No le tenía fobia a las arañas, a las arañas comunes que abundaban en el mundo muggle. Las acromántulas no eran ese tipo de arañas, eran enormes. Grandes. Con demasiados colmillos. Jamás había visto una de gran tamaño, pero pensar que estaría cerca... no podía evitar el escalofrío.

Al no reconocer quien o que me jalaba, me solté de inmediato y corrí hacia el extremo contrario, sin saber qué era lo que estaba haciendo.

_Sentí miedo que provenía de Clary, era mucho miedo. Henry me soltó y corrió tras ella, entonces yo comencé a sentirlo también._

_-Clarissa, tranquila, soy yo.- le repetía Henry cuando la alcanzó y abrazó para evitar que se adentrara aún más._

Las tenazas de una enorme araña me rodearon. Seguí forcejeando. Tenía que liberarme. No quería ser devorada por sus grandes colmillos. Alcancé mi varita y dije lo primero que se me vino a la cabeza. _Expelliarmus._ Cualquier cosa que había estado aprisionándome, ya no estaba. Seguí corriendo... hasta que un tronco me hizo caer.

_Henry cayó al suelo a causa de un expelliarmus, buscó su varita que había perdido durante la caída. Corrí hacia Clary, cayó debido a un tronco en su camino. Le apliqué el remedio muggle más usado en aquellos casos de crisis nerviosas y poco tiempo: una cachetada que la hiciera volver en sí. Jamás había dado una antes y no me gustaba nada._

- Pero... ¿qué..? -algo golpeó mi mejilla. Mi mano se puso sobre ella automáticamente. Miré a mi alrededor de nuevo. Todo era aún más oscuro, pero Kailen estaba frente a mí. La miré como atontada, aún sobando donde había recibido el golpe. Me levanté con dificultad.- Gracias.

Di un paso y algo me tomó de mi mano libre. Fui jalada y arrastrada varios metros. Ese algo se detuvo. Mi miedo volvió de nuevo.

_Después de que ella reaccionó, algo la jaló, me asusté como jamás me había asustado. De pronto Henry pasó corriendo a mi lado haciéndome tambalear, la luz de su varita cada vez era más grande permitiendo ver mejor. Había una enorme araña jalando a Clarissa, no pude evitar gritar. Henry comenzó a lanzar hechizos pero no funcionaban. Temblando fui a ayudarlo. _

Lo primero que vi fueron varios puntos rojos cerca de mi rostro. Cuando pude acostumbrarme a la oscuridad, me di cuenta de que eran ojos. Traté de retroceder, pero aquella _cosa_ me tenía bien agarrada. Se acercó aún más a mi. Quise gritar, pero nada salió de mi garganta.

- Prefería una presa más grande... -dijo con una voz escalofriante. Y mordió mi brazo izquierdo.

_La criatura mordió el brazo de Clarissa, ella gritó. Henry intentó prender la araña en llamas pero solo logró hacerlo con una pata. Logramos dañarle unos ojos, al ver que no la soltaba, comencé a lanzarle piedras y lo que encontrara a mi camino tratando de llamar su atención. Henry seguía lanzando hechizos pero parecían no hacerle gran cosa._

Un grito llegó a mis oídos. Había cerrado los ojos y no podía ver de dónde provenía... hasta que me di cuenta de que venía de mi boca. Poco a poco fui disminuyendo el tono de mi voz. Cada vez me quedaba con menos fuerzas y ya no podía luchar contra el monstruo que me quería matar, y que tal vez lo iba a lograr.

También había otros ruidos a mi alrededor. Supuse, en los pocos momentos de lucidez que me quedaban, que eran mis amigos tratando de ayudar. _Tal vez si Nick estuviera aquí, podría ayudarnos. _Abrí mi boca para gritar de nuevo. El dolor era insoportable.

- Ayuda... ayuda... -dijo una voz susurrante y escalofriante que supuse era mía.

_Me estaba empezando a desesperar, no lográbamos mucho y el tiempo pasaba. No sé en qué momento me puse a gritar hacia afuera de mi mente, noté que lo hacía porque Henry cerró los ojos un momento. Intenté encontrar alguna mente conocida pero no reconocía alguna, de todos modos intentaba meterle a quien fuera en la cabeza que necesitábamos ayuda._

_Henry se acercó lo suficiente para abrazar a Clarissa, le encajó la varita en un ojo a la acromántula y la incendió, logrando alejarla pero sin lograr que se fuera. Corrí a revisar la herida._

De alguna manera, fui liberada. No recuerdo mucho, en realidad. Seguí con los ojos cerrados. Estaban demasiado pesados como para poder abrirlos. Mucho movimiento a mi alrededor, pero ya no sentía aquellos colmillos haciendo presión en mi brazo. Mi respiración se normalizó.

- Ayuda... ayuda... -seguí repitiendo, pero al no escuchar a alguien que me respondiera, supuse que no era español exactamente lo que estaba hablando.

_-Estarás bien...-dije mientras cubría su brazo con mi suéter, apretado para parar la hemorragia. Henry trataba de alejar a la araña, pero ésta no desistía. De pronto cayó a mi lado Henry y la araña se acercaba peligrosamente a los tres. Un par de destellos ocurrieron y la araña retrocedió un poco haciendo un sonido estremecedor._

La presión que hicieron en mi brazo provocó una punzada de dolor que recorrió todo mi cuerpo. Abrí los ojos de golpe. Todo eran destellos, no hay formas definidas por ningún lado. Pero una enorme luz me cegó y tuve que cerrar los ojos de nuevo. Me mordí el labio inferior, el dolor seguía sin irse.

_Nick, acompañado de Collins, alejaban a la acromántula con varios hechizos. Limpié como pude la herida y la cubrí de nuevo, estaba muy asustada, temblaba un poco. Henry intentaba alumbrar lo mejor posible y se mantenía alerta por si algo más aparecía._

Sentí que me estaba asfixiando. Sentía que había muchas personas a mi alrededor, que me apretaban y que el aire se estaba acabando. Me sentía atrapada. Comencé a moverme de la desesperación, aunque no tan rápido como deseaba. Quería correr, quería escapar... tal vez morir era la mejor opción.

Mi primo lanzaba conjuro tras conjuro, en compañía de Collins. Se había quedado cerca después de abandonarnos en el lago. Vio que corrimos hacia el bosque y nos siguió, con su amigo pegado a sus talones. Aunque tal vez era tarde para su aparición.

_Clarissa intentaba moverse, Henry la mantuvo quieta. Miré como Collins y Nick lograron alejar a la acromántula, me hice a un lado en cuanto nos alcanzaron._

_-Ferula.-dijo Collins tras descubrir el brazo de Clary, una especie de soporte reacomodó el brazo y lo inmovilizó. Usó otro hechizo para limpiar lo mejor que pudo la herida y de nuevo la cubrió._

No estoy muy segura de lo que pasó después. Dejé que mi cuerpo se relajara y traté de poner mi mente en blanco. Todo era, y sería, mejor así. Creo que me había desmayado.

_Nick la cargó y la llevó con la señora Pomfrey. Collins nos hizo caminar a Henry y a mí con ellos, seguí temblando cuando llegamos a la enfermería y no soltaba la mano de Henry, él miraba preocupado a Clarissa._

Dejarme llevar no había sido lo mejor. En mi inconsciencia, varias pesadillas llenaron mi mente. Bueno, no eran pesadillas en sí. Sólo destellos, generalmente de color verde. Y voces, o eso creo que eran. No les encontraba sentido alguno. Cuando tuve más conciencia de mi alrededor, pude abrir lentamente los ojos.

_La señora Pomfrey puso a dormir un rato a Clarissa mientras le atendía el brazo, Henry y yo solo teníamos unos cuantos raspones y rasguños, tuvimos que esperar fuera de la enfermería mientras la curaban. Nick permaneció con ella por si despertaba, Collins se mantuvo extrañamente callado, al parecer conocía la prudencia._

Había mucha luz. Tuve que cerrarlos de nuevo. Me lastimaba demasiado.

- ¿Por... qué... hay tan... ta luz...? -logré decir, a quien fuera que estuviera a mi alrededor.

_-Estuviste en oscuridad un buen rato querida. Ahora descansa.-dijo la señora Pomfrey mientras terminaba de vendar el brazo recompuesto casi en su totalidad. Había dicho que tendría que pasar un par de noches allí y que tendría que dejar descansando el brazo lo suficiente para que terminara de sanar perfectamente por sí mismo._

_Así que estoy en la enfermería. _Esa había sido la voz de la señora Pomfrey. Me acomodé un poco entre el puñado de sábanas y almohadas. Suspiré aliviada. Estaba en un lugar menos... peligroso.

_Después de un rato de espera entramos a verla. Iba atrás de Henry, en parte me sentía culpable porque yo les había dicho que había algo allí y los había llevado. Nos sentamos en la cama junto a la suya._

Sentí que la cama se sumía un poco. Iba a tratar de abrir los ojos de nuevo. Tenía que acostumbrarme a la luz. Fui separándolos poco a poco. Las formas comenzaron a definirse después de controlar el exceso de luz del alrededor. Nick, Henry y Kailen estaban ahí, hasta Collins que creí que había huido en cuanto me dejaron en la enfermería. Traté de sonreírles.

_Henry suspiró aliviado cuando la vio abrir los ojos y sonreír un poco. Collins estaba parado frente a una ventana, volteando ocasionalmente. Sonreí un poco, suspiré._

- Quiten esas caras... no es mi funeral... -logré pronunciar. Seguí acomodándome en la cama.

_-¿Cómo te sientes?-dijo Henry observándola, empecé a jugar con mi cabello esperando a la respuesta._

- ¿Te digo la verdad o lo que quieres oír? -lo miré y quise reír, pero sentí una punzada en el brazo.

_-Prefiero la verdad.- sonrió un poco, todos sabíamos que le debía doler._

- Te lo diré en una frase muggle que he escuchado mucho de mi tío: siento que me arrolló un camión -en serio quería reírme. Sólo logré una pequeña risita.

_Reí un poco, era de esas frases comunes que me hacían reir. Henry sonrió un poco más, le dio una bolsita con dulces que habíamos juntado. _

- Gracias. Me ayudarán estos dulces si me dan algún brebaje asqueroso -miré a Nick, estaba un poco alejado de la cama.- Suéltalo, primo. Ya sé que me quieres regañar.

Vi a Nick, agarré una rana de chocolate de Clarissa y comencé a comerlo, mirando el suelo. Henry miró a Nick y luego a Clary.

Nunca había visto a Nícolas tan enojado. Dijo tantas cosas que ni siquiera puedo recordarlas. A veces gritaba, y cuando se daba cuenta, bajaba la voz drásticamente. Pero el color rojo de su rostro jamás bajo de tono. Sí, estaba terriblemente furioso. Abrí los ojos sorprendida.

- ¿Y TUS PADRES? ¿NO PENSASTE EN ELLOS CUANDO SE TE OCURRIÓ LA MARAVILLOSA IDEA DE METERTE AL BOSQUE PROHIBIDO? ¡VAN A ESTAR MUY PREOCUPADOS! Y... Y... -se trabó inesperadamente. Se acercó a mi cama y me miró directo a los ojos.- ¿Y YO QUÉ? ¿NO PENSASTE EN MI TAMBIÉN?

Se nublaron mis ojos. Él se arrodilló y puso la cabeza cerca de mi brazo sano. La ocultó entre las sábanas. Estaba llorando, seguro, pero jamás lo iba a admitir. Le puse mi mano sobre su cabeza y sonreí.

_En cuanto Nícolas comenzó a gritar Collins se retiró a esperarlo fuera de la enfermería, dejándonos allí. Henry me hizo un gesto diciéndome que saliéramos también, se levantó y caminó hacia la puerta._

_-Nick...fue mi culpa...yo los metí...así que...no te enojes con ella, ella lo hizo por ser buena y no la supimos cuidar.- tomé a Henry de la mano y lo lleve fuera de la enfermería. _

Vi salir a mis amigos. Y me permití llorar. Él se levantó con los ojos llorosos también y me abrazó. Estuvimos bastante tiempo así. Cuando nos soltamos, me limpié las lágrimas con las sábanas, Nick con las mangas de su suéter.

- Sabes que yo siempre pienso en ustedes. Tú, mis tíos, la abuela, mis padres, mis amigos, siempre los tengo presente. Kailen tampoco tiene la culpa. Yo pude haberme negado, pero no lo hice. Quería ayudar -comencé a toser un poco. Siguió sin decir palabra.- No le digas nada, ¿quieres? Escríbeles a mis padres, diles que estoy bien. Ya falta poco para salir así que no es necesario que vengan. Y dile a mis amigos que entren de nuevo, ¿si?

- Sigo enojado contigo todavía, prima -asintió y se dispuso a salir.

- Yo también te quiero, primo -sonreí. Él sólo ladeó la cabeza pero salió sonriendo.

_Dejé a Henry y Collins en la entrada de la enfermería. Fui al baño, un lugar a donde iba cuando no quería a mi amigo haciéndome preguntas o hablándome. Pasé un buen rato allí pensando, haciendo magia._

Henry entró solo. Fruncí el ceño, extrañada.

- ¿Y Kailen?

_-En el baño...-se sentó en la cama de junto._

- Hmm... -miré la sábana y cerré los ojos fuertemente. Haría algo con la esperanza de que escuchara. _¡Señorita Kailen! ¡Más le vale que ponga su presencia en este habitación! ¡Quiero a mis dos amigos conmigo! _Grité dentro de mi mente. Funcionara o no, me había dado dolor de cabeza.- Ella no tuvo la culpa...

_-Si tratas de llamarla, las primeras veces te dará dolor de cabeza.- Henry lo dedujo de su cara, él mismo ya lo había hecho_.

_Escuché como un susurro a Clarissa llamándome, supuse que si no iba tarde o temprano me lo reclamaría. Suspiré y salí del baño, caminé lentamente hacia la enfermería comiendo un paquete de galletas._

- Si hubiera sabido eso antes, mejor te hubiera pedido que le hablaras en mi lugar -me puse la mano sobre la cabeza. La sentí muy pesada de repente.

_Henry le dijo a la señora Pomfrey quien le dio algo sabor cereza para el dolor de cabeza. En vez de ir directamente a la enfermería, me fui por un camino más largo en lo que terminaba mi primer paquete de galletas, cuando comencé otro ya fui. _

Sabía rico. Cuando la señora Pomfrey se fue, me recosté en la cama. Me había dado mucho sueño.

- Si no llega Kailen, me voy a quedar dormida y cuando despierte, le gritaré tan fuerte como lo hizo Nick conmigo.

Henry rió un poco. -Tal vez deberías hacerlo sin que duermas antes.-sonrió.

- Tal vez... pero esta niña se esta tardando... -sacudí poquito la cabeza, para que no me volviera el dolor.

_Entré lentamente a la enfermería, me senté junto a Henry mientras mordía una galleta, ambos me miraron._

- ¿Por qué tardaste tanto? -la fulminé con la mirada. Extrañamente, el dolor de cabeza volvió pero en menor intensidad.

_-Estaba algo lejos...-dije mientras daba otra mordida a la galleta._

- Quisiera gritarte, pero como mi dolor de cabeza regresó, ya no le encuentro gracia. Creo que mejor dormiré un rato. Si ven a Nick, le dicen que no venga a interrumpirme, por favor -me acomodé lo mejor posible en la cama. El brazo herido no ayudaba en mucho.

_-Ok, descansa.-Me levanté y caminé hacia la puerta._

_-¿Quieres que te ponga una almohada bajo el brazo? para que lo tengas más cómodo.-le dijo Henry mientras se levantaba. Lo esperé recargada en el marco de la entrada. _

- ¡Oh, gracias! Sería muy amable de tu parte -sonreí un poco adormilada.

_Henry le acomodó una almohada y con cuidado recargó en ella su brazo.-Descansa.-le sonrió un poco para después camina. _

Asentí un poco. Ladeé mi cabeza y antes de verlos marchar, cerré los ojos para quedarme dormida. Ya no había peligro.

_Fuimos al Gran Comedor para cenar, fuimos con Nick y le comentó Henry que Clary estaba durmiendo para que no la fuera a despertar. _

No supe cuánto tiempo estuve dormida, pero cuando abrí los ojos estaba atardeciendo. ¡Qué bueno que ya no había exámenes! Me acomodé en la cama, cuidando no mover el brazo. Me seguía doliendo, a pesar de todo lo que había hecho la señora Pomfrey. Yo siempre creí que la magia lo solucionaba todo... Bueno, no todo en realidad, pero sí la mayoría de los problemas.

_Henry me mantuvo ocupada, jugando ajedrez mágico, haciendo hechizos, sabía que era su manera de evitar que siguiese pensando que era mi culpa o que siguiera con mi actitud medio depresiva. Agradecí su atención haciéndole caso a lo que proponía, ya más tarde quisimos ir a ver si ya había despertado Clarissa._

Miré alrededor. Hasta ese momento me daba cuenta de lo que había pasado. Había corrido con mucho suerte, si mis amigos no hubieran estado ahí para ayudarme, si Nick no hubiera llegado a tiempo, hasta agradecía que Collins también hubiera estado ahí...

Derramé algunas lágrimas mientras miraba la sábana blanca que me cubría. Sí, había jugado con mi suerte. No debía volver a hacerlo. Ni mis padres ni nadie se merecían pasar por un dolor tan grande por mis imprudencias. Miré por la ventana y agradecí estar sola en aquella habitación, así podía recriminarme sin testigos lo tonta que había sido.

_Fui arrastrada y empujada todo el camino hasta la enfermería, quería pero no quería ir a ver a nuestra amiga, pero Henry se empeñaba en que lo hiciéramos. Supuse que es lo que los amigos hacían, visitar a sus amigos heridos, pero yo recordaba que también a veces es mejor estar solo, aunque en mi experiencia no había habido nadie que pudiera ir a visitarme. Finalmente entramos en la enfermería, con Henry tomando mi mano, parecía que Clarissa ya llevaba tiempo despierta. _

Varios minutos después, la puerta se abrió de repente. Volteé. Eran Kailen y Henry. Sonreí y me limpié rápido las lágrimas. Me recargué en la almohada.

_Nos sentamos en la cama de a lado, Henry le sonrió, le preguntó que cómo seguía y le dio un postre que sabía que le gustaba y que reservó de la cena. Yo jugueteaba con mi cabello como solía hacer._

- Estoy mejor, gracias -cuando vi lo que Henry tenía en las manos, abrí la boca sorprendida.- ¡No es cierto! ¿Pastelillo de chocolate? ¿Para mí? ¡Gracias! -lo tomé con la mano sana y le di un mordisco.- ¿Y cómo están ustedes?

_-Supuse que te gustaría.-dijo Henry con una sonrisa.-Estamos bien._

- ¡Pero claro que me gusta! -dije con un poco de pastelillo en la boca. Miré a Kailen.- ¿Estás bien, Kailen?

_Sonreí un poco sin dejar de jugar mi cabello y asentí. Henry me miró de reojo._

Levanté una ceja y terminé mi postre.- Hmm... sabes que no fue culpa tuya lo que pasó, ¿verdad?

_Asentí, era lo que querían escuchar, seguí jugueteando con mi cabello, sonreí otro poco.-Lo sé.- Me pareció que Henry suspiraba, luego me dio un golpecito en la cabeza y lo miré feo._

- Yo te seguí porque quería ayudar. Pude haberme negado fácilmente, pero no lo hice. Todo es mi culpa... pero no volveré a hacerlo. Así que no te preocupes -sonreí a medias.

_Henry suspiró de nuevo.-Aquí todos somos culpables y a la vez ninguno lo somos, así que ninguna de las dos se debe estarse conflictuando por esto.-Lo miré, odiaba cuando usaba ese tono de voz porque generalmente era cierto o casi verdad lo que decía cuando lo usaba._

Fue inevitable. Me reí. Solté varias carcajadas al escuchar hablar a Henry. Comencé a toser entre cada risa.

_Henry sonrió al escucharla reír, yo me sentí intimidada, no sé porqué. Comencé de nuevo a jugar con mi cabello, en realidad me sentía torpe, suspiré y sonreí un poco. _

- Perdón... perdón... -como pude, me controlé.- Es que jamás había escuchado ese tono autoritario en ti. Perdón, perdón, no era mi intención.

_Henry rió un poco.-Es raro que lo use, mi hermanita y esta niña suelen hacerlo.- Me revolvió el cabello, le di un manazo. _

_-Tengo nombre Henry.- Me molestaba que me dijeran "niña" o algo así, miré la ventana y noté en el reflejo que ya me había despeinado más de lo normal y dejé mi cabello en paz. Henry rió un poco, sabía que me molesta._

- Kailen tiende a que uno se comporté así -sonreí.- Pero tienes razón, Henry. Pero ya pasó. Olvidemos eso y disfrutemos lo que nos queda en el colegio.

_Cuando Clary dijo eso me cayó como un balde de agua fría la realidad, nos quedaban muy pocos días de colegio, pronto regresaríamos todos a nuestras casas. Miré el suelo, me habían dado hasta ganas de llorar de solo pensar que había que irnos. _

_-Sí, disfrutemos estos días.- dijo Henry con una sonrisa._

- Espero que pueda disfrutar con esta cosa inservible -traté de levantar mi brazo. Me dolió demasiado e hice un gesto de dolor.- Creo que no...

_-Ya encontraremos algo que hacer. Imaginemos que te rompiste el brazo y traes yeso como los muggles, el dolor irá pasando y mejorarás, ya verás. Encontraremos qué hacer.- dijo Henry sonriendo aún, creo que la quería hacer sentir mejor._

- Al paso que voy, creo que tendré un yeso al estilo muggle. Pero haremos algo, aunque sea sentarnos un rato en el lugar de siempre.

_-La señora Pomfrey dijo que no era necesario nada de eso, que era cosa de tiempo, si acaso había que tenerlo más quieto.-dije en voz algo baja mientras trataba de no tocar mi cabello. _

- Pero el veneno de acromántula es muy peligroso -dijo una voz desde la puerta. No la habíamos escuchado. Era Nick. Caminó hacia nosotros.- Debajo de la venda, quedará una cicatriz. Y tendrá que tenerlo inmovilizado mucho tiempo.

_Miré a Nick y de nuevo miré al suelo, no pude evitar jugar de nuevo con mi cabello._

_-Lo que importa es que está y estará bien.-dijo Henry._

- No tan bien... -me miró. Y reconocí la mirada. Era algo malo.

- ¿Qué pasará con mi brazo? ¿El veneno llegó más allá? Sería extraño, me siento mejor... -me separé del respaldo de la cama.

- Nada malo pasa con tu cuerpo...

- Entonces, ¿qué es? -trataba de descifrar algo en su expresión.

_Me recosté en la cama donde estábamos. Miré a Clary y luego a las flores en la mesa de noche.-Los nervios, huesos y músculos fueron reconstruidos casi en su totalidad...el tiempo de recuperación total es largo...el dolor se irá pero puede volver si se le fuerza mucho...así que debe permanecer sin usar su brazo excesivamente un tiempo...-repetí monótonamente algunas de las palabras que había dicho la señora Pomfrey._

Nick vio un momento a Kailen pero regresó la mirada hacia mi.

- Exacto. El tiempo de recuperación es largo. Por lo tanto, el siguiente año no podrás entrar al equipo de Quidditch... -sentí una sensación extraña. Me tumbé de nuevo en la cama y desvié la mirada hacia otro lado.- ...ni ningún otro año. Tus padres no quieren arriesgarte, así que no permitirán que hagas más fuerza de la necesaria. Lo siento.

Seguí sin voltear. Derramé más lágrimas en silencio.

_Me levanté por el otro lado de la cama y me senté en el suelo recargada en ella, cerré los ojos y apreté un poco los puños, dolía estar allí, en ese momento, ese lugar, rodeada de todos esos sentimientos y pensamientos, que junto con los míos eran demasiado. Sentía que algo se rompía en mi pecho, hasta el aire me faltaba y me daban ganas de gritar, nada que no hubiese pasado antes, pero ahora debía evitar salir corriendo de allí._

_Henry no dijo nada, todo rastro de sonrisa se esfumó de su rostro. Él pensaba que era exagerado que ningún año pudiera practicarlo y pensaba que la ayudaría, cuando ya pudiera médicamente hacerlo, a entrar al equipo de su casa, sus padres no tendrías que enterarse si Nick los apoyaba con eso._

- ¿Pueden salir de aquí? -les dije sin poder voltear todavía.- Por favor...

_Henry miró a Nick, me levanté.-Da igual lo que digan los demás...al final tú decides qué quieres Clary... y podrás hacer lo que quieras, puedes hacerlo...-salí de la enfermería, me recargué en la pared a esperar a Henry, sabía que me reprocharía si no lo hacía._

Apenas escuché lo que dijo Kailen. Cuando la puerta de la enfermería se cerró, tomé la almohada que estaba bajo mi brazo herido y la puse sobre mi cara apretándola. Grité y lloré de desesperación bastante tiempo.

_En cuanto salieron de la enfermería Nick y Henry, les deseé buenas noches y corrí hacia otro lado._

Una decisión como la que habían tomado mis padres no la iba a aceptar. Sabía que aún no tenía edad suficiente como para imponerme, pero no era una tonta y podía decir lo que me hacía sentir su decisión. Me quité la almohada de la cara y la arrojé al suelo. Como pude y con un dolor atroz en mi brazo, me levanté de la cama.

_Fui a la biblioteca, a un rincón donde solía estar solitario. En la biblioteca no había nada más que pensamientos de estudio o de amigos platicando, casi nunca nada que fuera estridente, era un buen lugar para vaciar mi mente. Pero esa noche, acurrucada en un sillón, lloré sin hacer ruido y sin moverme ni un poco, sin quererlo y sin hacer nada por evitarlo, al final me quedé dormida allí._

Pegué el oído en la puerta. Parecía que no había nadie haya afuera. Miré la cama por última vez y la ventana también. Era de noche, mejor aún. Salí. Sí, el pasillo estaba vacío. Con la mano sana, me fui recargando en la pared. Las mazmorras estaban un poco lejos, pero podría llegar.

_Algo me despertó, un pensamiento doloroso y conocido que no debería estar allí. Salí de la biblioteca y la busqué. Me ardían los ojos y me sentía un poco adolorida por dormir en la misma posición unas horas. La alcancé y le puse una mano en el hombro del brazo bueno, ella no debía andar allí. _

Llegaba mi varita en la mano buena y cuando sentí que alguien me agarraba el hombro, me volteé de inmediato y la puse frente a la persona o cosa que me había tocada. Era Kailen. Pero aun así, no la bajé.


	15. Chapter 15

Cap 15

- No intentes detenerme -sentía que el brazo se me iba a zafar en cualquier momento.

_Clarissa me apuntaba con su varita. Me quité la corbata que ya traía desatada y el suéter, con delicadeza tomé su brazo y con ambas prendas le hice un cabestrillo improvisado que sujetara cómodamente su brazo. Sonreí un poco y caminé hacia el lado opuesto, no pretendía detenerla, pero al menos quería intentar ayudarle._

Sonreí cuando se fue. Seguí mi camino. Afortunadamente no me encontré a nadie conocido en lo que llegaba a la entrada de mi casa. En la sala común había un par de chicos de tercero, pero pareció no importarles mi presencia. Llegué a mi cuarto donde sólo estaba Vi... profundamente dormida. Saqué un poco de pergamino de mi baúl y la pluma también.

A pesar de que mi brazo herido era el izquierdo, se me dificultaba un poco escribir la carta. Cuando la terminé, la doblé cuidadosamente y guardé mis cosas en el baúl de nuevo. Salí hacia la sala común para ir a donde las lechuzas, siempre cuidando no toparme con alguien.

_Me estuve paseando por la escuela un par de horas, cuidando que no me viera un profesor o el gato de Filch. Me senté en un pequeño balcón en algún lugar del colegio, colgando mis pies entre la baranda, viendo solo el paisaje del lago y el bosque. En mi mente rondaban pensamientos relacionados con lo sucedido y con el final de ese ciclo escolar. _

Identifiqué a Mathie de inmediato. Le puse la carta en el pico y se marchó. _Sólo porque aquí no puedo usar los polvos flu, sino iría a hablar con ellos personalmente. _Esperaba que encontrara a mis padres a tiempo. Suspiré y me recargué en la pared. No sabía qué hacer: regresar a la enfermería o irme a mi habitación. Si Nick había pasado a la enfermería, sabría que no estaba y estaría furioso, como últimamente lo está. Podría fingir que había dado una vuelta... Algo tenía que hacer. Mientras pensaba, bajé lentamente las escaleras de la torre.

_Me preguntaba que pasaría si no regresaba a mi casa, si se podría uno quedar en la escuela incluso en vacaciones, cosas por el estilo cuyas respuestas ya sabía y no me agradaban. Me ardían mucho los ojos, pero no tenía sueño o no quería dormir. Vi una lechuza emprender vuelo sobre el bosque, supuse que iría a cazar, pensé en que la próxima vez compraría una. _

Decidí regresar a la enfermería. Seguramente mi brazo necesitaría atención de nuevo. Todo el camino miré el piso, sin preocuparme si había alguien a mi alrededor. Me puse a pensar bien. Mis padres tenían que entender que no podía tomar aquella decisión así como así. Estaba de acuerdo en descansar mi brazo un año, cuando mucho dos. ¿Pero todo mi curso en Hogwarts? Era algo inaudito.

Llegué a la enfermería. Estaba extrañamente vacía. Me subí a la cama y me quité el cabestrillo improvisado que me había hecho Kailen. Doblé su ropa lo mejor que pude y la dejé en la mesa de noche, junto con mi varita. Me cubrí con la manta y me recosté. Estaba muy cansada.

_Regresé tarde a mi casa, al entrar a la sala común noté que no estaba vacía, Henry estaba durmiendo en un sofá, sonreí un poco. Lo desperté y tras dirigirme unas palabras de regaño adormiladas nos fuimos a dormir cada quien a su dormitorio. Dormí si acaso un par de horas, me despertaba entre sueños o simplemente no lograba conciliar el sueño. _

Nick no se había dado cuenta de mi pequeño escape, eso lo supe al día siguiente. Pero la señora Pomfrey sí. Recibí un regaño mientras me revisaba mi brazo. Me cambió el vendaje y cuando estaba a punto de irse, le supliqué que no se lo dijera a nadie. A regañadientes, aceptó mi súplica y se fue. Respiré aliviada, mirando por la ventana la clara mañana de ese día.

_Antes de ir al desayuno fuimos a ver a Clary. Me sentía zombie, llevaba la ropa un poco desacomodada, la mirada gacha y el cabello más despeinado de lo normal, sentía mis ojos hinchados y tenía demasiado sueño. No me di cuenta cuando llegamos a la enfermería, me di cuenta hasta que Henry me dio un ligero manazo para que saludara._

_-Hola.-dije con un bostezo, me recosté un poco en la cama donde nos habíamos sentado y me empezó a dar aún más sueño. _

- Hola chicos -Kailen no se veía nada bien.- Perdona mi expresión, Kailen, pero te ves fatal. Deberías irte a dormir un rato más.

_-Creo que ya no te oye.-dijo Henry mientras picaba mi hombro, ya me había quedado dormida.-Anoche llegó como a las tres de la mañana a la sala común._

- ¿A las tres de la mañana? -por un momento me sentí culpable.- ¿No te dijo por qué?

_-No, solo se talló un ojo y me dijo que no preguntara. No es la primera vez que lo hace, pero pocas veces desaparece como anoche.-se estiró. -¿descansaste?_

- Ya veo... -tampoco Henry se había enterado. Así que Kailen no había dicho nada. Suspiré.- Un poco... ¿han mencionado cuando será la ceremonia de despedida?

_-No, aún no, pero no creo que falte mucho._

_Me desperté, me giré dándoles la espalda y abracé la almohada, otra vez había tenido una pesadilla, bostecé._

- Hmm... -no sé por qué me vino el repentino deseo de salir del colegio. Tal vez era la urgencia de enfrentar a mis padres. Ruidos en la cama de al lado me distrajeron.- Parece que se mueve mucho mientras duerme, ¿no?

_-Sí, ya ves que hasta a veces habla dormida._

_Suspiré, aún con los ojos cerrados pero ya despierta, mi estómago rugió pero no quería comer. Abracé un poco más la almohada y escondí mi rostro en ella, seguía pensando en el final de clases._

- Me gustaría dejarla descansar un rato... -me quité la manta de encima, dispuesta a bajarme de la cama.

_-Estoy despierta...-susurré._

Sólo había movido un poco la pierna cuando escuché su voz. Sonreí.

- Pero deberías dormir. Quédate en la cama, la señora Pomfrey no vendrá en un largo rato.

_-No quiero dormir...-susurré y suspiré. Sentí que Henry me echaba encima algo para taparme, como diciéndome que durmiera._

- Como quieras. Pero yo quiero salir a estirar las piernas -me bajé de la cama con mi brazo herido colgando. Hice una mueca de dolor.

_Le gané a Henry y antes de que empezara con que debería sentarse y cosas así le improvisé de nuevo el cabestrillo. Me tallé los ojos, me ardían mucho y no podía dispersar del todo el sueño. _

- Gracias. No era necesario. Pensaba hacerlo yo misma -ya que la veía más de cerca, se notaba mucho lo cansada que estaba.- En serio, puedes dormir un rato aquí en lo que vuelvo de dar una vuelta. Puedes fingir que soy yo -sonreí.

_-No podría fingir ser tú, no tienes esto.-señalé mi cabello, reí un poco.-Además...no quiero dormir...-sentí que se me ponían acuosos los ojos al recordar los dos últimos sueños, pero los cerré y suspiré antes de que fuera muy notorio._

_-Deberías dormir...y no sé si debas salir Clary, sobre todo sin el permiso de la señora Pomfrey. _

- No quieres, pero deberías -levanté una ceja.- La señora Pomfrey no regresará, ella me lo dijo. Además tengo este excelente cabestrillo que me puede ayudar con mi brazo.

_-Pero..._

_-Déjala hacer lo que quiera.-dije a Henry mientras me levantaba._

- Sí, Henry. Hazle caso a Kailen -me puse las pantuflas que estaban a un lado de la cama y me dispuse a salir, cuando apareció alguien en la puerta. Nick estaba ahí.

_Henry se sintió algo aliviado cuando Nick apareció, supuso le diría que se quedara, así no estaría preocupado por ella. Estornudé, me di cuenta de que ya no solo sentía sueño, llevaba rato sintiendo calor y sintiendo la garganta adolorida, suspiré, seguramente me había enfermado por estar sin taparme en el balcón. _

- Hola, Nick. Saldré a dar un paseo, ¿vienes? -escuché un estornudo a lo lejos. Miré por encima de mi hombro.- Bien, ahora no seré la única que esté en la enfermería.

_-Estoy bien.-Henry puso una mano en mi frente, me obligó a acostarme y me tapó hasta la cabeza._

_-Tienes fiebre y estás temblando, te he dicho que te vas a enfermar si sigues saliendo así de noche._

_-Deja de regañarme, ya lo sé, lo dices mucho. -Abracé la almohada._

Nick estaba extremadamente serio. Lo empujé con mi brazo sano hacia afuera, mientras le gritaba a mis amigos.- Iré por la señora Pomfrey para que revise a Kailen.- Cerré la puerta y me le quedé viendo.

- ¿Qué pasa contigo?

_Henry me dijo que me quedara allí y siguió a Clarissa, estornudé de nuevo y miré hacia donde se habían ido._

- ¿Preguntas qué pasa conmigo? Yo debería de hacerte esa pregunta. Esta mañana subí a la torre de las lechuzas y la tuya tenía esto en el pico -me enseñó una carta, la que supuse era la respuesta a la mía.- Parece que saliste a escribirle a mis tíos, ¿no? ¿Por qué haces cosas sin pensar? -agaché la mirada.

_Podía escucharlos aunque no estuviera allí, suspiré, no podría descansar. Me levanté y fui hasta ellos._

_-Déjenla hacer lo que quiera, por algo lo hace... y no está tan mal, es mejor que trate de hacer las cosas por sí misma aun así a que se esté lamentando como haría cualquier persona normal...la hace fuerte...- caminé de regreso a la cama donde estaba. _

- Deberíamos escucharla más seguido. Dame la carta -se la arrebaté en un descuido.- Y tú no deberías abrir el correo ajeno. Iré por la señora Pomfrey.

Comencé a caminar mientras abría la carta como podía. Fui leyéndola, sin preocuparme en que me siguieran o no.

_Henry suspiró, estaba preocupado por Clary pero tampoco podía seguirla y detenerla si no le haría caso. En cuanto me acosté me quedé dormida, aunque sin lograr descansar._

_Excelente. Se andan con rodeos, como siempre. Tendré que esperar a verlos el día que regresemos a nuestras casas. _Encontré a la señora Pomfrey. Me levantó la voz un poco al verme pero cuando le informé por qué la estaba buscando, se le olvidó y la seguí directo a la enfermería.

_Cuando la señora Pomfrey llegó, Henry estaba haciéndome aire con un cuaderno, la fiebre más las pesadillas provocaban que estuviera temblando y sudando_.

Regresé a mi cama. Ya había tenido suficiente caminata, me quité el cabestrillo y miré lo que hacía la señora Pomfrey. Realmente no veía mucho, porque estaba dándome la espalda. Parecía que le había bajado la fiebre a Kailen.

_Cuando me bajó la fiebre abrí los ojos, la señora Pomfrey me dio a beber algo con sabor a moras, al parecer para curar la gripe. Me acosté sobre un costado y abracé la almohada, me sentía cansada, enferma y en general mal. _

- Tiene muy mal aspecto -susurré cuando pude verla.

- Ella debe descansar -miró a Nick y Henry.- Y si ustedes dos no piensan importunar, pueden quedarse -después me miró a mi.- Tú también necesitas descanso, así que no vuelvas a bajarte de esta cama.

_Henry suspiró.-Las dejaré solas un rato para que descansen y vuelvo luego a ver como están.-nos dijo mientras se levantaba, no dije nada, en vez de eso estornudé._

Asentí y miré a Nick.

- Yo me quedo -dijo él, tomó una silla y se puso a leer un libro que traía en su mochila. Me recargué en la cama y comencé a quedarme dormida.

_Dormí otro poco, hasta que desperté por otro sueño, me di cuenta de que había llorado entre sueños. Clary estaba dormida, Henry no estaba y Nick leía, suspiré y sequé unas lágrimas, estornudé. _

- Salud -dijo Nick, sin despegar la vista de su libro.

_-Gracias...-susurré, me senté y busqué mis zapatos. _

- ¿A dónde vas? -continuó mi primo. Parecía que su lectura era interesante.

_-Al baño...-no encontraba mis zapatos, al agacharme para ver si estaban bajo la cama me caí. _

A veces hasta yo me sorprendía de la velocidad de mi primo. Llegó junto a Kailen, dejando caer el libro sobre su silla.- Déjame ayudarte -la tomó de la cintura y la levantó en un santiamén.

_Si no me sintiera tan enferma, seguramente habría quedado roja como tomate ante esa situación, pero me limité a agradecer y caminar descalza ya que no los había encontrado._

Nick regresó a su silla a continuar leyendo mientras Kailen se iba. Sentía que me estaba volviendo muy dormilona así que desperté y me estiré un poco. No vi a Kailen, pero mi primo estaba muy tranquilo, así que supuse que nada malo había pasado.

_Regresé y me dejé caer en la cama, me tapé completamente, tenía mucho frío y aún me sentía débil pero no quería seguir durmiendo__._

Kailen regresó y se escondió bajo la sábana. Me encogí de hombros y miré a Nick. Creo que duré mucho tiempo porque me habló poco después.

- ¿Por qué me miras tanto?

- Estoy aburrida. Quiero hacer algo -despegó la mirada del libro para dirigirla a mi.

- ¿Te presto mi libro? -negué con la cabeza.

- Además no sé de qué trata...

- Ahmm... Quidditch -abrí mucho los ojos y él levantó una ceja.

- Dámelo. Quiero leerlo -estiré mi brazo bueno, abriendo y cerrando la mano. Él sonrió, lo cerró y se acercó. Pero dudó antes de dármelo.

- Bueno, lo tendrás un rato. Yo iré a comer algo. ¿Gustan algo? -dirigiéndose a Kailen también. Negué con la cabeza.

_-Algo con azúcar...- dije destapándome un poco._

- Sólo un bocadillo para ella. Tanto consumo de azúcar le hace daño -dije sin despegar la mirada de la portada del libro. Nick comenzó a alejarse hacia la puerta.

_Me senté tan rápido que me mareé un poco y me acosté de nuevo. -Azúcaaaar, por favor.- estornudé._

- Está bien, sólo tres -le dije a Nick, él sonrió y asintió. Salió por la puerta. Comencé a hojear el libro.

_Estornudé, miré a Clary.-¿Hay otra manera como se comuniquen aparte de las lechuzas y polvos flu? _

- Salud. Mi padre me ha dicho que los patronus también sirven para comunicarse -seguí mirando el libro.

_Suspiré, no esperaba que usaran algo no mágico. Abracé la almohada, comencé a tararear bajito mientras pensaba en varias cosas._

El libro estaba bastante interesante. Seguí viéndolo hasta que el rechinar de una puerta me distrajo. Nick regresaba con tres pastelillos de chocolate, como había prometido. Se los dio a Kailen.

_Sonreí ante los pastelillos, agradecí a Nick y comencé a comer uno gustosa._

- No cambias -le regresé el libro a Nick y bostecé.- Me lo tendrás que prestar de nuevo.

- Claro, prima -se sentó y siguió leyendo.

_Los pastelillos me ayudaron a sentirme algo mejor, no había desayunado y me sentía más cansada de lo normal._

Y así pasaron los días. Según la señora Pomfrey, mi brazo se estaba recuperando muy rápido, pero ella dijo que aun así tenía que dejarlo muy quieto, de preferencia con un cabestrillo. Prometí seguir sus consejos para que salir de la enfermería.

_Salí al día siguiente, cuando la gripe era mínima. Clarissa salió unos días después, la visitábamos todos los días después de la comida. _

Ese mismo día, bajé sola hasta el vestíbulo del castillo, tratando de no mover el brazo, pues no traía el cabestrillo. La señora Pomfrey había hablado con los profesores y el director y como no querían que se supiera el motivo de mi herida, la venda se cubría con mi suéter.

Bajé las escaleras y el sol pegó directo en mis ojos. Los cerré y me quedé parada sobre el pasto. Extrañaba eso: la brisa, los rayos del sol, la superficie del Lago Negro, ver las lechuzas ir y venir. Me quedé sólo unos minutos y regresé al Gran Comedor. Seguro ahí encontraría a mis amigos.

_El día que Clarissa volvió a la rutina, Henry y yo estábamos teniendo una absurda competencia sobre quien desayunaba más, íbamos igual aunque el tipo de alimento era distinto. Como siempre yo comía azúcar y él comía otras cosas. _

Dirigí mi mirada automáticamente a la mesa de Hufflepuff. Me reí... y me dolió el brazo. Caminé lentamente hacia su mesa para saludarlos, tratando de no moverlo al caminar. Creo que no me habían visto hasta que los saludé en voz alta.

_-¡Offa!-dije con la boca llena de panecillo._

_-Hola Clary, da gusto verte por acá.-dijo Henry tras tragar lo que tenía en la boca y limpiarse la boca, le sonrió._

- También me da gusto verlos y estar aquí. ¿Qué es lo que tratan de hacer? -también sonreí.

_-Le foy a fapar.-dije mientras tomaba un poco de jugo._

_-Dice que aguanta más comida que yo, le dije que no puede.- contestó mientras se servía un poco de huevos revueltos. _

- Hmm. Difícil, no hay a quién apostar. Kailen es la niña más comelona que he conocido, pero nadie puede negar que los niños comen demasiado... -pasé mi mirada de Henry a Kailen y viceversa varias veces.- Iré a comer algo. Ya regreso para ver quién ganó.

_-Fovepo- tragué lo que tenía en la boca.-Provecho, nos vemos ahorita.- Sonreí y al ver a Henry comer me llevé un pan a la boca._

Me fui a mi mesa riendo y moviendo mi cabeza de un lado a otro. _Ellos no tienen remedio. _Todos mis movimientos eran lentos. Vi se acercó corriendo a mí y me abrazó. Yo sólo cerré los ojos y reprimí un gemido.

_Collins vio a Clarissa llegar y se lo hizo saber a Nícolas, llevaba un tiempo más tranquilo y callado que de costumbre, al parecer había decidido pasar tranquilo los últimos días en el colegio_.

- A mi también me da gusto verte -le di una palmadita en la espalda con mi brazo sano. Oculté más mi otro brazo.

- ¿Qué fue lo que te pasó? Nadie pudo darnos una explicación.

- Se complicó mi resfriado, así que tuve que quedarme en la enfermería. Pero estoy de vuelta -continué hasta la mesa y me senté cerca de Nick. Él sonrió.

_Al final Henry me ganó por una cucharada de huevo, yo ya no podía ni eso y estaba riendo de cualquier cosa gracias al gran contenido de azúcar en mi sistema. Ya que empezó a vaciarse el Gran Comedor fuimos a la mesa de Slytherin y nos sentamos frente a Clary y Nícolas. _

Apenas estaba terminando mi delicioso pastelillo de chocolate cuando mis amigos se acercaron. Nick leía plácidamente _El Profeta_, pero supo que estaba ahí. Les sonreí y seguí comiendo.

_Me recosté en la mesa un poco, estaba muy llena. Henry también se sentía muy lleno pero sabía disimularlo. _

Terminé mi postre.- ¿Satisfechos o a punto de estallar? ¿Quién ganó?

_-Voy a explotar._

_-Gané.-dijo Henry sonriendo, suspiré, estaba muy llena._

- Entonces es verdad. Nadie puede competir con los niños en crecimiento -reí. Nick seguía serio tras su periódico.- Si te sientes mal, nos dices para llevarte a la enfermería... de nuevo.

_-Yo puedo ganarle...sé que puedo...pero no hay...-reí un poco, me senté bien.-Comí algo antes del desayuno. _

- Aja... sin pretextos, Kailen.

_-En serio, sé que sí puedo.-dije con una sonrisa, me sentí mal por comer tanto pero me aguanté. Henry rió._

- Bueno. Algún día volverás a competir con él -sonreí. Me levanté con deseos de salir a dar un paseo. Ellos no se negaron y Nick también nos acompañó. El día era muy claro, brillante. Platicamos, generalmente Kailen desde la cima de un árbol. En ese momento supe que no quería salir de Hogwarts. Era como un segundo hogar para mí, y para los demás también.

Pero cada día que pasaba, más nos acercaba al inminente final... y las calificaciones finales del año escolar. Me fue excepcional, increíble, mejor de lo que había pensado. Pociones fue mi más alta calificación, Historia de la Magia la más baja, pero no tan pésima como creía.

_El día que nos dieron calificaciones finales Henry estuvo algo irritado, a pesar de que tenía buenas calificaciones en todo no había salido como esperaba. Cuando supe mis calificaciones no pude evitar reír, todas las calificaciones eran iguales excepto en pociones, se notaba que fue la materia a la que menos dedicación le dí. Pero igual estaba satisfecha pues apenas ese año me había enterado del mundo mágico y mis calificaciones eran buenas._

_Varias compañeras de mi habitación comenzaron a empacar, solamente dejando a mano lo que necesitarían para los últimos días. Platicaban de qué harían en verano, se pasaban direcciones donde mandar las lechuzas, organizaban visitas y de vez en cuando alguna se ponía a llorar diciendo que extrañaría a todos. Yo no quería empacar, no quería llorar, no quería hablar del verano, no quería que terminaran esos últimos días._

A escasos tres días de la ceremonia de fin de curso, fui a la enfermería a una pequeña revisión. Ocultar mi brazo herido había sido un gran problema, sobretodo al estar en la habitación con las chicas y con personas que no sabían de lo ocurrido. Ese día, Kailen me acompañó a ver a la señora Pomfrey, a quien le había prometido ir constantemente para checar la recuperación de mi brazo.

_Fuimos a la revisión de Clarissa, con tal de no empacar hacía cualquier cosa y ese día la acompañé. En la enfermería había otro chico, se me hacía conocido pero no lo ubicaba, le resté importancia. _

Me resultó realmente extraño que un chico estuviera en la enfermería sin haberse corrido el rumor... aunque, pensándolo bien, no era tan extraño. A fin de cuentas, nadie se había enterado de mi pequeño accidente. En realidad, no le presté mucha atención, pues la señora Pomfrey me interceptó en ese momento.

- He venido para el chequeo de mi brazo, como usted me dijo -le sonreí. Ella se veía un poco atareada. Asintió y nos condujo a una cama cerca de la del chico.

_Me quedé viendo un poco al chico en la cama, pedazos de sus sueños llegaban a mi mente, hubo algo que me hizo interesarme en él mucho._

_-¿Qué le pasó?-pregunté a señora Pomfrey quien revisaba el brazo de Clary. _

Seguí la mirada de Kailen. El chico en la cama me era bastante familiar. Me quedé pensando hasta que levanté las cejas sorprendida. Era ese chico de Gryffindor del que todos hablaban, que había vencido Al-Que-No-Debe-Ser-Nombrado. De repente, también me mostré interesada en la pregunta de Kailen.

_-Solo tuvo un pequeño accidente.-dijo la enfermera mientras revisaba minuciosamente el brazo._

_-¿Dónde lo encontraron? ¿hay algo así como un sótano aquí? ¿se peleó con alguien? ¿buscaba algo? ¿lo encontró?- la señora Pomfrey me miró con el ceño un poco fruncido, me sentí apenada al notar que había hecho varias preguntas raras rápidamente._

_Hmm..., _miré a Kailen. _Ella sabe algo._

- Siempre tan curiosa. Seguramente tuvo algún accidente como el mío -la señora Pomfrey hizo un movimiento brusco y me lastimó. Hice un gesto de dolor y traté de reprimir un gemido.

_La señora Pomfrey se disculpó ante un movimiento brusco, le dijo que ya estaba mejor, le dio indicaciones para el periodo de vacaciones y nos corrió practicamente. Para mí fue suficiente el tiempo que estuvimos allí y los sueños o pesadillas que ese chico había tenido, no pude evitar reír un poco cuando salimos de la enfermería. _

- Excelente, ahora te ríes -le dije mientras caminábamos por el pasillo y me sobaba el brazo.- Dime lo que sabes. Digo, porque es obvio que sabes algo.

_-Ese chico es Harry Potter, junto con sus amigos encontró algo así como un sótano raro con trampas o algo así, todo para encontrar la piedra filosofal...allí estaba el profesor Quirrell también. _

Abrí los ojos sorprendida, pero fruncí el ceño al instante.

- Cuando lo vi, me di cuenta de que era él. Pero... ¿un sótano con trampas? -mi mente comenzó a moverse rápidamente y viejos recuerdos llegaron a ella.- ¿El profesor Quirrell, dices? ¿Estás pensando lo mismo que yo?

_-¿Que somos geniales porque supimos eso antes que ellos?_

Me reí. Tenía razón a fin de cuentas. Nos habíamos dado cuenta de todo muchísimo antes, pero eso ya no importaba. Además, el chico se veía bien. No tendría un cargo de conciencia si le hubiese pasado algo malo.

_Sonreí, quería contárselo a Henry pero quien sabe dónde andaba. En la comida lo encontramos y le contamos, sonrió pero no dijo mucho al respecto._


	16. Chapter 16

Cap 16

_El día de la cena final llegó. Finalmente todos tuvimos que empacar y entre que estábamos ansiosos por saber qué casa había ganado y tristes porque era la última noche en Hogwarts, todo el colegio se reunió en el Gran Comedor. _

Con algo de dificultad, había logrado empacar todas mis cosas. Vi me preguntó por qué hacía movimientos tan lentos, lo primero que se me ocurrió fue decirle que no tenía prisa para irme, que me lo estaba tomando con mucha calma.

Bajé al Gran Comedor junto a Nick. Se veía extraña y maliciosamente sonriente. Quise preguntarle pero me interrumpía diciendo: Lo verás, ya lo verás...

_Fui al Gran Comedor gracias a una fuerza llamada Henry, quien me llevaba de la mano para que no saliera corriendo de allí. Todos estaban más inquietos de lo normal. Susurros sobre la casa ganadora, pensamientos y voces alborotadas nos invadían, menos mal me había preparado para eso. A mí realmente no me importaba quien ganara solo quería comer y no irme del colegio. _

Mi mesa era un alboroto. Cuando llegué a sentarme entre Nick y Vi, supe el motivo de la sonrisa de mi primo. Al parecer, Slytherin había ganado la Copa de las Casas. Sonreí complacida también, era genial escuchar eso.

_Tras un pequeño discurso del profesor Dumbledore, se dio a conocer al ganador de la Copa de las Casas...Slytherin. Sin embargo ocurrió algo inesperado, un reajuste de cuentas por así decirlo, en el cual resultó victorioso Gryffindor. Fuese cual fuese el resultado ya sabíamos que no sería para nuestra casa, pero parecían todos calmados. La mesa de Slytherin se veía entre enojada y decepcionada, Gryffindor estaba eufórico._

Me quedé con la boca abierta por unos segundos. Bueno, era lógico que recibieran puntos extras por lo realizado con la piedra. Lo sabía. Miré a mi alrededor y la mayoría de las personas estaban enojados. Me la tomé en calma. Realmente no me importaba mucho. Sí, se me había hecho genial tener una copa para nuestra casa, pero no era lo fundamental para mí.

_No pude evitar reír cuando vi a Collins enojado y con una expresión parecida a la de un berrinche. Cuando se fueron calmando ambas casas, el discurso de fin de año terminó y apareció ante nosotros el magnífico banquete._

Por mi parte, olvidé mi entorno. Cuando el banquete apareció, comencé a comer rápidamente. Ese día sentía un hambre inusual. O tal vez, porque sería el último de ese año.

_Por alguna estúpida razón Henry y yo volvimos a repetir nuestro concurso de comida, esa vez no había comido mucho antes y todo se me antojaba delicioso así que comí de todo un poco, también sería la última vez en un buen tiempo que comería comida como aquella. Al final Henry y yo quedamos empatados y esa vez no nos sentíamos tan mal. _

La cena estuvo deliciosa. Cuando todos comenzamos a salir, me quedé recargada en la puerta de la entrada para esperar a mis amigos. Nick se había ido con Collins, parecían algo frustrados. Me reí cuando los vi alejarse.

_-__¡Clary! ¡Ahora no perdí!-exclamé mientras nos acercábamos a ella. Henry rió.-Empatamos.-sonreí. _

- No esperaba menos de ustedes. Compitiendo hasta el último momento aquí -sonreí pero de repente sentí mucha nostalgia. Suspiré.- Extrañaré esto.

_-Puedo apostarte lo que quieras a que no lo extrañarás más que yo.-suspiré mientras sonreía triste._

_-No se valen ese tipo de apuestas.-dijo Henry mientras me revolvía el cabello.- El punto es que todos extrañaremos esto, pero estaremos de regreso antes de que nos demos cuenta. _

- Espero que sea así de rápido -sin darme cuenta, comencé a caminar hacia las mazmorras.- Nos veremos para irnos juntos en el tren, ¿verdad?

_Caminamos con ella mientras nuestro camino era el mismo, ambos afirmamos, recordé que aún no había empacado la mayoría de mis cosas._

- Creo que me quedaré mirando la ventana toda la noche -susurré. Me reí un poco.- Trataré de retener la hermosa vista que ofrece las profundidades del Lago Negro.

_-Para el próximo curso traeré una cámara...claro, si regreso.- Me estiré y me dolió el estómago un poco._

_-Ya verás que pronto estaremos los 3 de vuelta.- Dijo Henry_.

- ¿Cómo qué "si regresas"? ¿Tus padres no te dejarán volver? -mi rostro se vació de toda expresión.

_-Mis padres no saben qué tipo de escuela es esta... creen que es el Colegio Hogwarts de economía y finanzas y que hay algo así como un programa que abarca secundaria, preparatoria y universidad...eso fue lo que les dije... si consigo seguir bien la mentira entonces es probable que regrese, eso o que prácticamente no los vea en vacaciones, que llega a pasar.- Cada vez me desanimaba un poco más._

Mi mente empezó a trabajar muy rápido en un plan. Algo para que Kailen siguiera con nosotros y también compartiera unos días de vacaciones con nosotros. Pero lo frené de inmediato, debía pensarlo más a fondo.

- No te preocupes, te ayudaremos con eso, ¿verdad, Henry? -sonreí animada.- Te ayudaremos a que sigas en Hogwarts.

_-Se lo dije y me dijo que no preferiría que no tratáramos de interferir._

_-Es que... tiene que parecer todo lo más normal posible... y de por sí ya es raro que les enviara lechuzas en clases si llegan en verano sería más extraño... y me van a meter a no sé cuántos cursos... intentaré decirles a mis papás lo que es esta escuela y demostrárselos de alguna manera._

- Mi abuela siempre ha dicho que los muggles son fáciles de engañar. No veo por qué a tus padres no -de repente, mi mente empezó otra vez a moverse. Me recargué en una pared.- Empecemos con las lechuzas. Podrías decirles que la escuela tiene un programa ecológico, es ahí donde entra lo de las cartas. Y que la comunicación por vías muggles no está permitida... o algo así. Y uno de nosotros podría ayudarte a rectificarlo.

_-Eso solo hará más grande y complicada la mentira.-dijo Henry._

_-Ya encontraré la manera.-sonreí un poco. _

- Bueno, ¿entonces qué? -le dije a Henry.- ¿Dejar que descubran la verdad, le prohiban regresar y se pierda este mundo al que obviamente pertenece? ¿O tratar entre los tres de sostener esta mentira durante los 6 años que nos quedan aquí?

_-Las lechuzas son parte de una actividad extracurricular, la señal de teléfono es mala, ustedes son de otro país, eso es lo que dije... encontraré la manera de regresar.-No quería que intentaran ayudarme, sabía que eso no saldría bien si intentaban algo. Henry suspiró._

Suspiré. En verdad que era una poca terca, pero sabía que no debía interferir. Me separé de la pared y seguí caminando.

- Bueno, está bien. Pero si necesitas ayuda, en cualquier cosa, no dudes en pedirla, ¿está bien?

_-Ok... hasta mañana entonces._

_-Buenas noches Clary.- comenzamos a caminar hacia nuestra casa._

- Buenas noches, chicos -me dirigí a mi casa con la mente repleta de ideas. Había muchas maneras de ayudarla y al primer aviso, las aplicaría. Pero antes, debía hacer algo.

Corrí hasta la puerta de piedra y entré a mi casa en una velocidad increíble, a pesar de que me dolía el brazo. Escribí una pequeña nota en un pedazo de pergamino. Saqué a Mathie de su jaula, ya estaba en mi habitación por ser el último día. Salí con ella sobre mi hombro y la carta atada a su pata. Logré llegar a una de las torres y la hice volar afuera de una de las ventanas. Sonreí y regresé tan rápido como pude a mi habitación.

_Henry se fue a terminar de empacar unas cuantas cosas y yo comencé a empacar las mías. Al final terminé metiendo en él todo a lo bruto. Estuve un rato en la sala común con Henry platicando y jugando ajedrez mágico, ya noche nos fuimos a dormir._

Traté de levantarme lo más tarde posible. No llevaba prisa en realidad. Pero terminé despertándome antes que las demás. Me quedé muchísimo rato mirando las cortinas de mi cama y la ventana que estaba a un lado de mi cama. De vez en vez pasaba algo muy rápido. Supuse que era el calamar que habitaba ahí.

_No pude casi dormir y me despertaba a cada rato, terminé levantándome temprano. Me senté frente a la chimenea esperando a que Henry despertara, jugando con mi varita, era triste que no pudiéramos usarla fuera del colegio. _

Me arreglé cuando las chicas estaban despertando. Revisé mi baúl, para asegurarme de que no había olvidado algo. También me fije bajo la cama y la mesita de noche. Todo estaba en orden. Vi la jaula vacía, seguro Mathie me alcanzaría en el tren. Baje a la sala común para darle un último vistazo.

_Ya que Henry hubo despertado fuimos al Gran Comedor por nuestro último desayuno de ese ciclo escolar, los baúles estaban listos, nuestros gatos también. Solo era cuestión de tiempo._

No tenía hambre, así que no bajé al Gran Comedor a desayunar. Seguía llena por la cena del día anterior. Así que pude disfrutar de recorrer el castillo en calma, antes de llegar a la puerta para encontrarme con mis amigos.

Todo estaba en absoluto silencio. No había gritos ni pasos ni alborotos por los pasillos como cuando hay clases. Los retratos me miraron extrañada. En verdad iba a extrañarlo, aunque fue sólo unos meses. Pero... no sabía si iba a volver, no sabía si iba a estar viva al día siguiente. Llegué a la puerta cuando la mayoría de los chicos estaban saliendo.

_No vimos a Clary en el desayuno, supusimos la veríamos luego, fuimos por nuestro equipaje y caminamos hacia donde nos esperaba Hagrid a los de primero. Yo siempre siguiendo a Henry mientras nuestros gatos caminaban a nuestro lado. _

No vi a mis amigos, así que continué mi camino sola. Saludé a Hagrid, de repente me sentí mal por no haberlo visitado en todo el año. Sonrió.

- ¡Hola!

- Hola, Hagrid. Perdón por no visitarte. Aunque seguro no te hice falta, ¿verdad? -me miró confundido.- He visto a un trío de chicos visitarte. Pero no te preocupes, guardaré el secreto.

Me puse una mano sobre la cabeza y sonrío de nuevo. Yo también lo hice. En ese momento, Mathie aterrizó en mi hombro.

_Shasta encontró a Clary antes de nosotros, se restregó un poco en su pierna mientras maullaba. La vimos junto a Hagrid y caminamos hacia ella entre la multitud. _

Cogí la respuesta a mi carta de su pata y la guardé en mi bolsillo. Cuando pensé en meterlo a su jaula, escuché un maullido. El gatito de Kailen estaba en mi pierna. Me agaché un poco para acariciarlo. Miré a lo lejos y ahí estaban mis dos amigos. Los saludé con el brazo sano.

_Llegamos con ellos, saludamos a Hagrid y tomé a Shasta en mis brazos._

_-¿Ya mero nos iremos?-pregunté._

Hagrid asintió. Miré hacia atrás. Parecía que ya nadie salía del castillo, así que emprendimos el camino regreso al otro mundo, donde no estaba Hogwarts ni la libertad en el uso de la magia. Metí a Mathie a su jaula y comenzamos a caminar.

_Ocupamos un vagón vacío para los tres. Sentía que dejaba atrás todo y que volvía a nada, acaricié el lomo de Shasta, había crecido mucho desde que lo compré, esperaba que le gustara vivir en mi casa, seguramente sería así y estaría muy consentido._

Extrañamente, había mucho silencio. Traté de sonreír para subirme los ánimos pero no funcionó. Llegó Nick a nuestro compartimento.

_Justo cuando Nick entró en nuestro compartimento me estaba acostando en el asiento y al levantarme rápido me caí. Henry se rió mientras me ayudaba a levantar._

Yo también me reí. Nick tenía la misma expresión seria que siempre... bueno, casi siempre.

- ¿Qué pasó, Nick?

- Mis padres nos van a recoger. Espero que no lo hayas olvidado.

- No, primo. No lo he olvidado. ¿Cómo podría olvidar una petición de la abuela?

- Bien. Te veo al bajar -y se fue, ignorando a mis amigos.

- Excelente. Ya va a empezar -susurré.

_-¿Va a empezar?-pregunté mientras acomodaba mi falda._

- Sí. Cuando está lejos de Hogwarts, se vuelve bipolar. A veces está muy serio, casi no habla con nadie. Pero otros días, anda muy alegre. No lo sé, creo que algo así nos pasará a nosotros cuando nos acostumbremos a este lugar.

_-Tal vez solo es que es adolescente de quince años y son sus como berrinches de la edad-dije con una risa._

_-Eso es tonto.-dijo Henry._

- Hmm... berrinches de la edad... -me quedé pensando en eso, tal vez era eso.

_Bostecé y me recosté en el asiento, abrazando a Shasta, no quería dormir pero tenía sueño. -¿Qué me cuentan?_

- Yo nada, ¿y ustedes? -escuché un ruido afuera y me asomé por la puerta. Venía el carrito de los dulces.- Kailen, ya viene tu carro favorito.

_Me levanté rápidamente pero ahora sin caer. En cuando el carrito estuvo allí, compré varios dulces, esperaba que me mantuvieran despierta. Henry también compró unos pocos. _

No, no tenía ganas de dulces, así que me quedé sentada mientras ellos compraban. Recordé la carta de respuesta, quería verla a solas. Tenía que salirme con algún pretexto.

_Comí un par de dulces y los demás los guardé, los comería en casa. Me volvió a recostar en el asiento y me quedé dormida abrazando a mi gato. Henry salió al baño._

_Bueno, no es tan necesario que salga. Henry no está y Kailen está dormida. Pero sería más seguro en otro lado. _Salí del compartimento. Mientras iba caminando, leía la carta. Sonreí gustosa a cada palabra. Corrí al vagón donde estaba Nícolas. Necesitaba algo de pluma y papel.

_Henry volvió, Clary no estaba, dormí un buen rato. _

Nick accedió a ayudarme sin hacer preguntas. Traspasé algunas cosas que había en la carta, a los dos pedazos de pergamino que tenía junto a mí. Una vez realizada la tarea, me dispuse a irme, pero Vi me interceptó. Quería despedirse de mí. Parecía que iba a llorar.

_Cuando desperté Clary no había vuelto, me puse a platicar un rato con Henry, en verdad lo iba a extrañar, parecía más mi hermano que los que me esperaban, si es que lo hacían, en casa. _

Estuve bastante tiempo tratando de consolarla. Estaba feliz de regresar a su casa pero un poco triste porque no vería en un tiempo a sus amigos. Me abrazó tan fuerte que sentí una punzada en el brazo. Traté de disimularlo y como pude, me libré de ella. Regresé al compartimento sobando mi brazo, tratando de que el dolor se fuera.

Cuando nuestra amiga volvió Henry y yo estábamos ahora compitiendo por ver quién aguantaba más tiempo sin parpadear.

Abrí la puerta con un poco de dificultad. Estaban compitiendo otra vez. Me senté y estiré el brazo, moviéndolo lentamente.

- Nunca se cansan de competir, ¿verdad?

_-Es él el que empieza.-Henry sonrió pues no era eso verdad, perdí._

- Sí, claro -extrañamente, el dolor en mi brazo fue aumentando poco a poco. Sentía que algo se había desprendido o algo así, aunque me reconfortaba pensar que mi madre era buena en pociones curativas y remedios para sanar. Pensé en usar mi cabestrillo, pero si Vi me buscaba de nuevo, no quería arriesgarme a que ella me viera con él. Lo doblé y lo dejé sobre mis piernas. Me recargué en el asiento y cerré los ojos.

_Le di una mordida a Henry y solo provoqué que riera, le enseñé la lengua. Vi a Clary._

_-¿Te duele mucho?-Era una pregunta tonta pues sabía la respuesta. _

- No te preocupes. Un poco. Ya pasará. Además, creo que ya estamos cerca...

_-Le pedí a la señora Pomfrey...un frasco...- revolví mi mochila buscando la botella azulada que me había dado la enfermera, cuando la encontré se la mostré.-Me dijo que te la pusieras cuando te doliera, es líquido y huele raro.- Dije mientras lo olía._

- Gracias -lo tomé con el brazo sano. Sí olía raro.- El dolor ha disminuido un poco, así que me lo pondré cuando llegue a casa.

_-Está bien.-contesté.-Ya me cansé de la falda.-Jalé y saqué a Henry del compartimento, me cambié de ropa con el uniforme aún puesto. _

Me reí un poco por la manera tan repentina como lo sacó de ahí. Yo también quería quitarme el uniforme, pero mejor lo haría en casa de la abuela. Seguro quería verme con el uniforme verde y plata de Slytherin. El tren comenzó a irse más lento.

_Me quedé quieta mirando por la ventana cuando el tren comenzó a desacelerar. Jalé las mangas de mi sudadera, suspiré. Henry entró de nuevo ya cambiado. _

Yo también suspiré. El otro mundo se estaba acercando. Claro que me alegraba ver a mi familia de nuevo, pero extrañaría ver a diario a mis amigos. Sonreí nostálgica. Serían unas largas vacaciones, aunque seguro más largas para Kailen.

_-Bien, llegamos.-Susurró Henry, Shasta saltó a mis piernas, acaricié su lomo, sin dejar de ver a la ventana. Familiares de los estudiantes se juntaban en la estación esperando a ver a sus hijos, hermanos, primos, etcétera. _

- Sí -suspiré otra vez. Los pasillos comenzaron a llenarse de chicos ansiosos por salir. Me levante.- Tengo que decirles algo, pero mejor que sea afuera.

_-Está bien.-dijo Henry mientras nos ayudaba a bajar nuestro equipaje. Puse a mi gato en su pequeña jaula y me preparé para salir. _

Salimos como pudimos. Fue un poco difícil, pero logramos colarnos entre todos los chicos que salían. Cuando llegamos a un espacio con poca gente, saqué de mi bolsillo los pedazos de pergamino y le di uno a cada uno.

- El cuñado de mi mamá es muggle. Así que ellos viven en una casa con artículos muggles. Estaré unos días con ellos, entonces le pedí el número de ese aparato... ¡ah, sí! el número telefónico. Sé que Henry puede comunicarse por cartas, pero para ti, Kailen, será más difícil, así que se lo pedí para dárselos y no perder comunicación. Además de que supongo que saben usar ese aparato. Mi tío me enseñará este verano -sonreí.

_-Genial.-dije con una ligera sonrisa mientras guardaba el pergamino en mi bolsillo delantero del pantalón. Saqué un bolígrafo de una mochila que llevaba.-Denme su mano._

_-Me va a regañar mi mamá por rayarme la mano.-dijo Henry mientras la estira, sonreí y le escribí un número telefónico.- Ese solo lo contesto yo o mi... mmm... es como nana pero es hombre...-lo escribí en la mano de Clary también._

- Ok. En cuanto llegue a casa, lo paso a limpio -reí un poco.- Creo que jamás me he rayado la mano.

_-Es algo muy común...aunque no es algo...mmm educado.- reí un poco. Los padres de Henry se acercaron a nosotros, nos saludaron y le dijeron a Henry que se apurara, tenían que irse._

_-Nos vemos pronto.-dijo con una sonrisa._

- ¡Claro! -lo despedí moviendo la mano.- Bueno, ¿alguien vendrá a recogerte?

_Vi a Henry alejarse y sentí una especie de vacío.-Sí, pero en el andén 9. _

Miré a mi alrededor. No veía a Nick y a mis tíos.

- ¿Quieres que te acompañe? Después me encuentro con mi familia.

_Negué.-No es que venga por mí alguien de mi familia y siempre tiene que esperarme hasta que aparezca._

- Bueno, si insistes... -escuché que alguien me llamaba y después alguien que ponía su manos sobre mi hombro. Miré. Era Nícolas.- ¡Ah! Estaba buscándote. ¿Ya llegaron mis tíos?

- Están unos metros más atrás...

- Tengo que despedirme de Kailen... algo que tú también deberías hacer.

_Miré a ambos, Nícolas estaba serio como siempre.-No tiene que hacerlo si no quiere.-Sonreí un poco. _

- Quién dice que no quiere despedirse -le di varias palmadas en el brazo, empujándolo un poco.

- La cortesía y caballerosidad ante todo -dijo Nick.- Deseo que tengas unas excelentes vacaciones y que algún día nos visites. Espero verte en Hogwarts de nuevo.

_-Te deseo lo mismo. Nos vemos.-dije con una sonrisa. _

- Bueno, creo que Nick ya dijo todo por mí. Estaremos en contacto. ¡Felices vacaciones! -mientras hablaba, comencé a caminar. Me despedí con el brazo sano en alto, como lo había hecho con Henry. Seguí a Nick.

_Suspiré, tomé mis cosas y salí del andén. De vuelta a mi vida normal, el mayordomo me esperaba allí, tomó mis cosas y me escoltó al automóvil. Eché un vistazo a la estación, suspiré, ya extrañaba incluso ese andén a pesar de solo haber estado dos veces, pero era como el inicio y fin del mundo mágico. Ahora estaba determinada a algo como nunca antes, volvería al Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería._

Cerré fuertemente la mano donde tenía el teléfono de Kailen. Llegué con mis tíos y los abracé. Después de volverme a despedir de Vi, que ya tenía unas cuantas lágrimas en los ojos, nos dirigimos a casa de la abuela. Me puse el cabestrillo, sintiendo un pequeño alivio. No iba a abandonar a mis amigos en estas vacaciones. Había muchos medios para estar en contacto y si tenía que usar artículos muggles, lo haría. Como siempre decía mi mamá: la amistad eS uno de los tesoros más valiosos que se pueden.

FIN… DEL PRIMER AÑO

¡Gracias por habernos leído a lo largo de este primer año! :D Escribimos un capítulo alterno que pondremos después de éste. También seguiremos subiendo como fanfic nuevo los siguientes libros ¡Ya tenemos el segundo hecho! Lo iremos subiendo poco a poco :)


	17. Capítulo Alterno

1° AÑO

Primer capítulo alterno

¡Un beso de Navidad!

[*Se me ocurrió que Nick besara a Kailen en la terraza de la fiesta de Navidad del primer año, pero como veas... XD

_*Me agrada xD ¿quién empieza?_]

_Por mi lado, no podía mirar a Nick, miré al cielo, tratando de fijarme solamente en las estrellas, sintiéndolo a mi lado, sin querer saber qué pensaba y preguntándome que hacía silencioso allí conmigo._

Nick veía brillar las estrellas a través de los ojos de Kailen y no quería dejar de mirar, aunque ella no la miraba.

_No podía seguir allí como si nada, estaba poniéndome aún más nerviosa y me empezaba a engentar con los pensamientos de las personas. No dije nada y comencé a bajar las escaleras las cuales daban a un extenso jardín, vi unas rosas y pensé que tal vez estaba igual de roja que ellas. Suspiré._

Una voz en el interior de Nick le decía: _Síguela, síguela. _Y quería hacerlo, pero... Miro la puerta, la miro a ella. Estuvo así varios segundos, sin saber qué hacer.

¿Qué estarían haciendo? Llegamos a la puerta que conducía a la terraza. Vi a Nick parado en medio de las escaleras, mirando a Kailen, quien estaba junto a unos rosales. Sonreí y me moví para que no me vieran. Me puse a espiar.

_Agarré una rosa y me espiné, una gota de sangre salió de mi dedo y la lamí para quitarla. Sentí que Nick me miraba y sin poder evitarlo lo vi, nuestras miradas se encontraron y la confusión en mí me abrumó aún más, dejándome sin poder decidir qué hacer o qué decir._

_Ve con ella, ¡vamos! ¿Por qué lo dudas?_, pensé como si Nícolas pudiera escucharme.

Al ver su mirada, Nick se acercó a ella lentamente y quedaron bastante cerca. Yo reí de satisfacción. Entonces, escuché una voz detrás de nosotros.

- Es hora de irnos, Henry -volteé, ahí estaba el padre de Henry.

_Al tenerlo tan cerca, mi corazón se agitaba violentamente, di un paso hacia atrás pero no tenía realmente a donde avanzar, lo estaba mirando a los ojos y no podía soportarlo._

_Debería irme. Yo no sé qué estoy haciendo. Debería irme. Debería irme. _Pero todo se quedó en el pensamiento. Nick no se movió.

_Suspiré para calmar un poco mi nerviosismo, me acomodé el cabello y miré a otro lado, hablé, aunque me parece haberme oído tartamudear un poco._

_-Es...bonito este jardín y...la noche está muy estrellada, me gusta.- sonreí un poco sonrojada,fue lo primero que se me ocurrió decir._

- Lo sé. Es uno de mis lugares favoritos de la casa -respondió lentamente Nick, sin quitarle la mirada de encima.- Y de los más románticos que he visto.

_-¿Ah sí? Creo que estoy de acuerdo.-quise moverme pero mis pies parecían conspirar en mi contra. _

- ¿Sabes? -metió las manos a sus bolsillos.- Mis padres se dieron su primer beso en este mismo lugar, donde estamos parados tú y yo.

_-¿Ah sí? Que...curioso...-quería correr, huir, pero no podía y cada vez me ponía más nerviosa. Pero lo principal era no olvidar que no debía mirarlo, si lo hacía sería peor._

- Claro que mis padres son de la misma edad, pero a mí nunca me ha importado eso -despegó su vista de ella por un momento para contemplar la luna.- Cuarto menguante, perfecto.

_-Prefiero la luna llena.- necesitaba cambiar de tema, sino... quien sabe que haría con tanto nerviosismo._

- Pero yo no puedo esperar hasta la luna llena -se puso frente a ella y tomó su barbilla con una mano para que levantara la cabeza y lo mirara.- No, no puedo esperar.

_Me hizo mirarlo, sentí que me puse más roja aún de lo que ya estaba. Pero no pude apartar la mirada._

Se inclinó lentamente y quedó a pocos centímetros de ella, sin soltar su barbilla.- ¿Sabías que tus ojos combinan con el sonrojo que hay en tu rostro ahora? -susurró pero no pudo evitar sonreír.

_Los nervios más lo que dijo provocaron que soltara una ligera risa. Lo miré de nuevo, sonrojada y con la sonrisa aún sin borrar._

- Tranquila, no te haré daño -volvió a susurrar y juntó sus labios con los de ella tiernamente.

_Me sorprendí, ¿realmente él me había...besado? Sentí que me ponía un poco más roja y que temblaba un poco, sentí algo raro, como si mi corazón se hubiese detenido un segundo. Sin darme cuenta cerré los ojos._

Cuando la vio cerrar sus ojos, él hizo lo mismo y se dejó llevar. Deslizó la mano hacia su nuca y la otra la colocó en la espalda de ella, acercándola más a él. Con el pulgar acarició su mejilla y ladeó un poco la cabeza. _Tranquilo, ella es frágil, recuerdalo. _

_Sentí que me atrajo más a él y el toque de su dedo en mi mejilla se sintió como si fuese hielo o fuego. Intenté acoplarme a él, pero no sabía cómo... besar. Quise reír ante su pensamiento y los míos, así como por lo surrealista que me parecía ese momento._

Nick se separó un poco sin abrir los ojos.- Déjate llevar -la volvió a besar con un poco más de intensidad, pero sin olvidar ser tierno. Acarició su cabello y sus dedos se enredaron en él, pero eso pareció no importarle.

Yo miraba la escena con la boca abierta recargada en el marco de la entrada a la terraza, pero después sonreí de alegría. Miré a Henry por un momento.

_Le hice caso. Aún algo temblorosa, coloqué una de mis manos en uno de sus hombros y sin abrir los ojos me dejé llevar._

_Henry, que no había querido espiar, ahora estaba junto a Clary observando lo que ocurría también.-Nuestra pequeña Kailen ya creció.- dijo con una risa, sonrió._

Era como la escena perfecta. Nunca había visto una película, pero mi tío me relataba las que veía, y era así como yo las imaginaba. Le sonreí a Henry y asentí ante su comentario.

Cuando Nick sintió la mano de Kailen sobre su hombro, quitó la suya de la espalda y buscó la otra para entrelazarlas. No pude evitar soltar una risita.

_Entrelazamos nuestras manos y a pesar del beso no pude evitar sonreír, algo tontamente creo yo. Mi corazón seguía latiendo fuerte pero me sentía más tranquila y con el deseo de que no terminara ese momento, y si lo hacía, deberían haber más momentos como ese._

_-¿Cuándo lo interrumpiremos?-preguntó Henry sin dejar de ver._

- No me gustaría interrumpirlos, se ven geniales así -mi lado romántico salió de mí y tampoco podía dejar de verlos.- Además, ya es tiempo como para que Kailen hubiera notado nuestra presencia, ¿no?

Nick levantó sus manos entrelazadas, se separó de Kailen, aunque no quería, y besó su mano sin dejar de mirarla.

_-Está bien embobada, no creo que note ni un ejército si se acerca._

_Sonreí aún sonrojada, reí un poco. Desvié mi mirada unos segundos y la regresé a él. Quise decir algo pero no vinieron a mí las palabras, reí de nuevo y lo abracé sin pensarlo demasiado._

Nick aceptó el abrazo con alegría y se rió junto a ella. Mi sonrisa creció más.- Es cierto -comencé a aplaudir mientras bajaba los escalones para ver si lograba captar su atención.

_Oí un aplauso y entonces noté que nos habían estado viendo. Me asusté y apené, me separé de Nick por la sorpresa. Henry rió, me sonrojé y me escondí tras Nick._

- No te escondas, Kailen -terminé de bajar las escaleras.- Te felicito, querido primo.

Él sonrió y buscó la mano de Kailen para jalarla hacia adelante y abrazarla de nuevo.

_Me sonrojé otro poco y sonreí de nuevo. Reí por lo avergonzada y feliz que estaba a la vez._

_-Se ven bien juntos.- dijo Henry.- Pero se les acabó el tiempo, ya nos vamos._

_-¿Eh? No quiero._

- Ni modo, Kailen. Los momentos felices siempre tienen un fin -sonreí y asentí. Nick no dejaba de sonreír.- Y es cierto, se ven bien juntos. Ya se verán después y podrán seguir haciendo lo que quieran.

_Vimos al papá de Henry pasar frente a la puerta, me separé de Nick y lo miré.-Nos vemos en Hogwarts.- sonreí._

Nick la tomó de la mano de nuevo, la jaló hacia él y le dio un último beso.- Nos vemos -la soltó muy a su pesar y me puse junto a él cuando ella y Henry se alejaron. Me miró.- Ahora te toca a ti busca a alguien.

- No gracias, eso será después -se rió.

_-¿Feliz?- me preguntò Henry con una sonrisa burlona._

_-No molestes.- quería que pronto terminaran las vacaciones de Navidad para volver a ver a Nick. Sí, volver a ver a Nick._

FIN XD TwT'

Gracias por seguirnos hasta el final del primer año de nuestra historia, esperamos que les haya gustado este capítulo alterno :D

Aquí está el link del segundo año, que deseamos les guste tanto como el año anterior: s/9037244/1/Segundo-a%C3%B1o


End file.
